


Dragon Heart

by TheDarkestFallingStar



Series: Changing of Tales [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bella is a badass, Bending the rules of dragons, Dovahzul, Dragon!Bella, Dragon-Shifter, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Fili is smitten, Hurt/Comfort, OOC!Some Characters, Secrets, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 117,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestFallingStar/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart were blessed indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Kisenth

**[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/dragon-heart.jpg) **

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
**Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
**Summary:**  Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. »…« anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Isabella –  _Kisenth_  - could never remember a time where she was at peace. She couldn't remember a time when there was no war, greed of bloodshed or that her kin's blood didn't stain the ground. She was the last of her clan, the dragon-shifters of the Far East. Isabella knew that her kin-dragons were not like her or her clan, they were vicious and greedy twisted by the will of Morgoth while her clan just wanted peace.

It was because of the kin-dragons that her clan was massacred, the other species of the world thinking they were like the others and slain them. She could not begrudge them in that hate and could not blame them on the slaughter, not matter how much it hurt.

No, the blame was on her Kin-dragons and the evil that twisted them. So Isabella swore, swore an oath to Eru to protect Arda with all that she could. She shifted between forms, Elves, Men, Dwarrow, hobbits, others and of course her dragon skin.

She battled against the darkness through the first and second ages, earning her deed, she was known as Kisenth Protector of the Weak. Though soon, she became legend amongst many cultures, her deeds now fables of the old world except with the elves, the immortal species of Arda and of course the Orc's.

A twisted smirk lifted upon her lips as she thought of the fear the Orc's gave off when her name was mentioned, when they smelt her scent in the air. All know that dragons are the mighty of species below the Valar, no matter how tame one might be. After all she had killed thousands of the darkened species in the first and second ages, dragons, wyvern, wargs and orcs.

But when the third age came she grew tired of wars, of fighting and pain. She longed for peace that she could no longer remember and longed for love she had always dreamt of. So Kisenth left the realm of Arda, to a realm where hardly any magic lay, hardly any wars and where no one knew her name.

So Kisenth chose a name to suit her appearance in the new world, Isabella.

In that realm of Earth, she had found kindness, friendship and love. She had found a family who loved her, who took care of her when needed and she had found love… that was what she had thought.

She had foolishly believed that the vampire could love her, could accept her and her words. But he didn't believe her, didn't see her as anything more than a pet, a distraction from the eternal life he had. He didn't love her –  _they_ didn't love her and it nearly destroyed her.

"May Mandos judge you poorly." She muttered, shaking her head free of the pain and thoughts of the family that once was.

When all that had happened she no longer desired to stay in their realm and chose to return to Arda once more, making her home in the west near The Shire and Bree. She had of course chosen to make her home in The Old Forest, a place not even rangers dared to venture forth into.

Though maybe, she should have really just gone back to the Far East, for her life was surly about to change.

**XX**

Gandalf halted the company outside the entry way that lead deeper into the Old Forest, a frown pulling at his brows. He knew they needed the being that lived deep in the woods but he did not know if they would help or not.

It had been far too long that he had sense their presence and never in all his years would he have sensed it here on the edge of the Shire and Bree.

"Gandalf? Why have we stopped?" Bilbo asked confused, trying to keep the fear out of his voice as he stared warily down the darkened path.

"We have one more person to add to our company, one that I now realise that might help even the odds more." He explained cautious, eyeing the hobbit and the others.

Thorin glowered at the wizard. "And who may this person be Wizard? Another Halfling or will it be man?"

"Neither here nor there, but I assure you… they will be needed on this quest, without them there is chance of death." He urged.

 ** _"We best do as he says Thorin; we should never go against a wizard's instance."_** Balin supplied his friend and king.

Dwalin snorted. " ** _It couldn't be worse than the burglar."_**

"Fine, lead the way Wizard but this better not be a ruse or delay." Thorin growled out, causing the wizard to give him a disapproving glance before urging his horse towards the pathway.

"Gandalf! We cannot go in there!" Bilbo spluttered. "The Old Forest is cursed!"

The others traded looks with each other as they stared at the fretting Halfling. Cursed? How could a forest be cursed?

"What do you mean by cursed?" Ori asked timidly, eyeing the forest circumspectly.

"Are you leading us into a cursed forest?" Kíli called worried from his brother's side.

"What is the meaning of this wizard?" Dori yelled outraged.

"Bilbo, why is the old forest cursed?" Bofur asked causing all to fall silent and turn to look at the spluttering Halfling.

"There's a creature that lives in the depths of the forest land, one that not even the elves will go near. The animals are wary and our own don't even dare to look at the forest, those that go in, don't come out." He explained causing Gandalf to snort.

"I can assure you that we will be safe, no harm will come to us in this forest Bilbo." Gandalf called over his shoulder as he pushed his horse forwards, but a sense of unease and insecurity bubbled in the pit of his stomach as he glanced at the shadows.

"How do you know that whatever is haunting these woods won't attack us?" Dwalin demanded loudly as they all followed the wizard warily, each Dwarrow with a weapon in their hand and ready for any sign of attack.

"I don't." Gandalf replied wearily.

**XX**

Bella stiffened, her hand clenching around the metal vase, crumpling it as the breeze swirled around her. The scent of Dwarrow, a hobbit and Olórin mingled with the scent of forest.

A growl escaped her lips as she crushed the vase more and stretched out her hearing. Living on the other side and in isolation has caused her to become relaxed; she should have heard them enter the forest instead of finding they were at her gate.

The door slammed open causing the ponies to neigh uneasy and rear back, while the jolt caused the Dwarrow's to grasp their weapons tighter.

"What is the meaning of this Olórin, bringing Dwarrow to my home and Durin nonetheless?" She seethed as her eyes flickered from face to face pausing heavily on Fili and Thorin before snapping to Gandalf.

"Uh..." Gandalf stammered out before clenching his eyes shut as Thorin interrupted him.

"I am Thorin son of Thráin, son of Thrór, king under the mountain." The king snapped back, refusing to flinch at her gaze.

"Ah, you look much like Durin. But I know of Thrór, king under the mountain. I take it he is no longer with us. Hmm, I am Isabella." She hummed before returning her gaze towards the wizard. "Come in and tell me why you seek me Olórin, I am curious."

Gandalf quickly dismounted and followed after Kisenth, he knew she was furious, he could see it in the aura she gave off but he knew she would listen. He cast a look towards the others and hurried them into the cabin.

"Tell me what brings you here Olórin with Dwarrow and a hobbit?" She asked once again flat, her eyes never leaving the wizard's face.

Gandalf shifted under the Dragon-Shifters gaze. "Can't an old friend stop by? I have not seen you for many of years."

Bella snorted. "I grew weary of the wars and left this realm. Now stop stalling Wizard, I have no mood for games." She rumbled the sound vibrating in the Dwarrow's chests.

While the others regarded the woman with uncertainty and suspicion, Fili couldn't help but stare in awe. The woman was stunning, beardless and all, he could not tear his eyes away from her.

"We are on a quest. A quest - to reclaim Erebor." Gandalf replied hesitant, waiting for the oncoming wrath.

Bella blinked and frowned. "... Reclaim Erebor? Are you telling me Erebor the greatest of Dwarven kingdoms fell? To  _what?"_ She asked shocked, Bella knew that she was gone for a long time but she didn't think she had missed that much.

"A Dragon." Gandalf closed his eyes in exasperation at the sudden answer from Bofur.

Bella's entire body stiffened, her eyes locked on the dwarf that spoke. She faintly observed that many of the Dwarrow's flinched and grasped their weapons tightly as she stood.

"A Dragon... A  _Dragon?_ Which Dragon, what kind of Dragon?" She hissed out through clenched teeth, trying to keep her power from rippling out.

"A fire drake." Gandalf replied hesitant before bracing himself. "Smaug descended upon Erebor and desolated Dale and the surrounding area."

The Dwarrow's watched as the woman seemed to grow in size as her face darkened in rage at the name that slipped past Gandalf's lips.

"So you've come to me then to kill the snake once and for all? Please excuse me." She hissed darkly before straightening up and storming into her room.

 _Smaug_ that bastard still remained breathing after all. Well, she would gladly rectify that, she would not let the bastard taint the earth anymore. She owed it to her brother and his mate,  _Smaug_ slaughtered their eggs and then killed them both for their treasure horde. They did not fight fully for they suffered from grief; she had hoped the snake died of his wounds.

In a fit of rage Bella grasped her vanity and threw it, watching as the wood splintered and the mirror shattered like her hope for a peaceful life.

"Are-are you alright?" Fili asked from the doorway, causing Bella to freeze in her spot willing the fire in her breast to calm before facing the flaxen-haired dwarf.

He had caught her interest the second her eyes landed on him, his hair gleaming like gold in the sunlight.  _Handsome_ she had thought as he stood out from his kin with his kind blue eyes and flaxen-hair.

"No I am not. That  _bastard_ slaughtered my brother, his mate and their unborn children for petty gold. I had hoped he died, I wished for a peaceful life as I have grown weary of war and pain. It seems neither will happen, but I can assure you Master Dwarf, that beast will die by my hands once and for all." She stated before slumping down on her bed.

Fili felt his heart clench as he caught sight of her pain filled eyes. "Fili." He blurted out, causing her to look up at him confused.

He felt his face heat up as he stammered out his introduction with a bow. "Fili, son of Dis, daughter of Thráin; heir apparent of Erebor."

"Ah another Durinson, I have never met a dwarf like you, flaxen-haired Prince. Not many would come near me in my anger, though I am curious of your colouring." Bella chuckled out.

"I take after my father, a Durin I may be but I do not look it beyond the eyes and nose." He explained softly, waiting for the usual comments. Not many Dwarrow took to his colourings nor did other races when the found out whom exactly he was. Then again, not many Dwarrow liked his father as he had found out early in life; he was a hunter from an outcast clan.

"Do not be ashamed of your father-colour, you should take pride in the fact. It is a gift, treasure it as such." She replied honestly.

"Th-Thank you?" Fili stammered out, sound I g more as a question than anything.

Bella simply smiled softly at the blushing Prince. "No, thank  _you_  Fili Durinson. You best go back to the others before they come find you; the young one is nearly here. I'll be out when I gather my things."

Fili frowned before opening the door to the hallway, his eyes locking onto Kili's worried ones. "So you will help us? Gandalf was not sure if you would or not."

"I will help you  **Hes Kulaan**. Let me prepare and I will join you." She hummed, smiling softly at the confused look upon his face with the rough edged term of endearment.

When the Prince left, taking the other with him she closed the door and made her way to the bed and dropped to her knees. Bella hesitated a fraction as she grasped the wood trunk before her.

"Just do it Kisenth, it needs to be done." She muttered to herself before pulling the large flat trunk and flicked open the lid.

Her eyes watered as she took in the two long blades inside. She had made them when her brother and his mate had died on their last request. She had found them near death and ended their pain, taking their hearts as hers so no one could use their power later on and crafted two blades from their ashes and Dragon claws.

She had their two of their Dragon teeth hidden where none can find them, ones she had found that were broken off when Smaug attacked. It was dangerous of any creature found the remains of a Dragon-Shifter and so she burnt their corpses with her flames and made blades with the ashes. Ash made by Dragon fire could be forged into the strongest unbreakable weapon when combined with any metal.

These were different as it was ash of a Dragon and forged with Mithril, the last of her own horde.

Her hands drifted softly over the black carved claw hilt and grasped it firmly, jolting at the echo of her brothers' power washed over her. "I miss you Darilth. I will avenge you and Apophis, once and for all." She swore before strapping the blades to her back.

She didn't need armour as under her heavy tunic her body was layered with her scales across her chest and down her back. That was the downside of her human-like form; the dragon-scales never truly went away, just faded into dull colours and near human colour. Her wings on the other hand were imprinted into her flesh from shoulder blades to ankles, that she learned when she was a mere hatchling was better than growing them again when transforming.

It was good because nothing can pierce them but it would be hard to explain if the Dwarrow's saw her bare skin in some capacity. With a huff she grabbed a bag and filled it with what she would need and grabbed her hobbit sized cloak for the Halfling in the group.

"She said she will help, we should let her." Fili argued over the others.

"We have Gandalf to help slay the Dragon! We do not need a woman on this quest!" Glóin yelled, slamming his hand on the table. "It is bad luck to bring her; we cannot guarantee her safety."

"Aye, he has a point. Woman of any race should be protected; Mahal will strike us down if she dies!" Balin explained softly in thought.

"I assure you that would not be a problem Master Dwarf; I do not need your protection nor want it. Besides, there is more chance of you dying than I." Bella explained with hidden amusement.

All the Dwarrow's stopped mid talk and stared at the woman, more importantly the weapons on her back. Gandalf smiled sadly as he realised what the weapons were and bowed his head in respect.

"Those are some nice swords Lady Isabella, what are they made of if I may ask?" Dori asked politely as he stared at the black hilt.

The corner of Bella's lips twitched in amusement at this. "The blade is ash and Mithril and the hilt is Dragon Claw." She explained flippantly.

"Dragon... Dragon... How many have you killed?" Ori stammered out.

"Many - Master Dwarf, many. This is for you Master Hobbit; you will need it if it rains." She explained, handing the cloak to the stunned Halfling.

Bilbo jolted, his hand grasping the soft leather cloak with wool in lining. He could tell it was old and we'll worn. "Thank you Lady Isabella."

"You're welcome Master Hobbit, the coat you have on will not be enough nor will it protect you if it rains." She explained before donning her own cloak and bag.

There were no more arguments as they left her home, all eager to leave for the quest and leave the unsettling forest. The ponies neighed unsettled as she made her way towards them.

"I will be walking behind you all; animals do not like my presence." She explained when all riders were upon their mount. Each bar one eyed her unsure and wearily causing her to sigh.

"I can keep up; do not worry yourselves with me." She grumbled out before striding down the path, grumbling to Gandalf as she passed.  **»Dreh ni fun niin. «** She warned him in her mother tongue.

Gandalf nodded at the threat. "It is not my story to tell."

Bella snorted. "That hasn't stopped you before, but this time don't say a word. They will not trust me if they knew I was a  **Dovah**."

With that no other word was said between them or the company as they made their way out of the Old Forest and towards Bree.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, so the dragon language I took from Skyrim :P….**

**Hes Kulaan – My Prince**  
**Dreh ni fun niin – Do not tell them  
** **Dovah - Dragon**


	2. Chapter Two - Night of Hunting to Bree

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:**  Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. »…« anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 

**Third POV**

True to her word Lady Isabella kept pace with them all, even on ponies as they made their way to Bree. She was even able to stay in stride and converse with either Gandalf, Bilbo and more surprisingly Fíli and Kíli. Though they did notice she kept a safe distance away from the ponies as she did so.

And when the sky grew dark half way to Bree Thorin called halt and to make camp, everyone bar Isabella and Gandalf sagged in relief. Each Dwarrow began to set to work, laying out their rolls and setting up a fire while Bilbo winced and groaned at the saddle sores.

 **»Zu'u praag wah nir.« (I need to hunt)** She muttered to the wizard, the words flowing from her tongue with a growl. She had not had use for dragon voice for quite some time and now she seemed to be speaking it freely. But she needed to hunt, the taste of blood on her tongue.

Gandalf frowned at the words and cocked his head to the side. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I was to leave the afternoon you showed up on my doorstep. I only need to eat raw meat like this once a month, more if I so deem it but I do not hibernate now." She replied in common talk before twitching, her hand clenching as the craving burst forth. She had no desire to eat people; animals sufficed her unlike her  _kinlike._

"What is the matter Lady Isabella?" Ori asked timidly as he caught sight of the scowling lady and wary wizard.

"I need to eat." She clenched out, snapping her jaw and clenching her eyes. "Now."

"Food will be ready soon Lass, worry not." Bofur called over from the stew Bombur was making causing her to snort and snap her eyes open.

"I am… hesitant to tell you that food holds no appeal to me. I need… different food than you, at this moment." She explained simply, her eyes flicking from the ponies, to the forest and back to the wizard.

Kíli and Fíli shared a look. "What will suffice, we don't have much till we get to Bree."

"Can you not wait until then and just eat the stew?" Gandalf closed his eyes at this question before outwardly groaning at Thorin's next words.

"Is the food we eat not good enough for  _you_?" The king spat out bitterly, nearly flinching at the dark look the woman shot him, baring her pointed teeth.

Bella snapped her teeth at the rude king. "I need raw meet  **hefahus Hefmun."** She growled out, eyes shifting from a dark oak to flaming red, violet and melted gold.

"Isabella!" Gandalf warned wary causing her to blink and suddenly all darkness that loomed on the lasses face was gone in a blink of an eye that had many questioning if what they saw happened or not.

"I'm going to hunt Gandalf. I shall be back when the sun sets fully." She grumbled before marching to the forest edge of the little field they set up in and pausing, her shoulders sagging as she looked back over her shoulder. "I'll bring back some meat."

With that she was gone, leaving the company in stunned silence and for Gandalf to sigh wearily before staring at Thorin. "I would suggest you not anger her, Isabella is no mere Woman. If you have not noticed that already then what she called you is Idiotic Dwarf."

"I noticed her height change." Fíli muttered before blushing as all eyes swing to him. "What, it's true, one moment she's taller than Gandalf and the next she's the size of a Man!" He defended himself.

It was then the company thought back to earlier in the day when they had met Lady Isabella and realised that what Fíli had said was true, they remember her height tall and intimidating back when Gandalf had mentioned Smaug. She wasn't an elf as she had no pointed ears and what they just saw proved she wasn't a man as her teeth were jagged and sharp, ones that they clearly remembered were normal.

"Gandalf?" Dori called after a while, drawing the Wizard's attention.

"Hmm?" He hummed, not once glancing away from the direction Kisenth disappeared into.

A roar echoed the silence followed by trees splintering causing the company to jerk to their feet, weapons in hand as they readied themselves for an attack, all bar Gandalf that was who still sat back and puffed at his pipe.

"That was closer than I thought you would be." Gandalf called out confusing the others, even more so when a very feminine laugh followed.

"Well this was a tricky thing to catch and herd back." Lady Isabella stated as she stepped into the firelight a large boar on her shoulder. The front of her was covered in blood and her teeth gleamed like rubies in the firelight that had many of the company tip their remaining stew into the pot, suddenly losing their appetite and gaining a hunger for boar.

"Bless my beard lass! How'd you get that?" Glóin asked stunned from his spot next to Óin.

"Are you hurt?" Óin demanded, eyeing he blood on the woman. The question caused all the company to pause and stare at the bloodstained garment and flesh in worry. They had let a woman go out and hunt alone, it didn't matter if she had killed dragons or not.

Bella blushed as she looked down at the remains of her kill's partner. "I'm not hurt." She stated simply with a shrug before dropping the boar down by the fire.

"Then why are you covered in blood?" Kili asked causing Bella to grin as she began to skin the animal.

"My dinner was a little messy." She chuckled.

"What are you?" Ori blurted out before blushing.

Bella chuckled. "I am a shifter, Master Dwarf."

"You're the monster in the woods?" Bilbo asked wary before flinching at Lady Bella's scowl and the sudden harsh jerk of the knife in the dead animal's chest.

"Yes. But answer me this Master Baggins, after that winter thirty years ago has the Shire been raided by Orcs and Wargs? Wolves? Has any of your kin been taken by the spirits that live in the ruins? It is because of my presence in that wood, that your Shire has been safe. So tell me, who the monster is." She growled out lowly, Bilbo stammered and blushed from the tips of his ears to the hair on his feet.

"My shifts cause me to crave raw meat on a monthly basis, the larger the shift the more I need to eat. Please excuse me, I'm going to clean up and then rest." She sighed out before sheathing her dagger and making her way towards the dark forest. Her clothes were fine with the bloody mess but her skin needed to be clean.

With a sigh she sat down and began to focus on her inner flame, letting it to flicker and letting it rise her body temperature. It took several beats of her hearts for the blood to dry and burn away leaving her skin clean.

That was a good point of having a high body temperature you could control at whim, you can dry off in seconds or melt anything with a touch if needed, well not melt perse but soften it.

With a sigh Bella laid back in the leaves and dirt, casting her eyes up into the sky or what she could see of the sky between the gaps in the branches. She could still hear the others talking or trying to get answers out of Gandalf as they cooked up the meat she had brought back for them. This time a frown pulled at her brows as she thought over her actions she was used to solitary life, she was used to little interaction even if she was in a group.

Why now was she feeding the company that sent her distrustful looks, who feared her and ignored her?

 _Because of what the_ _ **yuvon om kulaan (Gold hair prince)**_ _makes you feel…_ the voice that sounded suspiciously like her brother whispered in her mind, causing her to jolt up.

 _He doesn't make you feel like a monster, he does not fear you…_ This time it was Apophis's voice.

Her hearts quickened and clenched as the thoughts finally sunk in and as she scanned back through the last day, since meeting the flaxen-haired prince it was then she realised the truth of the words. He had not reeked of fear like his kin, had not looked upon her with anything but awe filled eyes.

"I will not turn you away if you wished to talk." She murmured as the earthy scent of the prince reached her nose. She heard him make his way towards her of course but decided to wait as he seemed to hesitate in the beginning.

"Bilbo did not mean what he said." Fíli explained softly as he sat by her side. "The others do not think you are a monster, just different. They're worried, give them time."

Bella simply raised a single brow at the prince. "Fíli, they fear me and I can smell it. I smelt it when they first saw me, I smelt it when I lost my temper and I smelt it strongly when I walked out the woods and told them what I was… though that last one could be my fault. I am a messy eater." She finished off in a chuckle which Fíli returned.

"You're not goin' to eat us right?" He asked, putting a light tone to the question causing her to snort.

"Master Durinson it has been many of age since I ate anything but the raw meat of an animal for when the craving starts. I am a protector of this world Fíli, it will do me no good to harm those who I protect, no matter how much the race of Man, Dwarrow and Elf has hurt me." She explained sadly, looking away from the striking blue eyes and to the sky once more.

Fíli frowned at the sadness in the Lady's tone, something within him tightening and desiring to comfort her. "Lady Isab…"

"Isa, you can call me Isa." She interrupted suddenly before frowning; she had never let anyone call her by Bella, even in the other realm.

"Isa…" Fíli drawled out, sending a shiver down her spine. In that moment she had wondered for a second what her real name from his lips sounded like but shook that thought away immediately. She couldn't risk that, she could risk getting close.

"We should head back, I can hear your brother becoming frantic and the king is pacing." She murmured with a sigh before getting up, pulling Fíli to his feet with her.

They made their way back, Thorin scowling at her while pulling Fíli over towards the fire. She just shook her head and sat down upon her set up bedroll by Olórin while the others munched happily on the cooking boar. She couldn't help but look over towards the Flaxen-Haired Prince with a slight frown as the king and his brother fussed over him.

"Not a word Olórin." She warned as he cast her an amused look.

"I was not going to say a thing Kisenth." He chuckled softly causing her to snort.

"You don't need to; I can see it in your eyes and sense it." She grumbled before getting comfortable on the ground. She continued to watch from her spot away from the others as they ate and laughed the hobbit slightly further back from them but closer than she was.

"I'll be watching tonight, it isn't safe in these parts anymore." She murmured to the wizard her eyes scanning the darkened forest. "The Rangers do so much but people have still been attacked by Orcs or even just robbers."

Gandalf hummed and continued to puff his pipe as he gazed off into the distance deep in thought.

**XX**

The next morning the company woke to Lady Isabella standing over the fire and kicking out the embers, her eyes scanning the tree lines. No one said a word beyond mutters of early mornings and food before beginning to gather their supplies as Thorin ordered them to move out.

"We will stay in Bree tonight to gather the supplies we need and leave at first ray tomorrow." Thorin explained as they rode onwards, some of the company munching on the leftover boar or tiredly rubbing their eyes.

"How are you not tired?" Kíli asked as he slowed down his pony so he was riding beside Lady Isabella. "You were up all night, Nori told me you sat awake through his shift and you sat through all of mine too."

Bella laughed and cast the young one a fond smile. "I am tired yes, but sleep eludes me sometimes Master Kíli. I'd rather stay awake to keep watch then toss and turn all night. I shall sleep tonight in the inn if there is room for me after I gather all I need." She explained.

"Is there anything specific you need Lady Isabella?" Dori asked as he too slowed down to converse with her, he was curious and suspicious.

"I need to gather my payment and order from one of the butchers and I need to gather a few other bits and bobs for the road." She told the silver haired Dwarrow, she didn't mind him much, always finding it amusing how he fussed like a mother hen over his youngest brother and scolded the other.

"Would you like some company? I've been to Bree a few times on my travels and if you are going to the butcher I would like to visit the herbal store next door." Dori replied eyeing his brothers whom were talking quietly to themselves.

Bella hummed and thought it over. "Yes, I would like some company Master Dori and to help you keep an eye on your brother." She whispered the last part to him causing the silver-haired Dwarrow to laugh.

Fíli looked back and scowled as he saw Isa and Dori laughing and talking, the scowl being caught by his brother of course. Kíli frowned at his brother's scowl and cast a look over his shoulder to see his displeasure and snorted amused.

"Maybe you will have to fight for her attention Fee; you might not be so special after all." Kíli chuckled amused, teasingly, his smile slipping as he saw the dark look flash across his brothers eyes before he turned his head back around and stared blankly at their uncles back.

A frown pulled at Bella's brows as she heard the comment from Kíli, what on Arda did he mean by that?

They made it to Bree in the late afternoon, when the hustle and bustle of the town thrived from people going from store to store to trade, sell or just simply look. It was something Bella found amusing and hated all at once; it reminded her of Seattle to be frank, but messier and smellier. Too many people, too much noise and arrogance in between the peace and whatnot.

"Mistress Isabella, I did not think to see you so soon." The gatekeeper stated startled as he saw her standing amongst the group of dwarves. "…Are you in trouble Mistress?" He hesitantly added.

The Dwarrow's stiffened at the remark, their eyes flickering to the Man before them while Bella snorted. "No Mister Goatleaf, they are my companions. I am early due to having to travel to the Iron Hills for trade, these Gentlemen have offered me a place to travel with them so I not be alone." She explained with a soft smile and the Dwarrow's had to do a double take at the soft innocence that rested on the woman's face. Gandalf just chuckled silently to himself as he pushed on forward.

"Shall I send word to Mistress Valerie that you will be by shortly?" He asked causing her to smile wide.

"That would be wonderful Mister Goatleaf, would you be able to send word that myself and my companions will require rooms at the Inn for tonight?" She asked with a slight laugh to her voice as she watched the Man nod his head enthusiastically calling for his son Harry to do some errands. "Thank you ever so much; some of my companions will go to the stables first before making their way to the Inn."

They bid farewell to each other before finally the company moved on following Lady Isabella towards the Inn.

"How did you do that?" Nori asked surprised, both by what he just witnessed and by the question slipping out.

"I have lived a long life Master Nori and you of all people should know to use what you can to get what you want or need." She stated over her shoulder causing him to blink in confusion.

"How so?" He asked warily as she laughed.

"A thief knows when to use all they got to their advantage, to twist something to go their way." She replied, coming to a stop and gesturing to the stables before turning to face Dori who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Shall we go to then?"

Dori nodded and stepped to her side as they made their way towards the Butcher and for once Nori followed without his brother having to pierce him with a hard stare or a strong grip. Ori on the other hand was looking between Lady Isabella and his brothers with bubbling amusement, one his older brother was relaxed enough to not fuss and Nori was stunned into silent obedience.

"How did you know? Did the others tell you?" He asked shortly after they began to walk causing her to laugh and turn to face him.

"No, you told me when you stole the silver bauble that rested upon my windowsill." She explained simply, raising her brows to dare him to deny it.

Dori spluttered, Nori blushed and Ori clutched his book to his chest as he shook with laughter as he and Lady Isabella shared an amused glance, all the while his older brother handed back the silver bauble.

"Please excuse my brother Lady Isabella, he meant no disrespect." Dori stammered out before finishing with a harsh glare towards Nori.

Bella simple waved him off. "No harm, no fowl Master Dori. I knew he had it and it was the only thing he took from my home and it is insignificant, only used as a pretty little decoration. You may keep it Master Nori; take it as a gesture of good will." She chuckled while throwing the bauble back to the surprised Dwarrow before entering the Butcher.

"Mistress Isabella, Henry Goatleaf rushed and told me you will be on your way. I have your payment for you from the meat of the last visit." Mistress Valerie stated as she popped out from behind the counter. Bella smiled as she looked at the woman and her ever growing belly.

"I will only need a quarter of the payment if you can use the rest to pay for what I need on top of my usual supply. I will need dried or prepared meat for a long journey to last myself and thirteen others." She explained causing the woman to nod.

"Is this the company of Dwarves, a hobbit and a Wizard?" Valerie asked amused to the strangely intimidating woman she called friend.

Bella smirked. "That it would be, the wizard is an old friend and they are allowing me to join them to the Iron Hills. I need to check up on a few things out that way and visit a few friends on the way." She lied; she couldn't really tell her that she was going to face a dragon.

Valerie eyed her friend and the blades that rested upon her back. "Prepared for a battle too I take it?"

"I'm accompanying Dwarves and a Wizard." Was all she had to say for Valerie to burst out into laughter.

"Is there anything particularly favour to eat Master Ori?" Bella asked as the scribe hesitantly stepped through the door.

"I am not fussy Lady Isabella, I like all meat… but goats… they don't taste right." He stammered out causing both her and Valerie to laugh.

"Here you go Isabella, may your journey be a safe one." Valerie stated as she handed over the satchels of wrapped meat. Bella thanked her friend and smiled as Ori's eyes bulged at the five bags of meat in her hands.

Both Ori and Bella left the butcher laughing before making their way over to where Nori and Dori were waiting, Dori with a fresh bag of herbs that smelt like special blends of tea's and Nori who was just trying not to flinch under his brother's scowl.

"Shall we head back?" Bella asked as she came to a stop in front of them. "Have you got everything?"

Dori nodded. "Aye, I do Lady Isabella. May I take one of those for you?" He asked politely gesturing to the bulging bag.

"If you would be so kind, they're not heavy but a bit awkward to carry so many." She replied before handing over a bag each to the brothers.

They made their way to the inn where the others were already waiting, having caught up with Glóin and Óin just as they too reached the door, familiar smells of medicines and herbs from the apothecary caught Bella's senses.

"You need to rest tonight Lady Isabella." Óin stated slightly louder than normal as they reached the others who had claimed a large table in the back corner.

"Don't argue with him Lass, he's stubborn as they come." Glóin chuckled as she went to argue. With a sigh Bella nodded and began to converse with Dori once again about his tea blends and Nori, all the while trying to ignore the scowl that was rested on the Flaxen-Haired prince's face.

* * *

 

**Author Note: Well here you go, so sorry for the delay between Work and being sick it's just bleh… Depression sucks guys, motivation leaves me too… But I decided to try a different chapter then Braveheart and TU. I didn't mention Bree that much and well yeah!**

**Let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter Three - Bounty on Your Head

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
**Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
**Summary:**  Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. }}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentances. ))…(( anything between them is the black speech.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Bella laughed as she leant back against the wall as the Company insulted one another while they drank drink after drink of mead. Even Gandalf was finding it amusing as he sat in the corner and puffed at his pipe; of course Master Baggins was greeting a cousin and sharing a meal with them before they left.

Though she was enjoying the company slightly she still felt overwhelmed. Ever since returning from the other realm, actually, ever since her kin had died and the wars ended she could not deal with people well. It wasn't anxiety perse but it was a close agitation, her senses got loud and bright to her already heightened abilities.

On top of this she could feel Fíli's eyes upon her for periods of time when his brother wasn't distracting him or someone else. She didn't know why all of a sudden he was staring intently at her, much with a scowl as to only the other night he was joking with her. What on earth had she done since then and to the point she arrived in the tavern to anger him so?

"Ah Miss Isabella, here you go, your usual." Bella smiled up at Bertran as she took the large plate of rare meat from him while the two cooks placed the food for the Dwarrow's down.

"Thank you Bertran, I'm sorry for the short notice." She explained causing the keeper to snort.

"There's no need Miss, Valerie sent Audouin when you left to inform me. It truly is no problem at all, the least I could do since you helped with bringing in game so we could support ourselves more." Bertran explained honestly as he stared at the kind woman before him. He like the others were always nervous around her, something screaming she was dangerous but she has been nothing but kind to his small family and others.

"Ah yes, your wife is a wonderful woman. Thank you again Betran, this is for you in kind for the food and what not. It'll also cover the Dwarves and the Hobbit's drinks for tonight." She explained before pulling out a small leather pouch and handed it to him.

"I know better than to argue with you Miss. I'll leave you to it, I'll let the hobbits know their drink for the night is paid for, valar help us." He chuckled before making his way over to the hobbits company.

The Dwarrow's stared at her in stunned silence watching as she began to eat her food as if nothing had just happened; Gandalf simply smirked at what he had just witnessed, though Yavanna's daughter she may be, Kisenth was still a dragon.

Bella's ears twitched as she looked up from her food and stared directly at Gandalf. "Not a word Olórin, meddling  **lahzey. (mage)"**

It was then that she caught the untouched food and staring eyes of the Dwarrow, this caused her to straighten up and frown at them all as she placed her food back down on the table. "What?"

"They are merely stunned; you bought them dinner and paid for everything else without asking for a thing in return." Gandalf explained to his old friend causing her to raise her brows and look down at her hand. He could see the wheels turning in her head as she thought over everything before unconsciously glancing at Fíli. It was then he knew that the trip would be far more entertaining than he hoped but he was pleased as well. Kisenth deserved happiness.

"Well okay… eat. It was nothing." She stated slowly before laughing as the hobbits began to break out in song, a quick glance over her shoulder she could see Master Baggins just sipping at his drink and shaking his head fondly at his friends and kin.

The Dwarrow just shook their heads and began to eat, still unsure as to why the Lass had bought them food. It was uncustomed for people to show them kindness in any form of way and so far they have ignored her and angered her, treated her suspiciously but here she was buying them food and ale.

Bella's ears twitched causing her head to shoot up, nose flaring. She couldn't smell anything beyond the people, ale and food in the tavern but she could hear the wheezing growls of Orc's and Wargs heading towards Bree.

"Olórin." She growled low standing, all eyes snapping to her in shock at her sudden movement. "I need to go, I'll be back soon. D **ein niin tahriik. (keep them safe)** "

The Company watched as she fled the tavern, a mighty scowl upon her face and eyes flashing with fire. Fíli stood to follow her, pausing when Gandalf shook his head.

"It would not be wise; Isabella has caught the sound of something that must be taken care of. She will be well and back when her business is done." He hummed before eyeing the company once again, his knowing eyes pausing on Fíli. "I suggest you all go and get some rest."

Kíli stood, pulling his brother with him and dragged him to the room, Thorin following soon after. They both wanted to know why Fíli had been acting odd since they met the strange woman and now was the time to get some answers.

"What?" Fíli asked as he was pushed into the room by his brother, Thorin closing the door behind them.

Kíli frowned. "Fee, what's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean? Nothing has!" Fíli replied, his smile dropping.

This time it was Thorin who stepped forward, grasping his nephews shoulder. "You've not stopped looking at Lady Isabella, you grew jealous when she left with the Ri brothers and you have followed her. We just want to know if you are alright."

Fíli's shoulders sagged, his head bowing at the words. "She is my One." He whispered.

Thorin raised his brows in shock and surprise while Kíli tackled his brother in joy even though his own heart was clenching with pain that he may now loose him. "That is a good thing brother!"

"Is it? She isn't a Dwarf, she's a shapeshifter and what if she doesn't want me?" He asked his eyes glassy as he lifted his head up from Kíli's shoulder to look at his uncle.

"I do not know what to tell you Fíli for I have not found my One. I can only tell you to keep trying, I have noticed that Lady Isabella has taken a liking to you but whether that be friendship or more I do not know but I will not stop you from now on." Thorin sighed out, shaking his head. "Dis will skin me alive if you were hurt, but this is something you must learn to do by yourself. Get some rest boys, we leave early in the morning."

Kíli and Fíli watched Thorin leave the room silently, Fíli deep in thought and Kíli clutching his brother tightly. "Fee, you're not going to leave me right?"

"No Kee, I won't." Fíli replied reassuringly, he just hoped that his One would understand that with him came Kíli.

"Promise?"

" ** _I promise Nadadith."_**

**XX**

Bella didn't hesitate to leave Bree, heading for the direction of the Warg Pack. She didn't know why the urge to destroy them was strong but her instincts screamed at her to kill them all. So here she stood far away from Bree, standing in the field with the moonlight glinting off her blades.

She waited until they reached the forests edge, her eyes glowing and teeth gleaming, laughter spilling from her lips as the warg's came to a sudden stop and whimpered.

**))Tell me why you are heading to Bree.((** She hissed in the black speech, watching as the Orc's shared a look.  **))Pillaging or a bounty?((**

**))What are you? You're not Elf, Man or Dwarf.((** One of the riders snarled.

She snapped her teeth at him before looking back to the leader.  **))Tell me what is your purpose in these lands and I won't kill you if it's worth it.((**  She lied.

**))My Master wants Oakenshield's head and all that run in that filthy bloodline. He took two now he wants the rest.((** The leader informed, ragged lips pulling back in a decaying smile.

**))And who is your master?((** She asked, lowering her swords ever so slowly to show that she was no threat, no matter how much the warg's refused to budge.

**))Azog.((** The leader chuckled out, licking his lips as the others laughed. She had no idea why they were laughing but she knew why she was laughing.

**))Well then, that proves he is alive still. Thank you, but I am taking back my promise. You see, Thorin Oakenshield and Co are under my protection.((** She chuckled darkly before raising her wings up high with her swords and roaring.

**))What are you!?((** The leader snarled furiously now.

A wide toothy grin stretched across her face, revealing her jagged teeth.  **))Death.((**

Screams and snarls pierced the air as Bella attacked, using her blades, wings and teeth to rip apart the orc filth and wargs, making sure to keep one alive to report back to its  _master._ Though she didn't care that she was covered from head to toe in blood or the fact that she had ruined another dress no, she didn't care for that trivial stuff.

All she cared about was that there was seven less orcs after her -  _the prince._

When the last warg dropped and the fleeting cry of the orc was carried away by the wind she turned back to the one she had pinned to the tree with her blade and grinned at its cowering form.

**))Tell your master that Death is waiting for him if he tries to take them. I will not allow the line of Durin to be culled, I will take his head before he takes what is mine.((** She snarled, snapping her blackened teeth at the filths face before yanking her sword out of the body and bark.

She watched as the orc filth scrambled to run away, heading east and towards Weathertop. With a grunt Kisenth curled up her wings once more before making her way back to Bree, she needed to sleep and to get clean.

"Lady Isabella?" Nori choked out as he saw the woman walk among the shadows. In fact if he wasn't hidden where he was right now, he wouldn't have caught her at all.

"Master Nori and what may I ask are you doing?" She asked, sighing at the fact she had been seen and amused at the startled look upon the Dwarrow's face as he climbed out of a window.

"Getting something for Ori, an ink he saw today. What… is that orc blood?" He stammered out shocked, truly shocked as he saw the inky blood upon her exposed skin and dripping from the strands of her hair… there were even chunks in her hair!

Now, Bella knew she had two options, tell the truth or lie. Her mind screamed lie but her instincts said truth. "I culled an orc pack; I need to report to Thorin but I cannot be seen by others like this."

Nori nodded understandable. "Ori, Dori and I are sharing with the Ur family; the window is the second one up from the side door. Go in there and wait, I'll gather the others."

A relieved sigh escaped her lips and Nori watched as she rushed across to the Inn and with some outstanding manoeuvres managed to get into the window. He would have to hurry now for he knew that Dori and Ori along with Bifur and Bombur had returned to the room. Thankfully he didn't have to go far as Dwalin had caught him by the coat collar as he rushed towards the door.

"Where have you been thief?" The tattooed dwarf demanded.

"Look, now is not the time. Lady Isabella needs to see all of us in mine and the others rooms, immediately." He grunted out as the guard shoved him in the door to where the others were.

"Dwalin?" Balin asked eyeing the two of them.

"We need to get to my room…" A horrified scream filled the air causing Nori to groan and for the others to rush upstairs. He quickly followed and shoved passed the frozen Dwarrow in the hallway to see Lady Isabella casually sitting on the only wooden chair in the room looking apologetically at Dori.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Well I came in through the window and…" she gestured to the light and then to his brother. "… I did not think I was this bad. I apologise Master Dori for frightening you."

Everyone blinked and shuffled in the room when Gandalf stepped out of his room and ushered them in quickly as he saw Kisenth. Everyone but Bilbo who was dead asleep in his room managed to find space in the small room to stand and give the lady her space.

"What happened?" Thorin demanded, eyeing the woman before him. Her clothes were ripped and she was saturated in Orc blood and flesh in a way that made him think she bathed in it.

Kisenth blinked and stood, staring down the king with all seriousness. To the others her pose screamed warrior, to Fíli even covered in blood she was stunning. "I heard the sounds of wargs and orcs upon my hearing range heading this way; I went to… intercept them. I played nice and got information you will… not be pleased to hear."

Gandalf frowned and moved forward, grasping his friends shoulder. "What was it my old friend?"

Bella cast a look up at Olórin before looking at the Durin princes before finally facing Thorin once more. "The orc pack came for yours and your nephew's heads. There is a bounty upon the line of Durin and all intend to collect."

Thorin frowned and glanced at his nephews. "I already knew I had one on my head but we knew not who it was, are you telling me they want my nephews as well?"

"No, all Dwarrow of Durin's line." She explained blandly, her eyes glinting with rage.

Fíli stepped forwards then, a worried frown upon his face. "Do you know who?"

"Yes." She sighed out, shoulders slumping once more and returned to her seat near the fire. "They told me it was Azog."

The reaction was loud and instantaneous. "HE IS DEAD! He died of his wounds long ago!"

"Believe me, believe me not, either way you have a bounty upon your head. It is what they told me." She sighed before looking into the flickering flames. The colours soothed her as she watched the blues, oranges and reds dance.

"Thorin, she is right. We may need to leave before sun's light if we wish to get a head of them, they could come back." Balin whispered to his old friend and king.

"Master Balin is indeed correct, there will be more. I killed seven but there will be more." Bella hummed tiredly.

Dori finally snapped out of his shock and gasped horrified once more. "Oh dear look at you, you are covered in blood and your clothes are torn. You need to be cleaned up right away, oh look at your hair!"

"Y-you have chunks of flesh in your hair Lass." Glóin spluttered out as he finally took in every last detail of the woman before him.

"Well when one rips apart orcs and wargs it tends to happen." She replied snorting, completely ignoring the fact that Dori was hovering around her and plucking out the chunks with little whines. She knew all too well what Dwarrow were like with their hair.

"Someone go get a basin and water, Kíli can you go and grab Isa's bag from her room and our combs from our room. Nori, we need towels and more clothes for her can… Dwalin, Glóin stand guard, Bombur can you go and get her something to eat? Everyone, out!" Fíli ordered out, the only one moving on command was Nori who was more than glad to steal something like this for the Lady.

Thorin and Balin were amused. "If I didn't know any better I would think he was trying to usurp me of my throne before I reclaim it." He chuckled to Balin. "Go on, you heard him!"

At Thorin's loud command they all jumped to do what Fíli asked for, causing Bella and Gandalf to chuckle. Everyone bar Dori left who was still mothering over Bella and Ori who decided to help him get the chunks of flesh from her hair.

"What got up the lad's jacksie?" Dwalin rumbled out as he stood guard outside the room with Glóin on the other side.

Thorin turned to look at them before glancing in the room and closing the door, replying to his friend in Iglishmêk for he knew Fíli wanted to tell her himself.  _'She is Fíli's One.'_

All three raised their brows in wonder. "Really? No wonder the Lad's been all scowling at the Ri brothers." Glóin chuckled amused but he understood all too well. He had been very possessive when he found is One Bruni, especially when she paid more attention to other male Dwarrow's.

Isabella stared at the blonde prince in wonder and amusement as he ordered around the Dwarrow, kicking his uncle out of the room. "Breathe  **Dii Kulaan,** all is well."

"Are you hurt Lass?" Óin asked as he stepped back in the room with a water basin.

"No." She replied simply with a shake of her head. Both Fíli and Óin caught the frowns Dori and Ori shared as they stood at her back, moving her hair over to one side and seeing the two large rips down her spine. Bella stiffened as she felt one of them trail a finger down her imprinted wings.

"What are these markings?" Dori asked before jerking his hand back as she stood.

"Tribe markings. I can clean up and change on my own, I will let you do my hair when I am done." She stated, directing the last of her sentence to Fíli.

"Very well Isa, what about your clothes?" He asked, "Dori and Ori can try to mend them f you want?"

Both of the Ri brothers nodded vigorously at that.

"No, just burn them; I will have to get more tomorrow before we leave." She hummed her reply, her voice tired as she picked at the half dried bloody clothes.

"Oh no, ye don't need to worry 'bout that, I got all you'll need clothes included." Nori replied happily as he walked inside with a few towels and a few new clothes on top, an assortment of dresses and leathers. Dori shot his brother a scowl but said nothing for even though they were stolen Lady Isabella did need new clothes. She had been through two dresses already and he didn't know if she had brought more or not.

"I would ask you how you know my size but I can see that your family are tailors and dressmakers, plus I know your skill sets Master Nori." Isabella chuckled as she grasped the basin from Óin and the clothes before walking into the washroom off to the side.

There was no chance for her to just burn away the blood this time for she knew they would find it suspicious if the water was still clean and she was clean as well. With a deep sigh Bella got to work to clean the blood from her body, stripping off the dress and letting it crumple to the floor.

"Ew." She grunted as she lifted her wings up and saw the chunks and blood in the cracks and crevices of the folds.

Thirty minutes later Bella was finally done, her hair rinsed and up in the towel while she pulled the very finely made dress over her body. She would have to thank Nori; it was easy to move in and very practical, something of an everyday dress with enough give for her height shifts.

"Sorry to keep you all up." She apologised as she stepped out and saw that everyone was once again back in the room. "You should go rest; I'll go back to my own room."

"No, you did us a kind gesture this is the least we can do." Balin replied from his spot by the door.

Fíli stepped forward, his eyes pinned on Isa with awe. She was radiant, her skin glowing in its usual way and even her hair shone with light strands of gold he could have sworn were not there before. "May I?" he asked, holding up the combs.

Everyone waited in baited breath for her answer; Gandalf just smiled as Kisenth simply placed herself at his feet and shook her hair out. She looked over at the fire and hummed, her eyes flickering up to Olórin. }} **They need to sleep, we must leave early.{{**

**}}I know, but they will not leave.{{** Gandalf replied, both of them ignoring the looks from the others.

"You all need to sleep, sleep… sleep." She breathed out, her voice rumbling and soothing at the same time, each word she spoke after that made them drowsy and soon enough one by one began to give into the exhaustion.

* * *

**Author Note: Well there you go! *Chuckles***


	4. Chapter Four - Calming Effect

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:**  Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin. _Bold Italics_ is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. … anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences. ))…(( anything between them is the black speech.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Kisenth had not moved after they all went to sleep, she couldn't in her right mind even pull away from the flaxen-haired prince behind her. His warmth – even to her – was comforting and his hand had curled into her hair as he drifted off to sleep, every now and then he would run his hand through it.

She chuckled softly as Kíli curled up into her side, mumbling about the warmth while surprisingly Nori curled up at her other side with Ori in his arms and Dori clutching them both. It was adorable really, the familial bonds between the Dwarrow and yet still very intimidating to others with their rumbling snores.

"The sky is starting to brighten." She murmured to Gandalf who had woken up two hours after she had put everyone to sleep. That was amusing; he always hated it when she used her Voice on him.

"We should wake the others and go. I must say Kisenth; I didn't think I would see the day." He murmured back softly, careful not to wake the others.

She frowned at the Maiar. "See what day?"

"That you would find your mate." Gandalf chuckled.

"WHAT!" She yelped, causing all the Dwarrow to jerk awake and up, hands ready and some with weapons.

"What! What is it?" Dwalin asked as he blinked the sleep haze away and turned to look at Lady Isabella glaring at the wizard.

Fíli jerked his hand back reluctantly as he cleared away the haze to see his hand tangled in Isa's hair, his brother curled up on one side of her and she between his legs, head resting on his thigh.

 _Amad naked… Dwalin naked… Amad and Dwalin naked… NO!_  he thought as he felt something begin to stir, he couldn't lose control now with her head in his lap, the warmth of her cheek radiating through him.

 **}}Look what you've done.{{** She hissed, standing up after she managed to peel the darkhaired prince away.

"I did nothing my dear, just merely pointed something out, it was you who woke them." Gandalf chuckled.

"I don't recall going to sleep." Bofur drawled in a yawn.

"Aye, neither do I." Glóin grumbled as he groaned and stretched.

"We need to leave immediately, everyone pack and I'll go and wake Master Baggins." Gandalf hummed, giving his old friend a secret smile as he made his way through the confused Dwarrow.

"Did you get any sleep lass?" Óin asked as he eyed the dark eyes of Lady Isabella.

She shook her head and looked towards the others. "He is right, we need to leave immediately."

The others quickly moved, the others rushing out of the room to their own to gather their things, Fíli pausing at Isa's door and held his hand out for her, in it rested her own hairclip. "I didn't get to finish, but I thought you would want this back." He explained as she took the small clasp.

"Thank you  **dii kulaan.** You better gather your belongings and weapons; I will meet you at the stables." Bella replied, twisting her bangs back and clasping them; it would have to do for now. She could not tear her eyes away from his, her hand twitching to touch his face and brush away the loose hair.

 _Mate, Olórin had called him my mate…_ she thought to herself, but how could he be her mate? Wouldn't she know right away that this flaxen-haired prince before her was the missing piece to her soul?

 _Look closely Kisenth, you where there when I had found my mate…_ Darilth whispered, his heart beating a fraction of a second faster.

Fíli smiled and bowed his head before stepping around her and down to where his room was, he had to get ready in a hurry, he knew the time was crucial. The night before fresh in his mind, the feeling of her hair tangled around his fingers made them tingle and the warmth was still there, but now settled deep within his chest. She had stayed by his side throughout the night, she had not moved and he didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or not.

By the time the first rays truly touched the sky, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield were a few miles away from Bree and taking the path around Weathertop. Bella ran by the side of the ponies, sometimes dashing in and out of the trees to run around them to make sure there were no scent of Orc's nearby.

Two days went passed, each time Bella stayed up and kept the company safe, she knew when they were safe enough she would have to sleep but for now until her mate… her mate and his family and co were safe she would not rest.

By the time night fell on the third day everyone was tired, they had pushed their ponies as far as they could before finding a safe enough location for them to rest.

"You need to sleep Lady Isabella." Bombur murmured as he went and gave her a bowl of soup, this one full of meat that she had acquired for them.

"I am fine, this place is too exposed." She replied, giving the large Dwarrow a smile in thanks as she took the bowl from him.

"Yes, but we all know you've been up since the day before Bree keeping an ear out, you need to sleep or you'll collapse. All of us are starting to worry, it is not your job to keep us safe Lady Isabella, that is our job to keep you safe." Bombur replied, a blush creeping up on his face as he saw the raised brows and smirk.

"Okay Bombur, tonight I will let someone take over my shift when this one is complete." She chuckled, quickly draining her soup bowl and handing it back to him. "The food is delicious; it's been a while since I've had something that nice."

And ain't that the truth, there was nice food on the other side, on earth where she had been for quite some time but there was nothing more satisfying than food cooked from the plants and meats of your home. Bombur blushed and gave her a smile before making his way back over to the fire where everyone was either talking or resting.

"Did you tell him the truth or lie?" Nori asked as he dropped down from the tree, he had taken a liking to the Lady and it was an odd feeling. He knew she was not his one, for he saw the looks Fíli shot him and his brothers but he felt a sort of kinship towards her.

"No I will sleep, I can't keep going on for much longer without the dangers of sleeping for three days." Bella stated, casting a look to the star haired Dwarrow. "You need to be more quite on your feet, I heard you the second you made your way here."

Nori chuckled. "Well usually I can sneak up on people with ease but you've got better hearing than others."

"It's the animal in me Master Nori, now what can I help you with Master Baggins." Bella asked, laughing as Nori jerked in surprise as he glanced down to see Bilbo at his elbow, giving him an apologetic stare.

"I came to apologise." Bilbo stated and Nori took his que to leave, he and the others knew that Bilbo had tried hard to get Lady Isabella alone since they left Bree.

"There is no need to apologise Master Baggins. I understand." Bella hummed, turning her head to look back out across the hillside.

Bilbo shook his head. "No, I do need to apologise. I had believed many of what the others told me about the forest but the hobbits in Bree told me about you and all you have done for the town. I-It would seem impolite and rude not to apologise and thank you for paying for our drinks." He stammered out.

"Master Baggins, it is alright, go and rest you've had a long day and I can feel your anxiety." She urged, gesturing for him to head back to his bed roll. Bilbo opened and closed his mouth a few times and nodded, heading back to the others.

"What is it you see Kisenth?" Gandalf asked as he made his way over to the dragon-shifter when he saw her head jerk up sharply, her eyes flashing.

"Orcs." She growled out, her body jerking forward to go and cull the horde once again but stopped when she felt a hand upon her arm.

"Not tonight, they won't come close for they know you are here. You need to rest, I can see how much of a toll being up for so long has started to affect you. Rest now dear, Fíli and Kíli have taken the next shift." Gandalf hummed softly, patting her shoulder before making his way back to his own spot.

She didn't know when she finally fell asleep but she knew the very second she woke up as a screech filled the air.

"What was that?" Bilbo gasped as another scream pierced the air, his eyes jerking to .

Kíli jerked worriedly, his eyes scanning the dark "Orcs."

"Orcs?" Bilbo stammered out panicked as he rushed towards them, disbelieving in what he was hearing.

Fíli and Kíli shared a look. "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fíli explained casually.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kíli continued, casting his brother a look as Bilbo looked away in fright, the both of them laughing.

Bella stood, pulling out one of her swords as she stood on the cliffs edge, her eyes locked on the pack across from them on the other cliff a kilometre or so away. Far enough for them not to be seen by the Dwarrow but still close enough for her to see and hear them.

Thorin had jerked awake at the mention of Orc's, a scream in the distance while his sister-sons laughed at it all. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" He spat out standing, glaring down at them both.

Kíli looked down in shame. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He hissed out as he walked past them, his eyes locking on the rigid form of Isabella who he knew was asleep before they were.

"Can you see them?" He asked, trying to block out the sounds of the story behind him. Trying to hold back the flashes of fire and death, he didn't want to relive that battle anymore.

"Yes. There." She replied, jerking her chin up at the spot the pack was. She felt the muscles in her arm tensing as Thorin moved closer to her, to see the spot better. "They didn't mean to cause such distress."

"I know, they are still young in our ways. I and Dis had tried to keep them sheltered as much as we could from the dangers and pain of this world." Thorin sighed, casting a look out the corner of his eye towards his nephews. "We will be safe tonight, go back to sleep Lady Isabella."

Bella cast a confused look down at the king and nodded, he didn't understand why the sudden concern or even the kindness he's been showing since Bree but she wasn't going to look a gift-horse in the mouth and settled back in for the night.

The next time she woke it was to the sounds of shouting, her body jerking up and hand clenching the hilt of her sword as she looked for any sign of trouble. Only there was no trouble just the company gathered around a raging Bifur, the camp a mess.

"What's going on?" She asked Olórin warily as she made her way to his side.

"Bifur had a battle dream after the story, he can't calm down or tell friend from foe." Gandalf explained causing Bella to frown and sigh.

"Bifur! It's us? Bofur and Bombur, you're safe and with the company!" Bofur yelled as he dodged another blow from his cousin.

The others in the company were not armed, hoping that the dazed Bifur could see that they meant no harm to him but so far it wasn't working. Many had been struck by the mattock in his hands and were sporting brilliant bruises under their tunics.

"Lady Isabella no!" Dori yelled as Bella walked straight past the others and into Bifur's striking range, her hand deflecting the oncoming mattock and grasped Bifur's arm. Kíli and Thorin quickly grabbed Fíli as he launched forward to stop her. Bella knelt before the enraged dwarf and grasped his face tightly, letting her true eyes shine through.

"Shhhh you are safe, hear my voice, feel my hands upon your face and let it ground you." She spoke, calm and soft. The others watched amazed as Bifur stilled under her words.

 **}}Kos stiildus. Kos tul.{{**   **(Be quiet. Be still.)**  She whispered to him, over and over letting her Dragon Voice wash over him and take effect, his eyes never leaving hers. It had been a while since she used it to calm down a person.

" ** _What happened?"_** Bifur asked as the images of orcs died away and found himself staring into the swirling eyes of Lady Isabella. He couldn't tear his gaze away from them and in a blink her eyes were normal once more and he was able to see the worried faces of his cousins and the company.

Horror settled into his chest as he saw the bruises on them, his hands dropping Bofur's mattock and instantly tried to back away as everything clicked.

Ever since his head wound he not only could no longer speak common, forgets things sometimes or can no longer remember other things, he also had terrible episodes that he was back in that attack once more. It always ended violently as he could no longer tell friend from foe in these episodes.

"Back up!" Bella ordered the others as she saw the panic and fear in Bifur's eyes before getting him to focus on her once more.

" ** _You did not hurt them, just a bruise. You defended not attacked, all is well Master Bifur._ Kos stiildus. Kos tul."** She crooned, cupping his face once more, putting more allure into her voice.

Gandalf watched all this with raised brows and a soft smile. It had been many of an age since he had seen the allure of a Dragon up close that was calming and not controlling. He knew that in the short time together that Kisenth had come to care for the company as he knew if she didn't, she would not have done all she has done.

When Bifur finally calmed down she gave him a wide smile before standing up. "All is well Master Bifur; I won't let you hurt them on this journey."

When Bella stepped back she found herself stiffening as three sets of bodies slammed into her. It took a moment to realise that the Ur family was hugging her, all three muttering their gratitude into her tunic. She patted Bombur on the back awkwardly before chuckling.

"Thanks is not needed, now I suggest we all get some rest. I'll take the next shift." She stated stepping away from the Ur's, she was not expecting the outcry.

"But Lass you took the first shift!" Glóin exclaimed.

"And last night's shift!" Dori inputted gutting, his hands twisting into his tunic as he stared at her. She knew he was the mother hen of the group and she felt something stir within her at the action.

"No, we'll take the rest of the night shift... You sleep!" Bofur stated jerking his head to Bifur who was furiously frowning.

"I agree, you have taken many night shifts Lady Isabella, it is time for you to rest." Thorin spoke up causing her shoulders to sag and to nod. "You have not had a proper sleep since before Bree, before you joined this company, go back and rest.

"Alright." She sighed before moving towards her roll, giving Olórin a hard look as he smirked at her. With a heavy sigh she settled back into her spot and forced her eyes to close and her body to sleep.

When Lady Isabella finally went back to sleep or hoped went back to sleep Bifur turned to his cousins and eyed them critically. There were no wounds beyond bruises, nothing serious but it didn't make him feel any better.

 ** _"I am sorry."_** He whispered out, sighing sadly.

"It's fine cousin, just a few bruises and scrapes. Lady Isabella is right, you were defending not attacking." Bofur explained with a shrug as he pulled out his pipe.

Bombur scowled at his brother before turning back to Bifur. "Are you alright?"

 ** _"I am now, guilty but no more pain or torment. What Lady Isabella did, I do not know but I feel calm."_** Bifur replied honestly, glancing at the woman and frowning as he saw she slept further away from the company. Had she always done that? Did she not feel comfortable around them because they were male or because she felt excluded from the group…

The more Bifur thought about it the more he realised that it was the latter. The only ones who truly spoke to her were the princes and the Ri brothers.

 ** _"I owe her thanks, she's done much for us at her own expense and we treat her like an outsider. She is a woman and we treat her poorly, Mahal will strike us down."_** He grunted out loudly causing half to near all the camp to pause and frown.

"Shh Cousin, we will make it up to her. We will." Bombur soothed, he too had felt the nagging sensation of shame and quilt since they left Bree. His One would kick him from the kitchen and ban him from their bed if she were to find out he had treated a lady with such neglect. "Yes, we'll make up for it."

* * *

**Author Note: Well two chapters! How about that? What did you guys think?**


	5. Chapter Five - Trolls, Trolls and more Trolls.

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:**  Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. }}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences. ))…(( anything between them is the black speech.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Morning came and with it so did the rain, Bella groaned as she pulled out her waterproof cloak and grumbled. Rain, as a dragon she hated raid but it wasn't just that either. Rain made her think of Forks, made her think of Ephraim and the pack, then all that followed after that. Useless facts from school when she had attended in 2009, the Cullen's again…

"Don't like the rain Lady Isabella?" Bilbo asked as he made his way to her, the coat she given him clasped firmly in place.

"No Master Baggins, I do not. With rain come memories I wish to forget as it brings me heartache." She muttered while packing up her things. She still felt tired, the broken sleep and lack thereof taking its toll and she can't wait till they find a safe enough place for her to rest fully.

"Where are my swords? Who took them?" Fíli yelled panicked as he wildly looked around the campsite and where he had been sleeping, his heart clenching with fear that his swords had been stolen. They like the two daggers at his elbows belonged to his father, the only thing besides the beads in his hair that he had of him.

"Nori!" Dori yelled at his brother.

"Don't look at me, I didn't take them!" He hissed back, jerking away from Dwalin in a hurry and making his way to Lady Isabella's side.

"They were my fathers! Whoever has them better give them back, so Mahal help me!" Fíli hissed, jerking when Thorin laid his hand upon his nephews shoulder to calm him down, even Kíli dared not to go near his brother in a rage. He also wouldn't take or hide his brother's swords for he knew how important they were.

Isabella sighed and blinked, letting her dragon eyes take over for a second, she could see them off to the right of him, fallen behind one of the rock outcropping that he was sitting by last night. "They are behind the rocks  **Hes Kulaan. (Sweet Prince)"** She supplied.

Fíli cast her a look before rushing over to where Isa pointed him too, sighing in relief as he saw his swords hidden behind the rocks. How she knew they were there was beyond him and he knew she didn't put them there for she had not moved beyond calming Bifur down from her spot.

"How did you know they were there?" Nori asked quietly as he helped the Lady pack up her things.

"I can sense metal, see it if I so chose to. It is much like your sense of stone." She replied honestly before nudging him over to his brothers. "You best get ready, thank you for the help Master Nori."

"Just Nori." He replied, causing her to pause and nod her head.

"Isabella."

"Everyone move out!" Thorin ordered just as she swung her pack up onto her shoulder.

As the day grew longer the more it seemed to rain, Bella grumbled as she trailed at the back of the others before huffing even she was starting to feel the chill and the only way to fix that was to up her body temperature, which she did very much willingly.

"Bless my beard lass, are you steaming?" Bofur called out as he glanced behind him, doing a double take.

Bella laughed as she quickened her pace and laughed harder as Bofur nearly jumped on her when he felt the warmth that radiated from her. "That I am Master Bofur, I do not like to be wet and cold so I increased my internal temperature to a fraction of what it should be."

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Asked Dori asked hopefully and annoyed, interrupting what Bofur was about to say.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." He replied back sharply, causing Bella to smirk at his agitation.

"Are there any?" Bilbo blurted out curiously, he could see the others trying not to seem like they were listening but failing.

Gandalf hummed distracted. "What?"

"Other wizards?" Bilbo replied a bit hesitant this time.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf replied, this time Bella winced.  _Alatar and Pollando_  the two blue wizards, they had distanced themselves from the order and travelled to the far east, the last she had seen of them… they were nothing but mutated bits of flesh and bone.

Bilbo nodded in thought. "And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf answered indulging Bilbo's curiosity.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Bilbo asked curiously, slightly amused and annoyed, cursing his Took blood for the lack of manners.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." He explained slightly offended.

Bella quickly made her way to Gandalf's side.  **}}You still do not know, do you?{{**

 **}}Know what?{{** He asked her, turning to look at her stricken face.

 **}}About Alatar and Pollando, they are dead my old friend, have been since before Erebor fell.{{**  She informed him, grimacing as he cast her a shocked look.

"How do you know this?" He asked, pausing slightly. The company moved past them, sparing them a confused glance but continued on anyway.

"Because it was I who found them, it was I who told the head of your order before I left Arda." She replied, her frown matching Gandalf's.

"Lady Isabella, Gandalf!" Thorin called, the company paused a way up from them.

"He did not tell us… It will have to be thought upon at a later time." He sighed before pushing his horse forward to catch up to the others.

Bella sighed and followed too, keeping to herself this time as she listened to the slight mutters of the company and the rain. She may hate the rain but she always the loved the sound of its song in the trees, to hear her Lady's voice singing as she gives life to the earth.

By late afternoon the rain had finally stopped and the company found themselves standing before an old broken down house. A deep rumble startled the company as they dismounted and all bar Gandalf and Thorin turned to look at Lady Isabella who was breathing in deeply.

 _Trolls…_ The scents were only a day or so old but it clung to every surface of the house and area around them. She glanced around the company, handing her bag to Fíli before disappearing into the forest; no one said a word for they didn't want to have another incident like her first hunt with them.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked as he saw the angry wizard stomping past them. His head flicking from Thorin to the wizard in worry and confusion.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf shouted as he stormed towards his horse.

"Who's that?" Bilbo shouted after him.

"Myself, Master Baggins!" He yelled back annoyed before muttering. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

While the others were getting ready for dinner and setting camp Bella was trailing the trolls scent, luckily she had found their horde but unluckily they were not there and it made her heart beats faster as she began to follow the fresh scents in the direction back to the camp and where her mate and Dwarrow's were.

A growl escaped her lips and she turned back towards the horde, pulling out her blades and burrowing them into the stone wall of the cave so no one but she could yank them out. She felt her body shift and bones crack as she transformed her body into the more dragon-human form before rushing forward.

Kisenth came to a stop in the edge of the trees, still hidden by the darkness as the aggravated sounds of the Dwarrow's. Her eyes blazed with fury as she took note that half the company were on a spit and the others tied up in sacks while the trolls talked about eating them. All disarmed and only in their underclothes.

A snarl ripped from her breast sending a shiver down the companies' spine and for the Trolls to pause in horror, confusion and fear.

"Wot was that?" One of the trolls asked as he eyed the forest.

"Dun'ne, who else be with these dwarves?" The skinniest of the three asked, eyeing the dwarves and the trees. Another rumble echoed the dark as the first echoed as Bert picked up Fíli's sack.

"It dun'ne matter, dawn be here soon and I don't fancy being turned into stone." Bert growled, dropping the sack harshly, causing Fíli to hiss as his shoulder hit stone.

 **))Big mistake.((** Bella snarled out before launching, causing the two remaining trolls to scream in terror and for Bert to scream in agonizing pain as claws sliced into his flesh and ripped him apart, his eyes widening in horror as he took in a small Man framed dragon.

 **))You hurt my mate.((** She hissed before ripping into the flesh and throwing chunks about before turning, snarling towards the others.

The company saw a blur or purple and black over the flames as Bella tackled another troll into the darkness of the trees, leaving the skinny one to panic and flail about screaming over the gurgling cry of his brother about beasts and ghosts.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU!" Gandalf yelled before cracking the stone and letting the sunlight filter through. Bella twitched and felt her form shift into that of a bear to hide her dragon form before stepping out into the light, scaring the crap out of the company.

"Fear not it is just Lady Isabella." Gandalf hurried to reassure as he made his way to the Dwarrow over the fire and cut them down, sparing a glance at his old friend who was still letting out a continuous rumbled snarl. "I see you already took two down before I arrived."

Kisenth shot him a rumbling snarl and bared her teeth before trotting over to Fíli who was now free of his sack and grasping his shoulder in slight pain.

"Mahal's beard!" He yelped as he turned to come face to face with the bear. Kíli shot his brother a look and laughed, earning a punch from Fíli in return. "Can you change back?" He asked softly, blinking when she shook her head no.

Kíli seeing the action jerked his head up. "Gandalf Lady Isabella cannot change back, something must be wrong!"

An amused smirk pulled at Fíli's lips as he saw Isa roll her eyes and huffed before nosing his coat. It was then that everything began to kick in as the others made their way over. "Oh! OH! Everyone turn around!" He snapped as he removed his coat from his person and held it up.

Everyone gave him a look but did as he asked before the sounds of breaking bones and grunts filled the air. Fíli quickly averted his eyes from her naked form before it fully came back and felt the heat upon his cheeks as she shot him a wide smile before slipping on his coat.

Though by doing this Bella now realised that she had to regrow her wings if she were in need of them and held back a groan of frustration. "You can turn around now, I am covered."

She was indeed covered but Fíli's coat just stopped mid-thigh. Nori quickly removed his own coat along with Dori's and curled it around her legs as he saw that everyone was staring at her bare and bloody legs and the young prince was about to lose his head.

"Ori, go back and grab Lady Isabella her things." Dori urged his baby brother as he and Nori shared a knowing look. They didn't know why they were drawn to the Lady and they didn't really wish to delve further but to them Isabella had treated them kind and they began to bond on some degree.

"Would it help if I sit?" Bella asked amused as she glanced down at the bent at the waist Dwarrow's.

"Aye, it would my backs a little sore from being turned on the pike." Nori teased the woman causing her to snort and moved, sitting down on one of the fallen trees near Gandalf and Thorin. Nori and Dori following with Fíli and Kíli as the others quickly gathered the rest of their belongings.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Bella stated with a frown.

Thorin cast the woman a look. "Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf explained, trailing off in thought and completely missing the way Bella hissed and tensed. But the brothers Ri, Kíli, Fíli and Thorin didn't miss it.

 **))Dark and death, signs do not bode well.((**  Bella hissed to the Istari.

"They could not have moved in daylight. There must be a cave nearby…" Thorin trailed off, his eyes snapping to Lady Isabella when she nodded.

"There is, I tracked the trolls back to there when I left before. It isn't much further away; if we gather our things I can lead you there." She explained, smiling in thanks to Ori as he shyly holds out a dress for her.

"You heard her! Everyone go and pack, let Lady Isabella dress!" Thorin ordered and Bella watched amused as everyone quickly scattered. She hummed softly as she waited until she could not hear them close and quickly slipped the dress on over her head once the coats dropped to the floor. She didn't really like going commando but hell, it was better than being nude and now she could gather her things and put shoes back on.

With a slight pause she pulled Fíli's jacket back on, inhaling his scent that clung to the fur on the colour. It was calming to her senses, to the more animalistic side of her. Woodsy with a hint of fire and metals… it also held something soft that she could not name. A shake of her head she began to make her way back to camp.

Fíli smiled softly, ducking his head as he saw Isa step out of the tree line wearing his coat still, Dori and Nori's in her hands. Something fluttered in his chest at the image of her wearing his clothes, of choosing to wear his jacket even though he knew she didn't need to.

"Alright, everyone grab your ponies, the trees are too dense to ride so we will lead them through. Lady Isabella will take the lead." Thorin ordered, causing many of the others to raise their brows but didn't question it.

Kisenth hummed and gathered her things before moving over to Fíli after handing Dori and Nori's coats back with a thanks. "Would you like yours back too,  **Hes Kulaan?** "

"No, you can wear it for now." Fíli replied quickly, smiling at her wide grin.

"Would you like to walk with me?" She blurted out before she knew what she was doing, cursing in annoyance at her lack of filter.

Fíli smiled wider as he slung his bag on his back. "I would love to."

They walked in silence, the others though whispering and exchanging coin for bets behind them. Thorin and Kíli had taken Fíli's pony to allow him to walk beside her freely without worrying about the animal reacting poorly towards his One.

"Your swords were your fathers?" Bella asked softly, her eyes casting to the two blades on his back.

Fíli nodded and withdrew one, handing it over for her to inspect, ignoring the inhales behind him as he did so. A Dwarrow's weapon was his life, handing it to someone with trust was like trusting people to not rip your beard off when they braid you.

Bella hummed and glanced over the blade, it was a fine Dwarven make, very nicely made and well cared for. With a soft smile at the show of trust she handed back the sword to her Mate and came to a stop as the familiar stench of a troll horde.

"Lass?" Glóin called as he came to a stop near the familiar hilted swords in the stone his eyes wide, drawing the others attention.

Bella hummed and reluctantly tore her eyes away from Fíli's. "Yes Master Glóin?"

"Are these ye swords in the stone?" This time it was Dwalin who blurted out the question in shock, grasping the hilt curiously and tried to yank them out but couldn't.

"Yes they are Master Dwalin; I had to store them somewhere so… this was convenient." She explained with a shrug before yanking them from the stone with ease, sending a flurry of sparks in the air.

"Nori, Glóin, Dwalin, Bofur with me. The rest of you stay up here and make sure there's nothing else around." Thorin ordered as he and Gandalf stood at the mouth of the cave.

Kisenth frowned as she smelt the air, tasted it really. Beyond the smell of troll was the familiar tang of metals. "There is treasure in that cave, old treasure." She murmured to herself. Her ears twitched as the sound of fast approaching footsteps in the distance, a horde or two from different directions. One from the east and one from the west, they didn't have much time.

It didn't take long for the others to exit the cave, Thorin carrying a brand new blade in his hand. This of course caught Bella's interest. She knew that blade, she knew it well and even had wielded it for a brief time, but how on earth did it and the one Gandalf carried get in a troll horde.

"Someone's coming!" Dwalin roared as he and Thorin dashed off into the forest away from the troll horde. Bella grunted as she pushed herself up from the rocks she had unknowingly sat on, her whole body now beginning to ache with shifting from one for to another so soon.

Oh how your body forgets that feeling all too quick.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf yelled as he strode forward, how own sword drawn and staff up. The others quickly got ready, all with weapons drawn and waited for what was to come.

"Dori, Ori!" Nori hissed as he circled around Isabella, earning a nod in thanks from Fíli as he stood by his uncles' side.  _Now that's interesting… maybe I'll have to up the wager…_ He thought while his brothers circled around Isabella.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Radagast yelled as he and his Rhosgobel Rabbits burst through the trees.

"Radagast. Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked relieved, staring at the wizard before him.

The others quickly lowered their weapons as they saw that Gandalf knew him but they kept their guard up, never taking their eyes off the odd wizard before them. Each of them watched with varying looks of confusion, amusement and annoyance as the wizard became flustered and as Gandalf pulled out a stick insect from Radagast's mouth.

Bella let out a huff of amusement as she watched this, she knew that though Radagast was one of the better Istari, one who she quite honestly liked but chose animals over people as he was a servant of Yavanna.

 **}}It is good to see you again Aiwendil.{{** She greeted in her tongue as he and Gandalf passed by.

Radagast jerked in surprise, his eyes lightening as he grasped her forearms, completely ignoring the dwarfs around them.  **}}Kisenth, I was told by Lord Oromë that you had left this realm. It is good to see you… but I fear the timing of your return was not a coincidence.{{**

Bella frowned her hands clenching around Radagast's.

"What do you mean my old friend?" Gandalf asked worried, leading them both away from the others.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs." Radagast explains, his eyes flicking around nervously for something to jump out at him.

"Sick? Webs?" Bella asked slowly, something nudging at her memory.

"Spiders. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur." He explained switching his attention between Bella and Gandalf, jerking when he saw Kisenth's eyes flash.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." Gandalf stated confused, it had been abandoned for the last four hundred years.

Radagast shook his head. "No, Gandalf, it is not."

"A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead." Radagast began to explain, stopping when the hands around his arms tightened even more so.

"The dead? A Necromancer?" Bella demanded, her voice husky and rough, a puff of smoke escaping her lips and eyes glassy.

Gandalf quickly blocked the view of that from the others as he stared at Radagast. "Are you sure?"

"I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come." He explained, quickly pulling out a wrapped item from beneath his robes. Gandalf quickly unties it and opens it, jerking back as he takes in the blade. "That is not from the world of the living."

Kisenth hissed as her eyes landed on the familiar blade, a blade that should no longer see the light. A Blade that she had helped bury with nine others and… no.

Suddenly, a howl is heard in the distance causing her to close her eyes, they had come… she should have paid more attention.

* * *

**Author Note: Oh look! Another chapter, a longer one too!**

**Lord Oromë - is an Ainu, one of the Aratar and a Vala who was responsible for the hunt. He is the brother of Nessa and the husband of Vána the sister of Yavanna.**


	6. Chapter Six - Elves, Elves and Glorfindel

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:**  Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin. _Bold Italics_ is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. }}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences. ))…(( anything between them is the black speech.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Another howl filled the air, this time catching everyone's attention as it was closer.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked terrified, his eyes scanning the woods for the sign of the beasts.

Bofur frowned. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

Bella moved quickly, throwing out her blade and watching as it imbedded into the Wargs skull. Thorin jerked as he looked at the dead beast and the blade that stuck out of its head before tipping his head in thanks to the Lady as she pulled out her sword.

Another one quickly followed, Kíli shooting it with his bow causing the beast to stumble, giving Thorin enough time to swing his sword. Dwalin snarled, swinging down his hammer and killed it swiftly.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin grunted as he pulled the sword from the beasts' neck.

Gandalf strode forward angrily. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one." Thorin replied annoyed.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf demanded once more, louder.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin demanded the Wizard, frustrated.

Gandalf shook his head, eyes scanning he forest. "You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin expressed, his eyes flickering to his brother and Moriel.

Ori rushed forward in panic. "We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted."

"It wouldn't help anyway, there are too many of them." Bella growled out, her blades drawn and body tense as she stood slightly in front of Fíli.

Gandalf shot his friend a look. "Can you not do anything?"

Bella let out a rumbling growl and turned her eyes upon the wizard.  **}}We are too close to the Elves. Elrond accepts me but the others who are too young to remember me personally do not feel comfortable in my presence. I cannot shift, I swore to Elrond never to shift on his lands.{{**

"I'll draw them off." Radagast piped up, he didn't want to upset the dragon-shifter, both Bella and Gandalf to swing their heads towards him.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf stated firmly, almost disbelieving at the idiocy his friend was showing.

Radagast leans forward, pointing to the hares behind him; a smirk upon his lips. "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."

"We need to move quickly!" Gandalf exclaimed after Radagast left, pushing the dwarves to run in the direction where he knew there was a secret passage way to Rivendell. He cast worried eyes to Kisenth and knew what words she spoke of was true.

After the wars, after the dragons had killed so many she was shunned and respected at the same time. They treated her well but were afraid, no matter her being the child of Yavanna, she had the powers of every dragon in Arda if she so pleased.

They ran as fast as their legs could take them, Bella sticking by Fíli and Kíli while looking over her shoulder for any sign that the Warg's didn't take the bait, only to curse as they jerked to a stop as Radagast flew by them with the whole hunting pack after his heels.

"Stay together, quick!" Gandalf urged, changing the direction.

Thorin turns to Gandalf suspicious. "Where are you leading us?"

Bella and Gandalf shared a look before running, her body staggering as it pushed through the magical wards of Lord Elrond. He would know she was here now, there was no avoiding it but he personally will come.

Fíli pushed his body against Isa's as they came to a stop, hands upon her wait and breathing in sharply as she cast him a surprised look, her hand wrapping around his waist in return. The dangers around them seemed to fade away as they stared at one another, only jerking out of it when the sound of Wargs and swords caught their ears.

"Run! RUN!" She screamed at them, pushing them towards the hidden pass.

Wargs nipped at their heels, their snarls loud and echoing across the plane. With a snarl she spun, slashing at the two that was near her, Fíli and Nori. She didn't stop, she kept moving as more came.

"THERES MORE COMING!" Kili yelled panicked towards his Uncle. Thorin spun, his eyes locking onto each of his Company before the Orc pack. They were being corralled, cornered and lead into a trap.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled as he moved closer to the others, blades drawn.

Kíli looked around and saw they were missing the wizard, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. "Where is Gandalf?"

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin roared furious once he saw what Kíli did.

"Fíli!" Thorin yelled, causing Bella's head to whip around towards where she sensed her mate and saw red. A warg had pinned down him down, his sword broken at his side as he tried to fight off and block with the other.

The Company froze as a terrifying roar, a sound they had heard once before only that night. They turned their eyes upon Lady Isabella and swore to never anger the lass as she had charged her eyes ablaze as she ripped through what stood between her and Fíli.

Gandalf quickly rushed up the slope and called out the others in annoyance and urgency. "This way, you fools!"

Thorin shot Gandalf a look but ordered the others to move quickly, staying up and making sure that nothing could get to them as well as keep an eye on Fíli and his One. The company didn't bother to hesitate and threw themselves down the slope with a few grunts and groans of pain. They knew it was no hope to rush forward as they remember exactly what Lady Isabella had done to the trolls.

Bella threw the beast in the air, before hoisting up her mate in her arms and rushing towards the entrance way. "Take him and go… I will be fine; I'll hold them off but go!" She urged, shoving her mate into Thorin's arms and down the ditch.

 **))I WILL KILL YOU ALL!((** She roared in the black speech before charging, she didn't bother with her swords much as a red haze settled over her frame.

Fíli jerked as he heard the sound, his head snapping around to the entrance in horror. "No! ISA!" He yelled, jerking to a stop as Thorin and Dwalin held him back. "Let me go! I need to help her!"

"No Fíli, she will be fine, the lass knows how to fight." Dwalin stated as he pulled Fíli further away from the hole as he saw a body fly down.

"There's a pathway, I cannot see where it ends." Nori called out, staring down the path that went on and on.

"Come on we must follow it!" Dwalin roared as horns above sounded.

The hunting party froze after they sounded the horns, Lord Elrond quickly making his way to the front of the pack and dismounting. Bella snarled and spun, her chest heaving and teeth bared as she tightened her grip on her swords.

 _"Calm Kisenth, I mean you no harm."_ Elrond tried to sooth, his eyes taking in the corpses around her bloody frame.

Bella's dragon eyes shifted over the elves quickly and sheathed her swords once more, her hand moving quickly in Iglishmêk. ' _Mate… safe… had to keep safe…'_

Elrond quickly scanned the area once more, searching for any sign of whom or what could be her mate for he knew if that he indeed got harmed then her rage would not settle.  _"Where did your mate go if he is not here? Why did you not follow?"_

' _Sent down path… with Olórin… kin…'_ She signed before frowning and removing the pack off of her back and digging deep in it for the leather mask and slipping it over her head. ' _Sanctuary'_

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/il_340x270-677922664_206s.jpg)

_"My lord, this is a Dwarven blade."_ One of the elves stated, holding up her mates broken blade. A growl escaped her covered mouth, eyes blazing.

" _Is this your mate's or one of his kins?"_ Elrond asked softly, taking the broken dwarf blade and handed it to her. He watched as she took it with extreme care, her eyes sad as she nodded.

' _Can I use your forge to remake it?... to make courting gift?... to use my wage of forging? Will you allow me this?'_ She signed, her eyes pleading as she put the shattered blade in her pack.

Elrond smiled softly, gesturing for her to follow him.  _"Of course I will allow this Kisenth; I will supply you the metals and wood to make ash. Are you going to make a dagger for his closest kin?"_

 _'Yes, his brother… may we hurry… he was hurt…'_ She urged causing him to nod and mount his horse once more, his guards circling around the dragon-shifter warily.

Fíli paced on the small court platform the best he could, looking in every direction for his One. What if she got hurt? What if she was dead?

"Fíli, I assure you that Isabella will not be harmed, she has survived many wars and battles far worse than that hunting pack." Gandalf tried to reassure, only to sigh as Fíli ignored him once again.

 ** _"Uncle, I am worried, what if she has been injured and in need of our aid? What happens if she was killed? Fíli wouldn't be able to handle it, he will blame himself."_** Kíli whispered worriedly to Thorin as they let Fíli pace, more limped than anything past them muttering curses under his breath.

Thorin sighed.  ** _"I do not know, I should have stayed and helped. It would be my fault and my fault alone if anything was to happen."_**

The Company jerked as an elf horn pierced the air, their heads snapping up to see the oncoming party of elves moving fast towards them. Thorin took in the rapid increase of elves before him, all armed. " ** _Ifridî bekâr._** Hold ranks!"

The company bunched together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward. Bilbo huffed as he was pulled into the middle of the circle. It was Fíli who saw her first, a cry leaving his lips as he saw her being marched, her mouth covered.

When the elves came to a stop Elrond smiled and dismounted his horse. "Gandalf."

"Lord Elrond.  _Mellonnen! Where have you been_?" Gandalf greeted with a bow, his eyes flashing to Kisenth and pulling into a frown. " _Is it really necessary_   _for her to wear that?"_

Elrond sighed and cast a tired look towards his old friend and then to the Dwarf that was trying to get to the dragon-shifter.  _"It is that when in company of Elves here or be locked away. She chose this and as much as I dislike it my kin do not trust her, those that do are no longer here or in Lothlórien."_

 _"Nonsense, I am here and I say she can be trusted. Break away and dismount, let her be free!"_ Glorfindel ordered as he strode down the stone steps towards his friend. Kisenth blinked and shook her head, her eyes flicking to her mate and back to her friend.

"LET ME GO!" Fíli snarled at Dwalin before rushing towards his One, shoving aside the elves, not caring about their weapons and pulled Isa close to him. Isa purred softly and knelt down, bumping her head against his shoulder shocking him and causing him to instinctively pull her closer, glaring at the elves who had pointed weapons at her back.

"Are you hurt? Why is your mouth covered?" He asked her softly, pulling back and brushing away the bloody strand from her cheek. He didn't care she was covered in black blood, all he cared about was if he was hurt or not.

Bella frowned smelling his blood and jerked her head down to his leg where the Warg's claw had got him. Fíli followed her pointed look and sighed at the wound, it was a graze but it still hurt. "I am fine, just a graze. Are you hurt?"

' _No.'_ She signed before nuzzling his shoulder once more.  _'But I must go… elves don't trust me… I'll be close but have work to do…'_

This time it was Fíli who frowned, his grip tightening on her.  ** _"Are the elves holding you captured?"_** he asked in Khuzdul, hoping she knew it somehow since she knew Iglishmêk.

She shook her head, her eyes wide as she stared at him.  _'I need to fix… make… we will have to talk when I am done… my Kurdûn.'_

Fíli jerked back in surprise, his eyes widening and mouth opening and closing; unable to voice a word. Bella chuckled softly, butting her forehead against his before standing and facing Glorfindel whom was watching the two of them with a wide smug smile.

 **}}I shall take you to the forges then** _Ranyafairë_ **so you can make a courting gift for your vahzah hil.(True Heart){{** Glorfindel teased in Dovahzul jerking as she smacked him in the back of his head, that he was not expecting.

When they were far enough away from the other elves, Glorfindel spun and stopped Kisenth, removing the mask with gentle hands. "I do not know why they do this to you, I know how much you hate it." He whispered, brushing back a strand of hair from her face.

Bella sighed and leant into the palm. "I know they mean no harm, my voice can affect a lot and they worry. But I am well  **spaan zeymah,** do not worry for me." (Shield Brother) She assured, giving him a soft smile.  **}}I have suffered many wounds and now I have found my True Heart.{{**

"Ah yes, and what a mighty competition he may b…" Glorfindel trailed off as Bella snapped her head around to stare at Nori, his eyes wide and mouth popped open in shock.

"Nori?" Bella asked confused, taking a step towards him.

"I thought you and Fíli…" He trailed off, looking between her and the pale haired elf. Nori had followed them, not liking the way he looked at her and the way she was around him, so he followed and listened. He didn't expect to find them in a near embrace.

Glorfindel sighed and stepped forward, giving his friend a look. "She is my shield sister, nothing more. I already have my Heart-Chosen, he is much better to look at."

"Oh I agree." Bella replied teasingly before sighing and kneeling down to Nori's level.

"Then why did you not come with us? Fíli is worried about what you wish to speak to him about. Seeing the two of you walk away the way you did Isabella didn't help his fears." The Thief explained causing a whine to escape her lips.

"…I am making him a courting gift." She explained as she slid off her pack and pulled out the broken sword. "I am fixing his father's sword; I know it means much to him. I need to make he a gift, a bead for his custom and a dagger for Kíli as is my custom." She explained, causing Nori to blink at her in surprise.

"Why Kíli?" He asked curious.

Glorfindel chuckled. "Master Dwarf, her clan gave gifts of love for courtship made by their own hands like you do but it is also customer to make the closest relative of your True Heart a dagger as a sign of trust so to speak." He explained.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/dragontooth-dagger.jpg)

"No, it is not a normal custom only to those who your True Heart is twin like with…" She trailed off before pulling out a dagger from her bag, Nori eyed it in awe. It was a tooth he knew that much stained with blood along the razor edge and the hilt was beautifully carved. "My brother and I, we were twins; my brothers-heart gave me this in acceptance that with him came I. I know how close Fíli and Kíli are, I could not tear them away from another, so I know that in courting Fíli, I have a brother in Kíli. A dagger may seem like bad luck to many, to my clan it was a sign of trust, of protection…. It's hard to explain."

Nori shook his head. "No, no, I understand. Yer givin' Kíli a blade as a sign you accept him, that you want him to be safe an' protected."

"If you not utter a word about this; I will teach you a phrase that may come in handy for your job." She uttered to him, watching amused as he cocked his brow. She always found it funny that he had his eyebrows braided into his hair.

"No Isabella, this is somethin' I'll keep to myself. You killed that warg that was nipping at my heels so I owe you. That and you're my friend." He explained causing her to smile and laugh, feeling a little touched.

"You're a good friend Nori, I'll tell you anyway. Glorfindel, I'll meet you by the forge." She explained to her shield brother, causing him to raise his brows and nod.

He did not argue for he knew that a phrase being shared as a sacred thing between the dragon and the blessing she is giving it too. He had of course earned that trust in the first age, against the barlog… she had taught him the Become Ethereal Thu'um, it gave him the ability to reach out to the Void, changing your form to one that cannot harm, or be harmed.

"Repeat after me  **Laas. Nah. Nir."** She instructed, repeating the words singularly.

Nori did as she asked, his tongue fumbling over the words causing her to laugh and repeat the words over and over again with him until he got them right, when she did she gave him a wide smile.

"Now, say it soft and quick." She instructed, stepping back.

 **}}Laas Nah Nir.{{** He whispered as she instructed and jerked in surprise as the world flashed and before him Isabella was surrounded by a red flame. He turned his head and stumbled as he saw red flames walking, animals, elves and dwarves. "What… what is this? How long does it last?"

"It is a secret, it is called Aura Whisper whispering those words will reveal the life forces of any and all. It doesn't last for long and the range is far depending on where you are, it sees through stone and metals. I am trusting you with the power of my people Nori, as a gift, for you are my friend." She explained seriously.

In a blink of an eye the effect was gone. "I will not tell a soul, if I were to ever then I will give you the right to shave me." He replied seriously before casting a look over his shoulder. "I'll tell Fíli that you and the dainty elf are nothing more than shield mates, he will relax then on that part. But don' take too long to see him."

"I won't, it shan't take me long to make the blades. Thank you Nori." She murmured before standing up and making her way to the forge.

"Lord Elrond has sent what you requested; I have also volunteered my services to make sure you don't burn his home down." Erestor hummed a book in hand as he gestured to the small pile of wood and metals.

Bella rolled her eyes. "It was once and in the first age before he found Rivendell. Also do not lie  **spaan zeymah,** you are only here because you know Glorfindel will be helping me with my fire." She replied, casting him a smirk over her shoulder as she began to tie her hair up into a bun.

 _"Of course, how could I not?"_ Erestor hummed as he gave a pointed look towards his Chosen.

Bella rolled her eyes and felt the flame in her breast burn bright as she began to prepare her dragon fire in this form. In her dragon form it was fine and instant but because human forms lack the ability to well, breathe fire. She felt her lips thin and harden and teeth change as she shifted her face so there was no burn back and stretched out her hearing to make sure no one saw her.

 _"Oh, my lord Elrond told me to tell you that Gandalf explained the situation, no one shall utter the fact of what you truly are towards the Dwarrow's."_ Erestor explained and I felt the tension I didn't know I was holding rush away like a wave.

" _Now the words are out of the way, it is time to create the courting gifts don't you think, so you can go back to your fair haired prince."_ Glorfindel teased, putting the wood in the very clean rock forge.  _"I removed the ash so your dragon ash will not be mixed or overlooked; I will spread it out upon the forest when I make my trip to Lothlórien."_

 _"Thank you Glorfindel."_ She replies before pulling out the two blade bits once more and sighing, the design would be easy to recreate but getting the broken shard off the hilt would be a little trouble, but worth it in the end.

With a deep breath she let her fire burst free towards the wood pile, it was time to get to work.

* * *

**Author Note: Well here you go, seriously I love the Ri brothers and I've given Bella a familial relationship with Dwalin and Balin in TU and now it's the Ri brothers turn! btw Erestindel for the win!**


	7. Chapter Seven - Discussions of the Heart

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:**  Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. }}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences. ))…(( anything between them is the black speech.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Fíli paced the balcony room that they had chosen to take instead of the rooms that were provided. None wanted to be separated let alone take up the hospitality of the elves after witnessing the treatment Lady Isabella got from them. They even turned down the offer of food, surprising the elves and causing Gandalf to raise his brows in amusement at their sudden loyalty to the woman.

It didn't help that she had left with another elf that spoke her tongue and knew him in a friendly matter that she treated him opening and kind unlike with them. It had caused Fíli's heart to twist and for a jealous rage to settle over him.

"Nori!" the sound of the thief's name spewing from Ori's lips in surprise caused Fíli to come to a complete stop.

The others watched as Nori ignored his brother and made a beeline straight to Fíli. Thorin and Kíli raised their brows and moved to stand beside him and listen in to what Nori had to tell Fíli.

"I cannot tell you why Isabella didn't come with us, I made an oath. But I can tell you freely that the elf she left with is her Shield-Brother and nothing more." Nori explained, watching as the young princes shoulders sagged with relief.

"That… that makes me feel better; to know that she is my One and I could be her half without any other competition." Fíli breathed out causing the thief to snort and nod.

"She told me that she wouldn't be long." With that the thief returned to his brother's side, waving off their own questions.

Thorin hummed as he saw this, it seems that Lady Isabella had acquired the complete trust and loyalty in their resident thief to the point he would not even utter her secret to them. "Come Fíli, eat something and soon you can speak to her." He muttered to his nephew, leading him to the fire where Bombur was cooking the last of their cram.

In between laps of silence they could hear the faint clangs of metal in the distance, a sound that they were all familiar with but mostly Thorin as he was the blacksmith in the group of Dwarrow's and it made him curious at the fact the Elves had a forge let alone it was being used.

Night had come and with Night's embrace Thorin, Bilbo and Balin went to speak with Lord Elrond, only to come back with a foul mood.

"We are to stay the week, the moon runes cannot be read until then." Balin explained with a tired sigh.

"We cannot stay that long!" Surprisingly it was Bombur who had voiced this. "I saw the way the elves treated Lady Isabella and I saw the way her eyes turned haunted when all took note of the mask she wore."

Bifur nodded along with his cousin and let out a string of violent words and sharp hand movements. Bofur nodded sagely to his cousin and brother. "Aye, Bifur that is true. The Elves but a few held her at sword point; he is worried she is being held captive."

"No, she told me she is not. I asked her as such and she explained she was fixing something, I…" Fíli trailed off with wide eyes and dove towards his pack, pulling out one of his father's swords. "She is fixing adad's sword?"

His words were directed to Nori who was trying to hide into the very wall, even pulling Dori to hide him from view. His shoulders sagged a little and figured he can tell him that small titbit. "If the Lass has my beard for this I won't be pleased. But aye, she was going to fix your sword, she carried the pieces in her pack."

The elder Dwarrow's of the company raised their brows in surprise and wondered if the Lady knew what it meant to do something like that. It would be classed as a courting gift for one, to give a dwarf something that was made by their own hand. It also was even more classed as such as she was crafting or re crafting something of importance to Fíli.

"We will stay but as much as this pains me, do not do something to provoke the dainty leaf-eaters ire. We do not want our actions to be consequences for Lady Isabella." Thorin stated and for once the whole company agreed.

When Bella was done she shifted back to her normal form and began to wrap her gifts up in her Mates jacket. Thankfully she didn't damage it in any way, which would be a travesty.

"Let's get you back to your True Heart before the Dwarrow's decide to tear apart Rivendell to find you. It has been three days already." Erestor stated with a twitch of his lips.

Kisenth blinked and just stared at her shield-brother. "Three days?"

"You were consumed by your work Kisenth; it shows great love to make something so beautiful for your chosen and his brother." Glorfindel tried to sooth.

"We must hurry then." Bella explained before pulling the bundle under her arm and rushing from the forge, Erestor and Glorfindel on her heels.

Bilbo jerked in surprise as he saw Lady Isabella making their way towards them, a smile widening on his face as he rushed towards the others. "Fíli! Lady Isabella is on her way."

Fili and the company jumped to their feet and rushed out the door towards where Bilbo was pointing. A wide smile plastered on Fíli's face as he saw his One make her way towards them, her face covered in ash.

"Ranyafairë!" An excited voice called, causing Bella to come to a complete halt and glare at Glorfindel. She quickly shoved her items into his hands before dropping to one knee and opening her arms.

The company watched with confusion as this happened, even Fíli coming to a complete halt as he saw a blur jump into his One's arms, a serene smile on her face.

" **Mal Jun** , look how big you have grown." Kisenth crooned softly, she had helped Estel and his mother make their way to Rivendell from the North when Arathorn had been killed in battle. They had fled to the Old Forest and she had found them, Gilraen pleaded her for aid and Aragorn had been the deciding factor.

Now here he was no longer a babe that was still clutched in his mother's arms but a small child who shone like a lone star amongst the darkest of night. She had thought that he would forget her as she could not stay with them in Rivendell for more than a day to gather provisions to return home but she had every now and then received word from Glorfindel and Gilraen.

The company stood frozen as they watched their Lady smile down at the child in her arms, her eyes soft and she seemed to glow. Fíli though disappointed that she was delayed couldn't help but grow warm at the sight before him, he hoped one day if she were to give him a chance that they would have their own babe if Mahal blessed them.

"She truly does have that motherly glow." A soft voice stated causing the company to jerk and stare at the woman in surprise; they had not heard her arrive. "My little Estel had Ranyafairë wrapped around his little finger and I hope one day she can have the children she had always hoped to have."

Kisenth tensed as she heard the words and snapped her head around to the stunned company, her body tensed and the others saw her eyes flash before she was once again relaxed. "Come  **Mal Jun**  I have people for you to meet."

Estel turned towards where Ranyafairë had turned her attention to and felt his eyes widen as he took in the dwarfs. He quickly burrowed his head shyly into his friend's arms causing her to laugh slightly and pull him away from her.

"Do not fret little one, they are my friends." She explained, kneeling once more and gesturing to the company. "That is Bofur, Bombur and Bifur. The ones next to them are Dori, Ori and Nori, they're brothers. Then there is Balin, Dwalin, Glóin and Óin, after that is Kíli and Fíli with their uncle Thorin who is standing next to Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

At each mention of their name the company bowed, smiled or gave a wave causing Estel to stare up at them in awe. He had never seen dwarves before and now there were thirteen of them before him.

"This is Estel and his mother Gilraen." Bella introduced, giving Thorin and Balin a hard stare as they jerked their head to the woman in surprise.

 ** _"He is the rightful chieftain of the Dúnedain and King of Gondor. He does not know this, so do not utter it to him."_** She grunted out in Khuzdul so they were warned before turning to Gilraen.  _"I explained, King Thorin will not utter a word."_

Whatever Bella had said to the woman the company would not know but whatever it was seemed to relax the lady quite well though they were not expecting the child, the heir of Isildur to stare at them in awe and make his way up to Thorin.

"You are a king?" Estel asked in awe.

Thorin smiled and knelt down toward the child. "That I am little one."

"Are you lost too? Is Ranyafairë helping you?" He asked causing the others to look at Lady Isabella who now held the tall regal elf who she left with by the ear with a mighty scowl upon her face.

"I hate that name with a passion, a free spirit I may be but I ain't a dainty little fae!" She scolded the elf.

"Ah! Sister please!" Glorfindel cried out as she twisted his ear harder like mothers do to their elflings.

Erestor sighed next to Gilraen. "One would think he would have not tormented his sister so."

Gilraen laughed from his side. "It is hard to believe that he is the mighty Barlog slayer."

"WHAT!" Nori yelled shocked before doubling over in laughter, clutching his brothers arm for support.

"Nori? What is funny?" Ori asked confused as he watched his brother splutter and wheeze in merriment.

"Elf! Baby… Barlog Slayer! Look!" He gasped out and pointed towards where Isabella and Glorfindel were. He was nearly to his knees whining and trying to get away from her as she scolded at him still.

"What he means to say is that my Chosen the Mighty Barlog Slayer has been reduced to a elfling by our Shield-Sister for teaching and encouraging young Estel here to call her by Ranyafairë, a name she woefully despises." Erestor explained exasperated before turning to the two. "I thought you had important things to do  **spaan briinah." (Shield Sister)**

Bella froze and glared down at Glorfindel with ire before practically yanking the wrapped items from his hand and turned towards the others, ignoring the mutterings of pain behind her. "Fíli, Kíli may I speak with you both."

Estel turned and rushed towards his friend with fear. "You're not leaving already are you? I just saw you!" He whimpered, giving his friend a trembling pout.

Bella cursed silently to herself before turning to look at Gilraen.  _"This is important; I need to speak with my Chosen… I will see you before I leave, but please he will not go unless you explain."_

Gilraen felt her eyes widen and snap her head around to the blonde dwarf her friend had pointed to and back, a wide smile gracing her face. " _Estel, come Enth will see you before she leaves but there are important things to be done."_ Estel looked like he was about to argue but just gave his friend a pout and rushed after his mother.

Glorfindel and Erestor quickly took the company back towards their alcove while Bella gestured for Kíli and Fíli to follow her towards one of the more concealed spots. The brothers said nothing but follow, Fíli's stomach churning with worry while Kíli kept a sturdy hand on his brother in silent support.

When they finally reached their destination, a small gazebo hidden by trees and thriving vines did Bella stop and turn to face her Mate and brother.

"I am sorry that I took so long to come back to you  **Hes Kulaan."**  Bella started softly as she sat down upon one of the stone benches, patting the spot next to her for Fíli to take, who was more than willing to do so.

"You have called me that before, what does it mean?" He asked curious while Kíli took a seat across from them confused as to why he too had been summoned.

"It means Sweet Prince in my mother tongue. But I now have some things I wish to explain to you and to ask, first this is for you." She stated before pulling out his father's remade sword and handed it to him.

Fíli and Kíli both stared stunned as the blade, it shone brilliantly like it was crafted anew. Almost hesitantly and most reverently Fíli's hand wrapped around the hilt and near gasped in surprise. The blade was not as he remembered it being, yes the design was the same but the blade itself was shined as if new and no longer did it weigh as it used to.

"I know how much your father's swords mean to you Fíli, so I saw fit to fix it for you. It will not break for it is made by the same ingredients that mine were made. I know it is not your father's sword like you remember but I melted the original metal and used it to reforge the blade." She explained worried as her Mate simply stared blankly at it, she was worried of course that he would take it badly and condemn her for destroying something so important to him.

"You do know what this means do you not?" He asked silently and softly as he continued to stare at his blade and not let his hope rise. Unlike his brother and Ori he knew the meaning of this gift as he had been bored one day and decided to look up courting rituals… well no that was a lie, his mother had explained in full when Kíli was with their uncle when he had been accosted by a few Dams and Dwarfs.

"That is why I wished to speak to you and Kíli." She explained simply and seriously causing his head to shoot up.

Kíli frowned and got up from his spot, moving closer to the Lady and his brother. "I do not understand?"

Bella turned to look a Kíli with a soft fond smile and pulled a dagger from the folded coat and held it out to him. "I asked you here for I wished to court your brother. In my clan it is custom to forge a dagger to give their Mate's twin-like, I know with Fíli comes you Kíli and this is my proof that with courting Fíli I have a brother in you, that I have given you proof of my skill to protect and provide. Will you allow me the honour to claim you as my kin and court my True Heart?" She explained.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/dagger-fluted-european.jpg)

Fíli and Kíli bother gaped at her before turning their eyes down at the dagger she held and gasped, it was a simple dagger but they knew it was not simply just that either. The metal was layered, a way that was lost when Erebor fell but one of the strongest ways to craft a blade of any size, yet the metal itself had a pattern that seemed when it moved it looked like water lapping at the shore. What stunned them the most was the twisted handle, how on earth did she get wood to bend that way?

"You truly mean it?" Kíli asked for once sounding his true age and not the dwarfling he usually acted. "You will accept me into your life and not part me from my brother if I were to agree with this?"

"Of course Kíli. My brother and I, we were twins and near inseparable. When my brother found his Mate, I too worried she would keep him from me but my brothers-heart made me a dagger like I have done to you. It is not a normal custom among my clan to give a dagger to their brother or sister only to those who your True Heart is twin like with, a sign of acceptance… It's hard to explain." She found herself repeating before fear truly gripped her heart and her head whipped around to Fíli in horror as she realised one thing.

"That is if my courtship will be accepted by you Fíli… I did… I did not think that you would not feel the same way as I do you, I know I have not given you any verbal cues as to my own but only in actions. I should have known from the very start that you were my True Heart but it was Gandalf who pointed it out to me in Bree." She explained pained, her hand curling around the dagger tightly as she looked down at the dagger, her mind resting on the other and the bead that lay left in his folded coat.

"You are my One, how could I not accept your courtship? We may have not known each other long but I have known you were my One from when we left the Old Forest. You are a beautiful beyond words, a fierce woman who though trusts easily but not without caution, you speak bluntly and freely if something was to concern you and you have of course saved our lives more than once… How can I deny you –  _myself_  this courtship?" Fíli stated with such emotion that Bella could feel the tears pool in her eyes.

"Then will you allow me to braid your hair?" She asked before unfolding his own coat and showing him the bead that rests with the blade. Fíli blinked as he took in the two items nestled in the soft fur and leather. His hand moved and he let his fingers brush over the blade and the bead softly.

"I wanted to follow your traditions and mine; I know that a bead is given as sign of courtship so I had made it for you when I made you my courting dagger. It is like Kíli's but darker more detailed and the pattern of the metal was different. But it was the hilt itself that caught his attention, black stone and twisted silver.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/wz_daga_damasco.jpg)

"Is that a dragons head?" He asked stunned causing her to laugh and nod.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/bella-bead.jpg)

"You made this?" Kíli asked in awe as he held up the bead, she had made three really of various sizes and chose the middle of them both to set it in. The bead she had made for Fíli Bella had weaved Celtic knots, something she had seen on the other plane before returning here and thought it would be fitting.

"I did, I have lived among many races since my time on Arda, Durin was a good friend of mine as was his son and sons after that." Bella explained with a fond smile, taking the bead from his hand while looking expectantly at her Mate.

Fíli removed the clasp his mother had made him from the back of his hair and removed the bead he made long ago, a bead that he had made before he could even see over the forge before his father had passed. It was silver and inlaid with amethyst.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/fili-bead.png)

"If you will allow me to braid yours in return?" He asked with a wide smile, holding up his own bead for her; he had the perfect braid idea in mind.

* * *

**Author Note: *Chuckles* look Aragorn! Also, all images can be found on my WP, FB group or AO3. Also, I know Glorfindel is usually the serious looking but funny one, I just couldn't help myself having them act like squabbling children since they've known each other since the first age.**


	8. Chapter Eight - Sleepless Worries

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
**Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
**Summary:**  Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. }}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences. ))…(( anything between them is the black speech.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Bella smiled widely and nodded her consent, slipping from the bench to sit at his feet so he could have easier access. She felt him undo her standard braid and clasp before putting his own in.

"Make it however large you want  **Hes Kulaan**. Your braid is the only one I'll ever wear prominently." She explains softly, glancing at Kili as she heard their intake of breath.

"You want no other signs of skill or deeds in your hair?" Kili asked for his brother once he took in Fíli's stunned face.

Bella chuckled. "No Kíli, my kind show deeds in another way. If you wish to give me a bead then I shall wear it on a chain but my Mate is my life, I want no other to draw attention away from his gift."

Fili felt his heart swell with emotion and his eyes to tighten as tears pooled. It was a gift indeed in their custom when a One would only wear their courting and marriage bead above all else.

"Then I will make my braid one of a kind." He chuckled while making three small stranded braids and began to braid them into one large one. It was something he had seen long ago and never again. It was a braid his father used to do for his mother when he was a babe.

Kili shifted in his spot and looked over his shoulder before back at the newly courting. "I'll make my way back…" he trailed off awkwardly before sending Isabella a wide smile. "I always wanted a sister."

Isa let out a small huff of laughter at Kili's retreat, Fili's laughter joining hers. But her smile soon slipped as she forgot one thing that her Mate needed to know, well two things but her being what she was could come later.

"Done." Fili explained as he trailed his hand softly over the braid. He never thought he'd find his One and now he found her and she wanted to court him as well.

"Fili, before I braid your hair there is something I must explain to you. Nothing bad but you have the right to know." Bella explained while turning around to face him.

He couldn't help but frown in concern and confusion. "There is nothing that will make me think less of you."

"No, I know this but… I am old Fili and have been in many wars; I grew tired of Arda and used my magic to leave… That is why I did not know of Erebor. There I found love or what I thought of as love…" She trailed off; the haggard scar of her own wounded heart pinching at the memory.

Fili's frown deepened as he saw the pain wash over her face and softly cupped her chin to make her look at him. "What happened to cause you such pain? Who caused this?"

He didn't ask about the place she escaped to or anything else really. He wanted to know who caused that deep ache his mother wore to be replicated on her face.

"I loved not a Man, Elf or Dwarf… His family were of old creatures that no longer walk this land. They – Edward and his family - thought me to be Human, a descendant of Men. He was not the first to capture my heart in my long life but he was the first to ever truly shatter it completely. He led me deep into the woods near my home and told me I was worthless…" She choked out in pain and in anger.

"I had thought after so long of being alone I had found a family again but he didn't see me as anything more than a pet, a distraction from the eternal life he had. He didn't love me – they didn't love me like they claimed." She finished, her hands clenched in the folds of her dress.

Rage welled up in Fili a rage he had never felt before as he listened to her words, as he took in the pain on her face. Who dared to hurt her? A desire to find the wretched being and slay him, the whole family who harmed and broke his One, that treated her like a  _pet_  reared its head over the rage.

"And where are these… these…" He couldn't even give them an insult befitting them.

"Dead. I showed them a wrath they and their world have not seen for many of an age." Bella replied flat, her eyes gleaming with something that caused even Fíli to shudder and to swear never to anger his One beyond angry. Though he was glad and yet disappointed that he could not hurt them more.

"I hope they suffered for the pain they dealt, no woman should feel or be treated the way they did you. I am only saddened I could not hurt the one who started it." He admitted to her, causing her to smile and place a kiss on his open palm.

Heat from her lips spread up his arm rapidly and settled deep within his chest, warming him and his very soul.

"Come  **Hes Kulaan,** let me braid your hair so we can join the others, they will be anxiously waiting for us." She chuckled before switching places with her Mate.

She did a simple snake braid that started from the temple and wound down behind his ear before placing her clasp. Hopefully when he knew the truth and accepted her still she can replace the snake braid style with a dragon's tail one.

"What style is this? It is one I have not seen before." Fíli asked as he fingered his strange courting braid.

"You wouldn't the braid is not from Arda but from the other place. I hoped for something different to stand out." She explained, returning his smile as he beamed up at her.

"I have a question, more of a concern really." Fíli stated after a while, something he had kept in the back of his mind and didn't wish to think further on it but now that they were courting. "You said you were old, how... how old exactly… not that I care I just… I am young in my culture and we can live up to 300 at best." He continued as her smile slipped.

Bella clenched the bench, the stone crumbling under her grip at the thought. "I am older than Arda. I was made in the year of the trees by Yavanna, me and my kin… but I am the last one left of my clan. We were killed by many of the races on earth including dragons… they saw us as threats and the  _serpents_ saw us as enemies because we protected. I have lived a long life full of pain and war; I have loved and have been hurt… You are my mate, my One and I have longed for you since I was made. If you were to perish, then I would do anything to save you or – join you." She confessed.

There was a way where he too could live by her side and walk hand in hand along the frozen sands of time, watching the world change around them. She could do that for Kíli too if he so wished for it, knowing that Fíli would not accept her heart fully unless Kíli could join.

Fíli did not say more but pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping tightly around her shoulders while he burrowed his face into her hair and her face into his chest. He felt her frame shudder once and then one more time as she took a deep breath before pulling back.

"We should go back to the others… plus… Glorfindel, you can come out now." She whispered softly, never tearing her eyes away from her mate until her shield-brother stepped into view.

"Why I am surprised you knew I was there I will never know." He sighed before practically draping himself across one of the stone benches. Fíli frowned and looked at his One.

"He is my shadow here; the elves do not trust me. It is why I was  _escorted_ here with a mask and why I chose this spot far away from all of them." She explained, stilling his arm as he went for his sword. "No Fíli, he is my shield-brother, I'd rather him shadow me than one of the elflings."

Glorfindel snorted and sat back up, staring down Fíli in a way that made the dwarf fidget under his stare. Fíli wasn't stupid, he could see the age and power seem to seep out of him, an aura of a warrior that his Uncle and many Dwarrow held.

"I will not threaten you, there would be no point and I quite like my hands attached to my body as well as my heart in my chest. But do not hurt her." He hummed before leaning back on the column, causing Bella to sigh.

"And Glorfindel has been my Kíli for many of an age." She sighed again exasperated to her mate, causing him to chuckle.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you Glorfindel. As you have heard my name is Fíli. Fíli son of Dis, daughter of Thráin." He stated with an honest smirk.

The elf in question raised his brow with a smile. "And it is good to meet you Fíli; I shall take my leave for now.  _The Dwarrow are becoming worried, you must head back to them Enth. I and Erestor have placed you in the courtyard in our wing with the company so you may speak and be left in peace._ Fíli, make sure she sleeps, it has been near four days since she has rested or even had more than a bite of food." With that he was gone from the gazebo.

Fíli turned to his mate horrified and finally,  _finally_ noticed her ragged appearance. She was covered in dry orc and troll blood from when they came here and ash. Her dress was ripped in some places and it was the same one that she had come here with. Without a word he grasped her hand and pulled her from the gazebo, letting the stones under his feet guide him back towards where they were staying.

"Fíli?" Bella asked confused at the determined scowl upon his face.

He didn't utter a word before slamming the doors open to the room, causing many of the Dwarrow to jump in surprise.

"Fíli what is the matter?" Thorin asked, quickly rising to his feet as he took in his sister-son's face.

 ** _"She has not slept or eaten! She's still in the dress she came here with!"_** He explained, falling back to Khuzdul when angry.

Bella closed her eyes and cursed Glorfindel as the Dwarrow began to shout and curse. She found herself being pulled over to the fire with food being shoved at her. She blinked at everyone while they argued and talked about what they could do before shrugging and digging into the broth before her, now realising that she was indeed starving.

Her hand shot out and clenched tightly around Dori's hand, causing him to yelp and for the others to fall silent. She quickly let go when she realised what she had done. "Oh god! I am so sorry Dori! You were about to touch my braid and..." She rambled off, closing her eyes in remorse as she saw him rubbing his wrist with a grimace.

"…Braid?"

"What braid?"

"Fíli?"

"Lady Isabella?"

Questions of confusion filled the air from the company, all eyes switching from her to her smiling mate.

"She asked for my courtship." Fíli said beaming, his brother smiling just as wide.

Thorin swung his head to Lady Isabella with raised brows, this he didn't expect. He expected Fíli to ask not the other way around. "Is this true?" He asked even though he could now see the new braid that was intricately and oddly wound down the side of Fíli's face.

"You did not ask me if you could court my sisters-son." He pointed out, his tone bland and mask set. A test if you will.

Bella raised her brows towards the king. "I did not need to ask you but Kíli for he is Twin-Like with Fíli. I have given him a dagger as is my custom as proof of my skill and ability. He approved of the court. I have given a dagger to Fíli as my courting gift and have presented him with a bead, he had accepted." She replied just as bland and straight faced.

"I am sorry Dori; I did not mean to hurt you." She whispered up to the silver haired dwarf beside her.

Dori smiled down at Lady Isabella. "It's alright Lady Isabella; I should have paid more attention. I just wished to remove the sticks in your hair and undo the knots."

"I think we should let Lady Isabella get cleaned up before we interrogate them any further." Balin drawled out, eyeing the company. "But after she has had a decent meal, a hot bath and sleep." He finished sternly.

A laugh escaped her lips. "That is a good idea Master Balin; I shall go and have a bath. Fíli, you may need to do my braids again, will you come in half an hour to do them?" She asked softly.

Fíli nodded and elbowed his brother hard as he felt Kíli laughing silently into his back. "I will."

True to his word, half an hour later he made his way to the bathing room while she was brushing her hair, combs in hand and Kíli by his side pouting. "Oh hush, you and I both need to redo our braids. Your hair is looking like a birds nest Nadadith."

Bella paused her hand as she saw her mate and his brother in the doorway; she gave them a smile and moved to the area she had set up for her to sit comfortably while her mate did her hair. "If you do not mind Kíli and trust me, I can braid your hair while Fíli does mine."

Kíli raised his brows and shot his brother a look before shrugging and sitting down before Lady Isabella while handing her his combs. Fíli and Bella shared a look as he made his way over and sat behind his One while running his hand through her slightly damp hair.

"Fíli is right; your hair is a mess." Bella chuckled before raking her hands through his head and applying slight pressure.

Kíli groaned at the sensation and relaxed further under her hands. It felt like heaven, her hands were warm and her nails dully scraped his scalp, the action made him think back to when he was still a babe and his amad did this for him when he couldn't sleep.

"Should I be worried brother?" Fíli asked with a slight laugh.

"No, it reminds me of Amad." Was all he had to say to ease Fíli's slight jealous rage.

Bella giggled as she quickly finished off the only two braids that Kíli wore, his coming of age braid and his family braid, one on each side. She was confused at first until she really looked at the majority of the company… well mainly Balin, Dwalin and Thorin. They were the ones who wore the least amount of braids; she knew that Thorin had four while Balin and Dwalin had their family braids only; hidden beneath their beards or hair.

A yawn escaped her lips causing Fíli to quicken his pace and soon he too was finished, he would have to do his hair later, right now his concern and focus was his One who needed to eat and then to sleep.

"Come Mizim, you need to eat and then to sleep." He whispered as he and Kíli both led her back to the others, steadying her when she began to stumble.

Bella could not recall much after standing in the bathing room to getting back to the others beyond her mate's soothing voice and the scent and taste of raw meat before she found herself in darkness curled up near the fire.

"Is she asleep?" Thorin asked his namadinùdoy' (sister-son) softly.

"I hope so, Glorfindel had told me that she had barely eaten and did not even sleep since she arrived here. This worried me Uncle, she takes too much upon her shoulders already, and she barely slept at all the other night." Fíli confessed, sagging as Thorin pulled him into a hug.

"Then we and everyone will make sure she gets adequate sleep and food, we should have paid more attention before instead of treating her like an outcast like we had been doing. What else troubles you Fíli, you do not look at all eased considering." He asked his nephew while everyone else strategically placed themselves in a spot where the entry ways were just in case the elves came for her.

"She had been abused." Was all he said and all eyes snapped to his. "Not physically in any form but emotionally. She had loved another and she had thought they- he and his family had loved her in return. She was finally happy having a family and they had treated her like a pet. He believed her to be descendant of Men and he led her deep in the woods and broke her spirit." He hissed, shortening the story for them. "This must not leave us."

"No, it is safe to say that this will not leave the Company." Balin replied, eyeing each member and earning a nod in reply, including Bilbo.

"And what happened to them bastards?" Glóin asked harshly, his hands tightening around his axe. His One before they began to court was in a similar situation and she had suffered greatly. It took near ten years for him to get her to see herself how he saw her.

"Dead. She killed them but the pain still lingers." He explained before sitting down next to his one and removing his coat to place over her.

"Good. You get some sleep too lad, we all should." Balin stated while making his way to his own bedroll and lying down.

"Yes, he is right. We only have a few more days left in this place for the runes to be read but we have bigger priorities for now." Thorin explained while casting a soft look down to the woman who was now curled around his nephew, a hand on one of his daggers, even in her sleep she seemed to protect him.

**~O~O~**

Three near four days had passed and now Fíli was growing frantic as his One had not awoken. Óin could not explain why she had not woken, looked for wounds on her head. It had gotten to the point that he had asked Thorin to ask for Glorfindel to come and look at her, he also asked for Gandalf and Elrond when he went to attend his meeting. Though he trusted the latter very little and the first more, he could not deny the knowledge he had gained from Bilbo about Elrond being a healer.

Glorfindel strode into the room looking frantic, his usual armour missing and by his side his Chosen.

"How long has she been asleep?" The shining Barlog slayer asked.

"Going onto four days now, do you know what is wrong?" He asked worried, watching as her shield-brother laid his hand upon her head and chanted in a language that sounded rougher than Elvish but smoother than Khuzdul. Fíli also knew it wasn't the language his One spoke from time to time as the syllables were different.

"I have a theory and I hope it is wrong and just exhaustion." Glorfindel explained while jerking up, his body leaning over Isa while holding up the blade to who barged into the room. It was gone just as fast as it came when he realised it was only Gandalf and Lord Elrond.

"She has not woken, it has been four days." He explained to Elrond as he knelt by Kisenth's side and rested a hand upon her head hesitantly. "I am worried that it is hibernation."

"No, she told me herself that she doesn't hibernate anymore." Gandalf stated while he leant on his staff and took a glance at the Dwarrow's in the room with a curious eye.

They were shifting, their hands were either resting on their weapons or near them as they eyes Elrond with critical eyes. It was interesting to see how much the company in their stay here had changed towards Kisenth but by the braid in both Fíli and her hair alerted Gandalf to the reason why.

Elrond frowned as he pressed further into the dragon-shifters mind, nearly cringing at the pain and torment she had suffered through in her long life. He could hear her cries and screams, screams of his people and of others while she tried to save them.

_Tired… so tired… resting… will wake soon… tell them not to worry…_ _Peredhil…_

Elrond jerked his hand back and shook his head clear of the haze. He would be glad to never do that again, to never experience that pain again; even now he could still feel the lingering effects. Glorfindel quickly caught his Lord and waited while he regained some semblance of balance and strength.

"She will awaken soon, worry not." He explained before standing once more. "She was over tired, her body needed the rest."

Fíli nodded. "Thank you."

"There is no need; she is my friend as well." Elrond stated before raising his brows. "It is good to see that she has finally found her Mate."

"My lord, I am sorry to say this but it best be wise to leave now. Erestor, can you make sure he gets back to his chambers to rest." Glorfindel stated as he watched the Dwarrow take a step forward at the mention of his lord and Kisenth being friends. Elrond took in the others before bowing his head and turning to leave, he would leave them be for now with Gandalf following suit.

**X**

Bella woke alone and to loud laughter, she could tell she was placed in a room maybe a spare room in Glorfindel's wing because she remember falling asleep on the floor near the fire and curled around Fíli before Elrond was in her head.

She sat up with a grunt, her back cracking from stiffness and smiled as she saw the company laughing and eating through the slightly cracked door. She stood to go join them, detouring when she saw Bilbo walk past the open door down to the courtyard and chose to follow him.

The voices of Gandalf and Elrond aruing reached her ears causing her to frown as she came to a stop in the shadows just behind Thorin. But it was not just that in which made her pause, it was the magic in the air, familiar magic of her friend Galadriel and… darker magic, tainted magic that made her skin crawl and a growl to be raised in her throat.

"Of course I was going to tell you! I was waiting for this very chance. And really, I – I think you can trust that I know what I am doing." Gandalf spluttered as he and Elrond walked across one of the path bridges.

"Do you?" Elrond asked, glancing at the wizard. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast…"

Gandalf cuts him off; "But if we succeed! What if the dwarves take back the mountain, then our defences in the east will be strengthened. We have luck more on our side with Kis…"

Elrond quickly cut him off, eyes narrowed. "It's a dangerous move, Gandalf. What will you expect of her? That beast slayed her brother and her sister, she now has a mate to think about above all. It has been a very long time since she has even fought those twisted serpents, are you sure she is capable. No, it is indeed a dangerous move."

Bella didn't know how to feel about that and from the tense shoulders of both Thorin and Bilbo she knew that they were angry for this plan. "It is also dangerous to do nothing! Oh, come – the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! And Lady Isabella still shifts, she will not fail. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten, a strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions to not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth." Elrond stated firmly trying to point reason to the wizard.

Thorin looked down, his heart twisting at the mere thought of becoming like his grandfather, something he swore never to become after watching him succumb to gold-lust. Bella placed her hand upon Thorin's shoulder, causing him to jerk up and look at her with wide surprised eyes. Did she along with Bilbo hear all that was said? Will she too judge him differently?

"I will not allow that to happen Thorin if I can." She tried to sooth him while pulling him into a hug. Thorin stiffened for a second before relaxing into the warmth; it had been a long time since he had received an embrace of comfort like this.

Bilbo and Bella shared a look, one that both said the same thing. They would both not allow him to fall into the thrall of gold, though Bella had more of a chance to snap him out of it she was glad that Bilbo too would look out for him.

"How long have you been awake?" Bilbo asked softly as he made his way closer to them.

"I woke up as you walked past the door to the room." She explained gesturing to the door behind her. "I was going to go to the others but I followed you out here."

Thorin pulled back then. "Thank you. You need to go see Fíli, he has been worried- we all have."

"I am sorry for worrying you all, I was over tired and my body just shut down upo…" She trailed off as she stumbled backwards.

Thorin quickly caught her with Bilbo and led her to sit upon the stairs. They tried to call her name and came to near shaking her to get her to respond as her eyes glazed over.

_Kisenth… my sister, it has been many of an age since I have felt your presence._

Bella breathed out, a smile stretching across her face.  _And you as well, Galadriel._

_It is not safe for them here. You are being summoned like I, my friend, come._

Thorin and Bilbo sighed in relief as her eyes snapped open, though that relief did not last long as they saw the panicked look upon her face.

"You need to leave, all of you." She stated quickly, rushing back into the room she was staying and grabbing her swords from the spot next to the bed along with her bag and rushing out to where the others were still laughing.

Fíli jumped to his feet immediately as his One made her way over to him. "Isa?"

"Everyone needs to leave now, you must hurry and make your way up the pass tonight without anyone seeing you. Erestor!" She shouted, waiting for the elf to appear and appear he did.

" _What is the matter?"_ He asked worried.

"You need to lead them up the past towards the mountains without being seen. Glorfindel and I are being summoned and they must go." She stated firmly, causing the elf to nod.

"Isa what is happening, who is summoning you?" Fíli asked, near demanded.

Bella closed her eyes and handed her blades to Fíli. "The White Council. I am a part of it and they have been summoned here, I must attend, you and the others need to leave. Take these with you, look after them, I will catch up with you soon."

Fíli narrowed his eyes slightly before nodding and strapping her swords to his back before handing her his own. "Then take these, so I know you will come back."

Bella smiled and placed a kiss upon his brow before giving them all one last look. "You must hurry, do not go over the mountains until I am with you. I will not be long, do not worry I will catch up but hurry! You can trust Erestor." She urged.

The company said their farewells after they hurriedly dressed and packed before following the elf out of the room. Thorin and Kíli stuck close to Fíli as they navigated quickly through the elven home and to the pass.

"This is where I leave you, there is the path but you must hurry go." Erestor stated before making his way back towards the main section of Rivendell, he had some distracting to do.

"She'll catch up Fíli, you have her blades and she has yours. We must hurry." Thorin stated as he urged his nephew on.

"I know, but I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach is all." He explained.

The company murmured their agreeances.

* * *

**Author Note: Well well, look! A long update for you all! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter Nine - Legends of Truth

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:**  Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. }}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences. ))…(( anything between them is the black speech.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Bella reached the bottom of the rock face where the meeting was taking place. She had split up with Glorfindel as she had followed to make sure her mate was not delayed.

"The dragon has long been on your mind." She heard Galadriel speak, her voice floating down over the water.

"This is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect." Gandalf began, only stopping when Saruman had interrupted, a tone of malice in his voice that made her hiss.

"What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength." The White Wizard spat out patronizingly.

She listened worried as they spoke of the dwarf rings, one in particular, the one of Durin's line. She had hoped that it was consumed but now it was missing.

_Why do you not join us Kisenth?_

_Because my friend, I am merely waiting, for the white wizard will not share his secrets with me around._ She replied to Galadriel while lifting her wings, technically she wasn't disobeying Elrond's rule.

Elrond frowned "Gandalf, for four hundred years, we have lived in peace. A hard-won, watchful peace."

"Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road." Gandalf explained hard, trying to point out the dangers.

"Hardly a prelude to war." Elrond replied.

"Always you must meddle, looking for trouble where none exists." Saruman spat out before jerking as he heard the sound of harsh beat of wings.

 **}}Let him speak, Curumo.{{** Kisenth hummed out sternly as she landed on the ledge that Galadriel had just occupied.

"Ah, Kisenth, I did not know you returned to Arda." Saruman replied warily, looking between all the faces.

"I have and I have been given a task, I suggest you listen to what Olórin has to say." She snapped while eyeing the white wizard down. She had not forgotten about the fact that he had not told anyone the fate of Alatar and Pallando.

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it 'Mirkwood' and they say..." Gandalf trailed off, unsure on how to word the next one.

"Well, don't stop now. Tell us about the woodsmen say." Saruman hummed amused.

Galadriel and Kisenth both walked around the table, not ones stopping even when Glorfindel had joined them in the circle.

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a sorcerer who can summon the dead."

"That's absurd. No such power exists in the world. This...Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic." Saruman laughed off, causing both Bella and Gandalf to frown.

"And so I thought too. But, Radagast has seen-"

"Radagast? Do not speak to me about Radagast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow." The Wizard scoffed causing Bella to stop dead in her tracks.

"And I would advise you to not call Aiwendil foolish. He may be simple fellow living amongst the animals of Greenwood but foolish he is not. The words Gandalf speak are true as I was there to hear it myself. Show them Gandalf." Kisenth hissed her hand clenching tightly down upon her friends arm in support.

"A relic… show me." Galadriel stated while turning to face Gandalf and Kistenth's back.

Gandalf lifts Radagast's package, which he had in his lap, and places it on the table. It lets out a dull thud. Elrond frowned as he moved to touch the leather. "What is that?"

"A relic of Mordor." Galadriel explained worried, sensing the magic and causing him to jerk his hand back before hesitantly opening it. The White Wizard, Galadriel, Glorfindel and Elrond inhale sharply as they take in the blade before them.

"A Morgul blade." Glorfindel stated out loud, confused.

The elf witch nodded her head. "Made for the Witch-king of Angmar, and buried with him. When Angmar fell, men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High-Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried them, in a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

Fear settled in the heart of Galadriel as she shifted her gaze to the dragon shifter while Elrond stares at in disbelief. "This is not possible. A powerful spells lies upon those tombs; they cannot be opened."

Saruman glared down at the blade before setting his mask back on once more. "What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?"

"I have none." Kisenth didn't dare utter as smoke poured from her mouth in her rage.

"Because there is none. Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer, who calls himself the Necromancer, has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much, after all. The question of this dwarvish company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf; I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reasons for raising their hopes…"

Bella snarled causing the white wizard to trail off on his rant.  **}}Still your tongue meyus lahzey. (Foolish Mage){{**

Saruman stood abruptly, his chair scraping back as he stared down the dragon-shifter. "You dare talk to me like that?"

 **}}You have let power get to your head, you do not rule over me it is why Yavanna chose me as the fourth member of this council. I suggest you watch what you say from hence forth Curumo, I will not allow slight upon that company spill from your lips.{{** She snarled, her body shifting into her more dragon like form causing Elrond, Galadriel and Glorfindel to rush forward and place a hand upon her form.

Kisenth took a deep breath and morphed back into her human form, leaving her tail and wings out, along with her dragon eyes as she bared her jagged teeth towards the wizard. She ignored Lindir when he stammered out in fear that the Dwarrow were gone.

Elrond and Saruman both quickly left with a smirking Glorfindel on their heels while Galadriel, Kisenth and Gandalf stayed.

"You both will follow them?" Galadriel asked, eyeing the two before her eyes settled on the swords strapped to the dragon shifters back; swords she didn't realise Kisenth wore.

"Yes, I must return to my mate." Kisenth replied softly. "I promised to be quick, I will fly close to them."

"Mate? You have found your soul amongst the Dwarrow's?" Galadriel asked, a smile wide upon her face.

Kisenth couldn't help but smile in return, showing her the braid. "Yes, Fíli son of Dis, daughter of Thráin. He is Thorin Oakenshield's nephew. I cannot let him face the road and dragon alone  **filkun fahdon. (Starlight Friend)"**

"Then go Kisenth, be safe."

**XX**

Night had fallen by the time the company came to a stop once more, Glóin starting a fire while Bombur prepared the food. Fíli had paced and then scouted the area with Kíli in hopes that he would run into his One and give him something to do.

"Do not worry Fee, she'll be here soon." Kíli tried to reassure his brother.

"I know but what if she gets detained by what she warned us about?" He asked as they made their way back to the camp, jumping and yelping when something fell from the cliff above them and landed before them.

"It's just me. Sorry I was delayed, I had to say goodbye to Estel." Bella stated, grinning when Fíli and Kíli rushed towards her.

"How did you catch up so fast?" Kíli asked causing her to chuckle.

"I ran." She lied, well she ran some distance but she flew the majority of it. "Let's get back to the others."

"Look who we found wondering in the wild!" Kíli laughed out as they stepped into the light, the company jerking in surprise as Fíli and Bella walked out hand in hand.

"Please Kíli, you cried out like a little girl." Fíli teased back causing Bella to snort.

"You did too  **Hes Kulaan."** She teased, ducking away as her mate went to tackle her. "But we are safe now; Glorfindel is luring the white wizard through Rohan's pass as it's usually the safer route than the mountains."

Thorin nodded. "And Gandalf?"

"Gandalf had not yet left, there are some things he must do before making his way towards us, but he said he'd meet us in the mountains." She informed hearing the words Gandalf whispered as she was flying away.

"What happened at the meeting? Why were you summoned?" Thorin asked as he made his way over, the company gathering around.

"There is darkness in this world Thorin Oakenshield and it has begun to spread more. Radagast, he came to warn Gandalf of the danger that lies within Dol Guldur. The White Wizard had been told of this quest and he came to stop you, as well as humiliate Gandalf and speak ill of Radagast." She explained, taking a seat beside the fire.

Fíli quickly sat by his One's side and smiled as she leaned into him, her back flushed to his chest as he sat on the log that they made as a seat.

"He was not pleased to see me." She chuckled.

"Oh this I got to hear!" Bofur drawled out as he too took a seat.

Bella laughed and nodded. "I arrived late to the meeting, staying hidden as Gandalf tried to explain and was failing. Saruman had begun to dismiss Gandalf and his claims when I stepped in, I have never seen someone so pale, pale even further."

"The white wizard is afraid of you?" Ori asked amazed.

"Well… From ones perspective I am more powerful than a wizard if I chose to be. The abilities that I have can be used for great good or great evil if desired." She explained before taking a deep sigh. "It is why the Elves do not trust me. Those that did no longer walk the lands of Arda only a few remain like Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. The Wizards, The Great Eagles of Manwë and one other."

 ** _"What great powers do you have? Why have you not used them?"_** Bifur asked from next to his cousins.

"But I have Master Bifur. Not the serious ones but just harmless ones, like calming you down upon your terror." She pointed out. "My shifting capabilities are another, but they are natural. Knowing when Nori stole from me or when Fíli lost his swords."

Bella gave Nori a pointed look as he went to ask about the trick she had told him. It was not something that was shared often, only when earned or freely given. A dragon's  _voice_  or Thu'um was dangerous and she could trust the thief to keep the secret.

"Can they be taught?" Glóin asked the Lass.

"Yes they can, it is a great gift to be taught the power of my people but it has to be earned." She stated sternly, giving a select few Dwarrow a hard stare.

"Alright, enough questions. Eat and then rest, we continue at first light!" Thorin ordered, causing the company to groan before tucking back into their meal that was now cold.

Kisenth gave the king a thankful nod before turning back to her Mate, giving him a smile as he handed her a bowl of food while digging into his own.

"Thank you for looking after my swords, I came back as promised." She chuckled out as she quickly finished her stew and removed her One's blades.

Fíli quickly did the same and handed them back over, his fingers brushing up against the hilt and jerking back in surprise as a spark of something jolted through him before disappearing as he lost contact with the blade.

"What was that?" He asked her causing Bella to raise her brows and secure the swords on her back once more.

"That  **Dii Kun (my light)** was an echo of dragon power." She whispered to him softly causing his and Kíli's eyes to widen. "The hilt is Dragon Tooth, on both of them." She reminded them.

"Lads, let her get some sleep." Bombur stated as he handed the lass an extra blanket, one that could fit both her and Fíli, Kíli too if he manages to squirm his way to them.

"Sorry!" Fíli and Kíli blurt out together causing Kisenth to erupt into giggles, stopping when she got a firm look from the normally quite dwarf.

"Right sorry, sleep."

**XX**

Bella was wary as they approached the mountain pass, besides the brewing storm upon the horizon she could sense the power radiate from them. A power that was as old as Arda but slumbered often, she whispered the words to see all life before her and cringed. The Giants were waking, their light brightening by the passing time.

"We must not venture the mountains tonight, let the storm pass!" She called out to Thorin as her eyes remained on the snow tipped peaks.

The King turned back to his nephews One. "No, we will pass tonight!"

The dragon-shifter growled in frustration causing the Dwarrow closest to her to shudder. Bella ignored the others and pulled Fíli and Kíli to a stop. "You both must stick together and by my side once we reach the mountains do you understand?" She asked.

"Why what do you see?" Fíli asked worried, taking a nervous look over his shoulder to the mountains.

"Trust me, you do not want to know." She expressed, turning her dark eyes back up to the mountain pass. "Go on ahead, let me calm down."

Kíli and Fíli nodded, passing Nori on the way who was making his own way towards the furious dragon shifter. "I'll find out whats wrong." He uttered to the prince as he passed.

"Thank you."

Nori didn't know what had upset her so but he could see whatever she saw was not good indeed.

"What did you see?" He asked stopping just outside her reach.

Bella spun and turned to face the thief. "Take a look for yourself, speak what I told you and gaze upon the mountain."

He frowned but did what she told him to.  **Laas Yah Nir.** He breathed before blinking up at the mountains in horror as he saw four to five very large spirits growing brighter upon the mountain.

"Do you see now? Stay close to your brothers Nori." With that she began to follow the others up the mountain trail pulling out her waterproof cloak and making sure it was secure tightly around her.

It did not take long for the storm to come and for the sky above to open, letting out near painful pelts of rain. Everyone ached as they trudged through the muddy, slippery path while making sure no one else had fallen. So far they had nearly lost Bilbo and Ori as they strayed too close to the edge.

"WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER!" Thorin yelled over the beating rain and cracks of the storm. The path was too narrow and dangerous for them to move forward in this condition.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_inline_njz3wrh0hy1swo6co.gif)

" **Watch out!"** Dwalin yelled as his eyes shot to the air and saw a massive chunk of rock flying towards them.

Bella didn't hesitate as she pulled the her mate and Kíli close to her body and shielded their heads from the rock fall as it smashed above them all the while cursing Thorin in vain. She warned him not to go over the pass tonight but no, he wanted to continue on and wouldn't hear any objection.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur gasped out in awe, his body straightening from its crouch as he tried to get a better view of the giants. He remembered his Amad telling him stories of them when he and Bombur were just dwarflings.

"Take cover: you'll fall!" Thorin roared as he saw Bofur, the ground around him crumbling just as the others yanked him back.

Everyone screamed and plead to their maker for aid as the path beneath their feet began to shudder and give away.

Bella looked down, her eyes widening as a gap split beneath her feet and she spun, her back pressed behind her mates as she tried not to fall and contemplated whether to throw him to his brother or not.

"Kíli! Grab my hand! Kí..." Fíli yelled desperately, his hand outstretched as he reached for his brother while the other shot out behind him to grasp onto his One. Kíli stared on in horror as his brother and his new sister to be drifted further away from him and out of reach before looking up as the mountain moved above them.

They were not on a path; they were on the edge of a stone giant's shins.

Kisenth shifted, not enough to reveal anything but enough for her claws to extend so she could grasp the wall, locking her mate between her body, arms and wall.  **}}GOL HAH**   **DOV!{{** She roared over the sound, her voice echoing through the canyon and repeated.

She hated this Thu'um with a passion it was called Bend Will; the voice bends the very stones to your will. As it gains power, animals, people, and even dragons must do your bidding _._  The leg she was on shifted and her mates arms tightened around her frame. She could hear the others calling out desperately; she could hear them loud in her ears.

The others who made it safely onto a stable part of the mountain watched on in horror as the others moved past them when the rock giant began to collapse. Fear and screams escaped their lips and Thorin watched on with grief and horror as the ledge hurtled towards the mountain face.

"The wall is coming!" Fili yelled to Bella as he saw the ledge come closer. Bella nodded to her mate and braced herself, ready to let go of the wall when it was safe to do so.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_ml31n4d1021qjjhbco1_250.gif)

"No! No! Fili!" Thorin yelled in horror as he watched the rocks collide and then the giant fall. "FILI!"

Thorin and the others quickly pushed themselves around the edge and sagged in relief. "They're okay! They're all alive!" Glóin yelled back to the others.

" **Hes Kulaan,** as much as I like you in my arms you need to get off." Bella chuckled out with a groan as his elbow dug into her stomach.

Fili stared at his One in horror before scrambling to get off of her. "Sorry, sorry!" He yelled as he helped her to her feet before helping the others.

Bofur scanned the group before paling. "Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?"

"THERE!" Ori yelled as he caught sight of Bilbo hanging onto the ledge. He dove to the ground and tries desperately to catch the Hobbit only a second too late as Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before catching himself on a small jutting rock.

Bofur landed next to Ori as he saw this, eyes wide and arm outstretched. "Grab my hand! Bilbo!"

Kisenth cast her mate a look as she saw the rock beginning to give before diving forward, chucking back Bofur and Ori towards the others and throwing herself down; her hand wrapping around Bilbo's.

"Isa! ISA!" Fíli yelled as a loud crack filled the air and his One's eyes connected with his before the ledge beneath her crumbled away. Fili dashed forward, stopping at the edge as her name tore from his lips in agony and falling to his knees as she and Bilbo both got swallowed up by the darkness.

"Dwalin!" Thorin called as he found a small cave just ahead of him before making his way over to his nephew and pulling him back. He too was looking down into the darkness below them with sadness.

 _Mahal let her and Bilbo both live, has my kin not suffered enough?_ He plead to his maker before leading Fíli into the cave.

* * *

**Author Note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Well here ya go :P**


	10. Chapter Ten - A Sudden Shift

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:**  Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. }}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences. ))…(( anything between them is the black speech. For this chapter anything between** {{…}}  **is the eagle speech.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Bilbo screamed as he fell before grunting as he felt something impact with him and then his body jerking, his eyes flicking up to see Lady Isabella's face and then having to double look as he saw wings from her back before effectively passing out.

A scream of agony tore out of Bella's lips as some of the rock ledge caught her wing and dragged her down, she could feel the bones break under the force and decided to just fall. Her wings furled around both her and Bilbo except for her left wing which could only be moved so much before her body slammed into the rock ledge and finally coming to a stop.

"Bilbo?" She called as she unfurled her wings to see him passed out within her arms. Her body sagged as exhaustion hit her along with agony.

 _Get up briinah… you need to keep moving. It is not safe here._ She heard her brother whisper. A strangled cry escaped her lips as she sat up, her wing dropping at a bad angle as she did so. She pushed herself up before clutching Bilbo tightly to her chest and stumbled her way to the cave near her left. It smelt heavily of goblins and of something else, something twisted and it had her on guard.

 **}}Laas Yah Nir.{{** She breathed out and blinked when she saw the mass of life far above her and very little to none down in the caverns. This she was thankful for as she let her dragon eyes come forth to navigate the dark passageways.

She found a small cavern with only one exit and collapsed to her knees before toppling over as the pain became too much, her body throwing up the dust of the floor as Bilbo rolled away from her. The last thing she saw was his frame stopping just out of arms reach before darkness took her.

"Lady Isabella?" Bilbo whispered as he came too, his eyes widening as he took in the scene before him. She was still, face down in the dirt as the wings… she had wings… spread out of her back. He could tell instantly that something was wrong as one didn't sit like the other.

"Lady Isabella?" He whispered again nervously as he stumbled closer to her. He could hardly see in the cavern and if it wasn't for the slight glow of whatever was in the walls he would not be able to se her at all.

Bilbo quickly placed his hands on the wing, jerking back as she let out a moan of pain in her sleep. It was broken. He needed to find help; he needed to get help or find water and some form of stick to use as a brace.

**XX**

Fíli didn't fight as the goblins began to charge at them once they tried to get up from the harsh wooden floor they were dumped in. He was numb and only when a goblin caused his brother to cry out did he react by punching the creature in the face.

The goblins push and pull the company down winding rickety makeshift bridges, each of the company cursing and pushing the creatures back in return as they were marched into the large open cavern room. Clangs and cracks could be heard over the squeals and cheers of the goblins causing many of the company to cover their ears at the horrible tune.

"I feel a song coming on!" The goblin king laughed out while his minions laughed and cheered and the Dwarrow to stare up at the beast in horror and disgust.

_Snip snap, the black crack_

_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

_Batter and beat_

_Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!_

_Pound, pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_With a swish and smack_

_And a whip and a crack_

_Everybody talks when they're on our rack_

_Pound, pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs_

_You wont last long on the end of my prongs_

_Clish, clash, crush and smash_

_Bang, break, shiver and shake_

_You can yell and yelp_

_But there aint no help_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

The Dwarrow ducked as the beast spun around trying to avoid the staff and being knocked off. They watched disgusted as the beast, the large goblin moved back to his throne, crushing the ones who were used as stairs under his feet.

"Catchy, isn't it? It's one of my own compositions" The goblin king stated proud before staring at the prisoners before him.

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" Cried Balin, making the company cheer on with their agreement.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations…that all you're gonna find down here." The Goblin King replied while his minions began to rip away the weapons and things from the company.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Goblin King asked, his foul breath fanning across their faces, causing some of the Dwarrow's to gag.

"Dwarves ,Your Malevolence." One of the Goblins replied.

"Dwarves?" The Goblin King asked as he eyed the prisoners. Dwarves were known to carry many weapons, many weapons in which could kill them.

"We found them on the front porch." The same goblin replied nervous.

The Great Goblin eyed them once again, his voice booming as he gave an order. "Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice."

Fíli fought hard with the goblins as they took the dagger his mate had made him and his adad's swords. He could not lose them!

**XX**

Bella woke to the sound of twisted laughter and Bilbo's stammering. Her wing throbbed and when she moved it she could tell that the bone had healed but the joint was still dislocated and with a silent scream she flung out her wing and popped it back into place before standing.

She could hear riddles and smell the scent of still water as she turned another corner to see Bilbo and a creature that was not dwarf, goblin or orc hissing at Bilbo.

"He stole it. He stole it! Ahh! HE STOLE IT!" The creature snarled as it threw a rock towards Bilbo, who effectively deflected it and rushed towards where Bella stood.

"Go! That way." She urged before stepping out and kicking the beast away. She turned on her foot and chased after Bilbo, sensing the darkness that clung to him and shook it away confused, no it was a trick of her senses.

They came to a hard spot in the wall, a small gap that only Bilbo could fit through with the help of Bella who apologised the golden buttons ripped from his vest and spilled across the floor with a clatter.

Bella spun as she heard the beast skid to a stop at the entrance that led to the cavern she was in. hissing and spitting as it stalked angrily towards her on all fours. "It's ours. It's ours!"

The creature sprung and Bella closed her eyes before reaching out and snapping its neck, her eyes clenched tight as she gently lowered the creature to the ground. A creature that was so twisted by darkness… a creature that was once a hobbit.

 **}}Aal graag reg vahraan hi…{{ (May the green lady heal you)** She whispered as she closed the creatures eyes before snapping her head around with a slight snarl and bared teeth as she sensed something near her but could not  _see_ it even with her shifter eyes.

Her tail swished agitatedly, smacking up against something and in a blink Bilbo stood before her, staring at her, no at her wings and her pointed teeth. In a flash she had imprinted her wings and tail once more to her body, turning her head away from his wide eyes.

"QUICKLY THIS WAY!" The voice of Gandalf reached her ears as well as a horde of Dwarven feet followed by goblins.

"Gandalf!" She shouted, pulling herself and Bilbo from the cavern and into the hall.

"ISA!" Fíli yelled pleased as he pushed his way to her, pulling him tightly against her body she gave her mate a once over and growled lowly at the scrapes he had acquired.

"I am sorry my love but you must run, run now. I will hold them off. I will meet you at the base, GO!" She ordered, shoving him into the light before swinging her head towards Gandalf.

 **}}Bilbo saw my wings and tail, my eyes as well. But go, I will hold them off. It's time the goblins remember the heat of dragon fire.{{** She explained to her old friend.  **}}Collapse the door behind you, I will get out.{{**

Cries of protest reached her ears by many of the company as she passed off her bag she had somehow managed to keep upon her person and ran down the passageway towards the Goblins.

"Hurry! Lady Isabella will deal with it but you cannot be here for that!" Gandalf shouted and hurried the last of the dwarves out into the light before sagging as he smacked his staff against the door causing it to crumble.

Bella stopped in the door to the large opening, the scent of Dwarrow blood was thick in the air even over the scent of decay and filth.

 **))YOU HAVE MADE A BIG MISTAKE!((** She roared as the goblins came to a skidding halt at the sight of her grinning form.  **))It is time to make you remember the touch of flames.((**

With a dark laugh she jerked forward, her dress ripping and swords falling as her body twisted and shifted. A roar escaping her lips once she was in her natural form. Screams of terror escaped the fleeing goblins mouths as they tried to escape.

 **))YOU CANNOT FLEE((** Kisenth laughed before opening her jowls and letting out a torrent of fire, those that escaped she ate filling her with rotting flesh but flesh none the less because she knew she would be ravenous when back to normal form.

**XX**

The others came to a halt a fair distance down the hill from the entrance, the ground rumbling under their feet.

"ISA!" Fíli yelled out once he managed to get his breath back, jerking forward and stopping as Dwalin and Kíli kept him from running up the hill.

"She will be fine Master Fíli; she will stick to her word." Gandalf supplied as he too tried to regain his breath.

Bilbo turned his eyes to Gandalf. "But she's injured!"

"What do you mean injured?" Fíli demanded. "What is injured?"

The company yelled over Fíli before suddenly Thorin's voice echoed across the open lands. "How did you even survive that fall?"

Gandalf shook his head sharply as Bilbo cast him a look. "I don't know… I remember falling and being caught then… then I remember waking up in the cavern. Lady Isabella was unconscious but her arm was hurt, broken I think."

Fíli opened his mouth to respond only to whip his head up as a howl filled the air, shortly by a few more. Familiar howls, not of wolves but wargs.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin muttered bitterly.

Gandalf looked down with wide eyes. "…and into the fire. RUN!"

They ran as fast as their tired and weary legs could take them but it was not fast enough as they came to a halt at the edge of the cliff and turning to fight the oncoming beasts. Bilbo gasped as he drew out his sword, holding it in front of him as the Warg charged his body shaking in fear as the beast slammed into his blade and dropped dead. His eyes never leaving the beast before him in shock and terror as the company fought off a few others.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb!" Gandalf yelled before swinging up into the tree behind him. The one on the very edge of the cliff.

The company quickly began to climb the trees closest to them, Dwalin and a few of the others helping boost into the tree before climbing it themselves. Bilbo rushed forward and grasped his blade, jerking back as it would not budge before desperately trying to tug it free. Another tug had him stumbling back as his little dagger sliced free and he quickly glanced around for the others before hurrying up the tree as Bofur called his name.

Thorin stared in fear and disbelief at the creature before him, a creature he refused to believe was still alive since Lady Isabella told him of who  _exactly_ was after his head in Bree. "Azog?!"

The beast spoke, the black speech spewing out hate and malice, taunting the Dwarrow's before him in the trees as he told them what became of Thráin. Balin had tears in his eyes as they flickered from the Defiler to his king in worry and in fear.

 **"** ** _Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!"_** Azog ordered the pack and sneered as his wargs attacked.

Bella shuddered as her body shrunk and cracked, hissing as she stepped into the cold water of the lake she had found Bilbo and the twisted creature. Steam rose from her heated flesh and internal flame, she would have to let it be for now. Though her body ached from the great shift into her real form since the end of the second age she felt alive once more, glad she had killed all the goblins that lived in the mountain and caused the cavern above to cave in.

Though that feeling did not last long as the sounds of howls and screams reached her ears, wargs… Dwarrow's! Fíli!

She shot from the water and landed on her feet, grasping her swords in her hands and making her way to the exit that Gandalf had collapsed for her.  **}}FUS RO DAH{{** She roared letting out a shockwave and blowing the collapsed doorway outwards. She saw flames down the hill as well as wargs and her love and his kin hanging on by a thread.

She felt her body shift as she caught the sound of the Eagles call on the wind and picked up her blades with her talons, she would fight as an eagle.

{{ _Kisenth, you have returned!}}_ Gwaihir cawed as he swooped around the sudden shifted eagle.

{{ _Yes, but now it is time to fight, the Dwarrow need to be helped! One is my mate, hair as golden as the sun.}}_ She replied back in the eagle's familiar chirps and caws.

 _{{Gandalf the Grey called for our aid, but for you we shall carry them to the Carrock but no further.}}_ The Eagle prince stated before swooping down.

Fíli jerked as two blades fell from the sky, two familiar blades of his mate and spun around to see her, only to see flames and giant birds as they swooped down. He quickly sheathed his father's swords once more before grasping the hilt of his mate's swords and shuddering as the power rippled over his skin and continued to fight towards his uncle.

{{ _There! The gold haired one and the one next to him, toss them on my back!}}_ Kisenth instructed one of the younger eagles while she watched Gwaihir carefully lift the wounded dwarf king.

Fíli and Kíli cried out as they found themselves being tossed into the air and onto the back of another. Both turned towards the fiery cliff and searched for the familiar figure of Bella.

"Thorin! Bella!" Fíli yelled out desperately, his eyes finding Thorin's unconscious form and no sign of his mate.

The eagle beneath him and Kíli cawed before swooping down and closer to the eagle that carried Thorin.

"He can't be dead Fee." Kíli whispered as he buried himself into the back of his brother's hair. "He can't be."

"He's not Kee… He's not." Fíli tried to reassure but knew he failed because he too had seen his uncle cry out in pain as the Warg chomped down and tossed him away. Though he was worried for his uncle he was worried for his One as well, she said she'd meet them at the base of the mountain at the distance they are gaining away from the goblins, orcs and wargs he didn't know if she could catch up or if…

"She's okay too." Kíli whispered. "She has to be."

Night turned to day and soon the company found themselves being placed down atop of a rock formation, Gwaihir laid the dwarf on the surface gently before taking off once more. Gandalf quickly rushed towards Thorin and resting his hand upon his face and chanted a spell while ignoring the others.

Bella, Fíli and Kíli were the last to land on the Carrock as she had swooped around to make sure everyone was on their safe before landing herself. Fíli and Kíli slid off her neck and rushed towards their uncle.

 _{{Thank you Gwaihir, give your kin my thanks.}}_ She cawed out as the Eagle Prince and his brother swooped around.

 _{{If you need our aid further Kisenth call for us, we will hear it.}}_ Gwaihir replied.

Bella shook her head and fluffed up her feathers as she watched the scene before her, moving out of the way once Thorin caught sight of the lone peak in the distance. Everyone completely ignored her as they too took in the sight of Erebor.

"Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf supplied, his eyes twinkling as he watched the company.

"Our home." Thorin breathed, watching the colour lighten over the mountain.

Fíli could look no longer and turned his head down from the view. He had hoped a single hope that his One would be by his side at the first glimpse he ever got of Erebor and he knew that Kíli had hoped for the same, to share that experience.

"What is wrong lad?" Balin asked softly, drawing the others attentions away from the view.

"Lady Isabella, she said she'd meet us at the base of the mountain." Kíli replied for his brother. "We did not see her being carried by the eagles and she is not here."

Gandalf chuckled. "Ah but she is Master Kíli, Master Fíli."

"What do you mean?" Fíli asked, snapping his eyes to the wizard.

"I simply mean, that Lady Isabella was the one who carried you and your brother here." The whole company whipped their heads around to the lone eagle left on the mountain with such speed some of their necks cracked.

Bella cawed and bowed, spreading her wings out in a way of a curtsey since she couldn't actually bed one in front of her. Fíli quickly rushed forward and removed his coat, Kíli and the Ri brothers doing the same as they adverted their eyes.

A laugh filled the air after a tense moment of silence. "Okay, you can look now. Thank you once again for the coat  **Hes Kulaan.** And you Kíli, I thought I was your sister to be, why do you insist on calling me Lady Isabella? Really, all of you. **"**

The company blustered and stammered as they tried to explain she hadn't actually given them express permission to use her first name without titles and so had called her Lady Isabella. Bella's brows raised high into her brows as she listened to the mutterings, sharing an amused look with Nori, Fíli and Gandalf.

"But Gandalf calls you it!" Glóin cried out causing Bella to laugh.

"Gandalf likes to stir the pot; he calls me by my name when you do not listen." She explained amused as her eldest friend spluttered as the Dwarrow glared at him.

Ah, the amusing life with a company of Dwarrow's.

* * *

**Author Note: Well next is Beorn! I hope or the into to him.**

 


	11. Chapter Eleven - Taking Charge

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:**  Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.**

**]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

**Third POV**

They had spent an hour on top of the Carrock to recover before making their way down under both Gandalf and Isabella's requests. This of course was after her mate had Óin check her arm for any form of breaks and dislocations, though it took her a good while and cutting her hand to show how fast she actually healed.

"Why can we not just sleep on top of the Carrock?" Ori whimpered as he hoped down another flight of the overly large stairs.

"Who built these? A Giant?" Kíli groaned as his body too protested at the jumping and climbing.

Fíli saw his one smirk as she helped his Uncle and Dwalin navigate the stairs without jostling Thorin's wounds. A glint in her eye at each mention of the steps, she and Gandalf so far were the only ones not to complain about it but then again she was back to the height they met her in which was considerably taller than Gandalf.

"Because Ori, there is food down near the stream and I for one would like to be clean of goblin filth." She explained with a laugh.

"Aye, lass that's a question I  _know_ has been on everyone's minds. What did you do to the goblins exactly?" Dwalin asked now, curious. All the company came to a halt as they watched Fíli's intended help Thorin down the next step with extreme care.

"You really do not want to know but there be no Goblins left.  _Least I'm not hungry anymore_." She muttered causing Thorin to wheeze and trip in shock. Bella cast the dwarf king an innocent look and snapped her teeth together before laughing, making the company once again come to a halt and stare.

"Isa?" Fíli asked amused as he looked between his laughing one and green uncle.

"Oh nothing  **Dii Lokaal (my love).**  I don't think your uncle is feeling to well is all." She shrugged before handing the dwarf king off to Dwalin and Dori as she stretched and stared down at how far was left. They were at the top of the trees now, so still a fair drop as the pines were tall but she was bored and she needed to move. "But we are running out of time. Gandalf!"

She huffed when Gandalf did not answer, merely giving her a look. They were indeed running out of time and if the blasted mage didn't do anything Bella was going to lose her patience. Rain, she could smell on the horizon and feel the crack of electricity in the air. Hadn't the mountains had enough rain?

 **}}I swear Ulmo hates us, why must he allow Ossë create such storms.{{**  She huffed loudly to the wizard earning a chuckle in reply.

"You know what no. This is gonna hurt Thorin." She huffed before picking the dwarf up in her arms and jumped off the damn edge, her hand swinging out and slashing down the rocks to slow her decent.

Thorin groaned out in pain and heaved up all that he had in his stomach from the sudden sensation of falling before tilting his head up to see Isabella climbing the walls to the others once more and dropping down with another one slung over her shoulder cursing.

"He's bleeding again; he will need to be washed. The river is just there and hidden behind the shrubbery is a cave." She instructed before repeating her actions and the last to bring down being Fíli as she refused to even amuse Gandalf at the moment.

"Right here is what needs to be done, Bilbo we need stuff for fires and some herbs and berries if you can gather some; Ori and Bombur go with him. Bofur, Dori and Glóin, I need you to gather some sturdy rocks to build up a wall to barricade the cold and Bofur I need you to dig some fire pits in the wall for me. Dwalin you go help Óin with our foolish leader. Fíli, Kíli and I can gather some food from the stream. Nori, Bifur… just rest… you both look like you're about to keel over." She ordered, blinking when all she got was open mouths. "What?"

"Shouldn't we be moving on?" Dori asked softly.

Bella blinked and shook her head. "We have an hour at best before the storm hits the mountains again. Ossë seems to be in a spiteful mood and decided to cook us up another storm; it'll pass by tomorrow hopefully."

"I will also go on a head and look for a place for us to gather our bearings and replenish our supplies; I have a friend not far from here." Gandalf explained appearing out of nowhere causing all but Bella to jerk in surprise.

"A friend you say?" She asked with narrowed eyes, she knew who exactly lived nearby and by the look on Gandalf's face he literally has no clue that she and Beorn were friends, kin pretty much. Oh this was going to be a fun surprise. "Who lives out here?"

"I shan't be too long, I'll scout ahead." He explained before making his way off towards Beorn's and effectively seeming like he had avoided her question.

"Tell me  ** _Ghivashel_**  what is amusing you so?" Fíli chuckled finally as they began their trek towards the river, the sound of grumbles at their back and loud cursing from their destination.

Kisenth turned and smiled wider at her love. "Oh many things,  **Dii Lokaal."** She stopped then dead in her tracks as she realised what she had called him.

Kíli sensing the sudden shift of mood looked between his brother and sister to be, her wide eyes and his confusion before making his way quickly towards the river; he would help Thorin, Óin and Dwalin before going back to his brother and his intended.

Bella didn't hesitate to shrink down to Fíli's size and pull him into a kiss, her tongue brushing up against his bottom lip while she clutched at his jacket tightly. Fíli gasped in surprise, giving Bella invitation to roll her tongue against her mates. It was slow and torturous, yet so loving and… and… She pulled back with a gasp, pressing her forehead to Fíli's. They no longer kissed but their lips were just barely touching, breathing each other's air.

 **}}Zu'u lokaal hi, hes kulaan zos wey pah yuvon ko Arda.{{ (I love you, sweet prince more than all gold in Arda)** She breathed out, the words causing Fíli to shudder as something warm rippled over him. He did not know what she said, but he knew it was important; life altering.

" ** _Ghivashel?"_** The word was no louder than a whisper.

"I love you Fíli son of Dis, more than life, more than gold." She whispered in common, watching as his eyes darkened to the likes of a deep sapphire instead of his usual rich blue.

 ** _"Menu tessu, Men lananubukhs menu." (You are everything, I love you.)_** Fíli whispered joyfully, finally free to say the words that have long since been on his tongue.

The smile that graced his One's face would forever be committed to memory, the way her eyes sparkled with such joy and love. She simply glowed in the small patch of golden light.

"You have gold in your hair…" He whispered confused, thumbing the small strand he knew was not there before.

Bella laughed and pulled back from her Mate. "When my kind finds and utters their first words of love  **Dii Lokaal,** we take on a small patch of our Mate's colourings. In each form I take you will see your golden hair for you have accepted my love."

It was truth, in each form she will take her mates gold would be shown. Her brother a brilliant blue had his mate's earth green colouring run down his spine and she in return had his blue upon his breast. She could not wait to know where his marking would be when she shifted to her dragon form.

"Do I have your colouring?" He asked, hoping with all hope that he could though it did not last long as he saw her smile fade, her touch soft on his cheek.

"I do not know." She hummed sadly, "I do not know if it will work the same way with you my love. Come we must gather food and be back in the cave, we have little time left." She urged, pushing away the sadness of the fact.

She and Fíli reached the stream just as the others had finally got Thorin patched up and out of the stream. Kíli stood off on the edge a little ways up and shot arrow after arrow into the water before jerking them out with the scrap of material he had made as rope.

"And what took you two to get here?" Dwalin asked eyeing them both, his brows raising as he took in the dwarf sized Isabella.

"Never you mind Dwalin, best hurry up now." Bella called over her shoulder with a smirk before she dived into the river. Fíli simply shrugged at the three with a blissful smile upon his face before making his way to Kíli.

 _"_ _ **She admitted her love and I admitted back."**_ He told his brother, causing the arrow he was about to shoo to drop to the ground. Kíli cheered and pulled his brother into a tight hug, it was not often soon that a Dwarrow would admit their love, only once and when they were sure.

It is also why there was a long courting process.

" ** _I am happy for you nadad! She is worthy of you heart for sure unlike those who had tried to court you before."_** At that Fíli laughed at his brother's sour face.

"Yes, now how much fish have you caught?" He asked causing Kíli to jerk the arrows from the water revealing four out of six. "Maybe some bird or rabbit?"

"Fish will do." Bella explained as she jerked up out of the river, tossing down eight more, all relatively larger than the ones Kíli had caught. "Unless you see any on our path back, this will do."

Both Fíli and Kíli nodded in agreeance before binding the fish together and began their trek back to the cave, hurrying their steps when thunder boomed over them. Bella shook her head as they reached the cave, the Dwarrow all cramped around the entrance staring at the sky in complete disdain as the heavens above opened once again.

"I am really sick of rain." Ori muttered to his brothers as he twisted his hands in his cardigans.

"We're all sick of rain Ori; we best start the fire it'll get cold soon." Balin instructed, the company jolted and began to gather everything to make the fires and start them.

Fíli and Kíli shared a look and blinked. "Did, did you all just stand there and do nothing?"

"Well Lad, that lass of yours decided to take command tonight, we thought best to wait for her." Bofur replied with a loud laugh as he began to light his pipe while Glóin got the fires ready.

The huff that escaped Bella was completely ignored as she turned to face Bilbo a wide smile upon her face. "Bilbo, I do believe you are best equipped to cook these. No offense Bombur, but I've had a hobbits fish dinner, and nothing can really out beat that."

Bilbo let out a pleased laugh as he took the fish from her; he like every one of his kin knew how to make the best flavourful dish of fish there was and each family had their own taste to their dishes. His mother was the one who taught him the Took way and his father of course shared his secret recipe, but he didn't have all the ingredients for his father's recipe but he did his mothers. Wild berries, creeping Charlie and garlic mustard, he of course dug out the roots of that plant as the flowers tasted completely different.

    creeping-charlie

    garlic-mustard

As Bilbo prepared the fish, removing the guts and stuffing them with the berries, creeping Charlie and garlic mustard, the wind outside began to howl. The fires warmed them very little but did enough.

Bella then turned her sharp eyes to her first friend and Thu'um giver of an age. She had become fond of the company but the brothers Ri beyond her Mate and Kíli she had preferred and found to bond the most too. She was unsure why and never questioned it but now she felt bad that she had not spoken to the Ri brothers or Nori himself proper since Rivendell pretty much.

"Alright **Fahdonus Tafiir (friendly thief),** show me the injuries." She hummed softly kneeling before Nori and taking his hand. He had been pale since their escape from the mountain and of course she could hear the slight wheeze and stifled moan.

"I'm fine… fine…" He groaned out before cursing as the lass poked him in the ribs, softly but enough to cause pain. "Just bruised ribs is all, I took a nasty hit and the drop from the eagles."

"Dori, Ori." She called causing the middle Ri to pale and pop his eyes open in horror.

"Yes Isabella?" Ori asked before frowning down at his older brother in worry.

"Nori is hurt and too stubborn to say a word about it." She hums while standing once more, smirking at the utter look of betrayal on Nori's face as Ori and Dori both began to fuss.

"You are an evil woman." Nori hissed as his brothers fussed and Óin clambered over with mutterings of idiotic Dwarrow's and their sense to not be checked over.

Bella simply shrugged and moved to the far back of the cave and sat, her whole body practically moulding into the wall. It was her spot she always sat when she stayed in this cave, it had been here since the second age, before Beorn, before everything and yet after so much.

"Here Ghivashel." The voice of her Mate sends a jolt of alertness down her spine and her eyes snap open to see him holding out some fish on stone plate.

 **}}Nox hi, dii lokaal{{ (Thank you my love)** she mumbled tired as she takes the plate.

Fíli frowned concerned at his One, the syllables and language falling from her lips. He noticed she reverted to her mother tongue when stressed, angry or tired. He knew she was not angry but her body seemed lax and he had seen her jump when he spoke.

"Eat then sleep Isa." He instructed firmly, taking the plate from her hands as she finished quickly and flopped back against the wall. He too joined her, huddled close as he deemed appropriate at this current time and curled Kíli against him when his brother joined.

The wind howled bitterly outside causing the Dwarrow's to huddle together for warmth, even they could admit it was cold outside and even with the fires it was still bitterly cold. In fact everyone but Bella was cold; Bilbo was huddled close to the Ur family as possible which was near the fire.

"Nori, come closer you'll freeze." Dori muttered, pulling his younger brother to the pile.

"Aye, Bilbo you can join us." Bofur offered which the hobbit took up gladly and willingly.

Bella then snapped her eyes open and scanned the mass of bodies shivering and huddled together. She felt herself shift to the size of Beorn; one arm snuck out and pulled Fíli and Kíli to her body while the other pulled the brothers Ri into her right side. She kicked out her leg and nudged Balin, Dwalin and Thorin to move closer and gave a pointed look to the Ur brothers.

There were complaints until she huffed and raised her internal flames once more, rising up her temperature. Once the Dwarrow felt the heat their restraint quickly faded and soon she found herself covered by Dwarrow who if they could would be purring.

"Cats." She muttered sleepily pulling her one and brothers closer to her chest as she raised the warmth once more and promptly fell back asleep.

**XX**

"Should we wake them?"

"Bofur shh…" This was Dori.

"Please tell me you're sketching this Ori…" Kíli.

"Never seen 'I'm look so relaxed." Balin's voice was amused.

"Blackmail cousin, fine blackmail." Óin chuckled.

 ** _"They do look so adorable cuddled up together."_** Bifur's amusement is what caused her eyes to snap open and  _glare_ at the party of Dwarrow before frowning and looking down.

Her mouth opened and closed several times as she saw that Thorin and Dwalin were curled around her legs and hugging them tightly with Glóin snuggled behind his cousins. Nori was burrowed under her arm, holding it close to him like a blanket and her Mate was mirroring the image except his head was on her chest. Bilbo and Bomber were somehow distributed on each side of her and snuggled deeply into her waist snoring away.

"I want a copy." She rumbled to the young scribe before yawning. Though, that cut off quickly as her ears twitched, her head snapping to the mouth of the cave with wide eyes and a snarl. The snarl echoed around the cave causing the sleeping Dwarrow to jolt awake and in a blink of an eye Bella was up.

"We need to leave the Warg pack has caught up to us." She rumbled out and suddenly the company was moving, it was time to head to Beorn's. Bella knew once he saw her he would help. Dislike of dwarves and all wouldn't matter if he saw her.

"Come on, I will have to help you all cross the river, we need to run." She muttered as they quickly left the cave.

It didn't take long for them to cross the river and then run into Gandalf half way between Beorn's and the Carrock. They were still a day a way when they ran into the meddling wizard but Bella took to heart how trusting the company was when they followed her.

"Gandalf!" It was of course her mate to spot him first as they came to a stop in a small gulley.

"Shh…" Bella hissed as she caught the sound of wargs in the distance as well as the familiar growl and footfalls of Beorn.

"Isabella is correct to be quiet, Bilbo scout back and tell us how far the pack is." Thorin ordered, the hobbit, though reluctant, agreed to go when he looked back and saw Fíli clutching Isabella's arm in panic. He knew along with the others that Isabella had been taking on the most dangerous tasks and he also remembered seeing he body of her crumpled form in the mountains because of him.

He quickly made his way up the mountain path that they had just fled down from. His keen eyes locked on the pack of orcs and wargs before ducking so they wouldn't see him. A snarl caused Bilbo to snap his eyes to the left and felt his heart jump to his throat. There before him stood a great black bear, bigger than he had ever seen, looking out over the distance.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked as he and Dwalin made it to the path.

Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." He tried to explain, puffing as he tried to regain his breath and still his beating heart.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked, pressing the matter as he saw the fear on the hobbit's face. The company gathered closer to the hobbit but Bella's ears were tuned onto the area around them.

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem." Bilbo gasped out.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf asked loudly, causing Bilbo to spin and look up at him, annoyance clear on his face.

"No, that's not it." He gasped out with a frown, groaning as Gandalf simply smiled and looked at the others.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf praised while the others agreed and laughed, finally Bilbo just snapped at being ignored. Bella knew it was coming, she had seen the annoyance grow with each interruption and she didn't blame Bilbo.

"Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is  _something else_  out there." He snapped furious, causing the laughter to die down and the Dwarrow's to become worried.

Gandalf frowned concerned, his eyes trying to take in the surroundings. "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

Bilbo spun opening and closing his mouth a few times. "Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked watching as Gandalf turned away. "I say we double back."

"And risk the orcs catching up to us? No." Thorin snapped worried.

"There is a house…" Gandalf trailed off before looking at the others. "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Bella asked, holding back her amusement and smirk, the only indication was her hand clenching the back of her Mates coat.

"Are the friend or foe?" Thorin continued, staring at the wizard. So far he had more trust in his sister-sons one than Tharkûn.

Gandalf stammers for a second, glancing at Kisenth for help who only frowned and shrugged. "Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us."

The Dwarrow shuffled and muttered in dismay at the news. "What choice do we have?" Thorin utters just as a roar echoes the plain causing all but Bella to jump.

"None."

* * *

**Author Note: *giggles* Little fluff here, little fluff there… :D**

**Ulmo**  (Quenya, pronounced [ˈulmo]) was a Vala, also known as  _King of the Sea_ ,  _Lord of Waters_ , and _Dweller of the Deep_.[2] One of the mightiest of theAinur, he was second in majesty of the Aratar, afterManwë and Varda.

 **Ossë**  is a vassal of Ulmo, but he loves the winds and prefers the coasts and isles of Middle-earth[1] to the deeps of his master. There is some darkness and violence in his spirit, presumably after his seduction by Melkor, and still enjoys raging in storms despite the will of Ulmo; only his spouse, Uinen can restrain his wild urges. He is friend to mariners, but they don't trust his unpredictable temperament.

 **Creeping Charlie -** Edible parts: Young leaves can be eaten raw or cooked. The leaves have a mild bitter flavor with a aromatic tang great for salads or jucing. You can cook these young leaves like spinach, or add to soups, stews, and omelet. Tea is made from the fresh or dried leaves. This wild edible has been known to be added to beer in much the same way as hops, for flavor and clarity. This plant is also known as ground-ivy, gill-over-the-ground, alehoof, tunhoof, catsfoot, field balm, and run-away-robin.

 **Garlic Mustard -** Edible parts: Flowers, leaves, roots and seeds. Leaves can be eaten in any season, when the weather gets hot, the leaves will have a taste bitter. Flowers can be chopped and tossed into salads. The roots can be collected in early spring and again in late fall, when no flower stalks are present. Garlic mustard roots taste very spicy somewhat like horseradish…. yummy! In the fall the seed can be collected and eaten.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve - The Great Bear

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:**  Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

**Third POV**

The company ran until their legs could not run no more, Bella having to pick up a dwarf here or there when they staggered. The howls followed them on the wind and Bella was half tempted to shift or use a Thu'um, but shifting would mean she'd have to reveal her secret about knowing Beorn and she didn't want to ruin the surprise on Gandalf, twas not often you one up'd a Wizard.

The matter of her Thu'um she didn't know how it would react with the company nor did she wish to use that particular power, on Beorn's lands no less or well explain.

"Come on!" Gandalf's voice rings out as they rush over the marshy plains and towards the trees that separated them from Beorn's home. "This way, quickly!"

She could hear the hunting pack close in and she could head Beorn in the opposite direction, a groan escaping her lips at the luck. They were smack dab in the middle of the two; everyone came to a stop an ear-splitting roar sounded nearby, sending many hearts to leap into throats.

"Bombur, come on!" Bofur yells, snatching the front of his baby brother's tunic as they began to run once more. It was no time or place for him to freeze.

Bella and Fíli stayed at the back of the pack, Bella because she was more likely to hold off an attack at this rate and Fíli because he couldn't part from his one anymore, seeing her fall still replayed constantly in his mind.

As they exit the forest and into the bright sun, Bella could see the Beorn's home and the large hedge he and she both had planted to protect all inside around it.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf yells.

Bella and Fíli both let out a laugh as Bombur picks up speed and begins to outrun everyone, shouts of surprise escaped the Dwarrow's lips as they saw what was happening. The gate, Bella saw, was already open and she knew that Beorn isn't going to be happy when he returns. She knew why he disliked Dwarrow's much but he would tolerate them.

Bombur was the first to the door, throwing his full weight into it before falling back. Kíli and Bofur were next followed by Nori and Dwalin, each one throwing their weight to open the door.

"THE LOCK!" Bella yelled as she and Gandalf both spun around to face the woods just as Beorn's massive frame burst out of the tree line snarling.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_mtzs1jcypn1r9hy9ho1_500.gif)

Fíli and Thorin push forward and snap the lock up before pushing the door open. The entire company bolts inside just in time but not quick enough as Beorn shoves his head through the gap of the door. Bella hisses as she watched her mate nearly get bit and she quickly moving to help shove the door shut.

Once the door was shut everyone bar Bella and those that didn't help collapse in relief against it. "What  _is_  that?" Ori gasped out.

"That...is our host." The company turn to Gandalf in horror and bewilderment. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves. "

Bella sits back upon Beorn's chair and smiles kindly at the sheep that had come and given her a drink. "Thank you Flower." The sheep bleated in return before gesturing to the company as they argued. "Oh they're alright, I will make sure they behave; go and rest Flower."

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell." Dori's accusation caused Bella's head to shoot up and for her to frown. Fíli, Nori and Kíli both turned towards the eldest Ri with a frown.

"So shifting is a dark spell Master Dori?" She asked flat causing the silver haired Dwarrow she had thought to be her friend splutter and blush. With a shake of her head Bella stood from her seated spot. "No, it's fine. I think we should all get some sleep."

Gandalf nodded along. "Yes everyone get some rest _, all of you._  You'll all be safe here tonight."

Bella patted the ponies as she passed before finding a nice spot in the hay. She couldn't go to her room with her nice soft bed without giving away the fact she knew Beorn. Fíli smiled at his One as he watched her remove her bag and blades before doing the same and placing his bed roll by her side, Kíli on the other and Nori at his head.

"He did not mean it." Nori whispered softly.

"I know, but nevertheless, it still hurt." Nori watched as her face dropped for a second before a small smile replaced that as Fíli placed his hand upon her lower back in comfort.

"Come rest, I just… I need to…" The fair-haired prince choked out.

"Rest  **dii lokaal."** She croons while practically flopping down in the hay. It was not soft by any means but it was way better then the ground. She knew that while Beorn might not know she's here or does but either way she knew he'd chase off the orc pack. With that thought in mind she let the exhaustion creep up on her and fell asleep.

**XX**

There was something wrong, Kisenth could feel it as she flew closer to her brother's horde. Something very, very wrong; the taste of blood in the air and another scent of a dragon, a Morgoth twisted snake.

 **}}No, NO Darilth! Apophis!{{** She screamed as she flew into the destroyed nest. She shifted from her dragon form to her humanlike one and ran towards her fallen brother and his mate. They were bleeding, their bodies battered and war-torn as they curled brokenly around their destroyed eggs.

 **}}Sister… take them… burn us… blades.{{** Darilth rumbled out brokenly, gesturing to the area of his beating heart. Both he and his mate shifted to their own humanlike forms in pain, ruby hair framing coffee skin with strands of brown while brown hair framed her brothers pale face.

 **}}WHO, WHO DID THIS?{{** She roared, her voice booming through the fallen kingdom. There was not much treasure left compared to what it was.

 **}}Smaug… He came and killed… we did not fight as strong, our will gone.{{** Apophis rasped out, her eyes glassy and far away as her hand rested upon a broken egg.

A dragon shifter could only lay five eggs in their whole life, they knew not why Yavanna made them that way or if it was the will of Eru, his decision in allowing their creation but Kisenth was there when her brother and sister decided to lay all five at once. They could not wait.

But Smaug, a name that she would not forget as she tore the hearts from her brother and sisters chest and placed them in her own.

**XX**

The scent of death and darkness tainted the air Men, Elves, Dwarrow's and Orcs fought below her. She was the last of her kin, there would be no more; there was just her left of the  **Dovah-Vuldiik's** and the twisted snakes of Morgoths.

Her wings spread far as she let out a torrent of fire near the back of the orcs, battling her own with them and the twisted snake of the north. She knew not his name or cared to know but she would not let it live.

A screech of power and she found herself falling. Sauron was defeated.

**XX**

**))Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum ishi krimpatul.((**

**))Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum ishi krimpatul.((**

Bella shot up with a scream, jerking all of the Dwarrow awake and to their feet in panic. Bella did not stop screaming, her hands covering her ears as her eyes were clenched shut. She knew she was dreaming enough to not shift but she could still feel the darkness of Sauron, of Melkor twisting at her.

The company shouted trying to wake her, calling her name and plead to tell them what was wrong, but still she would not, could not stop.

 **}}Stiildus Tul Vopraan!{{** Gandalf shouted causing Bella to gasp and snap her eyes open, the screams stopping instantly.

"What… what happened?" She asked, looking around the room.

"You were screaming." Fíli whispered.

"Aye Lass, gave us all a fright, what was it?" Dwalin asked softly, placing his weapon down carefully at his feet.

 **"** ** _Was it a Ùhùrudazl?"(Battle dream)_** Bifur asked causing Bella to blink and then stare up at Gandalf.

 **}}I dreamt of Darilth and Apophis… then of the Last Alliance… I heard…{{** She trailed off with a frown.  **}}I heard black speech, Sauron's voice. Felt the darkness here, in this room.{{**

 **}}Are you sure? Maybe it was a memory perhaps?{{** Gandalf replied, wary and with a frown.

Bella shook her head, the darkness still lingered but it was not as strong. Sauron was defeated and if he was indeed the necromancer then he does not have the power he once had. "I am sorry for frightening you all. I just had a nightmare that did not seem to end."

"Are you sure Isabella?" Thorin asked worried, he had never heard screams like that before not even after the battle of Azanulbizar.

"Yes, yes… Everyone go back to sleep. I think I'll take the next watch." She suggested standing to her feet and quickly making it towards the dining area where the large hearth was. She needed to be near fire, she needed to be calm as she could not, cannot shake the taste of blood on her tongue… the darkness and ash in the air.

Fíli quickly shot to his feet, telling Kíli to go back to sleep along with the others informing that he will speak to her. The others reluctantly agreed but did as he asked, after all he was her One and vice versa, they technically had no right to comfort her when Fíli wishes to. Even Gandalf left it be, choosing to return to his seat and lighting his pipe, he did not feel what she had described but even though he could sense magic it wasn't as strong as Kisenth's.

"I am alright Fíli." Bella whispered as he came to her side, tearing her eyes away from the flames. "Go back to sleep."

"No, I'll stay with you  **Âzyungel." (Love of loves)** Isa smiled as she watched her Mate sit at her feet and lean against her legs, his eyes closing. She ran her fingers through his hair softly, carefully detangling it.

"Forged by war our story be told. No shackles can hold us whether moonstone or gold." She sang softly before closing her eyes once more.

**XX**

The sound of chopping wood and arguing caused Bella to jolt awake, many of the company giving her apologetic glances before going back to their arguing once more. Really? Beorn had good hearing much like an elf but better; he could hear them even over the sound of the wood being cut.

 _"_ _ **What are they arguing about?"**_ She asked Bifur who was by her side.

 ** _"How to escape without Beorn seeing us."_** He replied before going back to his flowers that he was munching on.

"I say we should leg it and slip out the back way!" Nori suggested enthusiastically, he had seen how big that beast was and he didn't want his brothers to be caught by it.

Dwalin pushed his way through to the thief and spun him around angrily. "I'm not running from anyone, beast or no."

"There is no point in arguing, we will be unable to make it to Mirkwood without Beorn's help!" Gandalf snapped irritated as he pushed his way to the door. "Ah Bilbo, there you are. Now, this will require some delicate handling; we must tread carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds."

Bella held back the snort at the blatant lie as she made her way to stand behind her mates back. Fíli glanced up at his One worried, only to calm as she cast him a smirk, now  _that_ made both him and Kíli who too saw it curious.

"I will go first and uh…" His eyes landed on Kisenth before quickly averting them as he saw all the Dwarrow tense. "Bilbo you will come with me."

Bilbo stammers in horror as he looked at all the Dwarrow's faces before the wizard. "Is-is that such a good idea?"

"Yes, now the rest of you… just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal." He urged, Radagast warning of Beorn's dislike of Dwarrow's echoing in his head.

Bofur tears his eyes away from the beast. "Right. Wait for the signal." He agrees with a vigorous nod.

Gandalf turned back to the Dwarrow. "And no sudden moves, loud noises or over crowed him and only come out in pairs." He stressed.

"Isabella, you should come out last." He stressed on that as well, watching as the Dwarrow relaxed and nod at the suggestion before he leads Bilbo out the door nervously.

While the Dwarrow began to fidget and mutter to themselves and panic, Bella was leaning on her mates back and laughing silently. Her whole body shaking with her laughs as she listened to Gandalf stammer and argue with Gandalf.

Gandalf was nervous and frustrated as he began to stammer his explanation as each Dwarrow began to come out before he was ready, before he could inform their host of their being. Sighing in exasperation as Glóin and Óin stumble out and bow nervously.

"And do you call  _six_ a troop? What are you a travelling circus?" Beorn demands, snarling as two more came out of his house.

"Dori and Ori at your service." Dori stammered out, trying to be polite.

"I don't want your service!" Beorn snarled causing Gandalf to spin around to sooth the violent skin-changer.

"Absolutely understandable!" He placates before turning back as two more came out. "Oh, Fíli and Kíli, I had quite forgotten."

Fíli shot a look back into the house as Thorin and Isa cast him a smirk. It had been silently discussed that they would be the last two to exit the house. They quickly shoved out the others, Bella chuckling as she listened to Gandalf stammer in slight wariness over Beorn's snarls.

Beorn eyed the dwarves unhappily. "Is that it, are there any more?"

"You go." Bella whispered softly, pushing Thorin forward, she couldn't reveal herself yet. Thorin eyed her warily and with a frown before stepping out into view unflinchingly of the skin-changers growls.

"What reason should you give me to allow  _dwarves,_ a wizard and a Halfling to stay on my lands, Wizard?" Beorn snarled, causing all the company to frown and take a nervous step back.

"Now, now Beorn that is no way to treat friends!" Bella's voice rung out in exasperation and cheer, causing the company to blink and watch as the large man dropped the axe.

Kisenth stepped out into the open with a wide smile, one that was mirrored on the skin-changer.

"Violet!" Beorn cheered as he rushed forward and spun her around laughing. "Why did you not come out? Why let this Wizard?"

Gandalf blinks and opens and closes his mouth a few times as he takes in the scene before him. Bella takes a look and bursts out into peals of laughter that caused Beorn to chuckle and pull Violet closer to his chest in happiness, a rumbling purr escaping his lips. It had been a while since he had seen her this happy.

"That is why I did not come greet you instead. It is not often you can surprise a wizard speechless." She explains as she tries to gasp for breath.

"Isabella? Yo-you know him?" Ori stammers out.

The grin widens. "Yes I do Ori, I have known Beorn since he was but a mere babe. Now Beorn, we are in need of food and medicine, the orcs gave us a chase."

"What did you go near goblins for?" Beorn asked as he pulled Violet towards his home.

Bella cringed at the displeased tone. "We were stuck on the high pass during the thunder battle."

"And you fell off a cliff saving me and got hurt!" Bilbo shouted causing Bella to stiffen as Beorn whipped around and growled low, his eyes scanning her for injuries.

 **}}My wing got broken, it healed but the joint was dislocated. That is healed too, it was from a height I have fallen from before and I shifted. There will be no more goblin problems for you or any traveller who walks that path.{{** She explained, eying the company and then Gandalf as she revealed what exactly she did to Goblin Town.

"Really? All of them?" Beorn asked as he directed her to his seat and watched as the dwarves close in around her, protect her. The blonde haired one the most, his hand clutched tightly to the blade at his hip.  _Good…_ he thought.

"Yes, all of them. Ah, Copper will you be a dear and get some food for us? Some Milk and honey as well." Bella asks the Ram softly, smiling as it nodded and trotted off.

No one said a word as they watched the animals bring out plates and rolls as well as mugs and began to place them on the table. The only ones that Fíli saw who were not surprised by this, was his One and Beorn, they simply thanked the animals for their help.

Beorn lifts the large mug of milk and begins to pour Violet and the blonde one by her side a drink, looking at the familiar known one by their side.  **"** So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

Thorin jerks at that, his eyes snapping up to the man. "You know of Azog? How?" he asked, casting his eyes to Isabella and cringed as she shook her head no wildly.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Beorn explains with a grimace, clenching the tankard in his hands tightly, the wood groaning from the pressure.

Bilbo and the company then see the remnants of manacles on Beorn's wrist.

"Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." He explains once more moving to pour drinks.

"There are others… like you?" Bilbo had no idea what possessed him to blurt that out.

"Once, there were many." Beorn whispered causing Bella to stand, she did not move towards him but the action showed comfort and worry.

"And now?"

Beorn turned back to the little bunny. "Now, there is only one. You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?"

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf answers, pulling the pipe from his lips.

Beorn grunts. "You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." The answer caused Beorn to look at the Wizard.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." The skin-changer rumbles, giving the company a sense of unease.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf supplies nervously.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn's eyes flicking from Violet and back to the wizard.

Thorin turns back to the skin changer. "What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. I will not allow Violet to be the one to protect you all by herself." Beorn rumbles out.

"I am fine Beorn; you know a mere handful of orcs do not worry me." Kisenth replies back in a huff.

The skin-changer huffs and smiles affectionately. "I know this. I will grant you aid and safety for a few days. You will be able to rest for a day or two freely and safely. I will provide you with ponies to the gate because Violet is kin. I do this for her."

* * *

**Author Note: Well look Beorn! I tried to change it a little from the scene in the movie as well as add some book details in as well. Next will be well the beginning of Mirkwood or well going to Mirkwood since that chapter is practically done. But I wont post that for a few days.**

**More reviews and love = faster updates!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Interlude to Mirkwood

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
**Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
**Summary:**  Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Beorn pulled the Dragon-Shifter to the side and away from the Dwarfs into the cool air.

"What are you doing Kisenth? What happens when they find out what you are?" He asked worried.

Bella looked into the window, her eyes landing on Fíli who was laughing with his brother. "The Flaxen-Haired one is my mate. I cannot leave him now, if I shall die in their hands, man, orc or elf then I shall die happy I found my mate. They know I shift, but know not of what my true form is. They will soon and it is a risk I will take to kill that bastard once and for all." She growled her face hard and eyes dark causing Beorn to shudder.

"I do not want to see you fall, Sister." He growled out, causing Bella's face to soften.

"I will not  **Mal Zeymah (little brother)**. I have three hearts beating in my breast; I will not fall when I have much to live for." She whispered, cupping his face with her hands before brushing back his mane. "What else worries you so?"

"The darkness in Greenwood, it is old much like you and I. I worry for you entering that cursed forest; the elves are not like their kinfolk." He growled out.

Bella frowned and stepped back from Beorn, "I can resist the evil Björn. I have resisted like all my clan did in the beginning when Morgoth corrupted the others of Glaurung's offspring. I am Yavanna's creation, guardian."

"I did not mean that, Violet." He grumbled. He did not mean to offend his oldest friend and saviour; he was merely worried for her. "The forest makes me wild and I do not want to see you in these." He finished holding up his still shackled wrist.

"I know you worry Beorn, I know the risks and..." She trailed off, her head snapping to the west. "Orcs."

Bella quickly rushed inside, removing her cloak, weapons and shoes quickly. She paused as her eyes landed on Fíli and held out her swords for him to take. "Orcs are on the border, The Bear and I will deal with it will you look after these for me?" She explained slash asked before dashing outside.

The others followed, pausing at the doorway as they watched Isabella shift, her body vibrating and contorting before she burst into a great bear. Fíli felt his eyes to widen as he saw the golden fur upon her chest, going down in a Y shape. He would have to tell her.

"Mahal..." Several of the company whispered in shock. She had never shifted in front of them before, around them from view yes, before them? Never.

Fíli blinked and stared down at the weapons in his hands, it was the third time he was trusted to look after her weapons, a high praise and trust that he would rather die than break.

It was then he saw the etchings on the hilt of the blade, a series of slashes and dots. He looked at the other blade, the hilt slightly different than the other in colour and shape, a different marking than the other. He fingered the hilt softly, shuddering at the power that rolled over him.

    Darilth

    Apophis

"They're names Master Fíli." Gandalf supplied as he puffed his pipe.

"What does it say? Whose names? What writing is this?" He asked the wizard.

"That— is something you will have to ask Isabella yourself." He replied before going back to ignoring them all.

Fíli nodded and strapped the blades to his back while the others began to converse once more. Kíli tried to get him to join the conversation but his mind was on Isa, his  _Ghivashel_ , his One.

It was late at night when laughter filled the air, the laughter of his one and of their hosts. All the Dwarrow jumped to their feet as the door burst open revealing a half-naked Beorn and a dwarf sized Isabella in just a very large tunic. Both covered in the black blood of orcs.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Fíli rushed out as he dashed to her side.

"Little Violet is well; we had fun killing the filth." Beorn chuckled with a wide toothy grin.

"Why are you naked Lass?" Bofur asked causing Bombur and Glóin to cringe.

Bella turned her dark eyes upon the hatted dwarf. "Did you see me shift?" She asked him sharply.

"Uh— yeah, that was mighty impressive." He stated, scratching his head.

"Do you think my clothes shift with me? Well, they don't, hence this." She supplied gesturing to Beorn's tunic.

Fíli glared at Bofur before stepping in front of his one protectively, causing her to smile. The others didn't know how he minded her height shifts but to him it didn't matter if she was Bilbo's height or Beorn's, she was still stunning. Plus she never made him feel inferior to her.

"I'll go get cleaned up and wash this filth off me, and then you can braid my hair." She whispered gently to him before stepping around and gathering her things.

He couldn't help but follow with his eyes as she waltzed towards the bathing room, a frown pulling at his brows in confusion as he saw dark lines wrapping around her ankles and up the back of her neck from what he could see.

This caused him to frown, did she have scars? Was she hurt the same way Beorn was? The thought of that caused Fíli's frown to deepen and for the rage to burst forth in his chest, just the mere image of his One shackled and chained angered him.

"Little Violet, says you're her Mate." Beorn stated suddenly, causing all to become silent once more.

Fíli cast a look up at the intimidating man. "Yes, though I'm not too sure what that means."

"Mate is half of soul, for animals like her and I, it is instinct and permanent. She has claimed you already." He stated as he inhaled the room. "Claimed all of you."

"Really?" Gandalf asked stunned, his brows disappearing into his hairline.

"What do you mean?" Balin asked over the outbursts of the others.

"It means Balin, I have claimed you as kin, I did it after Rivendell when Fíli accepted my courting gift and then again when I joined you at the Carrock after the Goblins. You are part of the  **Dovah-Vuldiik Brod**  now, my scent clings onto you." Bella stated as she stepped back into the room clean and at her usual height.

Fíli gaped at his One as she stood in the doorway, her hair flowing down in soft waves to her calves and clad in a simple dress that hugged her form, her hair had gotten longer.

Thorin frowned. "Will others of your clan not mind about this decision?" He asked causing Fíli, Gandalf and Beorn to cringe.

"Master Oakenshield, I am the last of my kind. I am a shifter not a skin-changer. My kind was hunted and killed out in the very beginning of the second age because of our true forms." She stated seriously but there was no emotion beyond that.

" **Dii Lokaal** , will you?" She asks fondly, gesturing to her hair.

Fíli smiled and nodded, chuckling as she practically collapsed at his feet. With a shake of his head, he began to pull out his combs to brush and braid her hair. His hands paused as the silence became too much, his eyes shooting up to see the surprise in the other's eyes and then shot down to his One and his brother lying in her lap, her hands braiding.

"This isn't new. It started the night after we began to court." Fíli explained.

Ori was frowning as he churned over what she said. "How... How old are you?" He stammered out causing the others to groan and Bella to laugh.

    Jewels of Fëanor

"I am the second oldest in this room Master Ori, I was created in the year of the trees by Yavanna. I was born before the elves, watched as Aulë crafted Durin... But those times are not as ... pleasant as history states. I watched as the Elves woke in Cuiviénen, as Melkor slew Finwë and stole the Jewels of Fëanor that contained light of the Two Trees, from his vault, and destroyed the Trees of the Valar themselves. My clan left Aman to Arda as the Sun and Moon were crafted; to put it bluntly I am old Master Ori." Bella stated as she finished off Kíli's braids.

Though what she told them was true, not to the full extent. She was a Maiar who along with her brother and clan agreed to be changed by Yavanna who had mothered them. They loved the form of a Dragon the most and stayed that way but shifted to suit the cause. This of course was when Melkor learnt that you could corrupt the newly made or born.

"You've met Mahal?" Balin asked slowly after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course I have, as has Gandalf. Thorin looks most like Mahal as Durin was crafted to look like him." She explained and raised her brows as everyone gaped.

"I do believe you broke them." Gandalf chuckled.

"What of hobbits Isabella?" Bilbo asked curious causing me to give him a fond smile.

"My dear hobbit, you were crafted by Yavanna herself the day after she and Mahal wed. It was a splendid wedding and your creation Eru allowed it, a gift." She chuckled before standing, her back cracking as she stretched.

"What is your true form?" Fíli asked suddenly, curious to know as she always seemed to skirt around it causing her to tense.

"Aye, what form caused people to hunt and kill your clan?" Dwalin rumbled out, a hiss escaping her lips.

"I will not say for I cannot..." She choked out before shaking her head and leaving, her heart heavy.

She found her Mate in a Dwarrow, a Dwarrow whom was raised to hate and fear dragons. Even if she was not like those twisted beings, her whole clan killed... She was a liability and the proof to that was her time with the elves...

The elves know who she is; they can see it, sense it. So she hid away from them, did not utter a word in their presence and dealt with the constant shadow or arrow at her back.

So if the Dwarrow –  _her Mate_  – were to find out... He would hate her, would he try to kill her if that was the command?

" ** _Ghivashel?_** " Fíli asked concerned as he followed her out into the night.

Bella sighed as her Mate knelt by her, Kíli at his side with matching worried eyes. Fíli brushed away the lone tear that spilt over and held back the frown at the scalding hot liquid.

" ** _What is wrong Namad?"_** Kíli asked as he curled up into her side while Fíli sat before her, taking her hands in his.

"If I was a monster, if your kin saw me as a monster would you still love me?" She asked softly, letting her fear shine through.

Fíli and Kíli frowned on the spot at the words. "Of course we would Isa."

"Your true form can't be that bad!" Kíli replied causing her hearts to clench, guilt churning in her stomach.

Another tear slipped free of her eye leaving an angry red mark behind. She was quick to wipe it away before it evaporated and stood. "I hope one day you'll forgive me... You and  **Mal**   **Zeymah**  both."

"You've called me that before, what does it mean?" Kíli asked changing the subject. No matter what the others may see or think, he knew when one wished not to continue a discussion any further.

This time Bella chuckled. "It means little brother in my mother tongue."

"Can you teach us some words?" Kíli asked excited and both she and Fíli exchanged find looks.

"... I can but it is much like your Khuzdul." She explained sitting back down once more.

**XX**

Two days later found them all ready to leave towards Mirkwood, no one was eager to leave and the ones that were most eager to stay was Bilbo and surprisingly Isabella. The company had awoken that morn with the sounds of arguing, all storming from the skin-changers house battle ready only to stop as they saw Isabella screaming at Beorn as she beat him on the chest.

The large skin-changer didn't say a word as she beat upon his chest and snarled at him in a language they couldn't understand and when one asked, they received no reply. In fact, Isabella has not said or made a single sound since they left. Even Gandalf became worried, for he had seen the despondency once before and it was after her kin had been killed and she was the only one to survive.

" ** _Ghivashel?_** " Fíli asked concerned as he took in his One's blank expression. In fact the whole company was concerned to see the lass so silent as she walked absentmindedly between them all. When she did not respond Fíli tried once more, this time in her own tongue.  **}}Dii Kun?{{ (My Light)**

"I am worried." Fíli finally announced as they stopped for the night.

"Aye I am too Laddie." Glóin replied softly as he stared at the rigid form of Isabella.

"Gandalf, do you know what she and Beorn argued about? We know you speak her tongue." Dori asked this time as he moved towards the frowning Wizard.

"Beorn is worried about the forest and the effect it has on her. He was trying to convince her to just go around, fly do something other than walk through it but she would not leave his side." Gandalf explained, casting a look towards Fíli.

"What is bad about the forest that concerns Master Beorn so? We know he said that there was a darkness upon the forest, but how bad is it?" Balin asked this time as he listened in on the conversation.

Gandalf spared him a glance. "The forest is sick with a darkness that has not been felt in an age or more, he knows it… she knows it… it is like the twisted sickness that killed her kin and I believe he told her the truth of it and she's just… I remember that time quite well you know the darkness of the lands that twisted into the hearts of all free people and corrupting them. Isabella's clan was the guardians of Arda and they had just been wiped out with only her left. The war was horrific; she was coated in blood of all kinds including her own as she tore through the army with unseeing rage. I fear that the forest will be a horrible reminder and it's starting to bring back the smell of war and death, she won't be the same once we step foot into the forest of Mirkwood."

The company stopped and stood frozen as Gandalf spoke, watching as his eyes glazed over and rambled, they knew he spoke more than he intended too but they would not utter a word about it to the Lass for many of them knew those types of memories do not go away.

"I will be more animalistic." Bella said no more than a whisper, but everyone heard it. "Beorn was worried if the elves caught us I will be like he." She murmured, her hands rubbing her wrists.

"We won't let them!" Fíli snarled as the action finally clicked and he could recall the chain and cuff that rested on the skin-changers wrist.

"Oh my sweet  ** _kulaan…_** Just promise me you won't do anything foolish, all of you for I won't be able to hold my temper. I will not be hurt but if you are in danger, run… run and do not stop." She expressed, stressing the point.

"And if I don't?" He asked in return, watching as her face darkened.

"Death will find them swiftly." The others had never heard her speak that dark or rough before, it sent a shiver of fear down their spines. "Now rest, Beorn and I will be on shift tonight."

**XX**

The company noticed the change in Isabella the closer they got to the forest. She walked hunched most of the time; her teeth bared as she circled around them and stuck herself between them and the forest, any form of shrubbery that they could not see behind.

What worried them the most was her inability to talk. Every time she tried it came out in rumbling snarls or her own language but even Gandalf had explained that he couldn't understand the structure of her words.

"Violet." Beorn's rumbling voice caused the others to jerk as he stepped out from behind a cluster of rocks. "There be a pack coming, no more than three, go." Bella didn't waste any time, she was gone in a blink of an eye, leaving the company with the larger shifter.

"She is like mother bear with cubs." Beorn explained. "You be her cubs. I had hoped that she would be better off than I but… I was wrong, she is worse more animal than being."

"Will she get better?" Fíli asked worried.

"I do not know, she was not happy when we last spoke and I think it is because of that she is like mother bear. I hope this kill and her feed will get her to calm down, you will enter the forest tomorrow." Beorn grumbles out, shaking his head. Dwalin and Thorin eyed the twitching Shifter before them; they could see that Beorn was holding back the change being this close to the forest.

"Björn. Olórin. You are making Aulë's Children restless." Isabella's clear crisp voice utters from the darkness.

Gandalf blinked and then grimaced. "Formality."

"This or growls." Was her reply as she stepped from the shadows in all her bloody glory once more, though this time, it was only her hands to her elbows that were stained black and red.

"Olórin?" One of the company asked confused. "But your name is Gandalf or is it like how we call you Tharkûn and the elves Mithrandir?"

Gandalf choked on his pipe and glared at a smirking Kisenth. "Olórin is my—uh—"

"It is what my clan call him, for now we must sleep; tomorrow we reach the forest gate and enter the forest of The Firstborn's. The pack is close and we will need all speed and strength to move quickly tomorrow. Come my True-Heart, Brother." Kisenth gestured for Fíli and Kíli to join her as she moved towards the bed rolls, curling around them both protectively her sword clutched in one hand.

"You heard her, rest; tomorrow we ride hard and enter the  ** _Khurb-takhrabmî zars-tamanâl_** relm."(Horse-riding tree-dweller.) Thorin grunted out as he too began to take his spot by the fire.

* * *

**Author Note: Well here you go! Another chapter and then Mirkwood, damn its gonna be a hard chapter to write.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Accursed Forest

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

**Third POV**

The company stood before the forest with unease, their eyes shifting from the twisted trees to the stiff back of Isabella and Gandalf just before the entrance. Dragon eyes peered at the wizard. **}}The forest is indeed sick, I never met** _Oropherion_ **but there must be something wrong for him to let the forest be this tainted.{{**

 **}}Thranduil has never been the same since the death of his father and wife, but that is no excuse…{{** Replied Gandalf as they made their way into the twisted entrance. Vines grew over the elven statues that Gandalf knew to be of Thranduil's wife.

"This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo called out, pausing half way between the company and the forest. Nausea beginning to rise in his throat the closer he got to the forest.

Gandalf paused and looked back at Bilbo. "Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south."

A deep thrum echoed in Kisenth's ears as she stepped further down the path, her eyes locked onto a particular spot and couldn't seem to look away; the thrum growing louder the closer she got. She felt her heart speed up as fear began to settle in the depths of her stomach, the feeling making her uneasy.

 _Something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems…_ Kisenth paused a step away from the statue as Galadriel's voice washed over her.

Gandalf watched as Kisenth raised her arm slowly and grasped the vines in her clawed hand before ripping it away. A scream echoed the silent forest as Kisenth stumbled back and grasped her head in pain.

The company jolted as the scream reached them, jumping to their feet in an instant as they searched the forest for the danger. Fíli and Nori though knew that scream and rushed into the forest to see Gandalf hunched over, his hand covering Isabella's eyes.

"Is she okay?" Fíli demanded as he sheathed his swords once more and rushed towards his One. But she and Gandalf both ignored him as they continued to stare at one another.

_"If our enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains."_

**}}You must go, it is more important than travelling with us. Olórin what I saw should not be possible, go and go now!{{** Kisenth ordered, shoving the wizard towards the exit in panic. Gandalf nodded before making haste, his voice echoing in the trees as he called out to the others not to let his horse go.

"What was that about?" Nori asked, his eyes flicking from Isabella to Gandalf's retreating form and back with curiosity.

"Nothing good, this land is sick… sick with darkness that we had thought died out long ago. We must not step off the path, trickery is in the air." Bella mumbled out as she stood to her feet once more with the aid of her mate. She could hear the land screaming silently in the back of her mind, she could hear the weeping of her Lady and it angered her.

"The elves will learn one day." She muttered to herself before shaking her head. "My love, can you gather my packs?"

Fíli hesitated but nodded, giving Nori a look to tell him to look after her before rushing back out the forest. Bella whispered to herself and glanced around, her eyes wide and unseeing, it made Nori feel on edge.

"Nori, that Thu'um I taught you… do not use it here." She instructed forcefully. "You will not like what you see and stay close to your brothers."

The thief nodded but didn't move until Fili was back with Kili at his side, their packs over their shoulder. It didn't take long for the others to make their way in, grumbling over the fact that Gandalf had left them once again, but instead of leaving in a relatively safe environment, he left them on the edge of a darkened wood that made Isabella wary.

"What did Gandalf say?" Nori asked the others.

"To not leave the path, for we will not find it again if we do." Bofur replied, making Nori unease and move quickly to his brothers' sides. He would listen to Isabella and Gandalf both on this.

Thorin cast a look up at Isabella. "Do you know the way?"

"No, not this elven path, the last time I had reached Mirkwood was when Oropher still reigned. I will lead you for now, I can sense the stone but I must ask to not kill an animal in this forest Thorin, all of you." She urged as she began to move forward, her mate at her side.

"Why's that lass?" Glóin called out from behind.

"Because they are either infected with what has tainted this land Glóin or they are the watchers of Oromë but stags, deer in this forest belong to his sister Nessa. It is bad luck to kill them if you see them." She explained, her voice drifting in the forest.

She led them through the winding tainted trees, her fingers twitching as she heard the screams. Yavanna bless this poor wood, save them from this darkness. Her eyes scanned the tree tops periodically looking for any sign of the sun but could not see. The trees had grown over in a way to block the light, the view of the sky.

The further they went the darker it got and it made Bella on edge, her eyes scanned the trees as her ears picked up the sound of scratching in the distance. Beyond the screams and the sounds of the company there was nothing.

"Air… I need air…" Bofur gasped out.

Óin blinked and looked up to see spores above them. "My head, it's spinning."

"We found the bridge!" Fíli yelled out as Isa pointed to the crumbling ruins. The others at hearing him quickly rushed over to see Bofur and Bilbo pushing a head.

"Oh… we could try and swim it?" Bofur suggested while eying the grey water before him. Bella moved and quickly caught Bilbo as he leant forward, his eyes locked onto the bubbling stream – the sound of his heart beating in his ears. His wide eyes snapped to hers as she shook him from the allure.

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream is enchanted." Thorin's voice echoed around them, swirling like the mist. Bella hummed deep in her throat before breathing across Bilbo's face, watching as his eyes grew clear. She had been doing it to both Fíli and Kíli along the way when they grew unsteady or uneasy without them knowing.

Bofur frowned. "Doesn't look very enchanting to me."

"We must find another way across." Thorin ordered, moving towards his sister sons.

Kíli rushed forward as he saw the vines, his hands centimetres from the branch when a rumbling sound reached their ears. All eyes turned to Isabella who took a few steps back and then launched herself across the gap, her body rolling the instant her feet touched the ground.

"Boat. Rope." She snarled out, gesturing to the small boat on the other side of the bridge half hidden by the tree roots. "Two."

The others quickly scrambled to get out a rope long enough and a hook to toss across so she could pull them. "You heard her, two at a time. Kíli, Fíli you first."

When Bella finally got the rope tied to the boat she kicked it across, waiting for her mate and brother to step in before slowly pulling them, making sure she didn't tip the boat. She could smell and taste the sleeping enchantment in the air from the mist that curled up from the water.

"We got it Namad." Kíli uttered as he took the rope from her hands. He and Fíli both had been worried, she had stopped talking a day ago and they were unsure if she knew how much time had passed exactly.

"Bombur and Bilbo will need to go last." Thorin pointed out as he and Dwalin got into the boat. Bombur frowned but nodded, he knew he was the biggest of the lot and the heaviest. If he went with Bilbo then there was more of a chance he wouldn't capsize the boat, though it didn't make him any happier about the situation.

As Thorin crosses he casts his eyes upon a white stag off in the distance, it seemed to glow in the patch of light that it stood in. Bella watched in slow motion as Thorin raised the bow in his hands, her brows pulling down before jerking her head up as a whisper reached her mind.

"NO!" She screamed, throwing her whole body at Thorin as he let the arrow fly. Her head whipped around to see it miss but chased the deer away from the path; she could feel the anger washing off of it as it did so. "I told you not to do that! It is bad luck!"

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck." Thorin growled as he lowered the bow and went to help the others to pull Bombur and Bilbo across. The sound of hooves and snapping twigs had the company on edge, Bella did not move but closed her eyes; she had warned Thorin.

The company jerked as a white stag jumped out of the shrubbery and jumping over them all as they dived out of the way, its back legs knocking into Bombur, sending him spiralling backwards into the river.

"Bombur!" Bofur yelled, trying to get to his feet.

"No!" Bella roared, pushing her way to the edge of the stream. "You cannot touch the water."

The others paused as they watched her enter the stream.

"Isa!" Fíli yelled causing his One to pause and turn.

"Water doesn't affect. Magic cannot taint." She grumbled out before hoisting Bombur up into her arms as if he weighed no more than a babe. She continued to hold him while the others began to make a makeshift stretcher with their coats and two long bits of wood before placing him on the bedding.

"Will be fine… wake up when wear off." The words to her own ears sounded garbled and she shook her head, trying to clear the haze that began to settle over her mind.

_Join us…_

_… you will have power…_

_Join ussss Dragon…._

_…be free to kill…_

_They don't care…_

_… join us…_

No, she won't.

_… Death…_

_Hunger…_

_…You will be feared..._

_Join us…_

_JOIN US!_

The stinging on her check caused her to blink and her vision began to clear. The first thing she took in was the webs, the black ooze that dripped from the branches and everything around it before she focused on the dwarf before her.

"Ori?" She asked, raising her hand to her cheek. "You hit me. That… stung a little."

His whole face bloomed into redness. "I'm sorry Lady Isabella but you were… not well."

Fíli jerked himself free and made his way to his One and taking her face carefully into his hand. There was no mark which was a surprise and though he was pissed at Ori, he was glad that she was fine. After she had rescued Bombur from the river and they began to walk only to lose their way from the path did things go downhill.

They ran out of food, hunger began to set in and then so did the voices. Isa, his Isa's eyes changed from colours to her rich brown as she switched between a guttural speech and her own. She looked crazed; it made the company wary and fearful when they had a clear mind.

They had lost Thorin on the third day. They had chased the lights, the smell of meat and laughter, and in a flash they were on the floor in the dark once more with Thorin missing. It was then that Isabella started to speak once again, pointed teeth and screaming.

"What happened, **amrâlimê?** " Fíli asked softly.

"There were voices, taunting me to join them." She whispered, her head clearer than it had been in days. "I felt a darkness latch onto me, and then Ori slapped me. I feel it no longer."

But she could still hear the whispers.

Her head shot up and her eyes widened as she took in the surrounding area. All around them were webs, large webs she had thought belonged to a creature long since gone. Branches began to snap and the sound of Bilbo yelling reached her ears.

"SPIDERS!" She snarled just seconds before the chaos began. "RUN! RUN!"

The company did as she asked and ran towards the opposite direction of the beasts, slashing and hacking their way through the trees and the beasts that attacked them while a roar echoed the woods at their back.

Bella snarled as screams reached her ears, she spun on her heel and followed the voices of her friends and adopted kin, her mate. The scream of her one reached her, sending her into a rage as it cut off abruptly followed by the others.

"Isabella." She spun her glowing eyes locking onto the spot where she heard Bilbo's voice, blinking when he suddenly appeared before her.

"Help them; I will deal with the spiders. They will rue the day they hurt my kin." She snarled before jerking her head up towards where she heard the spiders chattering. Bilbo nodded and placed the ring on once more before climbing the tree.

It didn't take long for her to cull half the spider pack while the sound of Dwarven battle cries filled the forest from the direction she came. It made her relax and in that made her pay less attention to her surroundings, which was how she came across her company surrounded by elves.

Fíli blinked and turned his eyes to the left as he felt the sensation of being watched to see his mate staring at them with violet, red and melted gold eyes full of fury. Kíli's scream of pain and agony reached his ears and he turned to give his One a look, recalling her promise before jerking free of his captor and running towards his brother.

_"… Just promise me you won't do anything foolish, all of you for I won't be able to hold my temper. I will not be hurt but if you are in danger, run… run and do not stop." She expressed, stressing the point._

_"And if I don't?" He asked in return, watching as her face darkened._

_"Death will find them swiftly."_

A cry tore from his lips as he felt an arrow graze across his leg, causing him to tumble down to the ground.

The elves and Dwarrow shuddered as a snarl of fury echoed the trees before Bella's massive frame broke through into the clearing while tossing the elves out of her way like they were nothing. The company stared in horror as the elves began to attack her, arrows and swords but none were matched against her.

"I'd still your rage if I were you _monster."_ An icy voice threatened causing Bella to still as her eyes landed on the elf that held her mate with a blade at his throat.

Legolas frowned as the beast snarled, her eyes flicking between the blond dwarf and his lieutenant. He gestured for his guard to take the beast down, watching with a frown as it did so without complaint, her eyes never tearing away from the dwarf before dragging her off. Only then did the dwarves struggle.

"We will deal with that later; take them back to the halls and to the king. He wishes to have a word with them." He instructed before following after the creature.

**XX**

The company struggled as they were marched down to the cells, many throwing insults at the tree-shagging bastards. They had no clue on where Bilbo, Thorin and Lady Isabella were, nor were they told about them.

They all cursed the blasted forest.

"Fee!" Kíli yelled, shoving his face against the bars and reaching out to his brother in hopes he would be in the cell beside him.

"Kee! I'm okay!" Fíli called out, the voice echoing in the halls. "I'm over here; Dwalin is to your right and Bofur to the left."

Kíli sagged in relief at hearing his brother's voice but his fear and worry didn't fully go away as he took in the grief on his brother's face. "It'll be right Fee, Uncle and Namad will be safe."

"I don't know Kíli; the elves took her down because of me. I risked myself and she attacked, she warned us what would happen and now I don't know where my One is. Thorin was gone before we realised it, it's been days Kee." Fee whispered his voice drifting up the hall.

"Don' worry about Thorin lads, he's a fighter." Dwalin mumbled even though he too was worried for his king. "An' that lass of yours Fíli is a warrior, she'll be fine."

"But what about Bilbo?" Kíli asked worried. "He wasn't with us when we were caught but he was with us just before."

"Oh Bilbo might just surprise us. He popped in an out of the spiders like magic." Bofur chuckled as he pressed himself to the door to see the young dark haired prince.

"Can you see anyone?" Fíli asked after a long silence as he looked at the hall again, or the best he could.

"Nay, you're the only cell door on that side, the rest is storage." Dwalin rumbled darkly as he began to punch at the walls.

They don't know how long it had been but they knew it had been days when suddenly a terrible roar filled the halls shaking the foundation with such a rumble they feared that something like an explosion or even a _dragon_ of all things had brought its wrath to the Elven king's halls.

"What was that?" Kíli asked as he shuffled to the door in panic as the sound happened again followed by elves running past them with drawn swords.

"An attack maybe?" Bofur supplied as he squinted down the hall.

Suddenly more elves appeared some sporting cuts and bruises as they led the rest of their company to their cells and shoved them inside. Many of the others struggled to get free but stopped when they saw the four. Dori and Bifur were shoved in with Kíli. Nori and Glóin was shoved in with Dwalin. Ori and Balin were shoved in with Bofur and lastly Bombur and Óin were shoved in with Fíli.

"We were told to keep you all apart but it isn't safe with that beast down there, prisoners or not." The redheaded lass stated, her eyes shifting back down to where the faint rumbles now were, her face bruised and cut.

The company began to question her but nothing more was shared as the _prince_ ordered her away and even those that delivered them their meals dared not to utter a word. No matter the amount of insults, pleading or threats they threw at the guards, none would spill word about what happened and if they had found Lady Isabella or Thorin.

They never got their answer.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, so I've been busy as all hell between writing for FAGE, Fandom Anon Gift Exchange that had a time limit mind you and RL… Seriously, when you're the only other employee at the damn place and the other is on holidays for six weeks you tend to take their shifts. It sucks.**

**But I hoped you enjoyed, trust me the next chapter is going to be Angst and some Fíli rage.**

**amrâlimê - my love**


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Unexpected Allies

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

**Third POV**

A week had gone by and Bilbo was at his wits end, he had trailed near all of the guards to find the Dwarrow's but found nothing. He was getting worried that he wouldn't find them at all; he was also worried for Lady Isabella for she didn't look too well when the elves had drug her away.

" _The beast still won't stop! Three more were sent to the healing wing just last night."_ Bilbo's ears picked up the conversation with ease and he paused, pressing himself into the wall as flat as he could while two elves limped past, _dragging another with them._

"Yes I know, even the dwarf _king_ isn't this violent." The other replied in a grunt as he hoisted the unconscious one up higher.

Bilbo felt his heart stammer in relief as he found that Thorin was here and safe before clenching in despair as what their words fully meant. _The Beast…_ Lady Isabella. He quickly and silently rushed down the hall they came from, skidding to a stop as a set of stairs lead down into the dark, his body shivering at the cold.

Another roar filled the silence causing his heart to jump as he now recognised the familiar lit of Lady Isabella's language that she slips into now and then. He quickly rushed down and nearly collided with the fleeing elves before the room was silent once more.

"Bilbo?" The voice was rough and barely above a whisper. Bilbo jerked his head up as the sound of chains clinking reached his ears and he rushed to the cell door and froze, his eyes widening in horror as he took in the chains around Lady Isabella's legs. He couldn't see the rest of her as she was in the darkest part of the cell.

"Lady Isabella? Are you okay?" He asked cringing as a tired laugh escaped her lips before she moved into the light.

"Oh Yavanna." He moaned shocked before slapping his hand over his mouth as he saw her face and the rest of her. She had a chain around her neck and wrists, her clothes dirty and ragged. Her face though, her face is what struck him, it was broken beyond belief and around her neck was bloody from where the collar's jagged points dug into her flesh.

"Have you found the others?" She whispered once more, looking away from the hobbit and leaning back into the shadows.

"No. I have only found you but I know Thorin is here too." He explained causing the dragon-shifter to hum and then to sigh.

"My guards come in every few hours little hobbit, they try to get me to eat and to force me to tell them why I am here… what I really am… what _monster_ I am for they know I am not Skin-Changer. But I will not settle nor will I stop fighting till I reach Fíli, they separate me from my mate and treat me like a rabid Warg. They told me Fíli was gone but I can still feel him, sense him in this place… They—they placed me in chains Bilbo." Bella choked out, wincing as the point dug into the soft part of her flesh once again.

"It's Melkor all over again… I can't… I can't be in chains Master Bilbo… Chains bring death and corruption…" She whimpered before curling up once more. "I can't shift because the collar and I can't break them because it'll reveal what I am."

Bilbo stammered horrified and for the first time in his life he hated elves. "I'll go and find the others! Maybe they will know what to do and then I will find Thorin… we'll get you out of here quickly! I promise!" He whispered to her before shoving his ring back on and rushing back up the way he came.

It took another day of Bilbo running around to find the others, thankfully the loudness of Dwarrow's helped in this instance and he couldn't be more thankful to hear the Dwarven insults they threw at their _hosts._ When Bilbo knew it was all clear he slipped off the ring and stepped into view of the others causing the company to jolt in surprise and shout.

"Shhh! They'll hear you!" He hissed, instantly hushing them.

"We thought you dead Bilbo!" Bofur whispered with a wide smile.

"Aye laddie, but you're a sight for sore eyes." Balin chuckled with a shake of his head.

"I've been looking for you all over the past week! I still cannot find Thorin though but he is here." Bilbo informed, casting a look up and down the hall and his ears out for guards.

"What about Isa? Have you found her?" Fíli demanded causing Bilbo to spin around and choke, his eyes pooling with tears causing Fíli to jerk back as horror began to settle in. "Is she dead?" He choked out.

"No— no worse… Fíli… they—they chained her." He managed to choke out causing all the Dwarrow to freeze.

"What do you mean chained her?" Dori hissed out as he stepped up, causing Bilbo to spin around once more.

"Can't she just shift?" Bombur asked.

Bilbo shook his head frantically as the others threw out questions. "No… she has been collared to the wall and the collar has spikes. Even a deep breath or hard swallow cuts her neck; she's also got them on her wrists and ankles." He explained and suddenly a loud scream of rage anyone in the company has heard before echoed the hall.

All eyes that could turn towards Fíli, who stood with his hands clenched around the bars to the point blood seeped out between his fingers. His face was thunderous, something they have only ever seen on the face of their king, for in this very moment Fíli resembled Thorin's silent rage.

"Those **bruniik firok fuhil naakin's!** " **(Savage bastard leaf eaters)** He hissed furious, the words rolling off his tongue in an odd way as he was unused to his One's language. It just seemed to slip out in such a natural way as if he had been speaking it since birth with Khuzdul.

"Where did you learn that?" Bofur asked stunned causing Kíli to snort.

"Isa has been teaching Fíli and I her language, she has been since Beorn's. But even I don't know those words." Kíli hummed trying to get his brother to calm down and thankfully when he saw his brother smirk, he knew it worked somewhat.

"I ask her in private, but Bilbo can you get us out? Can you get her out? I swore she wouldn't end up in chains and she is…" He finished off in a sob, pressing his face into the bars.

"I'll— I'll try, I promised! I'll need to find Thorin first. I won't let you down!" He swore to them, he wouldn't, not now.

"Aye, but be careful. Make sure you eat and sleep too lad." Balin pressed; the poor hobbit didn't look too good as it was now.

Bilbo shook his head. "No, Isabella is first. It— it's bad Balin, my health can wait. I need to go, I'll try and come back."

The others watched as Bilbo fiddled with something in his pocket before disappearing down around the corner. Each one was worried, for their king, their Lady and their Burglar. Thought they – meaning all bar Fíli – were glad that Óin was placed in his cell as the sound of the Durin Heir screaming filled the silence once more followed by his fists impacting against the wall.

"Now, now lad, if Bilbo does indeed find us a way out you'll need your hands." Óin tisked as he began to rip strips from the cloth he always carried around to form a makeshift bandage.

Fíli growled and hissed as Óin cleaned his bloody knuckles the best he could. It was hard for a dwarf to break skin on their hands but it hurt when they managed it, this didn't help his predicament though as the pain added to his rage.

**XX**

Legolas narrowed his eyes as the beast snarled again when the elves came to deliver her food. She seemed to snarl at them in a tongue that he had not heard before nor could understand. His father had demanded her to be chained and Legolas found it barbaric. She was a shifter, a skin-changer he was sure but because she had attacked his company and associated herself with _dwarves_ in his father's eyes… he all but condemned her to the likes of orc or Warg, beast.

"I know you are there princeling." The beast's rough voice echoed softly, causing him to jolt and step into the light.

"How did you know?" He asked curious, moving closer to her cage door. She looked ragged than the last time he had seen her, more torn and bloody. His eyes locked onto the chains and frowned, anger rising in his chest as he saw that they were the spelled ones that the Orcs used on the skin-changers. How did his father get these?

"You are not as quiet as you think. Why are you here princeling? To taunt me more? To tell me that my Mate is dead as a way to break me?" She hissed, shifting herself further into the light to stare into the blue eyes of the fair-haired elf before her with her dragon eyes.

"The blond one? The one that was shot with an arrow, I saw how you stilled when he was threatened. He is your mate?" Legolas asked, never tearing his eyes away from the entrancing eyes that seemed to swirl and shimmer.

Bella blinked and allowed the prince free from her hold and nodded. "Yes, tell me Princeling, if you were old as I and finally found your mate, finally got the happiness you long desired only to have them be hurt and threatened before being locked up and separated from them? How would you feel?" She asked coming to a stand and making her way closer to the cage.

"I would be… angry." He finished surprise, understanding the woman before him. "How old are you, what are you?"

The chuckle that left the woman's throat had Legolas tensing; it was not a pleasant sound. No, it was pleasant but it held all the mirth in the world, it was a laugh he could remember having long ago before the death of his mother, before his father turned cold.

"I am old Princeling; I will give you hints to what I am. I am Yavanna's creation. We were many when the War of the Wrath came, less when it ended. I am the being that came on the winds scream; I am the one who made orcs flee. My name brings terror to foes and relief to my allies, I am the last resort— I am the defender of all." With that Kisenth sat back down and into the shadows once more, leaving the prince to consume her words.

Legolas frowned before pivoting on his foot and striding from the cells, he let his feet wander as he took in the words, the riddle that she had given him. _I am Yavanna's creation._ Now more than ever he wished that he had paid attention to the lessons from his mother as an Elfling on the creations of their makers children made.

 _We were many when the War of the Wrath came, less when it ended._ She was older than his father or maybe she was the same age as him? But Legolas knew that he was just a mere child in her eyes if that was the way it was, it also confirmed why she kept calling him princeling. Or the fact that she knew he was even the son of Thranduil the Elven King.

His feet came to a sudden stop and he found himself staring into the furious blue eyes of the blonde dwarf. The one the woman claimed was her mate– _tell me Princeling, if you were old as I and finally found your mate, finally got the happiness you long desired only to have them be hurt and threatened before being locked up and separated from them?_ –he could not get her words out of his mind now that he was before the very dwarf she spoke of and his heart thudded painfully in his chest.

"Your Mate…" He begins before pausing, his tongue tripping over the words he wishes to converse. She was not well, her body bloody from the _devices_ his father had placed upon her and she looked so… broken in the cell. She was far from well, far from it. "… is worried for you."

Fíli blinked up at the elf before him, the very one who had ordered her to be taken before them. His fist shot out between the bars and grasped the elves tunic before yanking him harshly into the bars and face to face. "If she is harmed more in anyway than she already has, there will be no place in this land where my wrath won't touch." His speech was gruff and even, the dwarvish possessive and protective side flaring up.

"There is nothing I can do dwarf. We all must follow the kings' command; you of all should know that." Legolas replied unfazed while he pried himself from the grip and stood once more. "Do you know what she is?"

Fíli raised his brows and stifled his smirk. "Shifter."

"I thought you would know that considering you're an elf and have one protecting the other side of this forsaken forest." Another taunted causing the others to laugh, but Legolas didn't tear his eyes away from the blond one before him and squinted.

He hummed in surprise when he realised that though they speak the truth, it was not what the woman was. With a small twitch of the lips he turned and made his way towards the library. Mirkwood's library didn't have as much as Lothlórien or even Rivendell but it had enough to help him.

"Legolas?" Tauriel's voice knocked him from his thoughts to see his captain beside him.

"I have a riddle from the woman in the dungeons." He explained as he pushed the large doors open and made his way towards the shelves. Some of the books were unfortunately brittle; does no one come and read anymore?

Tauriel followed her prince, shutting the doors behind her as she sensed the importance of this. "I will help you."

"I am Yavanna's creation. We were many when the War of the Wrath came, less when it ended." Legolas said out loud as he trailed his finger along the spines and paper of the scrolls and books. Stopping on one about what had happened in the War of the Wrath; with gentle hands he lifted it from its resting spot and carried it to one of the small tables.

He opened the pages softly and read until he found what he was looking for.

… _Yavanna's creations fought with ferociousness that was akin to their twisted brothers and sisters. Many shifted from true form to that of Man or Beast and stood to protect what was left of the races, fighting along the side of elves and Valar. But one by one they began to fall, due to their twisted kin or the dark power of Melkor and his servants._

_In the end, from a thousand, forty remained. The Protectors._

Legolas frowned at the text, glancing at Tauriel as she too read the text before them, once and then twice.

"Protectors?" She asked before walking over to where she knew the records for the Last Alliance stood and began to flick through the pages until she came across the one she remembered.

_…the people of the free world called the protectors for aid, but only one came. Many grieved that the Protectors had one by one died by their kin's hands for their horde. Many, grim-faced, accepted their death with only one to aid them, but it was a chance more to win with one._

_She was mighty, soaring along the winds scream as she decimated the orcs below and held off the great fire drake of the east…_

_"_ I am the being that came on the winds scream; I am the one who made orcs flee." Legolas felt his heart constrict as he grabbed another book, a book that he had only seen when he was younger when he had seen his father's scar for the first time.

He slammed the book down heavily and flipped through the pages, pausing on the drawing before him. His eyes snapping to Tauriel in horror and seeing it reflect back as they saw the woman down in their jail before them.

_… Here is the only portrait of Kisenth Protector of the Weak, last of Yavanna's Protectors; the last of the Dragon-Shifter's, defender of all._

They continued to read, their eyes taking in all the information they could about the race: Could change into any race they wished, no desire for gold or trinkets only when nesting or healing. They can share their heart with their mate or those who they deem worthy, a dragon's heart came with a dragon's life.

"Dragon." Legolas breathed out stumbling back. "We hold and torture a child of Yavanna in our cells? She is the protector of us all and we… We must not tell anyone who she is, we must aid their escape."

Tauriel frowned. "But surely…"

"Tauriel, if she is truly Kisenth then it will be her to slay the beast in the mountain once and for all. You and I both know that sooner or later he will come from his mountain to feed once more, it is something I will not risk." Legolas explained as they quickly rushed from the library and back down to the cells, making sure they were not spotted from the guards.

Kisenth opened her eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see the Princeling before her once more, a day had passed, this she knew. "You didn't take as long as I thought and you brought a guest."

She watched as the redheaded elf from the forest stepped into the light, the one that had saved Kíli from the spiders. For that alone she would allow her to be here, hold her anger back. Kisenth had a plan, one that involved getting her swords and her gifts back from the elves and to do that she had to let the prince know who she was and gain his friendship or at least sympathy.

But, oh she could have used her voice to twist them, make them… She shook her head free of those dark thoughts and frowned.

"Is it true, are you the last Dragon-Shifter of Arda?" Tauriel asked, holding back Legolas as he went to near the cage door. She still wasn't sure if it was a trick or not.

Kisenth narrowed her eyes before standing once more and moving towards the cell door as close as she could before closing her eyes and carefully unfurling her wings and tail. She couldn't shift her face as her neck would need to grow to support the face structure but she could show them her eyes.

"I am Kisenth Protector of the Weak, the last of the **Dovah-Vuldiik Brod."** She explained, giving them a mock bow and letting her wings stretch before imprinting them to her body once more.

"Why do you not simply break the chains?" Tauriel asked and regretted it by the look she received from the dragon-shifter.

"My mate is above me in your custody, why should I risk him for my freedom?" She snarled jerking forward and hissing low in her throat as the spikes dug into her flesh. "My mate is more important than freedom and he is the only one I will ever wear chains for if needed and so I do this freely no matter how much this haunts me."

"Tauriel enough," Legolas warns, stepping forward as he saw the agony flash across her face. "They do not know, do they?"

Kisenth felt her shoulders sag as she shook her head. "No."

"But you are going to Erebor to kill the dragon, how do…"

Bella interrupted him. "My swords, Gandalf. I know what I must to and what the consequences to them are but if… there is no choice. I cannot allow hundreds to be slaughtered for one, no matter how I wish to be selfish and allow that. I will lose my mate to see that _snake_ die once and for all." The words finished guttural and Legolas could feel the hate radiate off of her. "I will avenge my siblings deaths, he will suffer and feel my wrath."

"We will help you then, as much as we can." Legolas vowed, earning a surprised look and a dipped head in thanks.

* * *

**Author Note: Well… I made a huge fuck up, I already wrote well the ending of the chapter where she reveals herself and Legolas/Tauriel knew what she was… this is what came of how they found out. Oops.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Escaping Down the River

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
**Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
**Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: Uh, I am so sorry for the delay… There will be a longer AN at the bottom.**

* * *

**Third POV**

If it weren't for the fact that there were elves nearby, Bilbo was certain he would scream in frustration. But there were elves nearby and so he kept the screams of frustration to himself as he trudged through the halls of the elven king.

He did not know how long it had been since he had begun to look for a way out or Thorin, but he was beyond hungry and cannot recall the last time he slept. It didn't help that he was bone weary of the fog world of this infernal ring upon his finger.

 _Madness, this is madness Bilbo Baggins!_ He screamed to himself as he jumped over a gap from one platform to another, delving deeper down into the elf's kingdom. Though it was not as cold as it was where they kept Isabella.

His ears twitched as a sound reached them, a familiar sound that had his hopes rising and heart racing. It was Thorin, for that he was sure of and he was beyond angry. Bilbo quickened his pace and paused, placing his hand over his mouth as he was about to shout his joy at seeing Thorin, luckily he spotted the elves at the right time.

"Here you go _dwarf."_ The elf chuckled as he dropped the tray of food at his feet, just out of reach from the door and what would be Thorin's reach.

"Gulion." The other warned before glancing down at the dwarf in the corner. "Are you willing to speak to my lord now?"

And still Thorin did not reply, nor move, it caused Bilbo's hearts to constrict. What had caused the great Thorin Oakenshield to become so still, silent and broken? Fury like none other burned in the depths of Bilbo as he thought about what they could have done to Thorin. Did they too chain him like some animal as they have done Isabella?

The elves snorted or as close to as one of those uppity creatures could do before spinning on their feet and striding back up the way they came from, one barely brushing Bilbo who had pressed himself against the wall. He waited till he could not hear the elves anymore before ripping the ring from his finger and gasping at the sudden shift of equilibrium and barely any light.

"Thorin?" He called barely above a whisper as he made his way to the door. "Thorin!" he hissed a little louder cause the Dwarf to jolt and spin around with his eyes wide.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked in disbelief, he could scarcely believe what he was seeing. The elves had told him that his company was never found, his nephews and kin… Bilbo… Isabella. But it was Isabella who had kept his hope alive in the accursed place for he knew she was near unstoppable. He had seen swords graze across her flesh as if nothing and arrows reflecting from her too, but he brushed them away as she was Yavanna's daughter and perhaps she was built differently more like him, the son of Mahal.

"Oh thank the goddess, Thorin! I have been looking everywhere for you all through these blasted halls. Mind you my views on elves have been tainted by this lot after I saw Isabella but…" Bilbo trailed off, his eyes scanning Thorin and staring in surprise.

Thorin's appearance was bad, his hair once maintained the best it could be was in snares and tangles, his coat gone along with his armour and even his heavy boots were missing.

"They thought placing me like this in the dark and cold would break me more." Was all Thorin said in explanation as he watched the Hobbit's eyes roam him in horror.

"It's not the coldest room. They have… Everyone is well as they can be." Bilbo explained, trying not to get into too much depth. He had seen the reaction the Dwarrow's gave when he told them about Isabella, he had seen the grief on Fíli, the rage… and he didn't wish to see it on Thorin's face knowing that Isabella was to be his kin.

"You have found them then? They are together? Dwalin, Balin? Kíli? Fíli? Isabella?" Thorin asked his eyes narrowing when catching the flinch upon the hobbit's face at Isabella's name. "What has happened Bilbo?"

"The others are many floors above, no maybe five if I recall and placed in three storage rooms. They are together but some separated like Fíli and Kíli. They can see one another but they cannot reach, thankfully Óin was with Fíli when I broke the news." He explained with a tired sigh. "I found Isabella before the others and Thorin, they have chained her, she cannot shift without being stabbed by the blades in the cuffs. Fíli—Fíli did not take it well."

Thorin snapped his mouth shut and growled. "Do the elves have no honour? I expected hatred and unkindness much like no but I didn't expect them to be so _cruel_ to women, to an obvious woman!"

Bilbo jerked as Thorin slammed his hands angrily on the wall while nervously looking up the stairs for any sign of the elves return. "Shhh Thorin, they will come back. I…I'm trying my best to find a way out of here."

"I'm sorry Bilbo." Thorin sighed, slumping back down to the ground and casting his eyes upon the burglar. "I have been nothing but impatient and cruel, yet here you are helping me and my kin. I have been a fool and you have every right to leave us."

"Thorin Oakenshield! You can be a bit of an idiot yes, I agree. But I will dare not leave, I am a Baggins and we Baggins keep our word. I _will_ help you get your home back so help me, if it's the last thing I ever do. But for now, you need to be ready, where are your things?" Bilbo ranted, not caring for the fact that Thorin was now staring at him open mouthed.

Thorin stared at Bilbo in surprise, his eyes seeing every twitch of Bilbo's eyes and nose, the lantern behind him haloing in a blanket of gold. "The elves took them; I believe they are in where they took our weapons. Bilbo, I need you to do me something."

Bilbo stood and looked at Thorin with wide eyes. "It's not something I am going to like is it?"

The deep rumble that escaped Thorin's lips threw Bilbo and it took a second for him to realise he was laughing. "Yes but this is important. If you can find out weapons I need to you bring my boots but nothing else of mine. You need to get Isabella's swords and Fíli's, the courting gifts… do you understand me?" He asked softly, reaching through the bars and resting his hand on the hobbits shoulder. "They're the important ones; my nephew cannot leave his father's swords and the courting gifts."

He understood, he had seen Fíli treasure his father's swords, he understood why he panicked when they were lost. "I will, I will go and seek Isabella first on her blades, she does not let anyone bar Fíli touch them."

"Yes, I have noticed too, now go, and be safe Bilbo." Thorin whispered as he watched Bilbo turn and disappear into the darkness.

**XX**

Bella snarled and thrashed as more elves came in her cell, she had peace as Legolas ordered the elves to leave her be but now the bloody elven king wants to see her and she will not be led by some forsaken creature on a chain. SHE WAS NOT A PET!

But then she stilled and smiled, it was a smile that made the warrior elves wary as well as the sudden compliance. Bella was thinking, thinking of how she could help Bilbo seek for a way out of this accursed hell and as well as to see if they will lead her past her Mate.

Chains rattled as she walked, each one held by the four guards, each with a dagger at various points of her body. She chuckled low in her throat at the fact, the blades would not pierce her flesh and the only reason _why_ the spikes of her collar did was because they were in the soft part where the scales melted into soft vulnerable flesh.

Kisenth hummed low in her throat as she was marched up stairs and down hallways, she could sense her mate grow closer and held back her wrath as she heard the elves taunt about showing them that she was bound as such. She knew elves could be cruel, could be monsters but this was beyond right. She knew the elves under Oropher were never this harsh and heartless; how far had the sickness spread?

 **]]** I hope you have a plan hobbit, for I will keep them distracted while you save them **.[[** She drawled out in Green Speech, the hobbit's tongue she had learned long ago and she had hoped that Bilbo knew it because no many of the hobbits did but mind you it was the ones in Bree. Her ears picked up Bilbo's quickened heart and knew he understood.

 **]]** Three doors back with silver curls is the armoury. Three floors down is the cellars, make a quick plan hobbit for escaping and gather the keys when I stop. **[[** She continued the soft trills, smirking as the elves shifted at what they would consider a song.

The company paused as the sound of clinking chains reached their ears and pressed themselves to the bars. Only it was Dwalin who saw first and cursed loudly. **"** ** _Fíli be calm, someone hold him!"_** Was all he managed to get out when Isabella came into view.

Rage and horror like anything he had ever felt before struck him as his bloody and pale One marched barefoot down the hall, four elves with blades at her body and each holding the chain. "LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS!" He roared smashing up against the bars while the others struggled to hold him back.

The elves moved as one only stopping as they were yanked back and the company stilled when Isabella opened her eyes and spoke. "Calm and relax, yes that is it. Let me speak and do not listen, do not recall."

When Bella was satisfied that the Elves of her guard were under her spell she turned to her mate and sighed deeply, his hands running across her face and fingering the shackles with undisguised hate and anger.

"I need you all to listen and listen well. NO! When Bilbo comes he will help you, I have my own way out, do not wait for me. I am… the distraction. I love you Fíli so please, do this for me." She begged in Westron, ignoring the sudden inhales of the others around at her admission before placing a soft kiss upon his brow when he reluctantly agreed.

His heart twisted and the anger, the _fury_ burned in the depths of his soul as he took in the shackles once again. How could he have done this? Maybe if he did not react the way he did then she would not be in them, but then he would have for Kíli.

The company watched as the elves shook off whatever spell Isabella had placed on them and began to march her down the hall once more, leaving them and Bilbo in shock. One, Bilbo didn't understand how she knew Green Tongue; none outside of the shire know it. But he had gathered the keys for the 'cells' when she stopped, as asked.

 _I was created in the year of the trees by Yavanna… Maybe it was his Lady who taught her the hobbit's tongue._ Bilbo thought before shaking his head and ripping off the ring from his finger. He had managed to get Fíli and Kíli's courting daggers as well as Thorin's shoes and Fíli's double blades but had not touched Isabella's swords as he could not get to her in time.

"Bilbo!" Bofur asked in shock as the hobbit appeared before them, blades on his back and a dagger in each hand.

"I know that touching your weapons is frowned upon without consent, but Thorin told me to get these and these alone. I could not get Isabella's; I didn't wish to touch them without her consent." Bilbo whispered urgently shoving the dagger at Kíli and Fíli before struggling to take off the blades and hand them too through the gaps.

"Get her blades Bilbo if you can. Do you have a plan?" Fíli asked, tuning out the others.

"Y-yes. I did as she asked and got the keys, I will look for a way out and come back with Thorin." Bilbo stammered out tiredly before stumbling away and quickly rushed back the way he came all the while shoving the ring upon his finger.

He ran as fast and silent as he could staying tightly pressed to the walls and from any form of light that could cast his shadow. He would go to the cellars first once he grabbed Isabella's swords and see why exactly she had bothered to mention it, only to widen his eyes as he took in the view before him as he came to a stumbling stop.

Barrel after barrel of wine lined in rows but filled the small room; only three elves were here, grunting as they lined up the empty barrels.

 _"These empty barrels should have been sent back to Esgaroth hours ago. The bargeman will be waiting for them."_ One of the elves said. Bilbo was ever so thankful of his mother teaching him Sindarin even though there was a slight dialect change between Rivendell and Mirkwood.

His eyes scanned the area as the three elves began to drink and Bilbo grinned as he saw that there was a leaver to the door below to allow the barrels down. His smirk turned mischievous as he began to tip toe around the shelves and looked for the strongest wine they had, grinning when he found some with two empty flagons by its side hidden. Someone was taking little sips of the when they could; well now he will just have to give them more.

As quietly as he could, Bilbo filled the two flagons full of the wine and made his way over to the elves, sneakily depositing the full flagons. Thankfully they were already half way there to being drunk and it took all of his Baggins willpower to not snort at that, _elves_ seemed they couldn't hold their liquor.

He gave the barrels a glance and double checked there would be enough for the company, he ran up the memorized path to Thorin's cell.

"Thorin!" Bilbo hissed as he began to try key after key to open the door.

"I cannot see you Bilbo." Thorin stated with a frown before jerking back as Bilbo appeared right before his very eyes, close enough to feel the hobbits pants across his face.

"We need to leave now, here." He explained, dropping the shoes at Thorin's feet once the door opened. "Hurry, I don't know how much time Isabella can give us."

That caused the Dwarven king to jerk and quickly pull on his shoes, waiting for their hobbit to lead the way just as a rumbling roar in the distance echoed. Bilbo and Thorin shared a glance at the sound, knowing that was the signal from their fair-haired princes intended to _move._

Dwarven boots echoed in the hallway, barely heard over the rumbling that was Isabella, they twisted and turned through the corridors making sure to be unseen before finding themselves before the company once more. Thorin felt relief as he saw his kin, relatively okay but together.

"Thorin!" Kíli cheered, shoving himself into his uncles arms.

"We must hurry, we don't know how much time we have." Thorin explained, after tapping his forehead against Kíli's to comfort him.

"Fíli you must take these." Bilbo stammered out, gesturing to the swords on his back. "They don't feel right, the magic is uncomfortable."

"Thank you Bilbo." Fíli murmured, while taking the blades and strapping them with his own. "Lead the way."

The hobbit nodded before turning on his foot and rushing back towards the cellar. They didn't have much time, he didn't know how he could tell but something nagged in the back of his mind to hurry and the silence behind him, showed Bilbo that the others thought so too.

Bilbo jerked to a stop, grunting softly as Kíli ran into his back, his heart hammering as he locked his eyes upon one of the elves woke, sighing in relief when he just collapsed back into their drunk stupor.

"I don't believe it; we're in the cellars!" Kili cried out in anger as he took a look at the room.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur exclaimed slightly betrayed. The others began to grumble their annoyance causing Bilbo to snap.

"Oh excuse me, why don't you just go back to your nice little cells and three meals a day while Lady Isabella is risking herself! Now get in the barrels." He hissed, jerking his hand towards the said items.

Dwalin glanced between the wooden barrels and the hobbit in disbelief. "Are you mad?! They'll find us!"

"Just trust me! Trust _me._ Lady Isabella told me the cellars were down here, would she lead you astray? Bebother and confusticate these dwarves." Bilbo hissed silently before looking up at Thorin, near pleading him with his eyes to get his kin to do it.

"Do as he says!" he ordered roughly before jumping into the closest barrel while the others scrambled to get in their own. He was a little uncomfortable at the exposure and the unknown, more so since he did not have his armour or protection but at least he had his shoes.

Fíli was the reluctant one that took both Kíli and Bilbo to convince him to get in his own barrel. He was still reluctant to do so, the only thing to comfort him was his One's words and the fact he held her blades. He was not letting her out of his sight though when this was over, by Durin's beard.

Bilbo quickly helped in the last few who were struggling before counting them all, sagging in relief when he counted all thirteen. He quickly made his way towards the lever and prayed to the Green Lady that his guess was correct when he saw the barrels and leavers.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked urgently, sticking his head out of the barrel. Bilbo sighed and spun around just as all the others stuck their heads out and looked at him expectantly.

"Hold your breath." He informed them, before turning on his foot and jerking his weight into the leaver, smirking in relief as the door below began to shift. Everyone groaned and cried out as they hit the water hard, no one happy at the prospect of being wet and vulnerable but they did not question it.

"Hold! Wait for Bilbo!" Thorin ordered before throwing his hands out and stopping them from floating away with the aid of Dwalin and all eyed the wooden planks above as soft thumping noises sounded before Bilbo came sliding down and crashing into the water.

"Well done Master Baggins." Thorin smirked before turning around and began to paddle his way out of the cave. "HOLD ON!" He yelled as he saw the rapids begin before him and prayed to Mahal that this was going to be an easy trip.

**XX**

Bella let out another roar as she spun, whipping the chains out like whips and sending another two elves away from her. She could feel the pull in her chest to find her mate as the skirmish around her set her instincts on high.

She could not shift yet, not until she was near Fíli. But by Yavanna once this was done, she would be marking her mate so she could feel that he was well and safe.

"YOU DARE CHAIN ME?" She roared, satisfied as she threw back another few guards, her eyes locking onto the Prince who was gesturing for her to come. "You will rue the day when the truth comes." She hissed before coming to a complete stop, glowering at the bloodied Elf king.

Thranduil was tainted, she could see the evil that clung to his soul like that of his realm and she longed for the days when Oropher was still around.

"Ada, I will take her back to the cells." Legolas informs, stepping from the shadows with Tauriel at his side. Kisenth waited for the Elven bastard to decide, a continuous snarl rumbling from her lips as she allowed the red haired captain to place a blade at her throat to show him, she was no harm to his son.

"Lock her in the depths, maybe the cold will do more to break her. I will get the answers I desire beast." The king hissed dismissing her with a wave of his hand. Tauriel and Legolas winced as they jerked her chains, earning a hiss in warning before hurryingly pulling her form the chamber and down a series of pathways that she knew lead outside.

"They have left, but you must hurry because we cannot allow my father to find that I have betrayed him too." Legolas informed as he quickly unlatched her chains.

Kisenth shook her legs and arms at the sudden loss of the weight and breathed deeply, cracking her neck as she did so. "I thank you then child of Ilúvatar."

"There is no need of thanks, just slay that dragon and we shall be considered even." Legolas replied. "Your weapons are missing as well, we are unsure how."

"Were there any others taken?" She demanded in a growl. If one of the elves took her blades she would tear through this kingdom to get them back.

Tauriel spoke up then. "Yes, the twin blades and two daggers."

"My Mate has them then good; he is the only one I allow to touch my kin for long periods of time without my presence." She rumbled shocking them with the information. She cocked her head to the side and smirked as the sounds of Dwarrow yelling over the stream, but another sound caught her ear. "Orcs!"

The two elves jerked in surprise at the sudden viciousness on the word before jolting as the dragon pushed off the ledge and jumped, just as a horn sounded the air. Kisenth pushed her legs as she felt her body shift, half eyeing the water in thought before jerking and spinning as she culled an orc.

"NO!" Thorin yelled as the gates closed before his eyes widened as the heavily armed Elf lurched forward, a black arrow sticking from his neck. Fear sprung up in Thorin's throat as a platoon of Orcs crawled over the wall snarling and growling. They were stuck and weaponless beyond Fíli.

Kili glanced up as the others around them fought off the orcs, his eyes spying the leaver and groaned. His brother was going to kill him, his uncle and so was every other member he thought as he pushed himself out of his barrel and made his way towards it. He needed to get them out of here before they were all slaughtered.

"Kili!" Dwalin called, throwing one of Fíli's swords towards him as the other fought off two others with his One's blades.

With ease Kili grabbed the blade from the air and drove it into the orc several times before making his way up the stairs, ducking, dodging and slicing his way to it. He even managed to slice the head off of one orc while his brother killed another with his courting dagger. He quickly jerked the blade free and threw it back towards his brother, killing an orc in return.

A cry left Kíli's lips as he felt the arrow collide with his leg, sending a jolting burn up and down his leg. He could hear his brother scream as he groaned in pain and strained to pull the lever, his fingers brushing against the wood as his leg gave out, a haze growing on his mind. He could hear his uncle call for him but he could only hear the roaring of water.

Bella roared, her body soaring over the others as she slashed out with her claws and tail, making sure it was quick and painful while she pushed her way to Kíli. Her hands clutched the leaver to open the gates while her tail wrapped around her brother and lowered him into the barrel, the others be dammed she can just explain the shift.

"GO!" She roared as the gates opened before diving after them into the rapids, her body shifting into a mythical creature of earth than Arda. She's never had to grow gills before that's for sure.

* * *

**Author Note: Well, I assume you all are getting bored of the story. *shrugs* I've been begged to update but not much comments or reviews on the chapters! Bah, maybe if I gave you a choice to make… Either something really angsty is going to happen or Bella and Fíli wed in the next few chapters… hmmm…**


	17. Chapter Seventeen - To Laketown

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: Uh...**

* * *

**Third POV**

Bella thought it was both exhilarating and unnerving being in the water. Exhilarating due to the rapids guiding her quickly, the way she could breathe and exhale air even though she's underwater, it was a rush… What was unnerving because though she was what would be classed as a fish, her flame burned hot and she felt smothered. It also didn't help that her dress was floating around her, but thankfully it didn't rip because her pack and none of the others got returned.

She made sure the company were safe, that they didn't wedge on rocks or that Bilbo didn't slip into the water for long, she knew hobbits did not swim. It didn't help that she could taste Kíli's blood in the water.

"Where is Isa?" Fíli yelled as he glanced around frantically all the while avoiding being struck.

"She dove into the water!" Glóin yelled back to the prince as he last out with the borrowed axe. Only to curse as a flicker of a beast jumped from the water over him and tore into the orc that had jumped from the shore and disappeared back into the rapids. "Mahal bless."

The elves on the side paused as they watched what had emerged from the water as they pursue the escaping dwarves and the orcs chasing them. They had not seen such a creature in their waters before; they had never even _seen_ a creature in their book learnings either and many wondered what _exactly_ it was.

The only ones who knew beside the company was Legolas and Tauriel, the prince nearly jerking with surprise as he jumped from barrel to barrel only to completely miss one due to a sharp current pull and nearly plunged into the water only to be tossed up by a strong force, his eyes snapping down in a flash to see black hair, ashen skin and golden tail as the dragon disappeared under the water. He would have to thank her later.

Bella tore through the bodies with malicious glee, using both claws and teeth as they fell into the water whether it be by dwarf, elf or simply because they fell. She would take out her anger upon them while protecting the ones she has claimed as kin.

Her body weaved in and out of the rocks, barrels and other bits as she swished through the current making sure the barrels would not be stopped in anyway, only for her eyes to snap up as she picked up the sound of Bombur's name being called.

"Bombur!" Dwalin called, throwing the axe to the heavy dwarf behind him. Bombur quickly catches the axe just as his barrel connects with a dead orcs spear, the wood groaning before catapulting it and him through the air and onto the riverbank. He heard bones breaking as he landed on a group of Orc's his nose scrunching at the smell before the barrel flipped and landed on another set.

A groan escaped his lips and he thanked Mahal he finally came to a stop before realising he was surrounded, his barrel crumbling around him. With a wicked grin he smashed out his arms, a spear and axe in one hands before spinning, his weapons slicing into the flesh of the Orcs as his barrel crumpled. He – though not small by any means – could still fight and fight he did before jumping back into an awaiting barrel.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/legolas-head-jumping2.gif)

Legolas continued to make sure the dwarves were untouched by the Orcs, his main focus on the gold haired one that he knew to be the shifters mate. It would not do anyone any good if he were to get hurt, he has seen the wrath of a dragon and he did not wish to see another in his home. He pushed forward a head of the hunting party, using the dwarves as stepping stones from one side of the other before coming to a stop and killing off the two on the slight cliff face, jerking when he felt a blade fly past him and into the orc that was about to strike out.

 

His eyes snapped to the king and Legolas begrudging admitted he owed the exiled king for saving his life. Though he did not have the same views as his father, he did not care much for the king and his rudeness but then again the dragon had caused his kin more harm that the dwarf but at least that he _understood._

_"Tauriel! Wait! This one we keep alive."_ He ordered as he spun around in surprise to see his captain force the last orc near them to its knees. Legolas turns back and stares after the dwarves for a second before turning back towards the Woodland Realm. Tauriel watches the dwarves floating away, being chased by orcs.

_"Should we follow them?"_ She asked as softly to her prince while handing off the Orc filth to one of the others, her eyes catching a glimpse of the dragon before she disappeared into the white rapids once more.

" _We will once we question this. But we must not delay; all will be well until we find out why this filth was in our home."_ Legolas ordered before pushing back towards his home where he knew his father would be beyond angry. He would have to lie through his teeth to make his father believe that he and Tauriel were not part of this.

**XX**

The rapids tapered off a little ways down the stream, causing the Dwarrow to thank their maker as they hit the soft current. Bella stayed a ways back from the others but let her mate see her as she pushed his and Kíli's barrels towards the edge, smiling up at his awed face. She still couldn't understand why he saw her in such a light when she shifted, though it gave her hope for when… for when her time to slay Smaug came.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin called out as he used a stick to pull himself to shore.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur yelled in relief.

"Not for long; we've lost the current." Thorin replied as he helped the others. "Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!"

Everyone quickly gathered onto the shore, many of them groaning as they gripped the blessed rocks and willed the nausea away. Bilbo gasped and wretched over behind one of the larger outcroppings as he tried to will the vertigo away, _Hobbits_ were not made for water.

Though near everything stilled when Kíli stumbled and gasped out in pain drawing: Fíli's, Bella's and Bofur's eyes in the meantime. Two sets of eyes locking onto the gaping wound as he tossed away the arrow. "I'm fine, it's nothing."

Thorin growled. "On your feet, we keep moving!"

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding!" Bofur stated worried as he stared at Thorin while Fíli moved to help his brother bind his leg.

"It's fine!" Kili hissed as his brother pressed down on the wound.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin ordered, worry churning in his chest, eyes scanning up the river for the Orcs. He caught the sight of something dark and gold in the still water and had to blink as his eyes finally took in the sight of Isabella just beneath the surface. Her image was distorted but he wondered why she did not come to shore just yet.

In fact Bella was wondering the same thing, why hadn't she returned to the shore yet. The sensation of being underwater – though oddly calming – was near stifling as the water around her turned warm due to the flame in her chest.

Three fish sailed from the water and landed near Bombur's feet as she tossed them out when they came within reach, curious fish. Though her amusement left when she caught sight of a figure upon the rocks just above her kin with an arrow, Ori squeaked as he turned his eyes upwards when he felt something watching him.

At the sound the company jump up and Dwalin, holding a branch leaps in front of Ori. He raises the branch and begins to charge the man, but the man shoots his arrow and it embeds itself right in the middle of the branch, between Dwalin's hands. Kili raises a rock to throw, but the man shoots the rock out of his hand too.

"Do it again, and you're dead." Bard warns as he eyes the darkhaired dwarf and raised another arrow to the blonde one next to him who held the dagger in his hand. A low cut of laughter filled the tense silence, drawing eyes to Thorin. "What is so funny?"

"I would not point an arrow at them if I were you. She does not like it when you threaten her One." He replied with a slight twitch of a smile.

Bard frowned and drew the string back at the threat, his eyes scanning the company before him and saw no female. "I do not see…" He trailed off as a body rose from the water, eyes flashing with swirling colours and jagged teeth.

"Do not shoot at my kin Human or you will not like the consequences." Bella hissed before lowering herself back into the water so her gills were submerged enough.

Balin shifted and raised his hands in a placating manner as he eyed the company, Isabella and the Man. "Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

They could see the distrust in the human as he lowered his bow reluctantly. He did not answer them as he made his way back towards his barge to collect the barrels that rested in the catching bay the elves had made long ago. He did not know how they always ended up in the same spot but he was thankful for it.

"What makes you think I will help you?" He asked as he began to lift the barrels from the water all the while making sure the dwarves didn't grow any closer and still keeping an eye on the woman who glared at him.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin started. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

Bard paused and stared at the dwarf in surprise. "A boy and two girls."

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty." Balin asked trying to flatter the bargeman only to cringe as he saw the pain flash in the human's eyes.

"Aye. She was."

"Enough with the niceties, we need to keep moving." Dwalin growled out as he pushed himself up from the rock, his eyes flashing to the water and then to Fíli.

Fíli ignored his kin as he moved closer to the water, at the edge of the stone platform and knelt down, his eyes scanning his mates neck and face for the damage, completely ignoring the odd gills. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I am better now, the water is soothing and I heal quick." She whispers, pushing herself up on the rock platform and bumped her head with her mates to comfort him. "I feel better I am no longer in chains."

"Chains?" Bard asked startled as he caught the tail end of the creatures words.

A few of the dwarves bristled but it was the one who began to speak to him that explained. "We were trying to pass through Mirkwood but the elves captured us. One shot at him and Lady Isabella didn't take to well of her One being threatened and attacked. Because of th…"

"The King thought I was a monster and demanded me to tell him what I was, when I refused he had me chained by the devices that the Orcs used on the skinchangers with spikes in the shackles resting against the skin. He tried to break me." Bella explained in a feral hiss.

Bard felt nauseous at the woman's words. "I will take you, but payment will be needed."

As the company began to murmur and gather onto the boat, asking Bard if they could be supplied with clothes and weapons as well once they reached the town as Thorin only managed to grab three packs when Bilbo got the blades, Fíli and Bella were still conversing. Bella of course kept the tail and just shifted away the gills as she leant against her one and allowed his heart to sooth her.

"I tried to make sure you would not be hurt." She whispered.

"I should have listened to you **_Khajimel,_** because of me you were shackled." He whispers into her hair, letting the tear escape into it. " ** _Men lananubukhs me."_**

_"_ It is not your fault Fíli; they would have done it either way. I will gladly be chained if it meant you were safe." She explained firmly. **}}Zu'u lokaal hi, hes kulaan zos wey pah yuvon ko Arda.{{ (I love you, sweet prince more than all gold in Arda)**

Fíli smiled at the words, remembering when she had first told him that and yet now he knew the full meaning and impact of them. Though Bella knew her Mate understood the phrase, he would not know the whole truth till it was time and then hopefully he would understand.

**XX**

Laketown was something that made Bella's skin crawl as she peered up at the rotting timber and even under water she could smell the _filth,_ she could taste it. If the water was this bad, she did not want to know what the air above tasted like. She swam along to the sound of her Mate's heartbeat to keep track of it and soon enough she was face to face with Dwalin under the water, his eyes wide as he took her in.

_Mahal bless…_ Dwalin thought as he took in the golden tail that seemed to swish around her, the dress floating around it. His eyes snapped to Isabella before him and widened as he took in the jagged toothy smile and was she laughing at him.

"Now Dwalin, you can't breathe underwater." She teased once she helped him up to the surface under a home, grinning at his gasping breaths. The others stared and then ducked under the water when Dwalin began to splutter the word tail, golden, what…

"What did you shift into lass? You be some kind of fish!" Glóin whispered loudly as he earned a smack from Óin when he began to look like he was about to yell.

"This is what people in the other place called a mermaid. It is a creature of myth, each one different from the others… it was this form I liked the most when it came to mind. Now why are you all in the water?" She asked and then suddenly the smell invaded her senses causing her to gag.

If the taint was bad _under_ the water it was surely worse _above it,_ but now it was acquainted with the stench of dragon. Not her clan, no she to others would smell like fire and earth, a forge burning with timber and not coals. She was natural, formed from the Valar of all things green and growing. No, this dragon smelt like death, brimstone and _darkness._

"What is it Isabella?" She heard Nori ask while she felt her Mate and Kíli by her side as she slipped into the water.

"The dragon still lives." She gasped out. "His stench floats down from the mountain." She warbled before shaking her head.

"We need to move, Bard is expecting us and then we can get into some warm clothes. Hurry." Thorin grunted concerned but for now it was not the time to dawdle.

Soon enough they were near where they were told to go, scrunching up their noses at the fact that they had to come up into the bargeman's latrine. None were too happy about it but Bella couldn't help but giggle as she listened to them moan and whine about it.

"seriously, we're swimming in the water you do know this?" She remarked softly causing the Dwarrow's above to still and curse at her.

"Tilda, Sigrid, I need you to gather a dress and go down to get…" Bard began to explain, trailing off as he realised he didn't know the Lady's name.

"Isabella. Her name is Isabella." The golden-haired one who he suspected was her betrothed explained.

Sigrid turned onto her father with a scowl much like the one her mother gave. "You let a Lady crawl up through the latrine father?"

"Well, no… Can she come up or does she need to stay in the water?" Bard asked the Dwarves unsure.

Bella huffed and pulled herself up with a grunt as the tail began to shift back into legs. She moaned in pain as the bones shifted and merged and swore to never shift into it again. Bella learned that fish bones were a little different to shift to and fro her normal form. Splitting and groaning, for once a shift was painful and don't even start on the scales. A water dragon was more fitting now; at least he had shifted into that before.

Sigrid and Fíli rushed down the stairs as they heard the pain, the latter going right for his One while the girl gaped and stared with wide eyes as she watched the golden scaled tail disappear. Bella looked up in surprise to see a dark haired child holding tightly to a bundle of fabric.

"Hullo." She greets smiling softly as the girl blinked and continued to stare. "I am Isabella."

"What are you?" The girl blurts before blushing a brilliant red in mortification.

Fíli smiled as his One laughed freely once she stood. "I am a shifter little miss, now who may you be?"

Sigrid gasped softly as she craned her neck up to the woman before frowning and looking down at the dress in her arms, it was her mother's but the lady before her was larger than her da! "I'm Sigrid, Da told me to bring you a dress but… but I don't know if it'll fit."

"It will little one, do not fret." Bella tried to sooth, shrinking her size down to an appropriate human size while holding of the grimace as the wet dress clung to her frame. Fíli watched with a warm smile as his mate comforted the girl before him, still a child by human standards and once again he wished for the future. He fingered the bead that rested blank behind his ear, the bead one was to engrave and offer on their wedding day, many patterns coming to mind for it.

Fíli knew that one day he would marry her, for that he was certain.

* * *

**Author Note: Well here you go! And holy crap guys, when I stated you were all bored I never** **_ever_ ** **expected the outcome that it brought, you all nearly blew up my inbox with the reviews! Lol so maybe some fluffy angst next chapter and a wedding the dragon clan way…**


	18. Chapter Eighteen - To Be Bound

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
**Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
**Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: Uh, I am so sorry for the delay… There will be a longer AN at the bottom.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Everyone was in a merry state; they had just spoken to the master of Lake Town and had gained a place to settle for the night before making their way to Erebor. Though they were merry they could see Isabella was tense and kept rubbing at her throat when they weren't looking.

They had seen the manacles attached to her when the elf prince and his chosen had helped her escape with them. They had seen the blood for a split second upon her skin before she dived into the lake after them. They also knew that Kíli's leg was getting worse, no matter how much the poor lad tried to hide it.

"Do you know how to play lass?" Dwalin asked, holding up his fiddle in question. He like everyone else had tried to snap her out of it and usually, music helped. Fíli turned to look at his one with a hopeful glance from his brother's side. He was torn between the two and the night they got to rest in the Master's home she told him to worry for Kíli.

"The violin? Yes." She replied softly from her spot by the fire. "Why?"

"Would you play us a tune Lass? Something from your culture or maybe anything that we have not heard before, surely you must know plenty of old songs?" Everyone was staring at Dwalin now cause of his statement and he knew it, but decided to keep his eyes locked on Isabella's.

"–you want me to play?" She asked blinking, her brows raised high. It had been a long time since she felt the desire to play the violin, or fiddle really.

"Would you? I'd like to hear you play." Fíli piped up causing her eyes to shift to him. "You can borrow my fiddle; it's strapped to my pack next to you."

Bella chuckled softly and picked up her mates violin and held it in her grasp. "It has been a long time since I have played, it was my brother's instrument, I learnt for him." She confessed before standing and resting it upon her shoulder, trying to figure out what to play.

The others watched as she closed her eyes and seemed to sway, the fire lighting up behind her casting a golden glow around her as she began to play the tune. Though the second she laid the bow upon the strings Bella felt herself being jerked into a memory.

She was no longer in a mildew scented shack above a lake with the scent of darkness and dragons wrath in the air, but in the soft fields of her home, her brother laughing as both she and he stood across the fire ready to duel. Their village was around them, they always came to see her and Darilth play.

_}}You'll not win this time sister!{{ He taunted as he raised his fiddle._

_She felt her lips twitch into a smile, more of a sharp grin. }}We will see brother.{{_

_}}Now, now my dear ones, play!{{ Yavanna's voice laughs out as she leans back into her spot in the tree branches._

_They began to play, their fiddles matching note for note._

_}}Dovahkiin, dovahkiin_  
naal ok zin los vahriin  
wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
ahrk fin norok paal graan  
fod nust hon zindro zaan  
dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!{{

_}}That is cheating, you are not allowed to sing!{{ She yells to her brother who simply laughs and continues on._

When the last note struck, Kisenth snapped her eyes open and stiffened. The company was around her watching her in awe and as she looked she could see that she had moved, she had mimicked each step that her and Darilth did in her memory and it brought a pang to her heart.

"I— I sung didn't I?" She asked worried once she took in the glazed eyes. "I apologise."

"What–what was _that?"_ Thorin asked blinking several times from his spot by the door with Bilbo. "I have never heard or seen such music or dance."

"I– the song is what me and my brother duelled too, the song he always sung to win, it's a song of my people." She explained with a sigh, lowering the violin. "I was lost in the memory; I did not think I would sing the song with it as it was his trick."

But Kisenth knew better, she could feel her brothers' laughter echo in the back of her mind, even now. His heart beat a second faster then than normal before settling back to being in rhythm. The bastard.

"Why have you not sung before, joined us?" Bombur asked, even he had joined in and he was the quietest of the group.

Bella sighed. "My voice can hypnotise, when I sing it happens as well. It is why I wore the mask in Rivendell. It is why I do not sing because it makes people unsettled."

"Can you sing for us? We won't be, we promise." Kíli piped up once he saw his brothers' hopeful face below his mask.

"No, sorry Kíli." Bella replied instantly with a shake of her head.

"Please?" Fíli whispered causing Bella to groan.

Her eyes shifted to her mate in a small glare. "I can't say no to you, you use this against me." She chuckled before sighing. "Fine but if you feel funny don't get all pissed at me, I warned you."

With a deep breath she closed her eyes once more and raised the violin to her chin once again. She let the tune play softly, as much as she could before she began to sway. The others watched entranced as Isabella seemed to relax and glow at the same time.

 _"A serpent lights the ancient sky_  
A threat of tainted stars  
Evil stirs and in its wake  
The souls of mortals sway

_Sorrow reigns_  
_Over fields of red_  
_Spirits pace_  
_Through the shadows cast by their graves_

_These are days and nights of venom and blood_  
_Heroes will rise as the anchors fall_  
_Brave the strife, reclaim every soul_  
_That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn_

_Darkness strikes to blind the strong_  
_But Faith will guide our swords_  
_Loyal hearts we'll stand as one_  
_And fight with shields of Hope_

_Pride fuels the deadly fire_  
_That devours our tower of gold_  
_The drums of war will rage and roar_  
_'Til the sun burns bright once more_

_These are days and nights of venom and blood_  
_Heroes will rise as the anchors fall_  
_Brave the strife, reclaim every soul_  
_That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn"_

As the last note fell Kisenth stilled, her eyes still closed as the echoing voice of Apophis, Favnir and Lyth finished their hum in her memory. The song was a favourite of many of her clan; it seemed to cause the emotions to swirl within you.

"That was beautiful lass." Balin managed to get out after clearing his throat.

Her shoulders were tense as she stared deeply into the fire, her arms dropping to her sides once more. She felt cold, desolate by the memories. They brought no joy as they once had, only aches and screams, the scent of death.

"Do not ask me to sing or play again." She gritted out, turning her back to them and towards the fire, allowing two tears to spill over and evaporate before they reached her lips and placed the fiddle down on the chair before striding from the room.

The second the door was closed she slid to the floor and buried her face into her hands and cried, cried for all those who had died protecting the free people, for those who were killed by those _twisted_ serpents and who had inevitably succumbed to the darkness. But most of all she cried for her brother and she cried for herself.

Fíli felt his heart constrict as he followed her, his hand resting upon the door and felt the vibrations as his One cried. They shouldn't have asked her, he recalls memories that are too painful to bear. He had a few of his _**adad** _ that made his heart ache. But his One would have hundreds of those who she has lost, those she can never see again.

 **" _Âzyungel_?" ** He called softly, pressing his forehead against the door and closing his eyes. The sobs stuttered but did not stop. "I am sorry _**Âzyungel** _ for asking you to play, I did not mean for you to remember hard times."

Bella clenched her eyes shut and scrubbed her face with her palm as she listened to her mate talk to her, his voice rough as he apologised. "It is not your fault." She chokes out.

"Can I come in Âzyungel?" He asked softly, pressing his palm against the door and waited. He would not push her to open the door nor would he be upset if she didn't. He understood that she may need space and though he doesn't want to leave her alone to cry, he will if that's what she wished.

"Okay." She croaked out while pulling herself up from the floor. Bella quickly gave her face a wipe with the sleeve of her dress before opening the door for her mate, falling into his arms the second he looked up at her.

Fíli caught her and carefully picked her up and shutting the door with his foot and made his way to the bed, crawling in beside her all the while not letting her go. It was hard to manage but he was able to do it and now his One was curled around him with her head resting upon his chest, her ear above his heart; his fingers running through her hair.

"I miss them." She whispered softly after a long period of silence. "I miss my brothers' smile and my sisters' laughter. I miss the way my clan would always be singing, it never stopped, and then there was no one. Darkness took my family, my kin from me and I watched my mother weep as her creations one, by one fell. Forty of us remained after War of the Wrath, forty from a thousand…" She trailed off brokenly.

Flashes of all her kin, sun rays flickered across her memory and then came the death. "Forty… We were so broken. We scattered across Arda, then one by one we all fell… Till it was only I. I don't know why out of all of us, it was me who survived. I was one of the original made, along with my brother. Apophis was born from the originals, she was still a youngling when her and Darilth mated and decided to have babes… Why is it I that survived when they had more to live for?" She asked and Fíli felt his heart break.

"I do not know **_amrâlimê._** But I am glad that you did, I know it may seem heartless but if you had passed before my time, I would never have found you." He whispered, his hand stilling at the base of her neck, fingers tangled in her hair. "I would never know the feeling of love, never dream of you becoming my wife. It is hard to remember my life when you were not in it, now I cannot dream of a life without you."

Bella let out one more sob before looking up into her Mates eyes. "I too have dreamt of our future, I hope one day that it will be true. That is if the dragon does not kill me."

Fíli jerked and for once, moved her away from him a scowl upon his face. "Do not speak of it so flippantly, your death would _kill_ _me_ , your _pain_ would pain me too and Kíli."

"I am sorry my love, I do not mean to upset you… it's just… I am unsure if I can kill Smaug, I don't know if I will be strong enough anymore." She explains giving a half truth, she knows she is strong enough but her scales are no longer protected, her armour resided in Minas Tirith or Yavanna knows where. She would be exposed to the beast's talons and jaws. "I do not know after we face the _Dragon's_ wrath if our dreams would be able to happen, that is all."

"Then marry me tonight!" Fíli blurted out before he could stop himself, his hand covering his mouth with shock. Bella had snapped her head around to face him with wide eyes.

"You do not know what you ask!" She hissed, her heart beating rapidly while her siblings stayed the same. She tried to ignore their voices as she pushed herself up and away from her mate to the balcony. As much as Bella wished to marry him, she could not—could not do so with the lies that she has said. With the truth still hidden and he unknowing of her true form…

Fíli jumped to his feet and followed her, pulling the carved bead from his hair that he had done last night with Nori's borrowed lock picks. "Yes, I do know what I ask for Isabella."

"No, you do not; you do not even know my name!" She wheezed out, her eyes wide as she tried to flee but couldn't. She couldn't push away her mate, no matter how much she tried.

"Then tell me, tell me my love… Marry me tonight, be it my way or your own…" He whispered, stopping at the door as his One stopped at the railing of the terrace; his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I just want us to be one, cleaved together by our makers before… I just don't want to die knowing I had not asked you, because if I were to find myself upon my death bed, I will not have regrets."

Kisenth watched as her Mate closed his eyes, his hand – the one carrying the wedding bead – fell to his side. She watched as a tear trailed down his check, just one and her resolve began to crumble, she could be selfish just this once. A long slow whistle escaped past her lips and she turned to catch the thrush that flew over to her.

"Send for your woodland master little one, there shall be a wedding and I need him to preside. Tell him it is Kisenth that calls him." She whispered to the little bird, giving it a pat before letting if flit off towards Mirkwood.

"My name is Kisenth." She explained softly, turning her eyes back to Fíli who was staring at her with such hope, such raw emotion that she felt her heart flutter and her body warm. "Only you may call me that, but never with the others… do not tell the others my love."

"Kisenth." He repeated, earning a laugh as his tongue fumbled the odd name.

"You may call me Enth." She chuckled. "It is what Estel, Gilraen and a few others call me. It is like Isa."

"So you will marry me?" Fíli asked hopeful, smiling as his One burst out into joyful laughter and swept him up in her arms.

"Of course! But we will do the Dwarven way when the mountain is reclaimed, something to look forward to; so we shall to it my clans way!" She laughed out, smiling down and placing a kiss upon his lips.

"Then we must tell the others!" Fíli yelled after the kiss and pulled her from the room laughing. Bella followed her mate willingly as he called for the others down into the sitting room of the blasted house.

Bella had never dreamt of this, well she always dreamt that she would marry one day but she always pictured it surrounded by fire and trees in the fields of her home. But now? Now she didn't care as long as her Mate was by her side, she could even marry him in Mordor if that is what he wished.

"The lad finally ask you then?" Nori asked as he stopped by her side at the door and watched as the company began to fuss and go into near wedding panic.

She chuckled and looked down at her friend. "Yes and in such a most inappropriate time too, but if he didn't, that wouldn't be my Fíli."

" ** _Shazara!"_** Thorin's yell for silence roared over the others, silencing the company instantly. "Is it not Isabella who should be telling us what to do as Fíli said that they are to be wed _her_ way."

All eyes snapped to Isabella who leant against the doorframe with a soft smile while Nori tried to hide his snickers. Each one had a blush as they realised they were trying to put together a wedding for a Dwarven one, on top of arguing that it was too soon and not enough time to plan.

"Bilbo, I need a flower crown." Bella stated softly, turning her eyes upon the resident hobbit who seemed to brighten at the words and dashed out from the room.

"I need the fire roaring as hot as you can get it, we will wed in front of it… Fíli, your hair needs to be unbound with mine." She explained softly. "We will tie it together as we pledge our love, much like your own."

"Kíli come help us." Thorin ordered with a nod towards Isabella. He was wary about the wedding in general but so far this was something he could do, the only time a dwarf had their hair unbound was when they were in private with their One or fixing their braids.

Balin moved to where the shifter stood. "Lass? Who is going to perform the ceremony?"

"Well, I sent word for Radagast. He as Yavanna's Maia, since my Lady cannot be here to do it as she had done for my kin, he must." Bella explained shocking the others once again. "Dori, Nori, Ori… can you unbraid my hair? I trust you three to do so as you have cleaned it many of times on this quest."

The three Ri brothers blinked at her before bustling into action and basically forcing her to sit while they unbraided the hair and gave Fíli his bead to carry so he can rebraid it for their wedding ceremony with the wedding one and began to brush it. Bella would have loved to soak in a bath for a little but this will have to do.

Soon Bilbo was back with two thin crowns made of Red Camellia, blue forget-me-nots, deep red carnations and orange blossom. "This was the best I could do, I had to liberate a few from… people."

"Well if you didn't break us out from Greenwood, you'd be classed as a burglar now. Can one of you bind Gems in our crowns if able." She giggled before blinking as a sudden sense of power rippled in the air. Her brows furrowed as she stood and moved towards the door, swinging it open and freezing in shock.

There before her in leathers and golden armour, arrows and horn strapped to his belt was a face she had not expected to see for a long time. His dirty blonde near brown hair was damp and hung loosely to his shoulders and down his back. The others paused and saw the man standing in the door, raised their weapons, only to earn a bark of laughter from the man.

"Are you going to let me in or do I need to return to my woods, I came all this way to see you **Dii Fron."** (My Kin.) The man asked, his voice a nice baritone that seemed to rattle in their chests.

 **}}Dii bel fah Aiwendil.{{ (I summoned for Aiwendil.)** She blurted out in shock as she stood aside for the man to enter, watching hesitantly as he removed his bow and arrows and hung them on the hook at the door.

"No, you called for the Woodland Master, but it matters not my kin for Aiwendil is not in the woods." He explained before scanning the room with raised brows and locked his eyes on the golden haired dwarf with his hair unbound. "Plus, without him I am the next best person. My wife would have come in her sisters stead if she was able but, she was summoned away and she was not pleased you shot at her Stag."

Thorin cringed as the man's eyes locked onto him with distaste. He didn't know who the man was, they had thought him to be an Elf with the way his armour was and the style of his bow and arrows, but his ears were rounded even if he moved like one.

"But— you— what?" Bella stammered out and it was the first time where they saw her stammer this badly or even find words.

The man sighed and grasped Isabella, causing the company to stiffen. "Let me do this for my kin, you are the last and She cannot be here for you, it pains Her and Him so they cannot come for this. So Enth, let me bind you and you can owe me." He chuckled.

Bella spluttered. "Owe you? I made sure the idiot didn't shoot the stag! I owe you nothing!" She seethed, only to huff when all he did was laugh at her.

"Isabella? Do we need to escort him out?" Dwalin asked roughly, his hand clenched tightly on one of Fíli's swords.

"No Dwalin, Oromë is just being the pain he usually is." Bella gritted out before sighing. "Fine but I will be telling Vána if you muck it up."

"My, what crude way you speak Kin, the other place you left too has made you more uncultured." Oromë chuckled before moving to stand in front of the fire while smiling slightly at the dumbfounded looks of the Dwarrow's. " _This is why I prefer the elves."_

 **}}Do not even joke about that, Thranduil had me chained by Orc creations bound in dark magic in his cells. I could not shift without risking Fíli to the elves wrath, they knew he was my Mate and used it against me.{{** She snapped to him, watching as his face went from serene teasing to thunderous.

 **}}Did he know what you are? Who you are?{{** He asked causing her to shake her head sharply. **}}I will deal with him in time then, come it is time.{{**

"Ready my love?" Bella asked softly, her face losing the harshness as she looked upon her one. She let her body shrink to his height as he moved to her side and stood before Oromë, both of them letting Bilbo place the flower crowns upon their brow.

"I Oromë of the Valar, husband to Vána, sister of Yavanna stand before **Kisenth** and Fíli to bind in my Kin's stead." Oromë started with a deep booming voice. "Before me you stand unbound, with flowers of Lady Yavanna and Gems of Lord Aulë upon your brow and stand before the ete- _burning_ flame."

"Please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that which I am about to say. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember...Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly." Oromë uttered to them, placing his hands upon both of theirs, one above and one below.

"Are you willing to bind yourself to **Kisenth,** to stand by her side steadfast and eternally?" He asked, casting a look towards the blonde dwarf.

Fíli nodded in surety. "I do."

"And are you willing to bind yourself to Fíli, to stand by his side faithfully and eternally?" The Lord of Forests asked the dragon.

"I do." She replied instantly, causing both men to smile.

"As witnessed of all before them hear their oaths to one another and bind one another together." Oromë removed his hands and gestured for Fíli to go first who swallowed thickly. He had not prepared vows to pledge as it was a sudden… He clenched his eyes shut, snapping them open when his One squeezed his hand in comfort. He smiled softly as she cast him an encouraging smile, so he let the words come to him.

"I Fíli, son of Víli and Dís, daughter of Thráin hereby pledge my eternal love to you Enth, my heart from this day forth. I swear to honour you, protect you and keep you warm upon the coldest of nights. I will stand by your side no matter what challenges come at us, for you are my One, my chosen. I promise to listen to your word when you give it, to value you more than gems and gold, for you are my **_Mizimelûh_** , nothing will compare to you." He managed to get out thickly as he braided his One's hair with the marriage bead.

Oromë gestured towards Kisenth with a furrowed brow and worry in his chest. There was no mention of her status, of her kind in the vows.

"I, Enth, daughter of Yavanna by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Fíli, son of Víli, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way." Kisenth swore, in the vows that many others before her spoke to their Mate. It was the vows her brother gave to his mate and so on.

"I promise, I will love you more than gems and gold for your love is all I will ever need." She finished before braiding in the dragon's tail braid and clasped it with the bead she had originally made him along with one of the others. She would need to replace it when all is said and done, when he knew the truth.

"As witnessed before the burning flame, you are now wed." Oromë finished softly, his mouth set into a tight smile, his eyes soft. **}}** ** _May Yavanna and Aulë watch over you and this quest end in happiness.{{_**

* * *

**Author Note: Well HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Now, you need to review this guys, I had so much love for chapter 16 but hardly any for 17! Come on guys, I gave you a wedding :P BTW look up Malukah - Beauty of Dawn for the second song and** **Skyrim - Lindsey Stirling & Peter Hollens for the first.**

**.**

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Mizimelûh – jewel of all jewels**  
****_Shazara -_ Silence  
**Âzyungel - Love of all loves**  
Adad - Father

**Red Camellia - You're a Flame in My Heart**  
**forget-me-nots - True Love**  
**deep red carnations - deep love and affection  
** **orange blossom - Eternal Love**


	19. Chapter Nineteen - A Lovers Passion

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
**Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
**Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

 **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: Nope.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Everyone was in a celebratory mood and congratulating Fíli while Bella had escorted Oromë to the door.

"Thank you Oromë, you did not need to come." She spoke causing the Valar before her to shake his head.

"You are the last of your clan Kisenth; this is what I could do for my sisters and my wife. Nessa could not come, she was furious at the dwarf shooting at her stag and Vána too. We may have our differences my kin but… I need to go, I will deal with the elves come time but I am being called back." Oromë informed, placing his hand upon the dragons' cheek and smiling wide.

"May the fire burn bright and keep you warm." He farewelled softly. "I wish you all the luck on this journey."

"And may the stars keep you company." Kisenth replied with a cheeky smile. "Farewell my Lord."

Thorin eyed the two at the door and snorted, shaking his head. He did not want to believe that the man who did the ceremony was a Valar, but there was no denying it as he could see the crest on the arrows and on the horn at his hip. His teachers growing up made him memorise the signs of the Valar, each Durin folk knew their creator and his mark but they made sure to know the others as well.

"Your mother may just kill me that I let you wed without her." He greeted to his nephew, earning a snort.

"Aye, after she yells at me, but Isa wants to wait till we reclaim the mountain to have a Dwarven wedding." Fíli replied with a laugh, keeping his eye on both Isa and Kíli who was looking green.

Thorin followed his sister-son's eye and frowned at Kíli. "I'll look after him, go enjoy your night with your new bride Fíli, we leave in the morn."

With that Thorin turned from his nephew, a smirk on his face as he made his way back to Bilbo's side and ignored the spluttering behind him. He couldn't help but tease his nephew about the wedding night, he had done it to Víli and Víli in turn would have done it to his son.

"Stop teasing your nephew." Bilbo chuckled, handing the king a pint of manmade ale. It was disgusting, watered down brew but it was all they had and all the Master of this forsaken town offered.

 ** _"Yes, stop teasing my yâsûn, Irak'Adad."(husband, Uncle)_** The mouthful of ale Thorin just sipped sprayed across the room, causing him to cough in surprise and for the company to pause. Each pair of eyes turned towards their king smacking his chest while Isabella merely smiled down at him.

"Lass?" Balin asked with raised brows.

But Bella merely smiled towards the white haired dwarf and sashayed her way towards Fíli, pulling him along to their room for the night before pausing at the door and smiled over her shoulder, one that screamed mischief. **_"Gamut nanun Irak'Adad. Company." (Goodnight Uncle.)_**

Fíli smiled up at his wife nervously as he opened the door to their room, originally it was his and Kíli's but tonight it was theirs while Kee took Isa's room. Bella shrunk down to her husband's size once more and smiled softly.

"Are you nervous?" She asked. "Because I am."

The fair-haired prince paused and swallowed, "I am, I cannot deny this."

"I love you Fíli, son of Víli." Bella whispered as she pressed her body against her husbands and lead him towards the bed, his hands instantly wrapped around his wife's waist and pulled her flush against him as a moan escaped his lips. He moaned softly as his wife pressed open mouth kisses upon his neck and jaw, biting softly as she did so.

Her fingers deftly began to untie the laces to his tunic's sleeves and bracers, letting the latter fall to the floor as she began to tug at the hem of the shirt and the clasps. Fíli shuddered in pleasure as her hands pressed into his bare skin while she continued the ministrations on his neck and jaw.

"When you pull my pleasure from me and I you, I will need to mark you, it will be instinctual as you are my mate and it will hurt I am afraid." She whispered in his ear as he began — with shaky fingers — to untie her dress.

Bella stilled her husband's hands as he began to push the dress off her shoulders. She was thankful to Bard and Sigrid that the dress she was given did not rest too far down for her imprinted wings and tail could be seen but now her husband will see them for the first time. But it was also her scales that she could not hide the ones that rested upon her chest and back that wrapped around to her stomach.

"I have markings on my body, they cover my whole body and they will feel like scars to your hands. Please do not ask till I am ready to tell you." She pleads, dropping her gaze slightly as Fíli removed his hands before he tilted her head up so her eyes met his once more.

"I love you **_Uzfakuh_** (my greatest joy), _all of you_ , it will not matter to me." Fíli whispered honestly to his wife before humming softly and pulling off his tunic for her, he too had scars and he will let her see his first to comfort her. Her eyes instantly roamed over her husband's exposed chest in interest, noting every scar and mark that adorned his skin.

She could see a few scars that ran from his left peck and disappeared under his chest hair that trailed down. Her finger ran down in softly, a soft whine in her throat as she did so at the fact that he had been hurt. "What did this?"

"I was on a protection duty with Dwalin and Uncle when we were attacked." Was all he said and even though he longed for her to be closer, to touch her, but he also wanted her to keep staring at him the way she was. He loved the look on her face as she took him in like that, hunger in her eyes as she roamed his body, it made him feel warm and wanted– _desired._

"Are you going to come closer or stare?" He asked softly, holding out his hand to her.

Bella smiled and placed her hand in her husbands and let him pull her into him, her hands splayed across his chest. She looked up to him with a grin and started to place kisses along his jawline and down his neck, smirking as he let out a soft moan as she did so.

 **_"I believe you have me at a disadvantage_ ** **_yâsith."(wife)_ ** He growled out softly in Khuzdul. His hands shook as he grasped her hips and he knew his knees were weak as well. If she continued to tease him like this, he feared he would not last.

A little huff of laughter escaped Kisenth's lips as she pulled back and turned around for her husband to finish the ties, pulling her hair to one side to allow him access. Though his fingers shook, he was able to deftly undo them and he once again began to pull the dress from her shoulders, his fingers never stilling as he felt the first bump of the markings.

The dress pooled to the floor at her feet and she waited for Fíli's judgment, inhaling sharply as his warm calloused hands ran softly down her back, trailing her left wing and gasped as his tongue followed his hands leaving trails of fire down her back.

 _**"** _ _**You are beautiful; there are no words in mine or any other language to describe your beauty."** _ He murmured into her neck softly, catching her as her legs buckled when he nipped the spot she favoured on him; chuckling when she moaned.

With a confident smile he bit the spot harder and in an instant Fíli found himself pressed into the wall with his wife pinning him to the wall, violet-red and molten gold eyes peered back at him. "You play a dangerous game my prince and now you have me at the disadvantage."

While she gently slipped down to her knees before him, his eyes were locked onto her chest, just above it to the starburst scar that rested above her heart and he knew that he would be asking her about it when– _oh merciful Mahal._

This time it was his turn to buckle as she nipped and kissed his thigh and hip while her fingers brushed the shaft of his member and rose to her feet. "That is better." She whispered before pressing her naked form against her Mates.

Her eyes slipped closed as did his, they had not cleaved together yet but they could feel the connection thrum between them, their hearts beating as one. It felt as if their bodies were on fire, the warmth spreading and it took Kisenth all her willpower not to lose control of her nature.

She had lain with other before, a comfort thing for those who were not yet mated as there was not chance for them to become with child or bite their mating claim. She had never felt this between her past lovers and now she would never be able to get enough of her husband.

Fíli's hands started to explore her body with gentle caresses, memorizing every dip of her curves and ridges of her markings all the while trying to ignore the parts that felt like scales. Tonight was one of celebration, joining of their love and he will not spoil it with his curious questions, _not now._ Not when he had her pressed against him, oh how he longed for this moment.

"Fíli… take me to bed." she whispered, plead as he nuzzled the crook of her neck and placed a soft kiss just below her ear. He didn't hesitate to lift her into his arms and took a few steps towards the bed while laying her down upon the furs. She yanked him up as the bed was man sized and chuckled as he fell on top of her.

"Why have I not noticed your mischievous side before?" Fíli chuckled amused as he lifted his weight off of his wife. "You are so beautiful," he whispered softly, his hand cupping her cheek before kissing her once more.

"Your skin tastes so sweetly." He whispered as he trailed down her throat to her collarbone, paying attention to every sound she made to know if he was doing this correctly or not.

"Fíli... **Dii Kulaan.** " (my prince) She moaned out as he continued his ministrations. "Please, no teasing…" She whimpered, squirming at the sensation of his hair and moustache had upon her body as well as the kisses.

 ** _"Shh, let me love you,_** ** _yâsith_** ** _."_** He breathed, his breath cooling the spot he had just sucked causing her body to shiver in delight, a slight purr escaping her lips and making her chest vibrate under his palm.

"Please Fee." She half whimpered, half growled while taking his hand and placed it on her heat, she was wet down there, she wanted more. She demanded more as she looked at him. "Please."

He lightly ran his fingers over her lips, exploring as he had done with the rest of her body. She shuddered underneath him and he curiously inserted a finger inside of her, causing her to moan loudly. Shifting so that he had better access, he covered her mouth with his, as he wiggled the finger around.

Her body arched into his, her moans stifled by his kiss. It felt as if every fibre of her being was burning as hot as the sun, and she couldn't wait until she'd explode. She buried a hand in his hair as he continued with a second finger, her body yet again moving against her will. It had been a long time since she felt this pleasure and her mate knew – though innocent – what to do without her having to explain it to him.

He groaned into her mouth as her hand snuck down between them and caressed the soft head of his erection, feeling the tiny veins running across his flesh. Fíli removed his lips from his wife's and pressed his forehead against hers, he was already walking the very thin line and her touch nearly drove him over edge.

 ** _"If you wish me to continue Âzyungel, to feel me inside of you,_** **_please, withdraw your hand for I am fear I will not be able too."_** He whispered to her and whimpered at the loss of the warmth around him.

 ** _}}Hurry then,{{_** she demanded, her hips rocking against his fingers inside of her. She was on fire and the coil in her belly was tightening.

 ** _"As you wish,"_** he grinned while moving his hand and fingers once again, grinning as his wife bucked into him and yanked him closer by his hair. It hurt, hair being sensitive and all but it seemed to rile him up also, earning a huff of a laugh as he growled – or tried to.

As he felt her tighten around his hand he withdrew his fingers from her and shifted so that he was hovering above her. " ** _Are you ready Âzyungel?"_** He asked softly, brushing back a loose strand of hair from her face and trailing his fingertips down her jaw.

With a deep breath she nodded, trying to relax her body as he settled between her legs.

He took hold of his length and gently pressed it against her entrance. He gently nudged her legs up with his free hand so that he had better access and took a calming breath as he slowly started to push himself inside of her. His eyes never leaving her face.

 **"** ** _Men lananubukhs me_** **."** He breathed out once he was fully inside of her. His eyes clenched shut as he buried his face into her neck and hair, waiting. More willing not to spill instead of waiting before he pleasured her, but the warmth, the _sensation…_ It was nearly too much.

 **}}Zu'u lokaal hi ahk, Fíli.{{ (I love you too)** Bella whispered to her husband, she was close even by just him being within her, but she wanted him to _move._ She bucked her hips softly, moaning at the same time as her Mate as she created friction.

Fíli slipped one arm under her back and caressed her shoulder, pulling her closer to him as he began to move, eager to give Isa what she and he both so desire. But he needed to be closer, his heart near bursting as he felt their bond strengthen. With every shift and thrust, she could feel the coil of ecstasy deep within her tightening and a steady rumble was flowing from her lips.

" ** _Fíli."_** The sound of his name falling from her lips in a growl has his vision turning white as he felt something within him snap and the passion grow. An animalistic possessive side of him. His thrusts quickened somewhat awkward and clumsily from inexperience; but pleasurable nevertheless.

"Kisenth." He moaned out hoarsely as she ran her blunt nails down his back in ecstasy, her name tumbling from her lips over and over again. "So close."

Kisenth growled and flipped them over, Fíli's hands instantly grasping her hips tightly as she began to rock, her hips twisting as she did so that seemed to bring them closer to the edge. Bella kept the pace fast and steady as she leant forward to kiss her mate. She was so close, so very close and soon he will be hers.

"FÍLI!" She cried out as she felt the coil finally break free like a tidal wave, causing her vision to grow white and leaving her past the point of no return. She faintly found feel her teeth burying into the soft crevice below her mates ear as she claimed him while her name tumbled hoarsely from his lips.

He felt his release happened the second her teeth sunk into his neck, the odd sensation of pain being the very thing that caused him to tumble over in pleasure. Both their bodies quivered with their release and pleasure, a constant purr escaping Bella's lips as she bathed the bite on her husband's neck and collapsed upon him tiredly, content.

They were finally one and with that, they both fell asleep. Hearts beating as one.

**XX**

The next morning Fíli and Kisenth woke curled next to each other as the sun began to rise over the horizon and the sky began to brighten. To Fíli – as he looked upon his slowly awakening wife – had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. She was still flushed and pressed against him, her hair a mess and her braid clear in view.

"I love you Kisenth." He whispered to her, pressing his forehead to hers softly in the Dwarven display of affection.

"And I you Fíli. How is your neck?" She asked worried while getting up to rest on her arm as she used her free hand to brush away the hair clinging to her mate's neck from sweat and blood. Her brows raised in surprise as she took in the soft pink indents that should, by right, still be a wound.

"It never pained me at all." He admitted before raising his hand at her shocked expression and felt the bite, it was healed over – that too surprising him – but it made him feel warm inside at the thought it would be there. "What does this mean exactly?"

"It is instinctual for my kind to bite their mate, if you were like I, then you would feel to do it too. It's a claim, stating to others you are mine. Mind you it's a little possessive and whatnot but its instinct for some animals to do so and though I may look like a descendant of Man, I am animal in the sense. I am sorry if you hate it, it could easily be covered." She added on at the last second as her mind finally seemed to catch up. She knew that species beyond her own and Beorn's didn't like to be claimed as such before suddenly bright laughter filled the room.

" ** _Âzyungel_** I do not mind this, it makes me happy. Dwarrow are a possessive bunch, the beads we give and actions as well. I feel loved to know that I will wear your mark and for all to see and _know_ I am yours." He chuckled softly. "At least I won't have suitors to worry about now."

The growl that left Bella's lips startled her and Fíli both. She had been jealously possessive before both over her items and Fíli but that was new, they couldn't help but both laugh at the fact before silencing as a knocked rang through the room.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but Thorin wants to leave soon so you best get ready." Balin explained through the door, though muffled they both could hear his amusement.

"We'll be right out!" Fíli chuckled before reluctantly pulling the furs off of him and getting up. "We better hurry and wash before Uncle throws a fit, newly wed or not."

Bella smirked at her husband. "Oh this I know time limit and all."

"Home to reach and a dragon to kill." Fíli chuckled over his shoulder as he entered the washroom, completely missing the way his Wife suddenly tensed and drained of all colour.

* * *

**Author note: Well shit…. I didn't expect this chapter to be well… this… so next chapter we'll get right on track! Also the Fanatic Fanfics MultiFandom Awards are on again! Go to .com to nominate your favourites!**

**_Men lananubukhs me_** **– Khuzdul for I love you  
****_Âzyungel -_** **love of loves  
**_**yâsith**_ ** _\- wife  
_****_yâsûn - Husband  
_****_Irak'Adad – Uncle  
_****_Gamut nanun – Goodnight  
_****_Uzfakuh_** **-** **my greatest joy**

**Zu'u lokaal hi ahk – Dovahzul for I love you too**


	20. Chapter Twenty - Truth Revealed

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: Uh, I am so sorry for the de**

* * *

**Third POV**

A sense of dread and grief weighed heavily on Kisenth as she dressed herself in a clean dress that Nori had acquired for her once more before strapping on her swords. She closed her eyes softly and fingered the wedding bead in her hair and waited for her husband to return.

As gross as she may feel, the comforting smell of her Mate on her skin kept her calm.

"Isa?" Fíli asked with a frown as he saw his Mate standing still by the window already ready and deep in thought.

Turning to her Mate she forced her face to relax and cast him a smile. "You go and get ready to leave with the others, I'll meet you at the boat but there is something I must do before we leave." She explained.

"Very well **Ghivashel."** He replied, making his way to his one and pulling her down for a kiss, smiling as she let out a huff of laughter before bumping her forehead with his and leaping from the balcony, her Mates laughter trailing after her.

Though the second she could sense no dwarf and evaded the people as she made her way towards her destination all pretences of joy left and she felt bleak once more. She had allowed herself to be selfish and now she was wed – that definitely was not bad – but it would make her reveal all the more painful. Her chest ached painfully the further she got from her Mate but ignored it.

"Lady Isabella?" Sigrid greeted in surprise as she opened the door at the slight knock.

"Hello Miss Sigrid, is your father here?" She asked seriously, watching as the confusion flicker to a frown before the young girl opened the door and allowed her in. Kisenth turned to the man that stood at the table, a scowl upon his face as he caught sight of her.

"What are you doing here? Did I not make myself and my feelings known the other night when your company and leader explained his plan to awaken the beast?" Bard demanded, watching as the woman's face seemed to shift from a blank stare to a scowl and then to a worried grimace.

Bella took several steps forward and stopping just at the end of the table where the herbs and other items hung above her. She cast Bard a look before unsheathing her swords and laying them on the table, watching as the Man's eyes glanced wearily over them before widening.

"Do you know why I am with the company? Beside that my husband is the crown prince I mean, did one of them explain to you?" She asked softly with a sigh and to Bard it seemed she had aged years in that question.

He shook his head. "No." His answer was short and though he wanted to ask when her betrothed became her husband, he dared not ask.

"Master Bard, I came along this quest to kill the beast that slaughtered my brother, his Mate and their unborn babes. These blades are made from dragons, by a dragon." She explained, listening as he inhaled sharply.

"But if I should fail in my duty to rid this world of that _Morgoth twisted snake."_ She hissed. "Then you would be the only one to do so, as you are the only one on this forsaken floating village that has the means to do so."

Bard watched as her eyes flickered above her and then back to him, though he could see the pain written in her eyes, he could see the gleam of mischief there too. But what he wanted to know was how she knew it was there, he had made sure to keep it hidden since his mother had passed it down to him.

"How did you know it was there?" He demanded causing the woman to smirk.

"Master Bard, who do you think gave the Dwarrow's who forged it the materials to make it?" She asked in a teasing tone before her face was once again one of seriousness. "If I fail to slay the _worm_ then it'll fall upon you to kill it if I shall fall."

With that she sheathed her swords once more and began for the door. "If I do fall and succeed to kill it then I thank you." She paused at the door as a thought reached her. "But please for the love of Eru, do not kill me if I do rid the world of this beast, those arrows _hurt."_

Bard stared after the woman in stunned silence as her words sunk in, he was honestly stunned speechless and was a little – if not at all – confused about what she meant do not kill her?

Kisenth quickly made her way back towards where the boat was to head off, she could hear the sounds of cheering and music as she grew close and sighed annoyed as she bustled her way through the crowd to get to where her husband was.

"Took you long enough," Fíli chucked as the boat rocked slightly as his wife jumped in before snapping his head around as he heard his uncle's voice.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/tumblr_n6xtl5fwtm1tt76sfo1_500.gif)

The crowd was cheering and murmuring their joy as Thorin spun and struck his arm out, stopping Kili from getting on the boat. "Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down."

Kili smiled at his uncle before frowning as he took in the serious look his uncle was giving him. He realised then that it was not a joke, that he was indeed being serious. "What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

"No." Thorin replied sternly, pushing his nephew back a few paces as he tried to push past. The knot of worry doubled as his eyes took in the chalky pallor of his sister-son. No, he would not risk the life of his nephew, he was better off here to get the medicine he needed.

Hurt replaced the anger. "I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." He managed to choke out, trying to get to the boat once more.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin told him softly, resting his hand upon the back of his nephews head in comfort. He closed his eyes quickly as his nephew shot him a look of betrayal, but Thorin would not be budged. He was up all night nearly listening to him shivering and moan in pain in his sleep.

Kili choked, his chest tightening in grief and betrayal, turning away from his uncle and collapsing on the crates in defeat.

Óin sighed and stepped out of the boat. "I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." He informed as he made his way to Kili's side. Fili stared at his uncle in disbelief but Kisenth understood, she could see that her brother was not well and if she could smell anything beyond the stench of decay and death, she would be able to smell the sickness too.

"Uncle!" Fíli hissed. "We grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!" He stated desperately.

"Fili." Kíli called trying to stop his brother only to be ignored.

"I will carry him if I must!" He spat out in a last attempt to persuade his uncle. Isa placed her hand upon her Mates shoulder in comfort as she saw them tense in his anger. She did not want him to lose it and strike out or even raise his voice loud enough for the town folk to hear.

Thorin stared down at his kin. "One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin."

Fili shot his brother a glance before clenching his jaw and stepped out of the boat, glaring at his uncle as he tried to stop him from going to his brother.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company." Thorin stated as he rested his hand upon his nephew's chest stopping, blinking as Fili jerked out of his hold.

"I belong with my brother." He stated before turning his back on him.

Kisenth cast a look up to the mountain and then back to her Mate before nodding. She could not leave him here, if they woke the beast then, well he would come here and either way he would die. But though her priorities warred within here against one another… she knew what she had to do.

"Lass?" Dwalin asked in confusion as she stepped off the boat, drawing the attention of all the company to her, her One and brother as well.

"My duty lies with Fíli. I cannot, will not go with you without him or Kíli. I am sorry." She informed them, her eyes scanning over the company in the boat before locking eyes with Bilbo and flicking them to Thorin and back, reminding him of their silent promise in Rivendell. She turned her gaze away from the hobbit to Thorin who though looked disappointed seemed to understand and gave her a nod of approval.

"We will see you soon, try not to get eaten by the worm." She sighed out with a twitch of her lips before turning back to her Mate and helped him and Óin tend to Kíli.

She focused on her brother and on her Mate while the town around them cheered, while the boat sailed down the canal and while Bofur and Óin spoke. Her hands were pressed upon Kíli's uninjured leg and hoisted him into her arms as they began to move.

No one said a word to the dragon-shifter as she carried her brother through the town like a hatchling, her eyes narrowed as she watched the Master's guards shove everyone away while Fíli and Bofur lead her through the passageways. She held her tongue as Kíli pled for help, as Óin pled for help to the Master but being denied and harshly shoved way from the foul humans' home and for the first time in a long time… She had the desire to eat Man flesh.

Kíli looked up at the loud growl that echoed the open courtyard platform that seemed to still the men around them including his brother, Bofur and Óin. "I would suggest you let go of my _husband_ and stop shoving me and mine before I kicked you across the way and into the building over."

The Men instantly let go and backed away as the woman bared her jagged teeth and scrambled away as they saw her eyes flash with a deadly glint before turning around and began her march once more. She followed the familiar path towards Bard's holding her brother close.

"I will find you help **Mal Zeymahv**." (Little brother) She promised as she held him closer to her warmth while making sure that her Kin were following. Bofur seeing where she was going quickly rushed a head over the bridge and up the stairs, knocking frantically on the door.

Bard swung the door open and frowned, his eyes narrowing at the dwarf on his doorstep.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away." He stated before trying to close the door, only for it to jerk as the dwarf grasps the edge of it.

"No, no, no! No one will help us; Kili's sick. He's very sick." Bofur pleaded, moving slightly so Bard could see Kili. Bard frowned, his eyes shifting past the dwarf before landing on the woman and the dwarf in her arms. He was sick, his pallor pale and sickly, he knew that he could not turn them down.

With a deep sigh he nodded. "Come in, hurry."

"Sigrid, Bain! We need hot water and fresh linen hurry!" He ordered his children while Kisenth stepped through the door once more and walked over to the bed in the corner and laying down her brother.

"He will be alright Fíli." She whispered to her husband as he rushed to Kíli's side and grasped his brother's hand while he moaned in pain.

**XX**

"No— no, no." Bilbo stammered out fearful as his heart heavily and rapidly thumped in his chest. He stared fearfully up at the dragon before him, he knew that his parents along with his ancestors would be furious.

"No, indeed." Smaug hummed before he began to move once again. "You seem familiar with my name, but I don't remember smelling your kind before. Who are you, and where do you come from, may I ask?"

Smaug snakes his head closer to the little being and breathed. Bilbo shook his head and jerked his eyes down as he saw a white glow to the right of him; of course, there nestled in the gold was the Arkenstone.

Bilbo stammered soundlessly before managing to get any form of words out. "I- I come from under the hill."

"Underhill?" The furnace with wings hummed bored. Bilbo nods, and sneaks another peek at the Arkenstone. It is not far away from him. Maybe he could get closer to it.

"And under hills and over hills my path has led. And– and, through the air. I am he who walks unseen." He continued to stammer out while taking little steps towards the glowing stone. His body wanted it, craved the jewel but he shook that darkness free. _He did NOT want that blasted mathom._

"Impressive. What else do you claim to be?" Smaug snakes his head forward until his teeth are inches from Bilbo's face. As Smaug exhales, Bilbo grimaces at his smell of death and decay. He continued to stammer out self-proclaimed titles from the incidents getting here all the while getting closer to the stone… It was the next question that caught him off guard.

"…And what about your little dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?" Smaug asked angry, leaning close to the creature and following it around the column while still breathing it in.

"Dw—Dwarves? No, no, no dwarves here. You've got that all wrong." Bilbo tried to lie, but really he knew it was of no use.

"Oh, I don't think so, barrel-rider. They sent you in here to do their dirty work while they skulk about outside." He roared furious throwing out the gold around him. "But I want to know where you got the other scent."

"Where is that pitiful, weak creature hmmm? I can smell it on you, thief. I cannot forget the smell of another dragon, a shifter, a _protector_ one at that." The dragon roared causing Bilbo to freeze on the spot and breathe out in shock.

"What? Another Dragon?" He stammered out in horror before an image of Isabella in the goblin caves came back to him.

_My kind was hunted and killed out in the very beginning of the second age because of our true forms._

"No it can't be."

**XX**

Bella pressed her hand down on Kíli's wound as Bofur left to get the kingsfoil. She had ignored everyone as Bard spoke to her about the dragon, answering him in a clipped tone that family came first and she would not be able to… she couldn't.

"Fuck." She hissed as she jerked to her feet and rushed towards Sigrid, yanking her back just in time as an orc dropped down from the ceiling. She doesn't know how she missed them coming but then all her focus was on Kíli and the poison that was spread throughout his system.

She shoved the child and her siblings under the table before withdrawing her swords and began her attack as several more dropped from the roof. Her ears hurt from the loud screams, but she would not let it deter her.

 **))YOU WILL NOT GET THEM!((** She roared in the black tongue.

 _Protect… kill… protect… kill…_ repeated over and over through her mind as the orc pack just kept coming. Her body shifted as she sensed a presence at the door and swung up just as the elven guard ducked from her attack before joining the fray.

It was chaos, the pack never seemed to stop coming until the black speech filled the air and they began to retreat. Kisenth let the Princeling and his captain to deal with the rest while she helped to pick Kíli up from the floor and lay him on the table.

A sense of calm settled over her as another rumble reached the village. Her eyes slipped closed as she centred her mind before snapping them open as Bofur came running back into the small home with the plant in his hand.

The earth shook under their feet as a familiar roar reached her ears. Her eyes snapped to her husbands in horror as her hands pressed down on Kíli as Óin tried to heal him but it was of no use, she could smell that the poison had spread too far.

"There is no time; Smaug will soon be upon us! The poison has spread beyond Altheas' reach." She hissed before giving her young brother a sad look. "I hope you can forgive me one day, but we cannot lose you." She whispered before shoving her fingers and hand into her breast.

Fíli cried out in shock and horror as he watched his One – his _wife –_ rip out her heart, blood flowing from the starburst wound she made along with the trails that flowed down her hand from the still beating heart before snapping out of it as Kíli screamed.

"What are you doing?!" Óin yelled as he took over holding Kíli down.

"I'm giving him a heart; it will heal his wound and more." She explained before shoving her brothers' heart into Kíli's chest, forcing it in and willing the bone and flesh to mould around it– accept it.

Legolas and Tauriel inhaled sharply as they watched on. They knew the significance of a Dragon giving away a heart, the pros and cons that came with it as well. Yes, it healed any wound of any kind and could in some cases bring the dead back... But it prolonged life by a dragon's age, immortal like the elves and in some cases it can corrupt the hearts holder.

 _"Are you sure his will is strong enough?"_ Legolas asked the Dragon causing her to snarl at him, the house shaking and scaring the young ones behind them. Fíli watched this all with a sense of horror and relief as he watched the wound on his wife's chest close, he would have to ask her later.

 _"He carries my brother-heart. I cannot let my Mate's brother die!"_ She snapped back in Sindarin.

 

"Kíli, I need you to listen okay— _Listen_!" Bella ordered as Kíli screamed and asked for the voice to stop. "The voice you are hearing is my brother Darilth. It is his heart that is healing you, you need to calm and just listen to him. Please **Mal Zeymah** , it'll pass."

Kíli did as she asked, letting the voice clear into a soothing hum as he felt something settle within him. He could feel the poison leaving his body; it was a strange sensation before finally there was no more pain.

 _My sister chose well young Prince..._ A voice whispered softly in his mind. _You will be a worthy protector of my heart and spirit..._

 _"_ What did you do? How did you do that?" Óin asked stunned as he looked at the starburst scar on Kíli and then to the black ooze that seeped from the wound. He watched until there was no more poison and then the wound healing.

"Now is not the time, we need to leave." She sighed before jerking up as she felt the monster fly above her head again.

"We're not leaving. Not without our father." Bain stated loudly, pushing past the two elves.

Bella turned and cast her gaze upon the children. "If you stay here, you and your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?"

They cast a look, one that told her they knew she was right. Bard, wherever he may be, would not want them to stay. Another roar filled the air causing everyone to burst into action, Bella hoisted her little brother into her arms and followed the children down to the boat and carefully placed him next to her Mate.

"I'll go and make sure the orcs have fled the town, help people along the way." Legolas informed before jumping to the next walkway.

"I need you to come with me; you'll need to protect them." Bella stated suddenly causing the Dwarrow to frown and for the elf to pause before stepping onto the boat.

Fíli stared at his One intently as he held his brother, something seemed wrong. He knew something was wrong the night of their wedding and even more so the day after, her body stiff and a sense of sadness seemed to cling over her when she looked at him. It made him dread something, he could not shake it.

Smaug flew over once more and released a torrent of fire in the channel next to theirs. Bella snarled and turned to face her Mate, her hearts clenching as she realised that this may very well be the last time she would see her husband... and if she did survive then it would be the last time to see him look at her without horror, fear or disgust.

" **Dii lokaal** , remember what I asked you at Beorn's?" She asked softly, drawing his attention back to her. "If I was a monster, if your kin saw me as a monster would you still love me?"

"Of course I would **_Ghivashel_** I will love you no matter what you are. You're my One and my wife." He replied matter of fact and without delay, it gave her hope and the courage she needed. Yet, that hope was small.

She kissed him one last time and pressed her forehead to both Fíli and Kíli before looking back up, letting her Mate and brother to see her real eyes.

"Then I hope you'll forgive me one day **Dii** **lokaal**." She whispered to him before jerking up and staring down the elf. " _Protect them."_

She could hear that snake _Smaug_ laughing in the sky and tonight was the night she will avenge her brother and his Mate. She cast her friends, brother and husband one last look before flinging her wings out, her back hunching and body growing before she pushed off in the air. The last thing she saw before transforming fully into her natural form was the surprise and horror on her Mate's face.

Kisenth will have to live with the consequences.

* * *

**Author Note: well here you go! And come on! You guys said you weren't bored with this and yet hardly anything! I gave you all smut! That's hard to write! LOL. Hopefully this will get you in a twist.**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One - A Dragon's Ending

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
**Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
**Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

 **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: Uh, I am so sorry for the delay… There will be a longer AN at the bottom.**

* * *

**Third POV**

Fíli watched with horror as his one pushed up from the boat, rocking it slightly and began to shift. Her dress fluttered around them as she burst from human form to that of her true form and Fíli for the life of him couldn't understand… or why she didn't tell him.

_My kind was hunted and killed out in the very beginning of the second age because of our true forms._

_If I was a monster, if your kin saw me as a monster would you still love me?_

_I hope you'll forgive me one day…_

He snapped out of his horror filled thoughts as a mighty roar echoed across and over the screaming town of citizens and he felt his heart lodge in his throat as he watched his wife collide with the massive beast in the air.

"ISA!" He screamed as she was thrown from it.

 **))I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL ANYMORE INNOCENT!** (( Bella roared in the sky as her talons locked onto the red beasts form and spun. She knew the worm could speak common and would not be able to understand her own. He was after all a Morgoth Dragon born and not Yavanna made. **))I WILL AVENGE MY KIN.((**

Smaug roared in fury and turned upon the dragon-shifter, his gold red eyes locking onto the massive form in slight shock and fear. It was bigger than he, a glinting gold upon her breast and deep violet, but he will not be deterred.

 **))I will slaughter this town and all who are in it when I kill you!((** He chuckled before diving left, his breast aglow with flames.

Everyone that was fleeing watched as the dragons dueled in the air, fearful of what was to happen. One dragon had come and half their homes were now on fire, it brought desolation to Dale and the mountain, now there were two. They feared what would happen when the red drake of old was defeated, what would the other do, a one larger than the red drake.

**XX**

"Another! Another Dragon!" Nori yelled in surprise as he caught the sight of another massive form in the sky, drawing the attention of the whole company, Thorin included.

"How can this be?!" He breathed out in shock but Bilbo, Bilbo knew the truth. Smaug's words echoing in his head beyond the thought and weight of the Arkenstone.

_I cannot forget the smell of another dragon, a shifter, a protector one at that._

"Mahal save us if it turns towards the mountain." Balin whispered in shock, his heart hammering fearfully in his chest as he watched the lake burn and the two dragons fight above it in a vicious battle.

Ori clutched his brothers tightly. "Wouldn't Isabella be able to stop them? Shouldn't she be stopping them now?"

"It is her." Bilbo blurted out, never tearing his eyes away from the sky; not even when he felt all the company's eyes on him. "Smaug— Smaug said he could smell another Dragon on me. A— A Dragon-Shifter, a Protector."

Every single member of the company breathed out in shock and snapped their eyes to the bigger form of the two in awe and horror. "This is why she would not tell us her form." Balin whispered out. "She could have told us she was a Protector, nearly all Dwarrow of Durin's folk would know… no, I don't suppose they would but we learnt of the Protectors."

"I thought they were all dead." Glóin informed with a furrowed brow, he too couldn't tear his eyes away from the beasts.

Balin shook his head. "No, one survived. I cannot recall the name, but the legend I knew all too well. The Protector was a friend of Durinfolk, had fought side by side with Durin himself and our… this explains much." Balin sighed, turning his eyes away from the battle. "She said she was old, older than the creation of Arda and had been there when Mahal had carved the Seven Fathers."

" ** _Mi targê."_** Some of the Dwarrow breathed out and waited.

**XX**

Bella roared furiously as Smaug's claw sliced through her felt flank, tearing muscle and scales away from the bone. It would heal, the scales will regrow in time but it _hurt._ With a vicious snarl she twirl, breaking fire down upon him, it would do nothing but distract him, her flames would only work once he was dead but _ice, ice would work._

 **))You are weak and lazy, no longer the Protector you once were.((** Smaug taunted as he circled around her. **))I can smell the dwarf on you, I can smell his** ** _pleasure…_** **Mating with a pathetic creature, you are not a Dragon.((**

She barrel rolled in the air away from his swiping claws once more and kicked up before leveling, chuckling darkly as Smaug spun and dropped till he too got the wind back under his wings. She had done considerable damage to him so far, her front claw ripping away the jewels and scales in his breast for Bard to have more of a chance to slay him if she fell.

 **))No, it is you who is a mockery of Dragons. My kind came first before yours, we were pure and made by Yavanna. No, you're just a pathetic worm.((** She taunted, her laugh echoing across the burning embers of Laketown for all to hear before followed by a rumbling vicious snarl.

Fíli and Kíli kept their eyes to the sky as Tauriel pushed the boat through the canal, avoiding falling homes and more torrents of fire that Smaug laid before Isabella could stop him. Fíli had seen glances of his wife soar above them, it was then that Fíli could let his heart know she was alive beyond the sounds of growls and twisted darkness of speech he had heard leave the Defilers mouth.

"Oh Valar." Kíli wheezed out as he felt a splash of something warm his arm, his skin bare skin burning painfully to the point he shoved his hand in the water and pulled it out enough to see his skin knitting back together. "That hurt."

"What did?" Bofur asked before blinking at the singed clothing and pink flesh.

"Dragon blood, it burns… I don't know if it was **_Namad's_** or the worms but it hurt," Kíli explained wincing as he saw his **_Nadad's_** stricken face. "She'll be okay Fee."

Bofur nodded to this. "Oh aye, the lass is tough and this explains why… I'm concerned how the others will take it if they're alive and can see it, a dragon. Ye married a dragon, if the other kingdoms won't respect Thorin for taking back Erebor then they will now – even fear 'I'm – fer havin' a dragon as Kin."

"The Dragon-Shifters are a noble line; many of the realms still hold artefacts and stories of their kind. Your Lady is the very last, the strongest of them all from what tales have said." Tauriel explained and it was then that the children of Bard caught on, finally getting over their shock.

"But she came to Da and told him to kill it if she fell! He has a black arrow!" Tilda exclaimed worried her eyes shifting to Bain and back.

"Da!" Sigrid called out as her eyes spotted her father on top of the bell tower, bow in hand and shooting arrows at the dragons above. "We must get the arrow to Da and tell him not to hurt Lady Isabella!"

Bain blinked, his eyes going to the statue of the Master before looking down and seeing the boat, the boat in which he'd hidden the Black Arrow his father had asked him to keep safe. Bain cast a look towards his sisters, determination setting in as he made his decision. His father needed that arrow and so he shall give it to him, he will also need to tell his Da that the purple Dragon was not a foe. As their boat passed under a hanging hook, Bain leapt up and grabbed it, swinging clear of the boat.

"Come back! Bain, come back!" Fíli yelled as they tried to grab him, but it was too late, the boy was dashing across the fiery pathways with a determined stride.

He quickly gathered the arrow and pushed his legs the fastest he could go to reach the tower.

Kisenth and Smaug locked talons once more, her jaws wrapping around his throat and shook viciously. Blood flowed down her throat and onto her tongue as she finally ripped something vital enough to cause the beast to bleed as they battled. A victory cry left her lips as she pulled back, foolishly she had let her guard down and doing so Smaug was able to slash his free claw across her breast.

"NO!" She heard someone cry out as she fell the short distance down into the embers below and crushing the homes. She could not move beyond placing one arm against the slash to hold the blood flow and wait for it to heal. Dragons healed fast to mortal wounds but wounds inflicted by other dragons or beings of darkness took a little while.

"Da!" Bain cried out, the heat licking his skin as he made his way to the top.

Bard turned with horror and stared at his son. "Bain?! What are you doing?! Why didn't you leave?! You were supposed to leave!"

Bain's voice quivered. "I came to help you and to warn you!"

"No! Nothing can stop him now!" Bard replied to his son, shaking his head in dismay and casting a look out into the burning town. "Nothing can stop them!"

"But Da! The big one is Lady Isabella!" Bain cried out, his eyes going wide as the ground shook with the impact of said dragon's body.

Bard whipped his head around to his son before looking back towards the felled dragon in horror; he was shooting at it as well as the red worm. He thought back to the visit she made that morning be arriving with the others, her face was set in a painful grimace that he knew she didn't realise and her eyes glinted with determination.

_I came along this quest to kill the beast that slaughtered my brother, his Mate and their unborn babes._

_These blades are made from dragons, by a dragon._

_If I fail to slay the worm then it'll fall upon you to kill it if I shall fall_

_But please for the love of Eru; do not kill me if I do rid the world of this beast, those arrows hurt._

He turned to the fallen dragon in horror as the mighty worm Smaug landed near them with gleeful laughter escaping his jowls. He now knew what she meant by not killing her now, she had tried to hint it without telling him and she had failed. Smaug laughed again as he pushed up from the ground ready to finish off the wretched town of Men.

The tower rocked as Smaug crashed through the top, wood crunching and falling around them just as Bard fired his last arrow. Bain cried out as he fell over the edge, one hand snagging the edge and the other the black arrow as he did so. He called for his father when it settled, the heat licking at his flesh once more. Bard threw himself down, his hands grasping his sons just as the wood began to splinter and crack, yanking him up with a grunt.

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/gxlwiiz.gif)

"Who are you that would stand against me?!" Smaug rumbled out, his eyes locking onto the Man and Child.

Bard jerked as his eyes caught the arrow he shot buried into the beast's chest but it was not enough to kill him. It was then that he realised that a good chunk of scales were gone and left them open, his eyes flickered to his broken bow and back, a curse escaping his lips. Smaug rumbled out a laugh, his claws and wings crushing the houses around him to dust as he stalked forward.

"Now that is a pity. What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come. I killed the wretched protector. Is that your child?" Here he laughed tauntingly. "You cannot save them from the fire. They will BURN!" Smaug taunted, licking his jowls.

Before Bard could move a muscle the Dragon burst forth with a snarl, his breast aglow with flames. He held his son close and waited only to pause as another roar filled the air, louder and more vicious than Smaug's. His eyes snapped open to see Lady Isabella, her body colliding with the red beasts sending them both into the river and burning homes.

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM!" The purple dragon roared in a more guttural tone, but he could hear Lady Isabella under it, proving his son's words to be true.

The dragons battled in the wreck, hovering in the air above them. He could see with ease that the lady was winning, her claws sharper and larger than the worms and her eyes glowing with fury as she clawed at Smaug's wings.

"BARD NOW!" She roared and Bard didn't hesitate for a second, he fixed his into the bell tower fixture that still stood and used his son to be his lance.

"Little to the left Bain, that's it." He whispered softly before letting the arrow fly as he saw his target. It landed solidly halfway through the Dragon's breast causing it to cry out and struggle but Bella would not let it go. She spread her wings and pushed up, bringing the worm high into the air as it struggled by its neck and grinned as she hovered high in the sky.

"This is where you end." She whispered gruffly, her vision tinting black and she knew that there was little time left. With a mighty roar, pausing all who could hear and see she pushed the arrow deeper into the beast's breast and then opened his jowls, dislocating his jaw before letting her flames burn hot.

Everyone watched with baited breath as the large dragon breathed flames into the other, its body glowing bright before finally crumbling and glowing like the dying embers of a hearth. Fíli felt his heart lodge in his throat as he watched his mate stagger in the air and then fall, her body colliding on the far edge of the saw.

"ISA!" He cried, his heart breaking and agony tearing at him as he tried to jump from the boat. "Let me go Kee! I need to find her!"

"Fíli stop, STOP! You cannot swim that far, wait till we get to land and then we will find her, I promise!" Kíli explained as he pulled his brother back into the boat and locked him in his arms, his own heart heavy with the situation.

 _Fear not little prince, my sister has sustained more injuries, she will heal, she carries my mates heart. Apophis will keep her alive well and aid her in mending; it will be a time before she will be conscious._ The voice whispered softly in Kíli's mind, easing the grief slightly but it did not help much either.

By the time they had reached the shore, the sky was a dusty blue of a rising sun and Fíli quickly took off down the sands before they even hit sand with Kíli, Bofur and Óin on his heels. He jumped, dodged and jerked around debris of Laketown that washed up on shore until he finally found her.

She was no longer a dragon, but her height was the size of Beorn with her one wing covering her modesty. Red pooled under her and towards the lake, steam rising from it. He cried out, falling to his knees beside her and bowed over her head, hand tangled into her hair.

Óin pushed past Bofur and Kíli and made his way over to the Lass with sad eyes and stepped around her, carefully lifting the wing and sighing. Six long jagged wounds that would need to be tended too immediately, but he was relieved she was still breathing but now he needed to make sure she stayed that way.

"I need Yarrow, White Willow Bark and Blood Moss. Yarrow looks like little white flowers in clusters, Willow Bark is green leaves with a white underside, hard to miss and blood moss is everywhere. I'll need some bandages and water, see if you can find clean water and fill this up for me." Óin ordered, holding out his water pouch for one of the boys to take before looking to Fíli as the other two scrambled off. "She'll live but I need you to help me Fíli, she needs to be covered and you are her husband. You'll have to help me dress her wounds and stitch them closed."

Fíli jerked up and nodded with a grim determined look before getting to his feet and walking back along the shore for anything that he could use beside his own tunic for coverings. Thankfully he found what was to be a curtain or even bedding, it was little damaged and not that damp, without hesitation he ripped the cloth down the middle and made his way back to his Wife.

"Here, these should do just to cover her modesty." He explained handing Óin one while he knelt down at her legs and began to shimmy the cloth underneath, thankfully Óin helped and by the time the other two got back she was clothed somewhat. Her hips were clothed and thankfully the knot was just at the very edge of the jagged wound, sitting between the two claw swipes where one ended and another began.

Óin raised his brows at the plants the other two had, he thought they would be gone for longer as the plants would be hard to come by with the sickness. "That was quick; they are the right plants as well."

Kíli and Bofur shared a look. "There was a small pond in the woods that seemed untouched by the sickness; they were near and around it, the tree weeping over it. The voice – her brother – whispered they were the correct plants and as we turned back around the pond was gone."

"A blessing from the Valar then." Óin replied relieved and thanked his Maker and her Lady. "We must hurry."

Kíli, Fíli and Bofur worked tirelessly to make pastes and blends while Óin cleaned the wounds and instructed them to pack them before covering the wounds with the Blood Moss to use under the bandage, thankfully he was able to keep the ones Bard gave him for Kíli to use and they were long and plenty enough to wrap one wound at least. Kíli gave up his under tunic though with Fíli to use as a bandage for the wound that ran from her hip to her knee.

"You found her then." The voice of Bard caused the four Dwarrow to jump in surprise, Fíli and Kíli with blades up and ready. "Peace, I saw her fall can came to offer aide. As well as these, I don't know how she lost them or when but they were on the beach in the sand."

Fíli jerked forward, putting away his dagger and quickly taking the blades from Bard, who instantly relaxed the second he let them go. "Thank you, her swords are always with her, she only trusts few to touch them because of the power."

"They're made from her brother and his mate." Kíli blurted surprised at that titbit when it washed across his mind. "They're made from their ashes, the hilt is their tooth."

Bard dipped his head. "Then I am glad to return them, I will lead our people to the mountain when we gather all that is left. The elf had left with the prince, north where one had followed an orc. I must return, the people have appointed me their leader."

"We will need passage across the lake and something to carry her, we cannot leave her." Fíli gritted out.

"There is not much but there is the boat you came over in, we have very little but perhaps some debris and a blanket to make a makeshift stretcher?" Bard offered, watching as the blonde dwarf relax in relief. "It is the least I can do as they call me Dragon Slayer and yet it is she who killed him."

Fíli shook his head. "She will not want that title, but I thank you."

Bard nodded and then frowned before removing his own coat, shivering at the bitter brush of early winter and handing it to the dwarf. "I will help you get to the boat Master Dwarf; we will need to use our coats to carry her and her bulk easily."

With that the four Dwarrow removed their coat while Bofur went to get two chunks of wood palings from debris to attach their coats to too carry Isabella. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author Note: Well there we go, it was a long chapterish. I was sitting on at least 1k for a week or so now and well, I wasn't sure how to write the chapter and Smaug's defeat but here ya go!**

**White willow has been used to combat fevers and pain for thousands of years. Willow bark may be the oldest herb known to treat pain and inflammation.** **Herbalists use white willow much the same as aspirin, ie; to reduce fevers, pain, and inflammation in conditions.** **Make a strong tea of the bark (decoction) and apply the cooled liquid to aid healing of sores, burns, or cuts.**

 

    yarrow (Achillea millefolium)

**Yarrow skin washes and leaf poultices can staunch bleeding and help to disinfect cuts and scrapes.**

**sphagnum cymbifolium – Bog Moss or Blood Moss - is remarkably absorbent. It was used as stuffing for menstrual pads, as toilet paper, and as a battlefield dressing for wartime wounds. The popular name for this moss is blood moss. Etymologists contend that this moniker comes from its use in battlefield first-aid. This account, of course, oozes of heroism and masculinity. But is more likely the case that blood moss earned its name by helping medieval women with their uniquely feminine problem.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoever nominated this in The Non-Canon Awards!!!


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two - Interlude to Erebor

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: Uh, I am so sorry for the delay… There will be a longer AN at the bottom.**

* * *

 

**Third POV**

It took them half an hour to walk back towards where they had their boat, Óin and Bofur had the back while Bard and Kíli took the front of the makeshift stretcher. Fíli had walked at the side, his hand clutching his wife's tightly.

The people of Laketown had stopped the second they saw them, each bowing their heads in respect. They had heard what Bard's children had told them, what Bard had told them when he had joined them on the shore. The other dragon was of no risk, being that it was her duty to protect the people of the free race.

"I say we should kill her, before anything twisted latches on." A slimy voice rang out and Bard had barely enough time to catch the support Kíli was holding as he dropped it and rushed forward.

Fíli clutched the dagger at his hip tightly as he glowered at the bastard who dared to threaten his wife, pride swirling in his chest as he watched his little brother tackle the Man to the ground and hold his own blade to the bastards' throat.

No one dared to move and helped Alfrid, there was not a soul on Arda and amongst them that cared what happened or will happen to him.

"I dare you to threaten my sister again. It is because of she that you still live your petty excuse of a life." The words were clear and guttural, a sound the Dwarrow, including Fíli had never head leave Kíli's throat before. It was usually a tone that Thorin had the same as Dwalin and most definitely Beorn and Isabella.

Alfrid went to say something only to swallow hard as the blade nicked his throat. The dwarf above him was terrifying, eyes near black with rage and a youthful face twisted into a scowl. Kíli narrowed his eyes and shoved the man into the ground harsher before standing up and glaring at the people of Laketown, causing many to shuffle.

"My sister has sacrificed herself to save you all, if she did not intervene with Smaug when she did there would be more of you dead. She married my brother on your lake; she nearly gave her life to protect it. If I or my kin hear more about _killing_ her, you will have no friends among Durin Folk." With that Kíli turned his back upon the people and strode towards his kin and Bard.

"Well, that sure shocked me." Bofur stammered out in an awkward laugh.

"Thank you Kee." Fíli whispered as he brother reached his side, it made him realise that his little babe of a brother had grown up. No longer was he tottering around behind him, his little hands tugging at his coat or even laughing, no Kíli had grown up and Fíli was glad to see it.

A woman that Bard knew to be Ellyn stepped forward, a blanket in hand. "Take this; you will need it to keep her warm."

"Let us help you get her into the boat." William, one of his guardsmen offered with his brother and two others. Ones that Bard knew to be honourable and respected in the community, two were widows who had never found another love – like he – who could not find another to live up to their departed.

The Dwarrow watched with wary eyes as the Men lifted Isabella up and towards the boat with Bard. Fíli was the first in, his body at the head of the ship while the Men rested his One out across the boat the best they could with her head in his lap. Kíli, Óin and Bofur climbed on next.

"Take these as well, just in case." Ellyn explained, handing them the clean bandages from her dress pocket.

Fíli bowed his head to her. "Thank you."

"Hurry, we will be there when all that can be taken with us is gathered and our sick are tended too. Will you be okay to carry her up the mountain?" Bard asked worried, his eyes flicking from the body that expanded across the boat to the mountain.

"We'll be fine, thank you Bard. If all goes well then you will have friends in Durin Folk, at least with Kíli and I." Fíli explained with a frown and brushed her wife's hair back from her face. "With my wife as well when she wakes, she chose to protect you all at her own cost. She was the last of her kind, the last of the protectors of Arda."

Bard's eyes grew solemn as the words finally clicked in his head. "I have heard of her kind and now I feel more shamed than I did before. When she wakes, tell her that I wish to speak with her when able."

"I will, thank you again Bard **Dovahfrey**." Fíli stated with a regal dip of his head in his wife's tongue, giving the bowman a title of Dragonaid. He knew that the Man didn't like the title of Dragon Slayer and he knew that his wife would hate the title beyond belief.

He shook his head free of the thoughts and gave the new leader a smile as his men pushed them off the bank. "We'll row Fee; just make sure she is okay." Kíli whispered to his brother, earning a thankful glance in return.

Fíli sighed and leant forward, pressing his forehead to his wife's and frowning. She was still hot, but he knew she could increase her body temperature; this is what would make Óin's job harder. For Fíli or Óin or anyone else, didn't know what a dragon's true temperature was at all.

"Kee?" Fíli called, his eyes flashing to his brother. "You know bits about dragons?"

"I know whatever the whispers tell me, like I know she will be fine but it takes time for wounds inflicted by darkness to heal." Kíli replied before blinking and frowning confused. "I don't know, I just seem to _know_ these things now and he's not always helpful, but I can understand the words you said when you called Bard Dragonaid clearly. Why?"

"I just need to know if she has a fever, her temperature is hotter than I've felt it and I am unsure if it's a dragon thing or fever." At Fíli's words Óin frowned and placed his hand on the lasses wrist, she was indeed hotter than before.

Kíli frowned and they stopped rowing, carefully shifting his body to place his hand upon his Namad's forehead.

_She is colder than what we normally would be, we as dragons run hotter than that of the twisted worms. I am unsure little raven if it is because she knows her True-Heart is nearby, instinct or she is ill._

"Her brother cannot answer. She is colder than what they would be; they're hotter than that of the twisted worms.

Fíli frowned but nodded and placed his hand back in his wife's hair, when they're not above water, when he can feel the steady thrum of the earth below his feet then he will fix her braids. Right now his stomach was in knots of the thought that the boat could rock and tip, his unconscious wife drawing in the lake. But he worried for how the others would react to her, he would give up his right to rule and live apart from his kin if they could not accept his One– his wife.

"I am worried for the others." Fíli supplied after a long tense moment of silence as Kíli and Bofur began to row. "I know they'd be alive, all too stubborn to die but I worry about their reaction to Enth."

"It'll be right Lad; they'll be wary at first but will accept her." Bofur explained his usually jovial tone now serious. "I and my kin will accept her as she had saved our lives many of times, though the Ur family is loyal to Durin and its line… she too is Durin and has done more than any of us expected. She has helped Bifur and no longer suffers battle dreams; he has peace and has claimed a debt."

"I follow you brother, always and you know this." Kíli replied as he put together his brother's worries. He too would leave with his brother, he didn't and never should hope for the throne and he'd rather never set foot on Dwarrow land again if it meant he got to be with his brother and sister.

He had never been separated from his brother for more than a day or two and it wasn't going to happen now.

"I cannot speak for both myself and Glóin as Thorin is our cousin but I will never think poorly of the Lass. I will support you in this and stand before all with a ready axe if many disagree." Óin replied as he checked the wounds with a frown. There was no change, surprising since he had seen her heal wounds instantly.

"Fíli." Hearing his name from his One's lips caused his eyes to snap down, hope blooming in his chest that she was awake but to see that she as still trapped in unconsciousness but though his hope dwindled a little, he felt warm that even in her unconsciousness she still thought of him.

"You'll find yours one day." Fíli whispered to Kíli as he looked up into the dark longing eyes of his brother.

"I know this, I will be blessed if my One loved me even a fraction of what Isa holds for you." Kíli replied earnestly and it was then again that Fíli saw how grown his brother had become.

Bofur chuckled. "I agree Kíli, her love for you Fíli eclipse all the stories I know. You'd be the most envious dwarf in history, a Dragon for a wife who loves you above all, who has seen Mahal himself and was made by Yavanna."

"Fíli Dragon-Heart." Kíli chuckled grinning boyishly as Fíli cast him a scowl.

"Get to rowing you annoying burr." Fíli muttered back with a slight grin before focusing his attention back to his wife, softly caressing her face with his free hand.

**XX**

When they finally got to the edge of the shore, it took all four of them to lift Isa out of the boat, nearly dropping her as Óin slipped on the loose rocky sand. It had taken them a good solid day and more after that, walking from the bottom of Long Lake to the ruins of Dale, where they finally rested.

"I'm glad she is not awake now." Fíli whispered as they walked through Smaug's desolation. He and Kíli along with Bofur had been told tales of Dale and Erebor and of course the destruction that hit it.

His eyes cast sadly around the scorch marks and corpses mainly the children. He knew his wife adored children, had seen it with Estel in Rivendell and then to Bards Children back in Laketown, she would be devastated to see the demise of so many and not been there to stop it when she could have.

"She would be devastated, so many children." He finished just as even toned, but yet unable to hide his grief.

Bofur, Óin and Kíli looked down, they too thinking back to the times when they actually saw her around children. The way she seemed to glow unlike her time with Fíli, she was tender and vulnerable beyond what she allowed them to see. A vulnerability that the company would never admit to as they watched her openly express her words and feelings to the elves.

Then they remembered her time with Bard and his children, the way she seemed to transform before their very eyes as she regaled him with stories of old, of stories they had never heard of before. She told them of Durin and his wandering years, of Beren and Lúthien… she had even obliged them of the tale of Glorfindel and her role in Gondolin.

The children including Sigrid the eldest had been regaled of the tales, their laughter ringing though the night as they curled around her by the fire.

It was also that night she had admitted that she regrets leaving Arda and letting the fire drake take Durin's home. She would have fought for them, with them and they would not have lost so much.

She was fit to be a mother, yes; this would have utterly destroyed her and blamed herself.

"We'll stay here for tonight and then make our way to Erebor tomorrow to see if all is well, something dreadful has settled in the pit of my stomach and I can't quite shake it." Kíli murmured and the others agreed while clearing a small body free home and starting a fire.

Óin moved over to where they rested Isabella and began to inspect the injuries again, they were slightly healed, less red which means there would be no infection setting in but he still didn't want to risk the wounds. He would have preferred to redress them but there were no more clean bandages or water to do so.

"How is she?" Fíli asked softly taking a seat by the healer's side.

"Better than when we found her, she no longer bleeds, but tomorrow we will need to reach the mountain quickly. The bandages need to be changed so does the paste in her wounds but we have no clean water to speak of or cloth to use." Óin replied without looking up, thankfully the young prince was on his good side.

Fíli sighed. "That is what I feared, can you check her… wings to see if they're right and her tail?"

"I can check but I don't know how good I'll be at it. I'm a healer for people not animals, no offence lad but the things you're asking me to look at are animal parts." Óin replied giving the lad a stern look before grunting as he ran his hand over the bone in the lass's wings. How did she hide them when she was with them?

Her tail too to be exact?

"I have a question and it's bothering me greatly, but how did she hide these?" He asked finally causing Fíli to blush brilliantly.

"Uh… Do you recall when Dori asked her about the markings on her skin in Bree?" Fíli waited until Óin, Kíli and Bofur nodded before continuing. "Her tail must have wrapped around one of her legs and her wings around her frame completely… When we uh… joined the markings covered her and I could have sworn when we were at Beorn's the markings were in different places."

Óin nodded with thought. "We'll have to ask the lass when she wakes, I'm sure all will be curious when the time comes. Now, everyone get some rest, we eat tomorrow and make our way to Erebor, it'll take another day to get there."

Fíli nodded and leant back against the wall, with Kíli at his side and his wife's head on his lap. His and his brothers' hands curled in her hair to reassure that she was still there with them. Kíli let out a little sniffle and clenched his eyes shut, willing the tears not to spill as he pressed his face into his brothers shoulder. He will be strong like Fíli who had yet to cry, who had yet to break.

"How do you do it?" He whispered softly to his brother. "She's your One and I can't help but cry."

In truth, Fíli didn't know how to feel, he knew that his heart was lodged in his throat. That the tears burned at the back of his eyes and his throat ached with the need to scream to the Valar to heal her. But he could not do that now, not when they're in the open, not when his wife was so defenceless and his brother upset.

"Because I need to be strong for her and for you right now, when we are safe and if all else is to fail… then—then I will let the tears fall and my walls crumble." He whispered back. "Sleep Kee, I'll take the first watch."

Fíli would not be getting sleep tonight, his mind too preoccupied with everything that had happened. He had been raised from a young age to hate Dragons as much as Elves but his One, the one that Mahal had chosen for him or maybe he for her was unlike the creature his mother and uncle told him.

There was no darkness or hate beyond the hate of said darkness and she loved him beyond anything he has seen. She has proven that, the gold through her hair has proven that and her giving Kíli a heart had proven that as well. For no twisted-dragon would give their heart to another, for they only loved gold and all things that glittered.

He finds his gaze firmly locked onto his wife's face, how it seemed to be carved from stone much like they. But she was just as beautiful now as she has ever been and his dreams for them has not changed, no, he would not give up hope for his own babes… he hoped that it was something he could give her. A child of their own, even just one with her colourings, his eyes and little purple wings.

He swore that when she woke up, he would prove every day how much he loved her and that if – Mahal forbid – everyone else hated her or mistrusted her, that he and Kíli both would be forever by her side.

She has suffered too much to lose the ounce of happiness in her life, this he knew.

* * *

 

**Author Note: This chapter isn't as good as I hoped it will be, I'm trying to figure out the next one with Erebor, the others knowing what she is and Thorin. Who will break him out, Bilbo or Fíli for I know Bella wont be awake till then. I have three sections actually could class as chapters that will be in CH 24 if I get what I need done for the next CH.**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three - Prelude to War

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the Elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: Uh, I am so sorry for the delay…**

* * *

 

**Third POV**

When Fíli woke it was in a jolt, his breath hitched and heart racing, a sense of doom settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Fee? Are you alright **_Nadad_**?" Kíli asked softly, concerned as he saw his brothers ashen face.

Fíli waved Kíli's concern away as he began to get up and move to his wife's side. She was hotter today and they'll need to change her bandages and poultices, he wasn't sure if she could get infections or not but this wasn't a normal creature but one of evil.

"The lass is strong." Bofur murmured from his spot at the window. "She moved slightly last night, closer to you but not much."

A sigh of relief escaped from his lips, tension he hadn't realised he had letting go. But still the knot of dread, doom, stayed settled in the pit of his stomach only churning as he glanced at the mountain.

"We'll need to keep her away from the treasury, who knows what that _worm_ did to the gold, we better not risk it." Óin muttered as he began to check the wounds, a frown on his face. "We need to leave immediately; there will be more herbs clean bandages and water."

"Kíli, we need to move." Fíli called out to his brother while hauling on the pack and grasping the makeshift wood that was used as the rails. "Now."

Kíli, Óin and Bofur quickly gathered their things and lifted Isa into the air.

Bilbo roamed the vast halls of Erebor, anything to get away from Thorin and the others. They did not seem like themselves, Thorin most of all. He had been searching non-stop for the blasted shiny rock and left all open. There were more things to be done than dig and dig, Bilbo could see they were tired and starving.

Not only that, none seemed concerned for the others. Was Isabella okay? Fíli, Kíli? Bofur and Óin? Did they make it out or did one of them die. He had seen Isabella fall and fall, crashing into the burning embers of Laketown, he had seen her get back up and fall once more when Smaug fell. With a harsh sigh he began to wander again, he needed fresh air.

When Fíli, Kíli, Óin and Bofur got to the gates of Erebor they stopped and stared in concern at the gaping gates. Kíli and Fíli shared a look that said something was wrong; the doors should have been the first to be fixed or even have someone waiting to see if they lived.

"Hello! Bombur? Bifur? _Anybody_?" Bofur yelled, fear gripping his heart as they marched carefully over the fallen debris to get inside. Each of them called out while Óin navigated them through the hallways.

Erebor was vast and hollow, broken rocks and a husk of what it used to be. Decaying woodwork and cloth, bones scattered here and there that made the four of them uneasy. Where were the rest of the company? Did they even survive? They called once again, the princes staying silent while Bofur and Óin called out for their kin.

Bilbo at hearing the voices panicked. No, he wouldn't allow the four Dwarrow seep to the same sickness that the others are following. "WAIT! WAIT!"

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!" Óin yelled relieved as he and the others came to a halt just in time for Bilbo to catch them.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! You need to leave. We all need to leave." Bilbo gasped out urgently, trying to catch his breath.

Bofur stared at him confused. "We only just got here?!"

"We can't leave; Isa needs clean water, bandages and more medicine." Kíli explained since his brother was stoic faced. "What has happened Bilbo, can you tell us where the others are and where we can go to see them?"

Bilbo nodded and then cringed back, his pale face growing paler as he stared at the jagged wounds peeking out from the make shift bandages. This was worse, worse than he hoped but better then death. His heart dropped as he realised then that she wasn't going to wake and it was up to him to break Thorin free from the madness.

"Come this way, quick. The others found a storage room away from the treasury when... before everything." He explained, gesturing for them to follow and hurry, leading them the way he memorised that was the longest and furthest route away from the golden thrall of gold.

"What's happened? Before what?" Kíli demanded, worry now churning in his chest.

"I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen." The fear and desperation made the Dwarrow uneasy. "Thorin. Thorin. He's been out there for days looking for that blasted stone. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself - not at all. It's this - It's this place. I think a sickness lies on it." He tried to stress, tried to explain.

Sickness, this is the word that caught Fíli's attention the most and he knew the curse upon his bloodline had struck again. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at his wife, glad that they had decided not to take her near the gold.

"It is as I feared then; Thorin has fallen to Thrór's madness. Amad warned me before we left when Kíli was asleep." He explained pained, wincing when Kíli shot him a look. "What else has happened?"

"Fíli! Kíli! BOFUR! ÓIN!" Ori's voice called out cheerfully and soon the company, those that were not in the treasury were rushing towards them, halting when they saw the body they carried.

Nori swallowed. "Is she?" He didn't want to know, he really didn't.

"She's alive, but we need medicine, fresh water and bandages." Óin explained in a rush while the others began to scatter and clean the table for the four to lay her on.

"Someone needs to explain to me what has happened and what has been done." Fíli demanded as he moved to stand at his wife's head, eyes landing on Balin.

"Before Thorin went… mad… he sent a raven summoning Dain. He was informed by the ravens the humans intend to come here with an Elven Army at their backs." Balin began to explain before settling his eyes on Isabella. "It's best he never leaves the treasury, he threatened to hurt Bilbo and accused Isabella herself for stealing the Arkenstone, even though she was not here."

Each word had Fíli growing angrier and angrier, for now he will tend to his wife and then he will deal with Thorin. A growl left his lips as he thought of the gates and turned towards the Ri brothers and Dwalin. "I need you to go fix the gate, we will need it soon. I gave sanctuary to the Men of Laketown, Tauriel and Legolas had helped them but they left to ride north."

"And Thorin?" Dwalin asked gruffly, keeping his eyes away from Isabella. Either in shame, anger or something else and modesty, she was still a woman.

"I'll deal with him later, hopefully." Fíli muttered in reply.

Kíli turned towards Balin and Dwalin with a scowl. "Take me to Thorin."

The Fundin brothers hesitated for a second before nodding and began to lead the youngest prince deeper into the mountain to where Thorin was. Kíli didn't dare take his eyes away from what was before him, he didn't want to see the empty shell that was to be their home and tarnish the childish views of his dreams. He wanted to see Erebor like what his Amad and Uncle told him, what all the others had told him of its splendour.

His heart stammered and the voice whispered in the back of his mind that the twisted worm's magic rested over the gold, making the pull to it even stronger. It was a lure, a safety measure that they – the twisted worms – all did. A haze settled over their minds, trapping them in their greed and thrall for gold and then death, they would be eaten.

_You will not be affected little raven… My heart will not let you be trapped in this curse; their magic does not work on us._

Kíli felt at eased by the words, before tensing as he stepped into the treasure room. Gold upon more gold, reaching far back as he can see it piled high to one end of the room and swept down, the ground barely visible.

A voice rang out, causing Kíli to tense and the Fundin brothers to cringe as they watched Thorin, a Thorin they didn't know walk out from a passage way. His voice was wrong, deeper and gravelly than they recalled. "Gold… Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief."

A rage that Kíli hadn't felt before settled over him as he stood stoic as he stared at the unknown king and watched as he picked up a handful of gold and let it fall through his fingers in a haze. Even when Thorin looked up towards him he could not see his uncle but a stranger, his uncle was never obsessed for gold like this.

"Behold - the great treasure hoard of Thrór." He welcomed, throwing what was ever in his other hand. Kíli did not catch it, did not move to catch it and it was only Dwalin's fast reflexes that kept the stone from flying over the young prince. "Welcome, my sister's son, to the kingdom of EREBOR."

Kíli did not look back when he turned his back upon the king and left.

**XX**

That night when only Kíli, Fíli and Nori were left in the room to look after Isa while the others searched did Kíli tell his brother.

"I don't know who that dwarf is, but it isn't Thorin. He looked crazed Fíli, he didn't even care that you weren't there. He didn't even yell when I turned my back on him, he just went right back to the gold." Kíli explained to his brother who was wiping away the grime from his wife's face and neck.

Fíli didn't turn to his brother but kept his eyes focused on his wife. "There isn't anything we can do Kíli. Amad warned me of this sickness, warned me what Thrór was like. Nothing could break the king from his madness."

"Fíli is right; the only person who could have helped him is lying unconscious on this table." Nori replied with a tired sigh. "We've all tried but one by one we all lose our thoughts for the gold."

"Fíli you need to come with me." Balin called from the door, his hands twisting together in nervousness. He left Dwalin and Bilbo in the throne room with Thorin discussing he Arkenstone.

"Why?" He asked plainly, annoyed.

Balin sighed. "I apologise lad but the king is summoning you."

The company present watched with caution as Fíli jerked up, his back ramrod straight and a twist of fury on his face. He didn't utter a word as he kissed his wife softly before storming past Balin towards the Throne room. Oh, he knew where his uncle was at all times thanks to Nori and he was furious.

"Thorin, we have searched and searched…" Dwalin growled out.

He was cut off by the king. "Not well enough!"

Dwalin glanced at his brother wearily as they marched into the room. "Thorin, we all would see the stone returned."

"And yet, it is still not FOUND!" The rage caused three to flinch but Fíli; he just stared at the dwarf before him with a stoic face.

"You called my king?" Fíli gritted out, his eyes staring through him.

"Fíli, it took you long enough to come see me." Thorin replied unimpressed as he took a seat on the throne once more.

It took all of Fíli's willpower not to snarl at him, his hands clenching by his side. "I was busy making sure my Wife was tended to…"

Bilbo and the Fundin brothers cringed as they saw the king begin to grow red in the face and they stepped closer to the prince, be it for his protection or the kings.

"That _creature_ does not deserve your attention." Thorin hissed furiously. "She is nothing but a _worm_ and will steal my gold from me. The Arkenstone _must_ be found and then I can have my armies destroy all that…"

"It is nothing but a rock!" Fíli roared, "A rock you waste time on searching for! The gates were open and our food grows low, my _wife_ lay unconscious and wounded… and all you care about is a _rock."_

"It is the King's Jewel. _AM I NOT THE KING_?!" Thorin roared, causing Bilbo, Dwalin and Balin to flinch back at the harshness. "And that _creature_ is not your wife, she will be killed first."

Before anyone could react Fíli attacked His hands curling around Thorin's hair and throat in a vicious vice. His elbow connecting with Dwalin's ribs before kicking out his leg and knocking down Balin. A dull roar was all he could hear as he pushed his uncle forward, his head down and marched his struggling form forwards towards his wife.

Wide eyes watched and then followed Fíli who did not look like Fíli and Thorin who was spitting and screaming treason, but could not risk breaking Fíli's hold as the majority of his hair was curled around the blonde's fingers.

Kíli jumped to his feet and froze as he saw his brothers' face and then Thorin. His heart dropped as he moved out of the way and shoved Thorin's face towards Isabella with a snarl on his lips.

"Look at her, LOOK AT HER! She was nearly KILLED by that _worm_ who took your home. She does not fight now because the last thing she saw was MY FACE, MY HORROR! She died fighting to bring back your HOME not your GOLD! LOOK AT HER! LOOK AT WHAT YOUR GREED HAS DONE!" The words echoed around the room in a shattering boom. No one, not even Kíli had seen Fíli so unhinged, so vicious and even now committing treason for attacking Thorin, insane or not he was still the king.

Thorin stilled, his eyes roaming the body before him, the haze lifting ever so slowly. It was a struggle, the whispers in his head screaming at him that this was what they wanted, ease him and then kill him for his gold.

A roar escaped the king's lips a mix of insanity and anger, his hands clutching at his head. Fíli let him go and watched with flat eyes as his uncle stormed from the room, the others following after them.

**XX**

How did it get to this? That was what the majority of the company were thinking when they saw the army of Elves and the Men, the Arkenstone in Bard's hands. Fíli knew of course, giving a note of what was going on to Bilbo as he caught him trying to leave the gates, but he had hoped beyond hope that this would send his Uncle out of his downward spiral, only it made it worse.

_"He will kill you if you come back Bilbo." Fili whispered as he lowered Bilbo down over the wall._

_Green eyes stared up at him with determination. "It doesn't matter."_

Bilbo regretted many things, many but not this. He would never regret giving the Arkenstone to Bard to barter what was owed to them. Bard understood the second he read the letter that Bilbo gave to him and hid the jewel in his pocket before anyone else saw it.

But now, now he regrets hurting Thorin even though it was necessary. It was not his Thorin anymore, not the Thorin he had shared smiles with, stories and not the Thorin… Bilbo had given his heart to. A war was coming and so he did what he must to protect the ones they love, to make sure that Isabella was not harmed any more than what she has been.

Thorin felt his breath become shallow, his heart beating loudly in his chest as a wave of anger rushed forth at the sight of a Man holding what was rightfully his. He felt his arms lower the bow in his hands as he became enthralled with the gem of his family.

"They have the Arkenstone? How?" Kíli whispered to his brother.

"Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!" Glóin yelled furious.

"And the king may have it…" Bard stated, tossing the gem up and catching it. "…in our good will."

Bard put the Arkenstone back into his robe. "But first he must honour his word."

Rage turned Thorin's vision red. "They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie. THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!"

"It is no trick…" Bilbo trailed off, swallowing heavily as the Company, minus the princes, turned to face him with disbelieving betrayed eyes. "I gave it to them. The stone is real, I gave it to them."

Thorin let out a growl of anger before he turned his steel blue eyes upon the thief, the traitor. Bilbo pushed around the company that blocked him in and made his way bravely towards the King, knowing that he was surly to perish under the wrath of Thorin.

"You." Thorin breathed out in disbelief. "You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim. I took it as my fourteenth share." He explained, never looking up at the King before him, he didn't want to see the sick dwarf before him, he had to believe that Thorin Oakenshield was still there and not King Under the Mountain.

In a blink of an eye, before anyone could move Thorin had his hand around Bilbo's neck and had him pressed against the wall. "CURSE YOU! Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this Company!"

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR…" Gandalf's voice boomed over the others. "Then please don't damage him. Return him to me! You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thráin!"

Kíli and Bofur quickly moved forward and pulled Bilbo from their king and towards Fíli who in turn gently pushes Bilbo toward the rope he'd hung the night before to climb down the walls. "Be safe Bilbo, if a war is to truly come then stay hidden, stay safe."

"I'll try, be careful as well Fíli, if you were to die or get hurt than nothing in Arda will stop Isabella from her wrath," Bilbo replied while throwing his coiled rope over the wall. The prince gave him a sad smile as he disappeared, it did not bode well for anyone that smile.

Fíli and Kíli did not stay to hear what was said next, making their way quietly back to Isabella's side. If there was to be a war then they would like to spend time with her before it started, before Mahal forbid, they get injured or died. Neither of the brothers wanted to leave her, but they would have no choice, as their honour and their status wouldn't allow them to sit out. All kings and princes must join the battle, must be on the frontlines where it is most dangerous.

They sat with that for a while, until Nori came and told them that Dain had arrived and a battle has begun but Thorin would not allow them to join, they must stay and protect the gold.

"I'd like to be alone with her, go and put your armour on brother." Fíli muttered to Kíli who didn't dare protest. When he was finally alone with his wife, he placed his head upon her chest and listened to her heart beat steadily, the only sound that comforted him.

"I need you to wake up soon **_Uslukhuê kurdu." (Dragon of my heart)_** He whispers into her skin. "I need you to hear that I love you, that I don't care what you are."

He let one tear spill over before jerking up, a blade at the ready as the door opened, his eyes locking onto Thorin's. "Get out."

Thorin's heart twisted. "Fíli how is she?"

"How does she look, now leave or I will cut the braids from your hair myself." Fíli snarled furious, the last time he had spoken to his uncle was when he was once again threatening to kill his One.

The King stumbled back in surprise, his eyes flicking from Fíli to his wife and back, snippets of words and memories in a golden haze resurfacing. "I am well again **_Mim razdith. (Little Sun)"_**

Fíli narrowed his eyes and stared at his uncle before nodding and lowering the dagger when he saw the truth. Thorin was no longer garbed in cloths and fur, the crown no longer upon his head. "If you threaten to kill my One again because of what she is then you will have no heir and your braids will be mine."

Thorin's eyes closed and his shoulders slumped. "I understand and I am sorry Fíli, I truly am."

"We shall see." Fíli muttered before placing a kiss upon his Wife's lips and whispering his love to her before turning to face his uncle, picking up his swords as he did so. "We have a war to win first."

* * *

 

**Author Note: Well, shit… I just wanted this chapter out of the way! So this mess is yours!**

**Uslukhuê kurdu – Dragon of my heart or My dragon of heart  
Mim razdith. – Little Sun = little sun (Oroc.)* that is young/new/fresh (*blaze).**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four - Do Not Go...

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the Elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: *builds barricade***

* * *

 

**Third POV**

The roar the echoed across the battlefield stilled every Man, Elf, Dwarrow and Orc. The pause in battle was decided by fear and horror of all side as each set of eyes snapped to the entrance of Erebor.

Loud booming sounds followed soon after the roar, and in a mere moment a large violet _Dragon_ smashed through the door puffing smoke from its mouth with every snarl and rumble. Men, Elf and Dwarrow began to scramble out of the way of the Dragons furious stare before crying out as one when it burst forth.

Snapping teeth and burning flame joined the brutality of claws and tail. This, _this_ was the wrath of a dragon, it was not desolating the land like Smaug had done but it was killing the Orcs in its wake and moving forth from the mountain. It was vicious, a spiral of death and fury.

"KISENTH!" Gandalf's voice boomed across the field causing some of the eldest of Elves – including Thranduil – to double take the raging form.

But Kisenth didn't dare acknowledge the wizard as she tore through the field of Orcs, even in her haze she didn't harm her now Kin and friends as she searched for her Mate. She felt his pain, his fear and had felt the very second the blade pierced his flesh and the slowing of his heart echo in her ears. He was dying and she needed to find him, she would not, could not lose him.

Another roar escaped her lips as she scanned the land and battlefield before stretching out her wings and pushed up with such force that the downforce of her wings caused several to either fall to the ground or stumble over as she took to the air.

 **}}ZUN HAAL VIIK{{** To everyone's astonishment – but of those who fought with Kisenth before in the Last Alliance – watched as the Orc's weapons were suddenly ripped violently to the ground at the sound that left the dragon's mouth in the air.

 **}}MID VUR SHAAN.{{** The voice echoed a second after the first across the field and the warriors of the free race found that their spirits for battle seem to rise as their weapons seemed to thrum with energy and strength that they could not explain.

The sound of a hurricane tore across the field followed by the heat of flame against the fleeing Orc's as Kisenth finally caught sight of her beloved as she circled around. She pushed herself faster, throwing all her power into her wings as she hurtled towards Ravenhill. As she grew close she shifted into her smaller form and curled, a loud boom being heard as she landed on the stone sending up debris in her heroic landing.

"Isabella!" The voice caught her ears and her head snapped around towards Thorin who was struggling to fight off the Orc that she had seen at the Cliffside before she flew them to the Carrock. She breathed in sharply to let out a torrent of flames but only to freeze as she caught the scent of her Mate upon the Orc filth.

 **))WHERE IS MY MATE?((** She roared towards the filth charging forward just as he felled Thorin with a cheer. Her body collided with the white Orc harshly, her claws digging into his flesh and ripping out his arms. **))WHERE IS HE? YOU CARRY HIS BLOOD.((**

The Orc just laughed in her face as he bled out beneath her. She snarled in fury, savouring the fear in the pale Orcs eyes as he glimpsed into hers and in a split second her teeth ripped out his jugular. With a rumbling snarl she tipped her head to the sky and roared before getting to her feet once more.

Her hand dug into her chest as she strode forward, not even caring of the fact she was now naked and dropped to her knees leaning over Thorin who was staring into the sky instead of her naked form. She didn't say a word before ripping his tunic and shoving the heart into his chest none too gently before growling low in her throat as he began to thrash.

"Accept! Listen!" She growled low in her throat coming to her feet before crying out in agony, her hand clutching at her chest as she felt the bond to her mate snap with the last stutter of his heart. " _FÍLI!_ "

She flung herself towards where she felt her Mate – her Husband – and fell to her knees beside him. His body was slowly losing its warmth and his heart no longer beat in his chest. His eyes were open and his hair splayed around him, a cry tore from her lips as she pulled him close and without hesitation ripped her own heart from her chest and clumsily shoved it into her Mates.

Her words to him in Rivendell rippled across her mind. _If you were to perish, then I would do anything to save you or – join you._

Her vision grew dark as she fell onto her side, her wing falling to cover her. She did not have much time but still used the last of her strength to push her heart one more time until finally her body seized and she drifted… the last thing she saw was her Mate taking a gasping breath.

_I am sorry my love…_

**XX**

Fíli was drifting in the dark abyss, his body no longer in pain as he did so. The memories of war fresh on his mind as well as the terrifying roar of his wife, his sweet Enth who had risked her life to save him, his kin and the town of Men.

Yet he had gone and foolishly gotten himself captured and killed; now he will never be able to tell her he was sorry. That he did not view her in the way she feared he did, there was nothing that could wipe away the agony on his wife's face as she turned hers away from his. She had nearly died with that knowledge and now she will never know that he loved her.

Wings and all.

 _All is well son-of-stone._ The voice reminded him of home, of his father and the mountain. It eased his mind and lulled him as he drifted.

Then there was pain, fire hot agony that coupled with memories not of his own. A scream tore from his lips as the pain radiated from his chest outwards in pulsing waves and with it came more memories, one upon the other.

Memories of golden light and silver glow.

Caverns and gems, deep rumbling laughter with the sound of clicking metal and stone.

Harmonious sounds of the trees, of starlight whispering gently from the night sky.

Memories of laughter and love, peace and security.

Pain and anger, horror beyond words as he watched kin fall to the darkness, as the trees burned.

War, agony.

Glorfindel.

Friends dying and falling, homes destroyed.

Friends turning their backs upon me, attacking with viciousness she did not deserve.

Darilth and Apophis, more laughter and love. Home.

Scene after scene washed through his brain, searing their way into his own memories. He knew that they were his Ones now, he should have known but they could not register till now. Till he saw himself sitting on the back of a pony, his hair glowing softly in the sun and eyes warm, no fear to be seen.

Bree. Confusion and affection.

The trolls and her fury at seeing him hurt, the viciousness she dealt to the trolls.

Rivendell. A deep understanding washed with exhaustion and deep affection.

The mountains, his name whispered fondly.

The fear she felt when she charged from the tunnels and rescued them, the amusement and concern as she helped Thorin down the cliff.

_I love you, sweet prince more than all gold in Arda…_

He watched it all in pained silence, felt her agony on top of his own and then he jolted, a scream tearing from his lips once more, the taste of blood upon his lips.

"Fíli!" He could hear his brother's cry, sense his concern. His hands flew to his head, blocking the sound of clanging metal and death. He could hear it all, smell and taste it all, it was overwhelming and then it was silent.

He could not hear, smell or taste the battle around him as he saw his One's still form, blood pooled around her and staining the snow. His hands shook with disbelief, pleading to his maker that this was just a nightmare, that this was not true.

"Kisenth? **_Uslukhuê kurdu?"_** He called, pleading as he rolled her. A deep keen escaped his lips, morphing into a scream of agony as he saw the gaping wound upon her chest. Fíli didn't care that the blood burned his flesh as he pulled her close to his body, her head resting under his chin begging for her wake up. " ** _Wake up, please wake up… don't leave me Mizim. Please I cannot lose you."_**

"Fíli NO!" Kíli's cry echoed through the silence as he saw his brother and sister. "Thorin! THORIN!"

"She won't wake up! Why won't she wake up?" Fíli cried out, his eyes clenched shut. Thorin came to a sudden halt, his heart breaking as he saw the scene before him, his eyes closing with regret before kneeling down.

" ** _Mim razdith, you need to let go. She's gone Fíli, she's gone."_** Thorin whispered painful, pulling Fíli into his arms as he broke down, his eyes turned up towards Kíli and Dwalin. "Build a stretcher, we can't leave her here."

**XX**

Everyone in the camps fell silent as they caught sight of four Dwarrow walking in from the battlefield, but their gaze didn't stay on the King of Erebor and his nephews along with the other. No, their eyes were on the makeshift stretcher and the creature- _woman_ laying limp on it that they carried.

The company rushed forward, horror in their eyes as they caught sight of Isabella, everyone freezing as they took in the blank face of Fíli who was covered in blood, his clothes tattered. He didn't even look at them, his eyes unfocused as they made their way towards the Durin's tent.

"No! Say it ain't so!" Nori choked out shocked, rushing with them into the tent.

Thorin sighed as he lowered the stretcher down on the ground with the others, stepping back as Fíli moved and lifted his wife from the ground making sure he didn't jostle her wings, her body lax in his arms as he carried her towards one of the cots.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked morosely as he stepped into the tent. He had heard the whispers of a woman being carried through the camps by the Dwarrow's and knew something bad had happened. He moved closer, his eyes landing on the open wound upon her chest. "Oh…"

"Can you help her?" Fíli asked, never tearing his eyes away from his One's face.

"No, I cannot." Gandalf sighed, leaning heavily on his staff. "She gave you her heart Fíli; it is the greatest sacrifice for a Dragon-Shifter."

"But she gave me a heart in Laketown!" Kíli stated confused, causing Gandalf to frown.

Thorin spoke next. "And I up on Ravenhill."

"Tell me; do you here a voice in the back of your head if it is needed?" Gandalf asked curiously.

"Yes, it was painful until Isa told me to listen to it. She said it was her brother." Kíli replied causing Gandalf's eyes to widen.

"Darilth, which means Thorin, carries Apophis's heart. I had always wondered." He sighed before turning his eyes back upon Fíli.

"I cannot hear her but I can feel her still, with each beat of her heart I can… can you not just pull it from my chest and give it back?" He asked, turning to look at the wizard with tears in his eyes.

"No Fíli it does not work that way. She knew what she was doing when she had saved you, she knew that her death would mean your life and after thousands of years… The three of you need to know that it is a blessing to receive a Dragon-Shifter's heart, even just a piece of it. You'll be stronger, heal faster… but you will not age. A dragon's heart comes with a dragon's life and she has gifted you the most precious gift one could give." Gandalf explained, stopping as Fíli let out a choked sob, collapsing over his One – his _wife –_ and scrunching his hand over his jacket that covered her naked form.

He would live a life without his One, but he could not have the mercy of feeling the pain, of joining her wherever she may be. No, he was cursed to walk the lands with two hearts beating in his chest and a sense of his One without her physically being here.

"Why did you do this to me **_Âzyungel?_** How can I carry on without you?" He choked out before praying to Mahal to bring her back. He let out a few more tears before sucking in a deep breath and locking the pain away, he lifted his head slowly and cast a hollow look towards the company.

"I would like to clean her up; will you give me a few moments to do this? I shall call for you when I am done." His voice was monotonous and it caused many to worry for they have never heard Fíli speak in such a way, for he and Kíli both were always full of life.

"Would you like for me to help you **_Nadad_**?" Kíli asked softly.

Fíli shook his head, standing and began to gather the things he would need. "No, I would like to do this alone."

Kili opened and closed his mouth a few times but finally gave up with a sigh, his shoulders slumping forward as he followed his uncle from the tent. They all lingered around, pulling up branches or crates to sit on while havoc ran around them. Óin began to assess the King as he saw the torn tunic, his eyes widening as he stared at the scar tissue that he knew was never there before.

"Bless my beard! That's new but it looks old!" He blurted out, poking the scarred tissue with slight awed confusion. He had seen the effect of an instant heal before his very eyes but still, this was… astounding. It was a life threatening wound, it should have killed him and yet…

"I was speared through the chest by Azog; she had killed him before shoving the heart in my chest. It was painful, feeling the blood and power rush through my veins and heal my flesh." He explained, pulling his tunic aside to show the starburst pattern upon his chest where she had shoved the heart in. His face was a grimace as he remembered the pain, even though he could not feel it now beyond a dull ache of worn muscles… but he remembered the cry that left her lips screaming for Fíli.

While the others outside spoke or sat in silence, Fíli was in the tent peeling back the coats from his One's body. She had deep gouges from her fight with Smaug that were half healed and had been torn open once again, as well as the gaping wound in her chest that was a reminder she was dead.

With gentle and soft movements Fíli soaked a cloth and began to rub away the blood from her flesh the best he could making sure that she was clean and lay in a resting position. He ran his hands reverently over her wings before dragging over two more cots for them to rest on. It was now that he realised that the markings that he had felt and saw on their wedding night were her wings and her scales.

"I didn't even get to tell you that I forgive you, that I could never hate you for what you are." He choked out as he began to clean her hair, pulling apart the braids and setting the beads on the small table next to him. "I was horrified at first when I saw you shift but then I really saw you, you were beautiful as you fought with Smaug and I can never forgive myself for that being the last thing you saw besides my 'death'."

 _Oh my sweet kulaan…_ His whole body stiffened as her voice whispered in his mind.

"I will never get to hear your voice from your lips again… why did you do this to me **_Âzyungel?"_** He finished, braiding the courting braid, the familial braid and lastly the marital braid back in before standing and pressing a kiss upon her lips as he covered her with furs.

"You can come back in." He whispered hoarsely as he opened the tent flaps. The company jumped to their feet and made their way back inside, Bilbo joining them this time since he had been free to leave from one of the elven healer's tents.

"Gandalf, what are her kinds… what did they do when they…" He trailed off, unsure on how to ask the question.

Gandalf sighed softly. "They burnt them and cast the ashes out over a far range… but since it cannot be done as she was the last of her kind, I am sure she wouldn't mind being cast back into stone."

Fíli nodded and turned to look at his uncle. "I wish to entomb her."

"Then it shall be done once all have been returned to stone, she will be the last as your One and as your wife." Thorin stated softly, placing his hand upon Fíli's shoulder.

The tears welled up in his eyes and he felt the world around him slowly crumble as he buried his face into his palms. "We will need to tell Glorfindel."

"I have already called for them," Gandalf sighed slumping tiredly on his borrowed staff. "I did so as soon as the battle began and they should be here soon along with Radagast. They will not take the news well either."

"Should someone send word to the forest?" Ori asked softly with a frown. "Wouldn't Lord Oromë need to know as well? He called her Kin."

Gandalf blinked and blinked again in stunned silence. "Lord Oromë?"

"Yes, he performed Isabella's and Fíli's wedding in Lake Town, she summoned for the woodland master but he came." Kíli piped up this time as he laid a hand upon his brothers back in silent comfort. "Couldn't he help? He's a Valar is he not?"

"No, he cannot help…" Gandalf stated slowly in shock. "He was not the one to create her; he cannot fix or bring back the dead Kíli."

The others slumped at the news disheartened; there was not saving Isabella then, no chance of bringing her back. Fíli felt his breath quicken and began to struggle to take breath as he clutched at the coat and furs on his wife.

"Someone grab him!" Óin roared as he saw the young prince began to pale and tip. Dwalin reached out and snatched up Fíli as he fainted and laid him gently next to his wife. The healer sighed as he made it to the young prince's side. "He fainted. I was waiting for this to happen the second I saw you with her, it hadn't sunk in yet this I could see and I was waiting for him to finally snap and panic."

Thorin sighed and pulled Kíli into an embrace as the younger burst into tears at seeing his brother fall apart. "I too was waiting for it. What shall we expect and do when he wakes?"

"Nothing but be there for him, he won't be well and I don't know how he will take it. He may fade." Óin warned causing the company to inhale sharply, their own tears falling freely.

Gandalf sighed and fell heavily into the only free chair. "He won't, her heart won't allow it."

* * *

 

**Author Note: *runs away* I'M SORRY!**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five - ...Where I Cannot Follow

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
**Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
**Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the Elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

 **_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: *angry mutters***

* * *

**Third POV**

The sky was clear and Fíli found himself standing in a field of gold, not metals or gems but of near chest height grass or was it wheat? His eyes roamed over the unfamiliar flatlands and hills seeing nothing until his eyes locked onto a long figure facing towards the setting sun.

His heart raced, he knew that figure, he would know his wife anywhere! A smile tugged at his lips as he pushed off into a run, ignoring the fact that he had no weapons and in a simple tunic and pants, he didn't even care he was barefoot.

"Isa. **_Ghivashel!_** " He called before coming to a complete stop a few steps away from his wife, his heart thundering and then nearly coming to a stop as she turned to face him.

She was dressed in clothing that he had never seen before, very form fitting but her hair was loose and shined as the sun haloed her… He was so delighted at seeing her Fíli did not notice she wore no braid and the gold was no longer in her hair. The beauty took his breath away and he could never understand what she ever saw in him, he was ordinary for a dwarf, below that and odd because of his colouring and station.

 _Do not be ashamed of your father-colour, you should take pride in the fact. It is a gift, treasure it as such…_ The words she spoke what felt so long ago rung in his mind, the way her eyes darkened at what he told her. The words stuck to him on their journey when he noticed looks in Bree and in Rivendell.

A sudden sense of _wrong_ began to lodge in his throat as he finally, _finally_ registered that she did not move or greet him and she did not wear the smile always for him but a sense of agony Fíli had never seen on her face before. A sob tore from his wife's throat and he moved forward to comfort her, only to watch in horror as his hand went through her.

 _No, no, no, no!_ He screamed mentally his chest heaving trying to get air. He stumbled away as he watched his wife cry, the tears burning into the ground.

"I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go home." She choked out collapsing to her knees. "I just want to go home, there's no love on this world. I want to go home; _I want to go home,_ I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Thorin jerked awake as a scream tore through the tent, his eyes going to Fíli in panic. The King got to his feet in an instant, rushing to his nephew's side just as another scream more painful than the last filled the night air and calling for the others.

"Fíli, Fíli WAKE UP!" Thorin yelled, jerking back as his nephew struck out. Nearly every night he had a nightmare and after a few bruised cheeks or a broken nose for Dwalin did they learn that they need to duck back fast. At least it wasn't a dagger, they made sure to take them before he went to sleep.

"Thorin?" Fíli choked out, blinking away the tears as reality slammed back into him. "I was dreaming over her again, she was still alive."

"Oh **_Mim razdith,_** I wish it were so. I too dream of her and Kíli as well, you know it is the hearts that do it." Thorin explained, shooting the others in the tent a look for them to leave as he pulled Fíli into his arms.

Kíli went to join his brother and uncle, practically throwing himself over his brother in comfort. No one knew how with Isa's death and everything after it that he held strong. Only at night when Fíli slept did he show how broke he was inside. Kíli cast his uncle a look over his brother's head and raised his hand.

' ** _Balin has sent a raven for Amad.' _**He signed watching as Thorin's eyes raised and then closed.

"Go back to sleep **_Mim razdith,_** we are here now, go to sleep." Thorin whispered to Fíli like he did when Fíli was but a dwarfling and got comfortable the best he could without disturbing the shroud behind him and prepared for another long night.

**XX**

It had been a month when the first signs of something had stirred Fíli from his Wife's side. There were of course the sounds of the camps and the sounds of the preparations of burying and burning the dead still. They had started with Lake Town and the fields before making their way to Dale and now finally Erebor, there was more dead in Erebor than what anyone had imagined and it was then that Thranduil had broken from his stoic mask as he saw just how many women and children died in the dragons original attack.

But that never bothered Fíli, he did not help nor was he expected to when his One was the Hero and… no, he didn't want to think about what everyone was calling her he just couldn't face it. It hurt him every day to hear the whispers of what they said and wants to see her when they didn't even know her.

A few had decided at one point to curse and praise that she had died for the fact she was a Dragon, even going so far as to try and destroy her shroud, that was till one of them found himself with Fíli's dagger in his side. The other two had suffered a shaving and banishment, which was taken out by the company and the King, Dain proceeding over it with his support for his kin. It was also decreed that Isa was and has always been named Dwarrow-Friend, one that Ori could back up as they had found a book written by Durin himself in the Library.

No one had tried to attack Isabella again but the praise went up when they found out how old she was and who she was exactly, the house of Durin was blessed to receive such a blessing of her in their line. That always angered Fíli, for if it wasn't because of him or this accursed war she would be alive and he would be dead.

"What is going on?" He asked Kíli as he stepped out of the tent that was now situated in the middle of the camp to keep Kisenth protection.

"Elves were spotted, not the Mirkwood ones. Thorin has gone with Bard and Thranduil to see who it is." Kíli replied, his eyes flickering back to the tent and then to his brother. "There has also been ravens and missives about Namad sent from all the Kingdoms in Arda. Gondor, Rohan, Dol Amroth, Lothlórien, Lindon..."

With each name Fíli's shoulders tensed and his heart grew heavy, many Kingdoms knew his One and he never realised how many till now. But he knew who could be coming; he had sent a raven to Rivendell not long ago summoning Glorfindel when they didn't hear back from them after Gandalf's.

"It is Glorfindel." Fíli breathed softly to his brother. "Go tell Uncle I summoned him."

Kíli frowned and watched as Fíli slumped forward once more as he made his way back into the tent, before he turned and made his way towards where the commotion was. His heart- _hearts_ stammered painfully in his chest as he remembers Glorfindel, and the fact that he was her brother, her Kíli as she had claimed.

"Uncle." Kíli called, stilling the arguments in the camp, before him stood: Dain, Thranduil, Bard and of course his uncle, along with another army of Elves—no _not_ an army, a company of Elves.

"Kíli? Is it Fíli?" Thorin asked worried, the frown melting into concern.

Kíli shook his head. "He summoned Glorfindel; he has the right to be here and to know. Fíli is waiting for him in—in the tent."

Glorfindel took the time to scan the faces and felt his heart drop as now the anger had faded away into deep grief. Dread pooled in his chest as he eyed the camp once more, heart hammering heavily and finally he turned towards the Dwarven King. "Why is my sister not here to greet me? Where is Enth? Where is she?"

"Glorfindel, you need to follow me… and your Chosen as well." Kíli explained gesturing for the two Elves to follow.

"We were unable to make it to the battle in time. Glorfindel and I were making sure the Pass was safe. We were able to cull the Goblins that decided to venture forth from the battle and then we tracked down the fleeing armies." Erestor explained as he gripped the back of his Chosen's tunic to keep him from collapsing. "How bad is she?"

The look that the young prince gave him was one that Erestor had seen many times in his life, one that his Chosen had done as well. It was a look of someone who was about to give grave news and didn't know how to explain it. His shoulders slumped but not enough to alert his near catatonic Chosen.

"I uh… My brother…" Kíli stammered. "He's not well, he's hardly spoken and… they wed…"

Erestor's eyes shot up in surprise and he felt a smile twitch at his lips before he was able to mask it. The sense of grief that flooded from the tent had Erestor grasping Glorfindel tighter while casting a look over his shoulder to see the original Company behind them with solemn looks, the Dwarrow, Elves and Men around them paused in action with sad eyes.

"I know what you are going to say _Órenya, please do not."_ Glorfindel replied sharply, almost tired before steeling himself for whatever lay beyond the tent flap. He could see the sadness, the grief and suffering of those around him and he hoped beyond hope that she was just badly wounded.

His hands shook as he opened the tent flap, his eyes going to his sister that was situated in the middle of the King's tent, atop a pile of furs. He did not recall moving from the opening to her side, or when his eyes moved from her pale face to the gaping wound in her chest. But he does recall the cry that left his lips, a scream he had not released since Ecthelion had perished and his kin along with it.

The others watched, even Fíli, as the mighty Balrog Slayer collapsed and seemed to lose the shine about him. They watched him break, his face masked into disbelief until the agony flickered across his face like a flashfire. They watched with various degrees of emotion as he cried, tears spilling down his pale cheeks as he grasped the tunic of their fallen Kin before becoming alert as he grew silent.

" _Anarinya?"_ Erestor asked warily, taking a step back from his Heart-Chosen. "Stand back, now."

The second the company bar Fíli moved back, Glorfindel shot to his feet and screamed, the power that rippled out of him was a true testament of his age as it seemed to wind everyone within the vicinity at the extent of the pain and rage in that one scream.

Glorfindel snapped his jaw shut with a click as he gasped, his lungs burning with the need for air. "Has my sister not suffered enough?" He whispered, drawing all eyes towards the Elf, jerking out of the way as he stormed outside to view the mountain and trees together.

"HAS SHE NOT SUFFERED ENOUGH FOR YOU?" He roared, stilling the camps once more. Many looked to one another for any hint and worry that the Elf was yelling at him, that Glorfindel was furious at them.

"Four ages she has suffered through grief for you! _FOUR!_ She has stood upon the battle field of Melkor; she has suffered the breaking of her kin's life for the battle you waged and then every death after that! She has been beaten and broken! SHE TORE THE HEARTS OF HER BROTHER AND SISTER FROM THEIR BREAST AND NOW WHEN SHE FINDS AN OUNCE OF JOY, YOU TAKE IT FROM HER!" He screamed to the sky once more.

"Glorfindel, _Anarinya!_ " Erestor warned as he watched his enraged Heart-Chosen scream to the Valar.

"No Erestor! I will not be silent no more! Eru, Aulë and Yavanna have caused her enough grief! Look at her mate, he is a shadow of himself and you must agree!" He gritted out before screaming. "I CURSE YOU! BRING HER BACK, YOU GAVE ME THIS THRICE CURSED SECOND LIFE AND I DID NOT DESERVE IT!"

"Glorfindel, enough." The words echoed across the plain and all eyes snapped to the weary voice of the flaxen-haired prince.

 **}}She would not want you to do this, to tear yourself apart. Here is where I feel her.{{** Fíli explained, his hand over her heart.  **}}And here is where I can see her grief and love for you, no, let it be my brother.{{**

No one but Thorin, Kíli, Glorfindel and Erestor understood the prince's words, words they have heard on some occasions and explained that they were the dragon-shifters chosen tongue. But they could see that whatever was spoken between the Elf and prince had an effect and again the Elf fell to his knees.

"She gave you her heart then." Glorfindel replied. "A dragon gives only once their heart and freely, be it half to share a lifetime or a whole to bring back the dead. Once given it cannot be returned." Glorfindel explained with a rasp, his legs shaking and own heart breaking

"We should have come Erestor, we should have and then this may not have happened!" Glorfindel whispered as Erestor led him back into the tent with the others.

"This is not your fault Glorfindel, this is no one's but the Orcs fault." Erestor comforted, his brows furrowed. "This is not your fault."

Fíli turned away from the scene and burrowed his head into his wife's hip, her cold hand upon his cheek. He was thankful that before Gandalf left that he had placed a spell over her to keep her well enough to see to the burial, that he didn't have to watch her decay.

His heart was heavy though, his body empty of warmth and Fíli just felt numb. He knew that this was what it was like to Fade but he could not let go, he could still feel his One and it was because of her that he stayed with the living. His hand that was not grasping her arm rested upon her stomach, dreams no longer able to be reached, with the loss of Kisenth came the loss of his future of _their_ future.

Days or months seemed to pass before Fíli's eyes but he could not recall the time between Glorfindel arriving to now, he knew he ate, he could recall Kíli pleading with him but he couldn't recall much else. His body screamed at him to let go, to just let go and release the grief but he could not…

"Fíli." The soft voice had his head jerking up and there before him at the door of his tent was his amad.

" ** _Amad?"_** He asked in disbelief, standing slowly and reluctantly letting go of his wife.

Dís stared at her son with sadness; she had arrived with the help of Beorn sooner than possible, leaving the care of her people in the hands of Glóin's wife. She had come the second her son's name fell from the shifters lips and explained that he needed her, that his One had perished.

 _'I don't know what to do Namad; he has yet to let it all go…'_ Thorin's words echoed in her head and now she understood, her Mizim was a shell of what he used to be and she can recall the memories in vivid colour of her own loss.

 ** _"Come Mizim, let it go."_** She crooned as he fell into her arms and shook. " ** _Let it all go 'Kidzulmudtel."_**

At the sound of his inner name falling from his Amad's lips had whatever wall was holding his grief at bay crumbling down. He screamed and cried till his throat turned hoarse, he let all ounce of grief he had go and the relief lasted for only a second until the numbness returned. He felt hollow once more; even here in the arms of his amad, he could not feel. Fíli was cold and alone, the deep gaping chasm where he knew his heart should be was ever present.

Dís held her son until he stopped crying, her eyes glued to the woman's face before her. She knew nothing about the woman who had claimed her eldest son's One. She had only been told that it was because of Isabella that the war was one, risking her life for those she loved. Dís couldn't help but admire and hate her for it.

"I love her so much." Fíli whispered into his mother's dress. "We had plans to be wed the Dwarven way when this was all over."

"The Dwarven way?" Dís asked softly, her eyes narrowing on the woman but she could not see from this side if there was a marriage braid or not.

Fíli nodded. "I asked her to marry me in Laketown; we were wed that night by Lord Oromë in her tradition. She wanted to have a proper Dwarven wedding under the mountain for you to be there."

Dís felt her eyes close and tightened her hold onto her son, the feeling of rage and crushing disappointment had faded slightly at that but not all, no, now she will never see her little sun wed… never to grow old and hopefully have a child of his own.

"I miss her amad." Fíli choked out once more. "I miss her so much, it hurts. Why did she go where I cannot follow?"

 ** _"I know 'Kidzulmudtel, but I am here now, let it all out."_** She crooned softly, her eyes snapping to her youngest as he stepped into the tent and her heart clenched even more as she saw that the spark of innocence was no longer there, her boys had grown. She pulled Kíli into her arms as well, he too letting out a choked sob.

_Mahal…_

* * *

**Author Note: A shorter chapter but the next chapter will be the burial.**

**To the anon reviewer who thinks I'm bored of the story because I did a massive time jump… Do you not see my other Twi/LOTR crossovers? I Am literally writing the movie over and over again, I got tired of writing the same scenes so I skipped them to continue the story along. So you all can blame whoever the guest reviewer that thoroughly pissed me off, I was going to finish the Angst on this chapter, decided to drag it out for another.**

**Fíli's inner name I mashed together -** **_'Kidzulmudtel - Golden heart of all hearts_ **

_**Amad – Mother** _  
_**Namad – Sister** _  
_**Mim razdith – Little Sun = little sun (Oroc.)* that is young/new/fresh (*blaze).** _  
_**Ghivashel – Treasure of All Treasure** _


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six - Farewells

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the Elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: *angry mutters***

* * *

**Third POV**

The brothers Ri sat in what once was their home – For Dori and Nori – at least in quite. Neither of the brothers could say a word nor speak their grief verbally as they stitched the final patterns on the silver and Durin blue dress.

They had painstakingly made their friend, someone they could consider a Namad, her funeral dress. Each member of the company had been tasked to make something for Isabella to be buried in, The Ur's designed her tomb, the Ri's of course got her dress, the Fundin and In brothers had carved the jewels for the tomb with a devotion and love that Fíli and Kíli could not bear to do.

No one knew what the three royals had designed to lay with her in eternal rest.

Dís fiddled with the ring on her right hand, it was her mothers and the only thing she had left after the fall of Erebor. It was the only thing that they refused to sell and Dís was thankful for it but now, now it brought no comfort as she gazed at her two sons on the far side of the tent.

Erebor had been clean and ready for them but they did not wish to move yet, did not want to disturb the shroud behind them as they worked in sync to finish their token. After all tomorrow would be the day they lay the saviour to rest and Dís did not want to think of it.

"The men and elves have agreed to stand guard as we take her to the mountain." Thorin supplied as he stepped into the tent. "They too wish to share their respect."

Fíli lifted his head in acknowledgment but dared not say a word for he could not, he knew that if he made a sound now then he would free the cries that wished to escape and now was not the time to grieve; he must finish the engravings on the belt that his One would be buried with.

"The Ri's have finished the dress, would you like for us to wash and dress her of yourself?" Thorin asked again and waited for Fíli to answer him, it had been a week since they had heard him speak from the month after Glorfindel's arrival.

Kíli cast a look towards his brother and saw the sad frown before turning towards his amad and uncle. "He wishes to do it, if you can get everything ready and bring it here then that would be helpful."

That was another thing that shocked everyone, Kíli – though still innocent in his ways – acted more like the adult they had hoped him to be long before. He still smiled and laughed but no longer did he shirk his responsibilities and cared for Fíli, made sure that the eldest prince was fed and rested, though little did that help.

Thorin nodded and cast his sister a look, gesturing for her to follow him. "We will gather a washbasin and combs as well."

The two Durin siblings left the younger ones in the tent and made their way towards the tent that the company were waiting in. They weren't surprised to see Beorn, Glorfindel, Erestor as they had been lingering till they farewelled Isabella but it was surprising to see Gandalf and Radagast.

"He wishes to ready her himself just as we figured, it is good to see you again Tharkûn." Thorin greeted as the tent flap closed behind him and Dís.

Gandalf sighed deeply it seemed he had aged even more so. "I wish it was under better circumstances. Near all the leaders of the free people who know of Kisenth will be coming tomorrow to say farewell. How is Fíli?"

"My son has not spoken for a week now, he is but half of who he used to be. It takes Kíli forcing his brother to sleep and eat so he can function; it is because of her that he is suffering, he was better off dead." No one could miss the disdain in Dís's voice, everyone knew of her anger towards their fallen sister.

Maybe not everyone, Glorfindel shot to his feet and drew his sword, pointing it towards Dís's throat in fury. The company reacted instantly, Thorin placing his hand upon his sister's shoulder while Erestor grasped his chosen.

"I suggest you re-think your words dwarf, my sister has lived before your creator made you, she has walked this realm with no warmth of love and after the fall of her people she has suffered the duty of living. It is because of your son that she lived and it is because of your _son_ that she is dead, she had saved the life of both your sons and your brother and yet you hate her. Would you prefer she be alive and your family dead or would you hate her because she did not save them when she could?" He asked barely above a whisper but it seemed to crack across the tight space and made the air spark.

Thorin gave the elf a nod before pulling his sister back. "We have talked about this Dís, now go to the mountain, we will deal with everything here."

"Fine." She gritted out before storming from the tent, causing many of the members to sigh in relief.

"I am sorry Glorfindel, she was not with us, she does not know Isabella and all she can see is the pieces of her One crumbling before her." Thorin explained tiredly while collapsing into the chair.

Glorfindel sighed and sheathed his sword once more before flopping back down in the seat he had just vacated. "I'm sorry but Enth is… _was_ my saviour, if it wasn't for her and Erestor I would not have lived after my reawakening. She grounded me, showed me that even though I have lost all there is, I still had hope. I get very defensive when people hate her for her hard decisions."

"You must understand that Enth giving you, Kíli and Fíli her hearts was something that comes with a lot of consequences and mainly at her expense. You carry her sister's heart, a heart she has held since the second age and if she had not died she would have to live with that loss and come time when you resent her." Erestor explained softly his eyes flickering to the dwarf king and then to the others. The only ones who knew the extent of life and age was Elves and the Istari, even Beorn.

Balin frowned. "Resent her?"

"We would never resent her." Thorin supplied causing Gandalf to sigh.

"Thorin I have explained this, you have the same lifespan as an elf, as Beorn, as me… a Dragon's Life. You will have to watch all those you love, including children to grow old and die. You will see all that is to come to pass and heal just as quick by any blow. You have been dragon cursed, the life expectancy and durability as one. You would have come to resent her as others of the past who has been blessed to their chosen's." Gandalf explained calmly. "You are no longer mortal."

It began to dawn on Thorin at that and his eyes scanned his cousins, his friends and it was then he understood. He would not pass on, he would live forever to see the world change with Kíli and Fíli at his side, he would not see his kin again because Isabella saved him. His eyes closed softly and a sigh escaped his lips. "Then so be it. When times we will deal with it but now we have to gather the things for Fíli to ready his wife, tomorrow will be a long day and we must prepare to say goodbye."

"I'll take the dress to Fíli." Nori offered softly, he was another that surprised the others but as some pointed out it was Nori who had gotten close to the lass first.

The thief's thumbs brushed over the soft material and beadwork as he made his way towards the tent, he had tried his best to ignore it, to not see his friend. Isabella was one who had never judged him, who treated him equal and shared her gifts with him. He knew from Glorfindel that it was an honour to use the Dragon's voice, once blessed with it by one. No one but him or those blessed with it could use it, as such Glorfindel could only use the one she gave him.

When he stepped into the tent his eyes instantly went to Isabella, his heart clenching and hands crinkling the dress.

"Nori?" Kíli called concerned as he saw the grief upon their normally silent and stoic thief, it was not like Nori to show displays of emotion.

Shaking his head free of his thoughts, Nori turned his attention back to Kíli. "I chose to bring the dress for Isabella."

Kíli cast a look to his brother and back before moving forward and taking the dress from Nori's hands, his eyes sad as he fingered the silver beading. "She would have loved it, thank you Nori."

Fíli ignored the conversation behind him as he began to finish the last of the engravings for his One's belt. It was his sigil with a dragon wrapped around it while the one next to it was Kíli's with the same and below it was Erebor. The rest had her deeds on them from the quest and the familiar sigils of the others. The one at the very end of the belt though was a blessing of Yavanna and Mahal in her kind's hand.

"It's done?" Kíli asked his brother softly as he moved to his brothers side once more.

"Yes." Fíli breathed out, his voice hoarse from disuse. "Is it time then?"

"Everything to get her ready is here and waiting for you Nadad. Rest tonight, tomorrow… tomorrow we say goodbye." Kíli whispered sadly, trying to hold back the croak and sadness in his voice.

The golden haired prince nodded his thanks and watched as Kíli took his leave before turning to where the dress, water basin, combs and cloths rested. He fingered the bottle of liquid with a frown and pulled out the cork, blinking when the familiar scent of his mate invaded his senses. It was the soap she had used at Beorn's.

With a heavy heart Fíli lifted one of the cloths up and dipped it into the cool water before wringing it, his eyes shifted to his wife and with a sad sigh he began to tenderly clean her skin. He did this nearly daily but this time he took his time to make sure there was no dirt and dust from the day, that her hair shined from the soap and… and for a moment to allow himself that she was just sleeping, but his eyes would always catch the unhealed wounds and that fantasy shattered.

"I miss you." He breathed out softly as he ran his hands through her now damp hair, his forehead pressing onto hers. "I miss your voice, your smile and warmth… I love you."

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he willed his tears not to spill before pulling back and began to brush and braid his wife's hair, his fingers fumbling with the courting and marriage bead. His eyes slipped shut and cast a look over to the dress before coming to a decision, he knew Kíli was outside and he knew that he needed help.

"Kíli?" He called, blinking when his brother suddenly appeared before him. "Can you get Glorfindel?"

Kíli's brows rose in surprise but nodded his head and turned to leave the tent once more, his feet carried him towards the tent that the company shared between the Dwarven and Elf camps and sighed in relief when he saw that Glorfindel was there for a change.

"Fíli has requested you." He stated, watching as the Balrog Slayer's head snap up in surprise. "I don't know why but he asked for you."

"Then let's not keep him waiting." Glorfindel replied before abandoning his work and strode towards the tent that held his sister. No one stopped them or even looked their way now and Glorfindel was thankful, it took a while but Dwarrow, Elf and Man did not stop and gawk at the site of him.

When he entered the tent his eyes softened as he saw Fíli bent over his sister's head, his forehead pressed to hers. "You wished to see me?"

"I need help dressing her as I cannot lift and dress her at the same time, if you and Kíli can help me then I will be thankful." The words were muffled but both Glorfindel and Kíli heard and were touched.

"Of course we will help Nadad." Kíli replied instantly and softly, his eyes flicking up to the elf beside him.

Glorfindel nodded even though the prince could not see it before clearing his throat. **}}It will be an honour to help you Zeymahv.{{**

Fíli lifted his head at the soft sounds of his wife's language and nodded before standing back and gathering the dress, it was finely made and fit for a queen, his heart clenched and eyes squeezed shut for a second before he made his way back to his wife.

What he began to unfold the dress, Kíli and Glorfindel lifted Kisenth into a sitting position, their eyes firmly locked on each other to give their sister privacy even in death as Fíli removed the shroud and the simple shift beneath. It did not take long until the dress was pulled down and fitted snugly to her frame, they did not move until Fíli turned and clasped his gift around her waist, laying it gently down her front.

"Her swords?" Glorfindel asked as he and Kíli slowly lowered their sister back down upon her death bed.

"There." Fíli replied, pointing to the bundle in the corner. Glorfindel nodded and made his way towards them, picking them up and then moving them to their rightful place. Kisenth was never separated from all that was left of her brother and his mate; even in death she would want them with her.

"Get some rest **Zeymahv,** you'll need all your strength for tomorrow." The elf stated softly, placing a hand on the princes shoulder in comfort before leaving to find his own Chosen to battle the grief.

**XX**

When morning came it was with a heavy silence in the air, a sense of grief and finality of the situation. The company was all gathered in front of Fíli's tent dressed in their armour; beyond them were the Elf lords, Beorn and the two Istari.

When Fíli stepped out from the tent all who saw him inhaled sharply at the shattered look upon the Princes face. Thorin stepped forward and gave his sister-son a hug, tapping his forehead softly with Fíli's before turning to face the crowd. The camps had been dismantled and cleared before dawn rose so that every Man, Dwarf and Elf could make an isle that lead to the mountain.

"Today is a sad day, it is the day we say goodbye to Lady Isabella." Thorin spoke, his voice carrying across the wind. "We say goodbye to a Wife, Sister, Friend and Hero."

As one Glorfindel, Erestor, Kíli and Dwalin moved into the tent and came back out carrying Kisenth on the stretcher. She looked peaceful, her face serene that it looked to be as if she was asleep but all knew she was not. Thorin, Dís and Fíli lead the march forward while the Elf Lords, Wizards, Beorn and Bard followed behind with the rest of the company.

Bilbo stepped up to Thorin's side and the King could not be more thankful to the hobbit in offering his support. It had been Bilbo who made sure that the company were fed and that Thorin himself didn't break down at the state of his sister-son.

The crowd, the people who were saying farewell muttered prayers as they passed or threw a flower upon Kisenth. Near everyone they passed had tears in their eyes or upon their cheeks. Several times Dís and Thorin had to steady Fíli as they heard his breath hitch and a sob lodge itself in his throat, they worried when he seemed to close off from them.

_"Oh Mother Yavanna do you hear our voice,  
Do you hear our pleas?  
Another child of yours has fallen  
_ _And now we all grieve…"_

Fíli sang softly as they grew closer to the mountain. Thorin, Galadriel, Glorfindel and Kíli jerked. It was Glorfindel who took up the next chorus, joining Fíli in the song he had heard many of times.

_"Mother Yavanna, of all things green  
_ _Do you hear our voice?  
_ _Do you hear our pleas?  
_ _Kisenth our sister, our friend and wife fell  
_ _And now we all grieve._

_Come to our call Mother  
_ _Come take her to the Garden  
_ _For war has felled our sister  
_ _And she has earned her peace  
_ _Please Mother, hear our pleas."_

People who heard began to hum, following the rhythm of the song in sadness, adding music to the prayer song. It was soft, the elves voices adding a light sound while the Dwarrow's hums added a rumbling, all in all it sounded like wind rustling through the leaves near a rumbling brook.

_"Father Mahal, we call upon you_

_Our sister Kisenth, she now rests with you_

_Greet her kindly, treat her fair_

_For she has saved us all_

_And has suffered unfair."_

Thorin's voice was deep as it usually was, it reminded Bilbo of the night back in his smial when they – he had sung of home. Now instead of home he sung for, he sung for Isabella, the emotion of longing and sadness turning into grief.

_"Mahal our creator, father to all  
_ _Protect her in your great halls  
_ _Let our kin greet her and welcome her  
_ _Show her Dwarven fare  
_ _Let her rest well and freely  
_ _Till we all meet her there_

_Please Father, the great creator  
_ _Hear our pleas and our grief  
_ _Treat her with kindness, ale and meats  
_ _Let her know we all miss her  
_ _And wish she were still here"_

The company sung as one with their King, asking their Maker to take care of their friend, their sister. It was the least they could do as they walked down the narrow path that lead to the tombs, those that had yet to see her tomb were surprised as they took in the solitary room and the lone marble slab before them.

It truly was a work of art, a coffin of jaded marble and precious ores.

_"But she must rest now,_

_Her pain no more_

_Farewell our sister, our friend and wife_

_Farewell Kisenth our sister of Flight."_

Everyone watched as Kisenth was lowered into her tomb carefully while two of the company secured the lid and hiding Kisenth from view forever. The sound of stone scraping seemed to be the very thing that made everything final and a white noise settled over Fíli while his uncle gave a speech.

He felt hollow, the gaping wound in his chest weeping with agony and loss. Yet, yet he could still feel her presence with every beat of her freely given heart and it broke Fíli with every pump. There would be no more dreaming that she was merely asleep and no more lies to tell himself, she was gone.

Gone.

Fíli heard his name being called as he fell to his knees, a scream echoing over the roar in his ears.

Gone…

…gone…

He let the darkness take him.

* * *

**Author Note: This chapter has been so hard; writing angst when you're not in an angsty mood is hard. But here you go! ALSO Holy crap Dragon Heart won 3** **rd** **place in the Fanatic Fanfic Multi Awards for Favourite Undiscovered Fic, thank you to those who voted.**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven - Blessing of the Valar

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the Elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: *hums***

* * *

**Third POV**

Bella - _Kisenth -_ had her head tilted back; eyes closed enjoying the warmth on her face, listening to the sounds of nature.

She didn't know where she was exactly or how she got here, but there was no longer the pain she felt burning through her breast and soul. In fact the more she thought about it the less she could remember why she was in pain in the first place.

"You do not belong here my child." The voice of Yavanna had her eyes snapping open in shock.

"Yavanna?" She asked in disbelief, standing. She took in the woman before her in shock; it had been a very long time since she had laid eyes upon her Mother.

Long dark hair that was braided with leaves and flowers of all kind mixed in with tiny gems, creamy skin stained to the elbow with dirt, barefoot and in a flowing green dress; beside her stood her husband, Mahal. They were the same height of course, his beard long and tucked into his belt while his hair shone with gems of all kind and a flower of his One, his hands roughened and veins of Mithril and fire wound up his arms.

"My Lord Mahal, do forgive me I did not see you standing there." She blurted out, her cheeks burning.

Mahal chuckled, the sound like a rock fall at the surprise and the fact she had called him Mahal instead of Aulë. It seems his children had rubbed off on her. "All is well **_Nâthuê kurdu_**."

This had Kisenth jerking her head I'm in surprise and confusion. "I do not understand." The sadness that washed over their faces made something deep within her clench.

"Where do you think you are Kisenth?" Yavanna asked, her heart weeping.

"Home... I do not understand… why are you sad? Why claim me as your daughter when I..." Kisenth trailed off as flashes of gold and blue swam across her vision, her hand clutched her chest as she staggered. Pain like any other washed over her as everything came rushing back. " _Fíli."_

Mahal jerked forward and caught the Dragon-Shifter as she collapsed, her hand clutching at a now open wound upon her chest. His own heart hurt to see his One's child in so much pain; after all she had sacrificed so much for his own children.

"Does he live? Did I reach him in time?" She choked out, as tears dripped from her face and burning the vibrant green grass when they dropped.

"Yes, your sacrifice was not in vain Kisenth, but he will forever feel your loss for you gave him your whole heart." Mahal replied softly, jerking when his One scowled at him.

Kisenth chuckled slightly at the brashness of dwarfs. "Good... At least he lives."

"And so can you Kisenth, we have watched as you protected Arda, watched as you suffered and watched as you found your mate just to die for him." Yavanna informed lifting her child's head up to stare into her eyes before holding up her hand and opening to reveal five little Dragon Heart stones.

"Whose are they?" Kisenth as she cupped them in her own hand, there was no sign of conscious life but there was life. It was so pure, not taint of corruption or age, it felt like blooming hope and spring.

"They were your nieces and nephews. Your brother and his mate have given them to you, to us, to create a new heart for you." Yavanna explained softly, causing Kisenth's breath to hitch.

She went to give them back but was stopped by Mahal. "They do not mind my wife's-daughter; they were honoured for they could always feel you as their hearts beat in your breast for many of an age. This will give them closure; through you their little ones will have purpose. With them I made you this." He explained, holding up a beautifully well detailed carved ruby, a heart.

"Do you accept Kisenth? With this you'll be my daughter as much as my One's. Do you accept the pain of life will have to be with your mate again?" He asked.

"Wait!" A voice called out and Bella turned to the new voice and blinked. Durin the Deathless stood before her, them.

"Durin." She chuckled out as he wheezed.

"The Arkenstone... You must destroy it! And the rings, the Dwarven ring of power and the One ring." He gasped out, causing the two valar to share a look. "I received a vision from Lord Irmo, please my old friend breathe your flames upon the stone and take that evil from my kin."

"Then it shall be done **_Bâhaê'ugmul_**." She whispered before standing and stepping away from her Lord and Lady. "I am ready; I freely accept the pain and this gift. I will stand by my oath to Eru and protect Arda."

"No my child, it is time to rest, be happy… you are free of your oath." Yavanna stated firmly.

"I will still help if they need me, if you call." Kisenth replied softly before nodding towards Mahal, showing him she was ready.

Mahal smiled. "Good, but first let me fix these braids of yours."

Bella laughed and turned around for him, kneeling as she did so and closed her eyes as the familiar movement caused her chest and soul to ache. She felt him weave her hair together, fixing the ones Fíli had done for her in Laketown and then she felt him add another but now was not the time to dwell on that.

Yavanna smiled as she brushed back the hair from Kisenth's face. "You must tell Bilbo he must _choose_ , he will know and you will know."

"Rise my daughter, let this be done and you can return home." Mahal and Yavanna stated together, her body complying with their demands.

Aulë held out his palm with the ruby heart, gesturing for her to place the hearthstones in it. She hesitated for a second before nodding, cutting open her hand and bathing the stones in her blood before pushing them into the ruby heart, jerking in surprise when Mahal and Yavanna added their own blood.

When they felt the heartbeat beneath their palms did they remove them. "Now or never." Kisenth whispered, bidding her lord and lady goodbye before screaming out as she pushed her heart in the gaping wound of her chest.

She felt the whole world around her tilt and drop out from below her feet as she screamed and screamed, she could feel life flow through her veins once more, scorching her very being and oh goddess how she wished to never experience this life again. When the pain finally stopped, her eyes snapped open to darkness.

It wasn't darkness of death or power; no it was darkness of stone. **}}Laas Nah Nir.{{** She breathed out and blinked as the only signs of life were far up above her and in clusters.

Where on earth was she? _Oh…_ the last vision of her life on Arda was seeing the breath of her mate as she shoved her heart into his chest before collapsing and waking up in Yavanna's garden; of course they would cast her back to stone.

"Well…" She rasped before pushing her hands upon the tombs lid and pushing it. Orange light flickered through the crack; giving her enough light to see that she was indeed in a tomb, a coffin of jaded marble and precious ores.

A grunt escaped her lips as she pushed the rest of the stone off and pulled herself up to the edge, her body aching in a way she hadn't felt in a very long time before stretching out her wings. It was then when she looked down upon herself did she realise what she was wearing, a deep blue gown with flowing sleeves and silver clasped belt with embodiments of those she held dear and her accomplishments.

Her blades rested haphazardly by her side from where they tumbled when she first moved. Her eyes scanned the rest of the tomb and she was equally surprised and relieved to see that though she was in the family tombs of Durin, her mate or his kin had not returned to stone with her.

"How is this possible?" A voice gasped out causing Bella to jerk her head up and smile at the star-haired dwarf.

"Blessing… Hello Nori." She rasped out her greeting before chuckling as the dwarf in question promptly fainted.

When Nori came too he was confused as to why he was surrounded by warmth, for the last thing he remembered was the cold and why his head was resting on something soft when he indeed remembered the impact of his body on the stone. Yet, Nori for the life of him couldn't remember why he was rendered unconscious.

"Are you going to pass out upon me again Nori?" Bella asked in an amused rasp, causing the thief's eyes to snap open and stare into the deep flaming red, violet and melted gold eyes of Isabella.

"Are you real or am I dreamin'?" He asked out in a slur trying desperately to wake up and gather his wits.

"Real." She replied, giving him a soft smile before lifting her wings up and out.

He just stared at her before sitting up and turning to face this illusion. But as his eyes scanned the darkness he took in everything, the fact that the tomb was disturbed when he knew that the lid had been closed for near a month now and no other beyond the company came down here and none would desecrate the grave. He saw the wings shift and the wounds that never healed were now scarred flesh and cracked scales, so he asked. "How?"

"Water?" She asked softly, causing him to curse and pull out his waterskin, a habit that he had kept since the end of the battle.

Bella took the waterskin with a smile of thanks before taking a sip, sighing as the cool liquid glided down her parched throat and eased the aches that still lingered before handing it back. "I am the daughter of Yavanna, Nori; it was the power of my Lord and Lady along with the lives of my unborn Kin that I now live. But that can be explained in full later, for now I need to see my mate… he… he still lives yes?"

Nori looked down in shame as he replied. "Fíli has not spoken for near a month since we entombed you; he barely eats and sleeps due to his grief and nightmares. No celebration was held for winning the battle for you had died and it was you who won it for us. He cannot fade, for you gave him your heart… he feels you, so he lives but he lives a shadow of himself."

A keening sound escaped Bella's lips. "Then I must see him immediately, take me to him Nori!" She demanded standing, her whole frame wobbling as she tried to get her bearings straight. Nori quickly rushed to her side and steadied her, his hands grasping her arm to keep her up. "Thank you, a little help is all I need."

From thence they moved without word or sound as they made their way from the very depths of the tombs towards the loud sounds of life. Erebor was in the stages of returning to the great city it once was, that was what Isabella could tell as she gazed at the working Dwarrow's who had suddenly become still as they caught sight of her.

She ignored the whispers of gossip around her as she and Nori slowly navigated the stone halls, coming to a complete stop as they came face to face with Glóin who was staring with wide eyes and pale skin.

"Please don't pass out on me too." She pleaded teasingly before suddenly she found herself with another lending hand of aid as he dropped his tools and rushed to her other side. It was a slow walk to the Royal Quarters and by the time they reached the hall half the company had joined them.

"Kíli stays with Fíli all day; Thorin is with Balin, Bilbo and Dwalin it is why they are not here." Ori supplied for her as he saw her confused stare before coming to a sudden stop as one of the doors opened and out stepped a dwarrowdam, her eyes locking onto everyone and widening.

"How?" The unfamiliar Dam asked to the Dwarrow's around her. But Bella did not hear the words, her ears were tuned to the occupants in the room, she could hear the beating hearts and slight hitch in breath.

The Dwarrow's froze as they watched the wings fold and disappear as Isabella seemed to glide across the stone, their eyes firmly locked on the braids in her hair, specifically the one that ran down her back in a thick and multiple braids braid with the sigil of Mahal on the clasp at the end.

Kíli looked up slowly and away from his brother who wept into his hands, his eyes widening as he took in the figure at the door. His heart sped up in surprise and hope as his sister walked into the room, her eyes only for Fíli.

It was a heartbreaking sight, one that made her collapse to her knees before her mate, her hands curling around his wrists as he cried and gently pulled them from his face. **}}Dreh ni luvmah dii lokaal.{{ (Do not cry my love)**

It was the soft syllables of her voice that caused his head to shoot up; his vision blurry from the tears but there was no mistaking the voice or the warmth that radiated from the touch. Before him was his One, alive and well.

"Enth?" He asked hopeful, blinking away the lingering tears for his vision to clear, her face coming closer to his.

"I am here my love, cry no more." She replied, letting one wrist go and brushing the tears away from his cheek before leaning forward and pressing her forehead to his. He wanted to be angry and to scream at her, but he could not find words as he rested his hand upon her chest where the scar now rested and could feel the thumping heart beneath his palm. Though he could also sense the ruby stone that lay beneath his palm as well– that he wondered at.

" ** _Ghivashel?_** You're real, this is not a dream?" Fíli breathed out hopeful, his heart picking up as his One gives him a soft smile.

" **Hes Kulaan, dii vahzah hil (Sweet Prince, my true heart).** This is not a dream; Mahal and Yavanna have blessed me with another life." She explained, pressing his hand firmly against her chest where her beating heart lies. "Mahal had carved me a ruby heart and both my Lady and my Lord along with the power of my unborn kin gave life. I awoke in my tomb."

"I should not have left you alone!" Fíli choked out, collapsing heavily against her.

"No Fíli, do not blame yourself for you did not know, I did not know." She soothed, giving the others in the doorway a look before turning back to her husband. "It was selfish of me to leave you walking this plain alone, with my heart beating in your chest, but I could not walk this earth if I knew I could save you and did not."

 _The Arkenstone... You must destroy it! And the rings, the Dwarven ring of power and the One ring…_ Durin's voice echoed through her mind, causing her eyes to snap to Thorin's who now stood in front of everyone.

"The Arkenstone?" She rumbled out her question, pulling back from Fíli and stood, pulling her Mate closer to her side as he was unwilling to let go.

Thorin frowned and the others tensed, she was not awake for the gold madness or the lead up before the war. "It is locked away."

"I need it and the ring you wear, Durin III's ring." She explained seriously, her eyes flicking to Bilbo as he fidgeted with something in his pocket; a something she knew was the ring of power. It surprised her that he could use it, hold it and not let the darkness corrupt him but it will be he who will have to fly with her to Mount Doom as not even her own fire could destroy the ring of power. But she was surprised she could not sense it as she should have.

"Why? Why do you need two heirlooms of my family?" The Dam asked sharply, it was then that Bella could see who exactly the Dam was. Lady Dís, daughter of Thráin, mother of her Mate.

"Deathless told me to destroy them for the Arkenstone is cursed and the ring is one of the Dwarven rings of power. He asked me to destroy them, to rid his kin of its evil." She explained sharply, a rumbling growl escaping her lips. "It is an oath I will not break to my old friend, so I will do the duty I was asked to do for I swore it in front of my maker and yours."

"How do I know you speak the truth **_Salkhûna_** _?_ You could be deceiving us; you could have my son under a spell! _"_ Dís hissed out causing the Dwarrow's around to tense and try to stop her from speaking out. Fíli shifted but let go instantly as Isa tensed and stepped forward, her frame towering over Dís.

"I am not a Morgoth twisted snake! I am a **dovah-vuldiik!"** Isa snarled; smoke rising from her mouth.

"Dís I would advise you to not say any more." Thorin tried to warn his sister.

" ** _Amad_** …" Kíli whispered as he shifted his gaze between his sister and his mother.

"I am old _dwarf_ much older than this earth. I am one of the most powerful beings in this room but I am the creation of Yavanna. My name strikes fear in the darkness and hope in the light, I am Kisenth Protector of the Weak." She snarled out, snapping her teeth down to the shaken dwarrowdam. "Fíli is _my_ mate, my other half to my soul… _MY HUSBAND!_ I gave him my whole heart so he could _live_ and _I_ took his death _… so do not accuse me of holding him under a spell."_

The dragon roar that left her lips echoed through the whole mountain striking fear into everyone's heart, but they knew it was no threat due to the whispers of the Dragon who had been carried from the tombs alive and well. The room shook with the force before Fíli jerked forward and caught his One as she collapsed her breathing harsh.

" ** _Amad_** … I just got her back and you wish to accuse her of such things? She was the reason I, Kíli and Thorin still live. She is the reason Erebor is now our home once again and that the _worm_ is dead. She wears Mahal's braid in her hair and carries the mark of our maker and you still accuse her of being like _Smaug?"_ Fíli scolded his mother, turning to his One when his mother simply frowned and turned her head down ashamed.

"I am still weary, my power has not yet returned and I worry I will need to remaster them once again. Darilth and Apophis gave me their children's heart-stones for Mahal and Yavanna to give me power – _life_ – once more." Kisenth breathed out, curling up against her mate as he joined her on the floor. "I need the ring Thorin."

Thorin twisted the ring from his finger albeit reluctantly his whole form sagging as soon as the warmed metal slipped from his fingertips into Isabella's waiting palm. The constant nagging call of the precious ore and gems disappeared immediately; it soothed him and pained his very soul that the reason why his line had fallen to dragon sickness was because of that ring.

"My love you need to move." Kisenth whispered to her chosen before sighing when he simply shook his head. "Then be clear of my face." She sighed.

Like back in Rivendell she shifted her face and the organs within her, hoping to Eru that her flames and powers were easy to control. Her power resided within her mate's chest and she had acquired those of her unborn kin and with that came raw power yet to be mastered.

The Company and Dís watched amazed as Isabella held the ring up in her open hand and breathed, fire spewing from her lips and around her hand. When she stopped the ring and stone was no more but a puddle, her hand collapsing and the liquid cooling on the floor as she slumped over.

"Óin!" Fíli called as her eyes fluttered close, his heart clenching in fear that she was going to die once more.

"M'fine, need sleep." Bella slurred before jerking when she felt her Mate lift her up and move. She felt him lay her down upon the soft bed and crawled in beside her, pleading softly into her ear to wake up.

Thorin turned to Dwalin, "Send word to Rivendell, Lothlórien and Mirkwood, I swore that if something would to happen, I would send word to Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer. Send a raven to Beorn as well, make sure he knows. Dori, you will need to prepare some rooms it seems our halls will be filled with elves once more when news of her awakening reaches them."

Dwalin and Dori nodded before quickly doing what their King asked of them. Thorin cast everyone else a look and instantly they were gone, albeit reluctantly, the only ones who stayed beside himself were Dís and Kíli.

"When Fíli and Isabella wake you will need to apologise Dís." Thorin explained softly to his sister. "What possessed you to even ask those questions when everyone in the company including me and Kíli told you all she has done for us. Yes, we didn't know she was a dragon but that should not matter for she has stated and proven over and over again that she is not like Smaug."

"She hurt my baby, when I came at Balin's word because Fíli was… when I saw him he was… he was so broken Thorin. He just broke before me and that stuck… but now… I will apologise." She finished and truthfully.

She just could remember the way Fíli screamed and cried, utterly breaking before her before shutting down. It reminded her of when she had lost Víli. She felt so helpless that she could not ease her baby's pain, could not comfort him. "Is this how you felt when Víli died?"

"I'll stay here." Kíli whispered as Thorin cast him a look.

Thorin gave his nephew a thankful nod before leading his sister from the room and into her own chamber just down the hall. "Yes, it was. I felt so helpless because you just broke before me and shut down, you ignored me and you ignored your sons. This is a blessing Dís, get to know her, just watch how she is around Fíli and you will see all that we do."

With that he kissed the crown of her head and left for his own chamber, his hand rubbing the spot where the ring once sat, feeling lighter than he did mere moments before. Tomorrow was a new day and hope bloomed within his chest as he felt life wash around him, Isabella was alive…

* * *

**Author Note: I seriously have to wear a raincoat when reading my mail now along with chainmail from attacks. I would never kill her off permanently lol. Still got a lot more to go, liiiiiike destroying the ring.**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight - Burning Flames

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
**Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
**Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the Elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: *hums***

* * *

**Third POV**

Bella fell to the ground in a grunt, it didn't hurt so she knew she was dreaming being pulled from one dream to another was not new but it hadn't happened since her brother was killed. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the wet dirt and leaves below her palm and breathed in the fresh scent of rain, nature and a near nauseating mix of Shifter and Vampire.

"What…" She breathed out, her head snapping up to take in the view of the forest in Forks. In fact it was the very same spot that Edward decided to break her, it was the spot she had destroyed in her rage.

She pushed herself to her feet and frowned, her eyes scanning the area before landing on the familiar figure of her mate sitting against one of the fallen trees, his eyes closed and head tilted up to the dark sky. He wouldn't feel the rain that trickled down thanks to the trees he sat under but he would feel the cold, the numbness that radiated through her followed by the rage.

But then again, from the looks of the view it was one of the times she had come to the forest simply to relax, trying to connect to Yavanna in some way as she felt homesick. Ironically it was Forks that gave her the feeling of _Home;_ though there were other places around that made her feel that and then there were some places she dared not to venture into again. Aokigahara for example, even being what she was, she didn't want to go back.

"Fíli?" She called and waited, watching as her mates eyes snapped open in shock and jerk his head towards her. "What are you doing?"

Fíli stared at the apparition before him with a confused frown before his eyes scanned the area. He had dreamed of this place before, had dreamed of seeing the monster his wife had destroyed after he broke her. It was this one that he enjoyed the most, resting in the woods with no worry of danger; he had figured that the peace was his Wife's emotions after the first time.

But this was different; she had never spoken to him before.

Isa's lips quirked up at the confusion before dropping into a grimace, he still thought her dead. "I am not a dream my prince, you pulled me into my memory."

"I don't… I don't understand." He stated, looking back at his wife as she held out her hand for him to take. He took it instantly, her warmth chasing away the chill that seemed to always linger in this place and followed her as she began to lead him down a natural path.

"When I gave you my heart Fíli, I gave you all that comes with it. For my kind, we both remember here." She touched his head softly, her fingers running through his hair softly as she dropped her hand down to his chest. "And here. It was something I had forgotten, sometimes you get all and sometimes you get some. When you are bound to someone, be it a heart or a bond like mine and Darilth, you can pull them into the memory-dream."

"I pulled you here?" Fíli asked after a few moments of silence, his brows pulled down in thought.

Isa came to a complete stop, her hands firmly placed on her mates face to tilt his eyes to hers. "Fíli, I am alive. I am not dead, I am here and I will always be here now."

"Good." He choked out, his eyes closing and leaning into his Wife's hands. "What is this place?"

"This is called Forks, it is a town in the realm that I stayed in. This was my home for many years, would you like me to show you?" She asked, letting her hands drop from his face and grasping his own. When her mate nodded she smiled and suddenly the scene changed to her front yard, a little chuckle escaping her lips as he wobbled from the sudden change.

"This is your home?" Fíli asked in awe as he took in the strange and yet familiar home before him. It was unlike any he had ever seen in his travels, it seemed more, a house of a noble.

Kisenth laughed and smiled warmly at him. "Yes my love, it was a modest home that belonged to old friends. Come; let me show you the ocean."

In a blink of an eye Fíli found himself standing upon a high cliff, the sound of laughter and roaring water reached his ears. The sun was warm and the scent of salt protruded the air. He watched as a man jumped off the cliff, his body jerking forward only to stop when Isa held him back.

"He is not harmed Fíli, the water below is safe and Ephraim has done it many times. It is called cliff diving, sort of like jumping into a river from a high ledge but more." She explained, smiling fondly at her old friends. "Even if they were, they will heal. They are shapeshifters, skin-changers really like Beorn and heal quickly."

"That is… amazing and fun." He breathed out causing her to laugh.

"Then I shall take you to the ocean and you can try it." She offered before casting a fond look towards her friends. She missed them dearly as well as the new pack, would Sam and Emily have a child by now? Has Paul found his mate? Is Leah happy?

All these questions and no ability to learn their answers, she could and would not go back, not now and not ever. Her own mate would not be happy there, the cultural differences, the cruelty of some and the loss of mountains and forests, pollution and decay.

No, she would not let him feel the earth scream at him and cry out, it would be torture.

The sun began to set and it was then that Fíli tore his eyes away from the view before him and to his wife. "It's time to wake up isn't it?"

"It is **dii vahzah hil.** We have things that must be done; I must destroy the Arkenstone and will need to eat." Bella replied with a small smile. "There is a story to tell and people to inform. We can come back here in our dreams tomorrow."

**XX**

Dís paced back and forth in the royal dining hall, her eyes flickering to the door and back for the sign of her son and his wife. Morning was almost over and soon lunch will be here, yet there was no sign of Fíli.

"Dís, you need to stop worrying, they will wake when they wake. You should be glad that Fíli is sleeping at all, he has not had a good night's rest for days now." Thorin stated as he walked through the door to see his sister just as she was when he left to oversee the mountain.

"They should have been awoken by now, why did you not allow Kíli to wake them?" She asked roughly, coming to a stop and levelling a glare at her brother. She was worried, so very worried.

Kíli snorted from his seat, hands busy with the jewellery set before him. "I wasn't going to anyway amad. I have seen what happens when you wake Namad up and I don't want to be on the sharp end of her blade."

Dís frowned at her youngest before storming out the room and towards Fíli's chambers. Thorin and Kíli shared a look before racing after her, dragging Dwalin and Ori with them as they rounded the corner.

"Dís, _Dís_ STOP!" Thorin yelled before cursing as his sister threw the door open with a loud bang.

Kisenth's eyes snapped open at the noise, her body moving and snatching the blade that rested at her Husband's leg and snarled. Vibrant red, gold and purple eyes shone as she stared down at the threat to her True Heart.

A sharp inhale was heard from Fíli as his eyes snapped open to see his wife above him; her hair cascaded down hiding him from view of whatever startled her, a deep rumble escaping from her chest.

" ** _Uslukhuê kurdu?"_** He asked, flinching slightly as his wife flinched at the noise.

Thorin and Kíli slowly entered the room, all weapons gone and hands raised. Dís stood frozen, fixated on the scene before her, the eyes and pointed teeth. "Dís you need to slowly walk from the room, keep your eyes lowered."

Fíli shifted his head back slightly and peaked through the gaps of hair to see his mother frozen with wide eyes, his uncle and brother behind each shoulder with their eyes down and hands on her arms to pull her back.

 **}}She is a threat!{{** Bella snarled causing all three who understand to flinch.

 **}}No my love, she did not know… she is my mother, she won't hurt us.{{** Fíli tried to sooth, his hands raising to rest upon his wife's side and leg. Kisenth blinked and shook her head, arm lowering slightly but still pointed at the Dam who came barging into their chamber.

A wide smile greeted her as she tilted her head down. "There you are, we're safe and I'm safe. Take her out, we'll be there soon."

Thorin and Kíli nodded and abruptly yanked back Dís and pushed her into Dwalin's and Ori's awaiting arms before shutting the door. They didn't even hesitate to stop until they were back in the dining area where the rest of the company awaited.

Nori looked up and took in the slightly pale king and prince, then to his brother and Dwalin before settling his eyes upon the shaken princess and smirked. "Didn't listen did ya?" He asked with a chuckle, drawing the rest of the Companies — minus Bilbo, Óin and Bombur — attention.

The huff from Thorin and snort from Kíli and Dwalin answered his question.

"And where are the lovely couple? Getting reacquainted I hope." He continued with a waggle of his brows before cursing as Dori smacked him up the back of his head followed by Fráli, Glóin's wife.

"Nori, don't be so crass." Dori hissed as he returned to Nori's side.

The thief held up his hands in surrender before looking at the princess. "Did you see what the king meant when he told you to see how she reacted?"

Dís blinked before nodding, never uttering a word as she sipped at the tea that someone handed her. She did indeed see, she saw how fast the dragon moved to protect her son, how she snarled and hissed with a blade held up in warning but did not move one inch away from Fíli.

The woman loved her son fiercely.

"No, reacquainting is for later." The words took everyone off guard, not only because it was sudden but because they had not heard Fíli joke since before Laketown.

Everyone stood as they took in the couple, Fíli looked more like himself but they could see that he was holding up Isabella. Nori moved from his seat and gestured for her to sit, receiving a thankful smile from both of them as she basically collapsed in the chair.

"I've asked for some meat to be brought up." Thorin supplied as he saw her eyes roam over every dish on the table.

Kisenth felt her shoulder relaxed. "Thank you; it's been a while since I have eaten it. The goblins were filling but not…"

The silence in the room was near deafening, causing Kisenth to open her eyes and take in the shock and horror filled faces before her. It was then that her words caught up to her and she couldn't help but blush furiously.

"You… you ate?" Ori stammered out horrified while Thorin turned green.

"When you made that quip on the Carrock I did not know you meant it." The king gasped out, clenching his eyes shut as the bile in his throat at the memory churned dangerously in his stomach.

Kisenth shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time. You saw how big my form is Thorin, the more I shift the more I need to eat and the bigger the shift, the more the hunger really. It was the first time since… since… well I decided rotting flesh would be better than anyone else."

"Well at least now no one will have to worry about crossing the Misty Mountains beyond the giants." Dwalin rumbled while gathering food, earning a thankful smile from Fíli.

It didn't take long for the servants to bring in the plates of meat, the only thing the tree-shaggers were good for. They had given the kingdom meats and other food for jewels, Thorin had cursed them but now he was thankful for it.

Everyone watched as Isabella ate, brows raised and their food untouched as she ate with the swiftness of their resident hobbit. But a quick look from both Nori and Fíli everyone began to eat and chatter while their dragon-shifter regained her strength.

Kisenth looked up once the food was gone, her hunger ebbed enough where she wasn't starving but would need to eat again soon. But thankfully she knew that the food she would need would be anything really since she had her feed of raw meat. Her attention turned to the king and frowned, she knew how important the Arkenstone was to the Dwarrow, how that he needed the stone to regain his 'right' to rule or for the others to recognise him as king.

It was foolish really, she had known the Durin line kings all the way to Thrór and before Thrór they needed not a stone to show proof that they were chosen to be king, a sign of their right to rule.

"I will destroy the Arkenstone today and scatter the ashes in the deepest of mines." She stated bringing all conversations to a sudden stop and all eyes locked onto her in shock. "If you need a gem as proof of your right to rule, I will give you one more precious than the cursed stone."

"What stone can you give to replace an heirloom of our house?" Dís asked harshly, causing the dragon's eyes to shift to her.

Kisenth growled low in her throat in annoyance. "I can make a Fire Opal, one that has not been seen since it was lost to sea. One made from Dragons Breath that holds smoke and blue fire, I will make you two if I must one for your crown and one for your throne."

"How is the Arkenstone cursed?" Balin asked softly, interested.

"Really?" Kisenth asked incredulous. "You are Dwarrow that stone is close to something of the Silmarils but it has been under a dragons belly for many years and soaking the taint. You sense stone, many sense the sickness but do not understand… the stone is sick, it will make you sick."

Thorin nodded and removed the stone from his inner pocket causing the others to look at him shocked. "I had a feeling, Thrór grew worse when grandmother passed away but it grew rapidly when he found the stone. Here, take it."

Fíli jerked forward as his wife shot up and then promptly began to topple over. Kíli frowned as he grasped the stone and handed it to his sister. With a nod Kisenth stood once more, her hand clenched tight around the stone enough for it to crack. Fíli and Nori helped her to move away from the chair and towards the door that Kíli now held open.

"There is the mine in the south east quadrant that no one will be able to go into. It's not the deepest mine, but it'll never be safe enough for anyone to venture, we inspected it last week and the mine is full of spores. Lucky for us it was marked as an empty diamond mine." Bofur explained as he began to take over the lead.

Everyone they passed in the halls stopped and stared with a bow, but no one uttered a word or even dared approach the entourage, only lowering their eyes when the King and his Guard narrowed their eyes at them for their open staring towards Isabella.

Kisenth took in the restoration of Erebor as she followed Bofur towards the mine, they had come far but it won't be as it used to be. She could see the slight variations between the new and old stone even though they tried to match the colourings. It was all turning out well, soon they will have it complete and it will be a liveable safe mountain once more.

It took little time to reach the mine that Bofur suggested and Kisenth had a flashback to the time that it was discovered. She was here… she had been given the first gem after the king that was found it was no bigger than the nail on her pinkie but it was flawless.

"Here you go." Bofur exclaimed, jerking her from her thoughts.

"Thank you Bofur, I need you all to stand back." She informed, shooting her husband a look when he didn't budge. "I am serious, you need to move back. The flames I use to melt the gem and burn it will burn you."

"Be careful then." Fíli whispered, his eyes slipping shut in exhaustion before snapping open as Kíli moved him to where everyone was waiting, his eyes never leaving his wife's.

Everyone watched as Isabella seemed to shift before them, they could not see her face but they saw her height change once more. A deep rumble filled the cavern before bright brilliant light and heat followed, it felt like they were standing next to the great forges.

A loud crack filled the air before Kisenth slumped. Fíli rushed forward to help before jerking to a stop as his wife held up her hand to halt.

"I'm too hot to touch." She whispered softly before opening her hand and letting the ashes drift down into the cavern. Her body relaxed as she felt the taint disappear, she had two things left to do… and both involved speaking to Bilbo who she had not yet seen.

But that could wait for now, now she had other things to do, mainly spending time with her Fíli.

* * *

**Author Note: So sorry for the long delay…**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine - Grasp of Darkness

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the Elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: *hums***

* * *

**Third POV**

When the topic of children came up over the company's shared meal had everyone pausing and turning their heads towards Enth at the end. It was amusing, her lips twitching as she conversed with Bilbo, completely ignoring the fact that there was silence.

 ** _"Âzyungel?"_** Fíli asked, his heart hammering in his chest. Dwarven pregnancies were harsh on their women; he had seen his mother nearly perish when Kíli was born because of it. He didn't know how his One or her race could bare.

Isa sighed and turned towards the company now. "Yes?"

"We were talking about children Kisenth, we now just realised we didn't know how your kind give birth or if…" Balin trailed off with a grimace.

They had gotten in the habit of using her real name instead of Isabella since she revealed it to them and the book Ori had found in the library about her and her deeds. In fact Kisenth was surprised that she had her own book in the great Dwarven Kingdom and when she asked, they found out it was written by Thráin I. Kisenth seemed to grow sad as they watched her finger the gold lined pages in remembrance.

"Dwarrowdam's have a hard time carrying, we are just worried that if you and Fíli can get with child… We are worried." Thorin this time was the one to stammer out, he too remembering the nights of Dís's labour with Fíli and Kíli.

"It would be a blessing from Mahal for any babe, even if it is just one. None of the Dams that travelled with me were carrying and it has been near five years since the last birth of a Dwarrow." Dís explained her usually strong voice warbling.

Isa frowned and stared at her husband, seeing his skin pale and eyes tight. "Do you want children **Dii Lokaal?"**

"I had hoped— I had hoped since Rivendell when I saw you with Estel that maybe… But if it risks you, then I am content to not have children." Fíli explained a little pained at the thought. He could remember her glowing as she smiled down at the human child in her arms. He remembered for a second that he had hoped to have his own child with his One, only to dash it away and bury it.

When they wed, he had allowed himself to dream that dream once again. He had pictured a little one be it girl or boy who looked so much like their mother with his eyes. When he had known her true form the dream did not shift only the babe had little purple wings upon their back. But—but when she had died— when she had died, that dream went up in the flames.

"I can give you five." Bella stated bluntly, ignoring the inhales of around the room. "My kind can lay five eggs, be it one at a time or all at once. We dragon-shifters can carry in our true form or our humanesque form, if you wish for a babe, I can give you five."

" _Mahal…"_ She heard many of the company whisper in awe.

"And the dangers?" Fíli asked warily, his heart returning to normal as she placed her hand upon his cheek.

"My husband, there is no danger for our kind but I must warn you if children is what you wish… many may not like it." She explained, her eyes flicking to Thorin and back.

"Why wouldn't we like it? A babe is a miracle, two is the usual and three is rare and anything beyond is a blessing of our Maker but _five?"_ Dís asked more demanded the first part.

Isa chuckled and nuzzled her Mate's hair before turning back to the Dam who had finally, _finally_ come around to her. "I need — as much as it pains me to say it — gold to lay my eggs. I will need to be in one form or another for nine months and surrounded by gold. My sister explained that it helps the babes grow and sooths the nerves. Though we Dragon-Shifters have no pull for gems or ores as such we _need_ them for our nest. Our young have delicate scales, much like that of a Man's Flesh and they need to be covered in gold or gems until they harden. I do not know of half shifters, it may not be the case."

"Then you shall have it." Thorin stated instantly. "If gold is what you need, then you can have as much as you need even if you nest in the treasury itself. We will tell the mountain, explain to them it is for the child and they will understand. Kisenth, my people adore you, they all mourned for you as it was _you_ alone who killed Smaug and desiccated the Orcs."

Bella hummed in her throat and turned back to her Mate while shifting her form. She felt her wings and tail form while her horns grew and the rest of her body shifted to her humanlike form. "I will need to be in this form once we know, does this bother you Fíli for it is _you_ who will have to lay with it."

"I know what you look like **_Uslukhuê kurdu_** and no matter what form you have I will love you, this does not bother me." Fíli confessed with a small smile while standing and running his hands upon his One's nose and up to the golden crown of horns upon her head. He was highly amused to see his bead nestled in between her scales like armour.

"So do I get a niece?" Kíli piped up before yelping as his mother smacked the back of his head.

"Do you wish for one Babe first or all?" Isa asked her husband with a twitch of her lips.

Laughter followed them as Fíli dragged his One from the room and to their chambers.

But Fíli and Bella did not mind, they hurried towards their chambers with haste. Since her reawakening a week ago, they couldn't get enough of each other, so desperate to remind each other that they're alive and well.

The second the door was closed behind them Bella growled low and dangerously in her throat, his hand ripping her husband's tunic from his body in one swift move. Fíli watched and waited as his wife let her eyes trail hungrily over him, pausing slightly on the starburst that rest across his chest.

"I am alive; now let me prove it to you." He rasped out, hands moving swiftly to tug the laces of her dress free and letting it slip down to the floor, raising his brows in amusement as he realised she had no smallclothes. "You tease me so."

A feral smirk returned as he ran his hands over her dragon form. He had not seen it like this, he had seen her Man like form with her wings and tail imprinted, he had seen her as animals, a mermaid and her dragon form but this was different.

Her scales were warm and smooth, smoother than any rock or metal, close to a pearl. They were a vibrant purple with shimmers of green and his gold upon her chest but they grew softer the closer to her stomach, blending in with the soft velvety feel of her skin. A growl escaped her lips followed by a moan as her husband's lips teasingly trailed along the edge where her skin met scales, his hands burning their way up and down her spine in a most delicious way.

She didn't know how he would feel to lay with her like this, all scales and tail, wings and horns. She had her face normal, she didn't bother to elongate her jaw and shift her face… she might not even need to be the way she was now only shifting her organs back as how they should be but she wasn't too sure if that was right or not, she can't sense that shift anymore.

"I love you." Fíli whispered as he kissed the soft pulse point before smirking deviously and biting down right where he knew drove Kisenth wild.

**XX**

When the moon was full Kisenth slipped from her husband's arms and placed a kiss upon his brow before silently slipping from the room. She knew that she should wake him but Kisenth couldn't risk him on this task.

 _I'll return soon my love, forgive me._ She wrote swiftly and rested the note upon the chair in front of the fireplace before making her way silently towards Bilbo's and Thorin's room. She had never seen them blush and stammer so much as to when she told him Yavanna's words.

For Hobbits, a blessing of Yavanna had given her children the ability to share their loved ones – _their heart-chosen's –_ lifespan. All they had to do was _choose_ to do so, to give their heart and soul to the one they loved and in Bilbo's case, he had admitted already doing so but didn't know if the old tales were a myth or not.

It had taken her being dead and them to mourn for the two to admit their feelings and had not been separated since she spoken to them, since Thorin had found that Bilbo will be by his side forevermore.

"Bilbo." She knocked softly on the door and waited. A minute went by when the sleep dazed hobbit stepped from the room, even now in his sleeping attire she could feel the ring on his person and now was the time to strike. Luckily for her and her plans, he was wearing Thorin's coat over his attire.

Her hands flung out and she grasped him, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other around his mouth before bodily carrying him quickly out of the mountain via the secret entrance that Kíli had shown her. She of course, avoided all living souls and guards as she did so, while Bilbo kicked and bucked in her hands while muffled demands to be let down went ignored.

She did not stop till the door behind her was closed and then finally let Bilbo down.

"WHY ARE YOU KIDNAPPING ME?" He yelled furiously in a huff.

"We are going for a flight." She stated simply, apathetic by the fuming hobbit before her.

This had Bilbo pausing mid-rant and stared at the woman aghast. "Why? At this late hour? Was carrying me bloody necessary?"

"Yes." The Dragon stated bluntly. "For your other question we are leaving now because the others cannot know, only you can help. Now will you come with me willingly or will I have to carry you all the way to the bloody destination Bilbo?"

The hobbits shoulders slumped in defeat and exhaustion. "Fine, but where are we going?"

"You'll see, wait here and I'll shift. You will have to jump on my back and sit where my wings connect to my back and grasp the horns for support. I'll try to keep my body and flight steady but if you do fall, I'll catch you." Kisenth supplied before taking a leaping jump off the Cliffside and shifting into her Dragon form.

She did a quick U-turn and clutched to the side of the cliff letting Bilbo nervously jump on her back and get situated before taking off. She chuckled low in her throat as he yelped at the sudden movement and pressed closer to her.

"I knew you were this big but I didn't think you were bigger than Smaug!" Bilbo yelled over the roaring wind.

"Yavanna's creations were, the next generation was smaller and the ones corrupted." She explained back, ignoring the shudder she felt Bilbo gave at her voice. She knew that there would be a fear in those who spoke to the corrupted worms at her voice, the elves being an example.

Bilbo felt guilty as he saw his friend turn her head away from him with sadness as she spoke. He could not help the fear that shot through him every time she spoke, even more so in her Dragon form because of Smaug. He remembered that feeling, the utter lack of control when he ripped the ring from his finger when Smaug demanded to show himself.

He felt guilty because now Kisenth tries all her might not to speak in his presence and the Company nearly hit the roof one dinner, the first since she returned and spoke properly. It was the night after she had returned from the dead and they were celebrating over dinner, she began to tell her story and stopped mid-sentence when she saw him tense and flinch when he was addressed by her.

The hurt in her eyes was replaced by blankness as she stood and asked if Fíli had kept her bag, she had left quickly, leaving everyone in stunned silence that was shattered when she stepped back in the room a mask in her hand and ready to be placed.

She whispered to her mate softly, her eyes flicking to him and back to Fíli when he questioned her.

Fíli… Bilbo had seen the young prince furious but Bilbo had never seen Fíli furious towards him. It honestly shocked him and everyone to the core as he tore into the hobbit.

_"YOU FEAR HER AND MADE HER THINK SHE MUST WEAR THIS IN HER OWN HOME!"_

"I'm sorry." Bilbo whispered to Isabella but she ignored it.

They flew for an hour, two or more… Bilbo could not tell but he watched the land shift and change, from the trees of Mirkwood to flatlands, swamp and then mountains once more but his heart began to race as he saw that the land was dead and decaying. The taint of foul magic he had sensed from Mirkwood in the air but stronger, his head shot up and stared in horror at the volcanic mountain before him.

_Mordor…_

Kisenth flew around the mountain, her sharp eyes seeing every Orc, Warg and twisted creature before spotting the entrance to Mount Doom. She turned towards the entrance and made her descent, ignoring as Bilbo shouted at her in fright, demanding to know why she brought him here.

Bilbo shook as his feet landed on the Cliffside and watched as Isabella shifted back and wrapped her wings around her to keep her modesty and led him into the mountain. The heat was harsh on his skin, whirring around him and he thanked that he was a hobbit and couldn't feel the heat of stone beneath his feet.

"Cast the ring, Master Baggins." She uttered staring at the ledge before them, her eyes closing softly at the heat.

"What ring? Why did you bring me here?" He demanded trying to back away as he clutched at the pocket he stitched into his sleeping trousers.

The look Isabella cast him was frightening. "Do not take me for a fool Hobbit, the ring you carry is the One, not a trinket. You must let it go of your own choice for the hold it has on you to be removed! It must be destroyed!"

Bilbo snarled and he lashed out, Kisenth was honestly surprised and cried out when a sharp rock connected with her face and split her brow. But she did not let go of the hobbit. "IT'S MINE! MY PRECIOUS! YOU WILL NOT TAKE IT FROM ME!"

"Bilbo!" Bella snapped, slapping the hobbit across the face and knocking sense back into him. "Do you hear yourself? You are corrupted by that ring, it is evil and it must be destroyed or the darkness will come back and destroy _everyone!"_

The Dragons' shoulders slumped tired. "If you do not throw it into the belly of this mountain to be destroyed then I will throw you in. I will not risk Sauron coming back and tainting this land… I cannot fight that evil once more Bilbo, I am tired and I will not risk my family even if I have to kill one of my own to do so!" The words were harsh but lacked the bite and Bilbo stilled in her hands.

He felt horror and disgust rise in him as he realised what he was doing, what he done to her. What he had _said_. The twisted wraith like being in the goblin tunnels she had killed came to mind and before Bilbo knew it he was standing at the edge of the rock, his hand out ready to drop the ring into the molten rock below.

Bilbo struggled as the whisper began once again, promising things: power, respect, Thorin on his knees, gold and jewels… eternal life… but it was not what Bilbo wanted and he was a hobbit who loved all things green and comfortable. His hand shook and he willed his fingers to unclench one by one until his eyes watched as the ring fell.

Kisenth jerked forward and caught Bilbo by the waist as he leaped after the ring before running out the cave as the mountain shook, leaping over the cracking and crumbling pathway and dodging falling rocks and lava. She could not die here— _would_ _not_ die here and would not allow Bilbo to either.

"I'm sorry Bilbo!" She yelled as she hurled him up high in the air and shifted, catching him harshly on her back as she took flight. Bilbo gripped on as he gasped for breath and tried not to fall as he was stunned.

She stretched her wings wide and took to the sky, making her way towards Minas Tirith.

**XX**

Thorin jerked up as the warning bells in the mountain rang, the earth beneath his feet groaning and rumbling. His eyes shoot to the empty spot beside him and missing coat, his heart thudding as he ran out the door, banging on Dwalin's door as he did.

He'd have to find Bilbo later but now there was danger.

Dwalin was up in a flash and out the door with sleep pants, shoes and his Warhammers. Dís, Kíli and Fíli rushing out with their own weapons and various states of dress, the rest of the company following soon after as they ran towards the gates of the mountain.

"What's happened?" Thorin yelled as guards ran towards the door and scattered about.

"Fire has been seen from the south, Your Majesty!" Someone shouted and Fíli felt his heart drop before sprinting up the stairs, shoving all in his way to the side till he threw himself as far over the ramparts he could that gave him view of the south.

There in the distance was a soft orange glow, black plumes of smoke wafting out from the centre.

"Mordor?" Fíli whispered horrified, his eyes scanning the rampart or sky for any sign of his wife but something akin to dread filled his entire being making his stomach churn.

_"There is still one thing left I need to do my love." His wife whispered as they curled around one another, his head resting upon her chest._

_"Oh?" He couldn't say more than that._

_A deep rumble akin to a purr left her chest followed by a sigh. "Yes, just one more thing."_

"No…No… No!" Dwarrow jerked out of the way as the fair hair prince ran back down the stairs and towards the royal wing with the chant getting more and more panicked.

Kíli and Nori shared a look before pivoting on their feet and following Fíli, picking up their pace as a scream pierced the eerily silent hallway. Kíli grimaced while Nori cursed when they came to the open door to see the sitting room a mess and Fíli in the centre with his eyes screwed shut and hands clenched.

"Fee?" Kíli asked wearily, making sure to stay out of his brothers reach, flinching as he shoved the crumpled parchment outwards.

Nori snatched it up before the young prince could and scanned it over; cursing in every tongue he knew when everything began to click together. The frowns directed at their burglar, the needing to know where the secret door was, watching… always watching the guards.

The youngest prince sighed. "Tell me that she didn't?"

"Of course she did and by my guess, she took the burglar with her." Nori replied before making his way towards Thorin's rooms and slipping inside to see that, though Bilbo's robes were still there, Thorin's surcoat was gone and he knew that the king wasn't wearing it.

Great, just great…

* * *

**Author Note: So sorry for the weird skip, i just meshed two chunks I wrote ages ago together and filled it in the best I could... Honestly the story is wrapping up now and there really isn't that much more i can add...**


	30. Chapter Thirty - Surprises

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
**Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
**Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the Elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: *hums***

* * *

**Third POV**

As Minas Tirith grew closer, Kisenth cursed herself for her stupidity. It had been over or near two hundred years since she had been here, since she had a friend in the kingdom and in her haste to flee the cursed land of Mordor she had forgotten this face.

The last steward was Belecthor II in T.A. 2762. Erebor fell in 2770 eight years after she left, oh valar she hoped her friend kept her tale alive. That he had told his children and they have told theirs, it was a tale she got all human rulers to pass down the line.

Before she could warn Bilbo she twisted, letting him drop from her back in shock and into her arms. She would have to apologise to him later for the fright but now was not the time to think on that as she could see the guards beginning to call for a warning. She clutched Bilbo close to her breast before folding in her wings to pick up momentum, her aim for the dying white tree of Gondor that was the focus point to the castle.

Bilbo screamed and clutched her claws as the ground grew closer and closer, his eyes squeezing shut waiting for the impact to come, for the pain to bloom but was surprised when he felt them jerking back. His eyes snapped open and looked up to see Isabella's wings snapped open and caught the winds, slowing them.

Guards swarmed with their arrows ready and blades drawn, they too waited for what was to come next. Some shifting with unease and fear, others watching with hidden awe as Kisenth began to shrink her frame, her hands letting Bilbo down gently.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" A voice commanded and Kisenth turned to face the current Steward of Gondor who marched through the soldiers easily. He was old by human standards, his back hunched and hair a pure white, but she could see the strength under the frailty of his skin… his voice alone attested to that.

"Sire, the beast came from Mordor…" The general stated desperately trying to hold off his ruler from getting close to the beast.

The Steward eyed the dragon and then the burning molten sky behind it. "I am Turgon the current Steward of Gondor, state your name and business here Dragon."

Any other time she would have laughed but this was not one of those times, she was tired and hungry, and her instincts flared to protect as the soldiers took another step close with their weapons. Flashes of war, of old and the one just passed crossed her mind and it made her on edge. She was thankful that she did not bring her Mate with her as she knew he would be furious and spewing curses from his lips at them for the disrespect.

Or attacking them in his own way as he panicked about her… she wouldn't see that again… couldn't hold back the flinch as the memory of her True Heart raging at his own when they sparred near her.

"Isabella." Bilbo whispered, his eyes shining in concern and fear when he saw the sadness and horror on her face.

Kisenth shook her head and straightened, letting her form go back into the human visage keeping her horns, wings, tail and eyes stay. Reluctantly she let her scales fade in the most vulnerable parts of her, stomach and neck but kept the rest so she was not naked. "I am Kisenth Protector of the Weak; I have come to seek refuge while I gain back my strength."

A middle aged man stepped forward from the others, he too like the Steward was dressed in nightwear but he had armour placed on over top. "You came from Mordor, what was your business there and why should we believe a word you say?"

"Do not speak to her that way." Bilbo spluttered out, stepping from his hidden spot in Kisenth's wings.

Kisenth jerked out to grab him. " _Bilbo!"_

"No Kisenth, I will not stand by while they disrespect you after everything you have done. It is unfair and unkind." Bilbo huffed before spluttering as he found himself in her embrace, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

"You have been spending too much time with Thorin." She chuckled before facing the stunned Men before her

Her smile dropped as she stood taller once more and stared down the man who had questioned her. "Need I say again, I am Kisenth Protector of the Weak, Daughter of Yavanna and wife of Prince Fíli, son of Dís… heir apparent of Erebor."

"Excuse my son Kisenth, he means no disrespect but we have been at war with the Orcs near the mountains. Many of our men slaughtered and towns lost due to them, the mountains beyond have been active for many months now and Ecthelion has seen much. Come my lady and we shall discuss inside what brought you here; I suspect it will be another tale to pass down generations." Turgon offered before casting his son a stern look and dismissed his guards.

Kisenth and Bilbo felt the relief instantly, their shoulders drooping with it as they followed the Steward towards the keep. She took note of what had changed and what was the same, things had been added and some had been removed but her breath caught as she saw the armour that sat proudly in the inner chamber that led to the throne room.

It was her armour, both dragon and human. Though the dragon one was more for ceremonial events than battle it still was there before her. It was made by Durin himself long ago, on his second reawakening… it bore gold and Mithril, blended together perfectly. Four pieces was what made it, a chest plate, greaves, the helmet and the spikes that rested along her tail.

Her human armour was merely more decoration as well. It would be classed as a sarong on the other side but made of leather and metal, a Mithril dragon sat on her hip, its wings wrapping around to rest where her spine would be, rubies curled around its tail and at the wing joints as well as set in the leather. She could remember Darilth making it for her long ago and after many battles and years it still looked as if he had just made it.

Her pauldron was all leather spikes that set like scales; she could see that someone still oiled it to keep it soft and pliable. It was her sister Apophis who made it for her; she was glad that she kept them here instead of Moria or Erebor long ago… Kisenth didn't know what she would have done if she lost them.

"They're beautiful." Bilbo whispered softly.

Kisenth tore her eyes away from her armour and down to the hobbit with a fond smile. "They were made long ago by my family. Apophis and Darilth made the pauldron and the dragon while Durin made the armour for my dragon form. I did not know if you would have kept them or stored them."

Turgon smiled softly, turning his eyes upon the items. "They were stored for a long time, but well cared for. My father told me the stories of the Protectors and the last of them; I grew up on those tales. When I came of age it was I who looked after them, kept them cleaned and when he passed I moved them here. Passed the tales down to my son and grandson. I had always hoped to meet you but all knew you had disappeared."

"I could not take all the wars, the constant death and passing of my friends. I gathered my magic and left, I had been back for several years in the forests hidden until Gandalf the Grey found me." She explained, turning her attention to Turgon. "Smaug has been killed; Erebor is free once more to start trades and alliances again."

"Yes, I know this. I am curious to know how you came back, I was informed that you had passed, I sent representatives… my son to show our respects and though I am not as suspicious of you like my son… I am curious as to know why you came from Mordor. You can see why we are suspicious." He explained, leading them into the room off to the side that he used for meetings.

"The One Ring is destroyed." Kisenth explained the second the door clicked shut behind them, her lips twitching as Turgon whipped his head up with wide eyes before calling for his son at the door to enter.

Ecthelion cast a look to the woman and child with her before rushing to his father's side in worry. "What's happened?"

Kisenth sighed exhausted, her hand rubbing at her eyes. "I just told your father that the One Ring has been destroyed."

"Impossible! That cursed ring has been lost since Isildur's death." Ecthelion exclaimed in disbelief.

"And yet a hobbit found it in the Misty Mountains in the hands of another corrupted by the magic." Kisenth explained, cringing as she heard Bilbo inhale sharply. "I apologise Bilbo, I did not mean to let that slip."

"Gollum was a hobbit?" He asked breathlessly.

She pulled him close and let him curl into her embrace as grief marred his features. "Aye, he was a hobbit long ago. I suspect he carried the ring from the time of Isildur's death. The power of the ring will keep its host alive until it reached its master. But a hobbit's will is strong and it takes many years for it to bend and corrupt. Do not let this worry you so Bilbo, it is gone and the hobbit is at peace."

Bilbo didn't reply just buried deeper into Kisenth's embrace and Thorin's jacket, letting his scent calm him. He could mourn later, could give an offering to Yavanna when he was back at the mountain but for now he will take comfort in Kisenth's arms.

"We cannot stay for long, just enough to recoup our strength. I did not inform my husband or the king that we left and they will know by now that we have." Kisenth explained softly a little nauseous. "There are a few things I wish to collect, my armour for one before I fly back…"

Bilbo jerked back and out of Kisenth's lap as he watched her face turn pale, her eyes turning glassy as her body spasmed slightly. "Kisenth?! What is it what's wrong?"

When she did not respond he whirled around and demanded for a healer, "we need a healer, she has moments when she gets like this and the herbs that our healer give are not with her. It's something to do with her magic settling from her rebirth."

Turgon nodded and got up from his seat, ordering the soldiers at the door for them to fetch the healer while his Son went to the dragon shifter to help her over to the chaise lounge near the fire. He didn't know what to expect when he helped her up but the warmth and the muscle he felt was not it. She radiated heat that was hotter than the flames in the hearth and his fingers didn't give under her weight like they would with normal flesh.

He could smell fire and smoke cling to her, a hint of something masculine and spicy but when he breathed in again it was gone.

"I should not have shifted so soon." Kisenth wheezed out, her facing turning green as she tried to keep the nausea at bay. "I have yet to settle the raw magic within and I shifted too soon."

"The healer will be here soon Kisenth." Bilbo murmured as he smoothed back her hair, careful not to touch the braids. He had learned from Thorin about the Dwarrow culture and it started with Braids, their meanings and how only kin or lovers could touch them. It's still frowned upon that anyone outside of this touched a Dwarrow's hair freely without consent because how sensitive it is but those that were able to was given trust from said Dwarrow or person. Trust that they wouldn't rip it out, cut it or hurt them in some way.

Kisenth wheezed a laugh but groaned as her stomach rolled once more. "Fíli is going to be furious but this needed to be done, I was told to do so and I have. My mission is complete and now I no longer have to worry."

"Tell me of your husband." Ecthelion asked after a long moment of silence. He still didn't trust the woman but he could believe her, she hadn't attacked them and her story seemed to match up to what has happened and been told.

"My husband is a Dwarrow; he is stubborn and proud but kind and loving." She explained softly. "He is young for their culture still, not yet a hundred years but is wise beyond them. He's the heir to Erebor; he's had to grow up so fast and has seen as much suffering in his short years as I have in my long life."

Ecthelion's brows rose with surprise. "A dwarf? I was always told they were greedy selfish creatures."

"Oh they can be, but they love fiercely and with their entire being. That's what makes them greedy, oh they love jewels and ores yes… but it's always to enhance their One, to provide for them and connect to the voice of their creator. A sickness laid over the race for so long and now they can be free." She explained a little harsher at first before softening her voice once more as she saw Bilbo's wince and tense shoulders. "My Fíli watched me die… he still wakes most nights with my name on his lips thinking my rebirth was just a dream. It tears at my heart."

Nothing was said after that, the three men unknowing in what to say to comfort her. It didn't take long for the healer to arrive and when he did, he asked for the others to leave him so he could speak to her in peace. Surprisingly he did not double take or seem surprised by her appearance.

"I just need a tear of Chamomile, Meadowsweet and ginger." She explained softly, her eyes flickering to the door and back knowing how sensitive Hobbit ears were and she knew that he would know the meaning behind the three herbs in an instant if he heard it.

The healers' brows rose and understanding shone in his eyes, a smile pulling at his craggy features. "Lucky m'daughter makes sure I keep those with me at all times. I'll brew them for you and then you must rest. I know your legend Lass and your appearance has been shared amongst the people so no shifting until that is drunk and you've rested. "

It did not take long for the tea to steep and for her to drink, nor did it take long for the effects to take hold. She let her eyes drift shut as exhaustion washed over her once more and when she opened them again she was in the forest of Forks, her husband pacing angrily.

"I am sorry **dii vahzah hil,"** Was the first thing she said when she regained her bearings.

Fíli snapped his head around with fire in his eyes but his hands were soft as he gathered her in his arms. "Do not do this again Enth, my heart cannot bear it. I have watched you push yourself to exhaustion, held you for four days in that state, fall from the edges of the Misty Mountains, face Goblins and thought you lost. I have seen you lose your nature in the forest of Mirkwood, chained by the elves in shackles made by Orcs… You faced down Smaug and I watched you bleed upon the rocky shore of Long Lake… I have held you in your death and every day after that till you were entombed. My heart cannot take another loss; you cannot keep doing this to me… please stop making me stand by and watch you come back hurt."

Tears pooled and spilled over as she listened to her True Heart break down, his voice hitching and breaking as he pleaded to her… She felt her heart clench and shatter, her own sobs rising and lodging in her own throat while she clutched him closer to her. Grief and guilt warred, shame upon the memories as she thought over what she had done.

It had always been her job since the fall of her kin to look after the other races, she knew the risks and gladly took them without thought of how the others would feel because that's what she's always done… because it was expected of her.

Two more pairs of arms joined the embrace, Thorin and Kíli's scent mingling with the scent of the forest and her mates.

"I cannot promise that things will change now. But I promise to think first or to bring you with me," She whispered softly but knew they could hear her. **}}Dii lokaal, dii fron… Zu'u drey ni seik wah ahraan hi ful.{{ (My love, my kin… I did not mean to wound you so.)**

"We know you didn't Namad." Kíli whispered back while still trying to wrap his head around where he was and how he got here when he was with his Uncle in the study.

Thorin was on the same mind, he and Kíli were in his study speaking with Balin, Dwalin and Nori while Fíli rested about what was happening and what exactly Kisenth had left to accomplish with Bilbo. He was in such a state as Fíli but not to the point of panic, he after all knew Bilbo would be safe and unharmed if something were to happen. He was more worried about his Niece than his One for she would take the pain instead. Dwalin and Balin would be in a state by now in worry for his sudden disappearance.

"Where are we?" He asked after a moment, letting his nephews and Kisenth to take comfort.

Kisenth pulled back slightly, watching as Kíli and Thorin stepped back and look around while Fíli kept close to her side once more. "This is Forks, the place I resided in when I left Arda. Fíli seems to like this spot and pulled you in or I did. You're dreaming."

"I pulled them in." Fíli explained. "They too were worried, furious just as I but not by much. Where did you go?"

"Bilbo carried the One Ring. It is now destroyed." She explained watching as Thorin paled and staggered back.

"His little trinket? The one he wore to save us, which we relied on to help us?" Thorin asked in horror. "He wore that evil?"

Kíli helped guide his uncle to a fallen log before facing his brother and sister. "How did he find it and how did you destroy it? Could you not melt it?"

Bella laughed ruefully. "Kíli the One Ring was forged in the fires of Mordor; it can only be unforged by it as well. Before you panic, Bilbo and I are safe in Minas Tirith but I am unsure when we can return."

Something in her voice had Fíli stiffening and stepping back to look at his wife, taking in a proper look. She looked pale, frail almost with sunken eyes. "You're sick again, have you called for their healers to see if they have the herbs you need?"

"Sick? What do you mean sick? You cannot get sick!" Kíli demanded while moving close to his sister. Thorin felt his brows rise and took a closer look at his niece, he could see subtle differences that he knew to look for and when his eyes met hers she nodded before casting a look down at Fíli quickly and shook her head.

Yes his suspicions were true and no Fíli did yet know.

"It's just my magic settling Kíli, it has been fluctuating for a week or two now. It makes me tired and nauseous that is all. Yes I have called for the healer and he gave me the right herbs." She answered hoping that her brothers' spirit would not hint at what it may be. She had yet to tell Fíli and the only one to know properly was Óin as he was the one who examined her.

Kisenth did not know that she could be with child so quick but she could recall Yavanna's hand resting upon her stomach and a promise she would know when time comes. She knew of course, she knew the cycle of life and what to expect. She knew that shifting would not harm the babe that grew within her womb as they could control the shifting organs when doing so and can remember Apophis shifting a plenty when pregnant.

She just wanted to make sure the babe will hold before telling Fíli.

"These bouts still seem to becoming more frequent and I am getting worried." Her husband replied before she felt herself being jerked back into consciousness.

"We will discuss it when I return my love, for now I need to awaken. The quicker I wake and eat, gather all I need here the quicker Bilbo and I will be home." She stated while pressing a kiss to her husband's lips and turning her attention to Thorin. "You will need to gather clothes for Bilbo; I do believe he is only wearing your Tunic and Coat.

Oh she took great pleasure in seeing Thorin blush.

"One day and then I will be riding to Minas Tirth. I will send a raven to Beorn if I must to ask him to carry me or I will tell Glorfindel and get him to guide you home." Fíli warned before pulling his wife into a kiss, tapping his forehead with hers.

Kíli nodded along with his brother. "I will join him."

**XX**

Kisenth stood in the chambers that once belonged to her a long time ago and sealed off with a door that only she could open and cast a look out over Mordor. After she had awoken to find Bilbo in a fuss, she had taken him and Ecthelion to these chambers to talk and for Bilbo to rest before they had to leave.

With Ecthelion came his young Son, Denethor. With Denethor came questions and stories until he was called away for tutoring.

"I thank you for the tales you told my Son, for humouring him as not many people do because of who he is." Ecthelion thanked, he too cast a looked out over the open plains.

She couldn't help but smile. "He may be a Steward one day but he is still a child that needs nurturing and stories, no matter the brave face he puts on. You must nurture him still, even when he is older he will always need you… do not forget that."

"I admit I sometimes forget that he is still young, his mother had died when he was just a babe and his care was passed to a nursemaid when I had my duties… In a blink of an eye… that's all it feels like. I blinked and now he's grown." Ecthelion whispered sadly, turning his eyes downwards in shame. "I try to make up for that loss but I fear he resents me."

"He may now but do not give up hope, if you do then all chances you may have will be taken from you before you try. Now go be with your son, take him from his lessons and just spend the day with him, teach him sword work or sneak pastries from the kitchen… perhaps tell him stories of his mother. If you ever need advice then you can send me letters in Erebor, maybe you can bring him with you for a visit in time." She advised softly letting her hand fall and rest on her stomach protectively, lovingly.

Ecthelion nodded and saying his goodbyes before making his way towards where his son would be. When the door clicked shut Bella moved to the small bathing chambers and pulled on the simple dress before adding her armour. She had missed the weight of the dragon at her hip and the pauldron on her shoulder.

"How long was I asleep?" Bilbo asked through a yawn as she stepped back into the room.

"Four hours, it's nearly time to leave." She whispered while rolling her shoulders and sighing as they cracked. "I just need to gather a few things."

"Oh?"

Kisenth laughed at Bilbo's curiosity, his eyes tracking hers as she pulled a stone out from the mantle of her hearth. "There is a ring I had made long ago that I swore to give to my husband in time; I thought Fíli would wear it."

The ring was made of gold, a dragon wrapped around the first fire opal she had made. She just hoped he would like it and that it would fit, though it's not like it cannot be resized. Bilbo raised his brows as she held it down for him to see before turning back to the little hidden spot and pulling out what remained, a small blue fire opal dagger and…

"Oh…" She whispered holding the necklace up.

Bilbo tore his eyes away from the ring to stare up at Kisenth's surprised face and the pendant. "What is it?"

Kisenth quickly snatched the necklace to her body and into the hidden pocket between the leather and the metal dragon of her armour. "Nothing of importance."

It was a lie and they both knew it but she couldn't let Bilbo get a proper glance at it, it was something Thorin would have to show him as it belonged to Durin's wife. She didn't know why she had it or kept it safe maybe because Durin's wife was a hobbit lass and it belonged to Bilbo now? Who knows, she'll let Thorin decide.

She just wished that she had her brothers and sisters rings but she knew that their keep was resting deep within Moria in a room hidden much like the chambers in Erebor.

"We better hurry, Fíli threatened to come or send for Glorfindel." She rushed out while shoving all she needed into a bag and passing it to Bilbo. "I'm not shifting beyond my wings and it'll take us a bit longer to get back so we should leave now."

Bilbo nodded and handed back the ring while shouldering the knapsack and waited outside the door, watching with amazement as the door closed behind them and you would never know that there was a door there to begin with, it was stunning and he wondered how… magic of course, much like the door he found in Erebor.

The walk back to the white tree and the open skies was done in silence, but there was nothing really much to say and for that both of them were grateful for Bilbo was still weary around Isabella speaking and she herself didn't really wish to talk as the memories of times passed played in her mind.

She remembered the building of Minas Tirith, of every king and its people. It hurt sometimes to think of it and she did what she did here like she did in Erebor, pushed the memories back to the deepest parts of her mind.

"I wish you could stay longer but I understand why you cannot." Turgon stated now dressed in fine clothes and fur Ecthelion and Denethor at his side.

A day would come when Estel would be old enough to take the throne and soon Gondor would have its rightful king. It was a day she could not wait to see.

With a bow of her head she flung out her wings. "If you should need of me I will be in Erebor, you may hear from the King Under the Mountain soon for trade routes and alliances. Remember what I said Ecthelion. Until next we meet my lords."

"Until next we meet Kisenth Protector of the Weak."

**XX**

Bella was right, it took longer to get back than it did to reach Mordor, the sun had set and it was on the rise once more when the gates of Erebor came into view. She was tired and her wings ached, Bilbo had fallen asleep some time pass in her arms and they too grew weary. It had been such a long time since she had flown that great of a distance in this current form.

A horn sounded behind the great doors and it was then really that she saw the damage done and repaired from her bursting from them. Repaired but forever changed and altered, thankfully she didn't destroy the doors and the gate completely.

She waited before the bridge, there was no point walking further until Fíli came to greet her for she knew that if she went to their rooms now or got delayed by the Dwarrow's under the mountain then Fíli would become frantic in his need to find her.

"Bilbo wake up." She whispered, huffing a laugh as he nearly toppled from her arms in confusion. "We are home."

Bilbo rubbed the palm of his hand across his eyes and yawned, stretching to ease the ache of being curled up and carried like a faunt for hours before blinking up at the front gate. "Why have we not gone inside?"

"Because they alerted the king already, Fíli will come to me and I'd rather he not become worried when he does not find me here. Thorin will be with him, it's easier on all." She explained and Bilbo couldn't help but to agree with her sound reasoning.

True to her word Fíli was first out of the gate, followed by Kíli and Thorin and the rest of the company, all in various states of dress. Fíli pulled his wife into his embrace and murmured his love and greeting in her ear.

"What took you so long?" Kíli asked with a yawn earning a smack in the head from his mother.

"I could not shift; I did not wish to destroy my armour." Kisenth explained with a laugh.

Thorin raised his brows and smiled gesturing for her to lean down so he could greet her properly, his forehead brushing against hers before stepping back and pulling his One into his own embrace. "I have clothes here for you Ghivashel."

"Ah-ah-oh… thank you." Bilbo stammered out, his cheeks aflame as he realised that he was still in his chosen nightwear.

Óin pushed through and stared up into the shifters eyes. "Fíli said you felt sick again, did you get the herbs you needed? Yes? Good, now we better get inside so she can rest!"

The rest of the company greeted her, promised that they would come and see her later in the day or at breakfast. Nori warning to keep an eye on her at all times and Dwalin threatened to lock her up. It earned them grumbling from Fíli but laughter from her, easing the tension in the air.

"There is something I must tell you. It is to do with why I have been sick." She whispered down to Fíli once they reached the chambers, Kíli on the floor in front of the hearth, Dís on the lounge and Thorin and Bilbo in their own chairs.

Fíli cast a look up into his wife's face, seeing nothing but worry but something soft seemed to shine in her eyes. "Is it bad? Should I worry? Did the healer there know what caused it, how long will it last?"

She couldn't help but smile at her husband's frantic worry and pulled his hands to press against her stomach softly. She ignored the sharp inhales from the three people in the room as she watched her husband's face slowly transform into one of understanding and awe.

His eyes snapped to hers and her heart skipped a beat with the love that shone from them. "Are you? Am I?"

"My love, I am with child, you're going to be a father." She whispered softly, a smile tugging at her lips.

She was not expecting him to faint… but Thorin was.

* * *

**Author Note: okay… holy shit… haha 5,400 words. One chapter left guys, that's it… So I thought I'd go out with something soft.**


	31. Epilogue

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the Elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: Yeah, this is so going to be a short chapter my loves!**

* * *

**Third POV**

Fíli paced the chamber anxiously, his hands switching from being clasped behind him or twiddling with his tunic or wedding braid. They had yet to wed in the way of Dwarrow but their original marriage was seen and recognised by the kingdom and many others as it was the way of _her_ people and no one wanted to object to that when the story of her kind got out.

"You look just like your father." Thorin uttered softly from the doorway a faraway look upon his face. "Some days I see him in you, some days I see Frerin but today I see Víli. He too was nervous and he did the exact same thing you are doing now when Dís was birthing you."

"I don't know how he didn't throw up." Fíli replied after a long moment, smiling when his uncle burst out in laughter and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh but he did **_Mim razdith._** He threw up five times during the course of your birth and fainted twice." Thorin teased while leading his nephew away from the door and to the chairs in front of the fireplace, gesturing for Dwalin to block the door into the birthing chamber.

Thorin knew the moment his One screamed Fíli would be up and fighting to get inside the room, like his father had done. Thorin still could feel the hit Víli gave him if he thought about it.

"Does she know what the babe will be?" Thorin asked softly before frowning. "No, it will be a boy, it's always a boy born first in the Durin Line."

Fíli stopped and cast his uncle a warm look, the smile stretching wide as it can across his face. "Vílith if it is a boy and Darlís if it is a girl. We could not agree on whether we gave them a Dragon or a Dwarven name."

"Vílith? Oh **_hôfukel…"_** Dís whispered from the door, tears pooling in her blues eyes.

Thorin blinked and then cast a look back to the door. "Dís if you are here then who is with Kisenth?"

"She did not want me in the room. I believe Óin is with her." Dís explained.

"Elrond is as well and another woman who came with him, she looked close to Lady Galadriel but…" Fíli explained trailing off, his body tensing as a cry filled the room. His body slammed into Dwalin's trying to get pass, to get to his One who was in pain.

What if something was wrong? What if she was dying again? The Babe! **}}Let me go! She needs me!{{**

 **}}Fíli, Fíli! She doesn't… she's fine… that is the normal sounds of a woman giving birth. Relax, stop or Dwalin will knock you unconscious and I don't wish to be on the end of your wife's wrath.{{** Thorin tried to sooth before snapping his head around to Dís. "Go find Kíli and Glorfindel, they should be down in the treasury gathering gold and gems for the babes nest. Send the rest of the company up if you see them, she wanted them here and they should be."

Dís nodded before pivoting on her foot and racing down the hall ordering the guards there to find the rest of the Company with her Son's struggles behind her. She pushed herself as fast as she could, taking all the old shortcuts that she could remember to get there faster.

The golden hue of the treasury reached her eyes before the horde itself and with it she could see the familiar shine of her youngest standing in a pile with the Balrog slayer feet to his left shining just as bright as the gems.

" ** _Mizimith!"_** She yelled, her voice carrying throughout the treasury and catching her son's and the elf's attention.

" ** _Amad?"_** Kíli called back with a frown before meeting her half way as he saw the look upon her face. **_"What is it? Is it Namad? Nadad?_** Glorfindel!"

Dís took the moment to gather her breath as she watched the Elf stride over, his feet not even making a dint in the gold horde he walked over. She had first mistrusted the elf but that didn't last long when her Son's and the company explained who in fact he was.

"You need to gather what you have and make it to the rooms; she has gone into labor and has started to scream. Your brother is fighting Thorin and Dwalin to get in the room." She explained before blinking as Kíli was already half way to the door but the elf was calmly waiting by her side. "Are you not going to go?"

"I will walk back with you. Fíli will not be able to breach the room to get to her until Estë deems it fit and safe. From what Kisenth has explained to me this pregnancy is not normal to her kind, she should have laid her egg many months ago in her form but she's been unable to shift big enough again to do so." Glorfindel explained as they made their way back to the rooms that were made for the birth.

Dís looked up sharply at that. "How come Fíli has no told us this."

"Because I believe she did not tell Fíli in sake of him not worrying as he already does. It is not unknown to us the difficulties of a Dam carrying, it also has not gone unnoticed how much you have all hovered around her when she told you all. Dragons can fight, work and shift with their babes because of how their physiology is but…" He trailed off here with a frown, his eyes locked on the doors that led into the room connected to the birthing chamber. "We suspect that Yavanna had allowed her to carry this way when she died, we also suspect that there is no limit on the babes she may now have."

This took Dís by surprise; it was enough to know that she could carry five but this? She could see her son surrounded by children of all ages and a little babe in his arms as he told them stories, could see her brother trying to fight them off as they wanted to play. Years and years of love and children, they will no longer be alone and she will miss the majority of their births.

Glorfindel left the dam in the hall as he made his way into the room, his brows cocked as he took in the scene before him. He turned his attention to the corner to see his Chosen and Ori sketching away with subtle smirks on their faces.

"I sometimes question my sanity on why I class you all as family." He states amused, his eyes locking onto the twins. _"I did not think you had joined your father here, where is Arwen?"_

 _"Arwen is with Ada."_ Elrohir replied from his spot under Kíli.

Elladan winced and cast a look over his shoulder from above Glóin. _"Yes, we uh… didn't want to miss this."_

A hum left the Balrog slayer's mouth as he glanced over the pile of Dwarrow and elves. His hand shot out and grasped Fíli's tunic and yanked him out from under his kin before placing him firmly at his side, his other hand yanking out Estel while hiding his surprise.

"And you young one, where is your mother?" He asked.

Estel looked down and toed the stone beneath his feet. _"She is resting, where I should be too but Elladan and Elrohir said the baby was coming!"_

 _"Yes and we will wake you when the babe has come, tomorrow you may see them if Enth allows us to."_ This was Erestor who spoke, he had come in after the others when they were already piled on top of the father to be and did not see their young charge amongst the mess of limbs. " _Elrohir, Elladan take our young Estel here to his bed chambers."_

While the others slowly untangled themselves from the floor Fíli cast another look at the door where his One was. She still screamed now and then after a long delay between, oh how he longed to be in that room with her.

 **}}I am worried.{{** He whispered up to Glorfindel. **}}I know this pregnancy hasn't been normal.{{**

Glorfindel jerked at that, his head snapping down to stare at the flaxen haired prince, a deep sigh escaping when Fíli tapped his heart. Ah, yes, it seemed that he and Kisenth didn't take into consideration that little titbit. Well, it wasn't hard to forget when Fíli didn't ask questions about what he has seen and wants to know more about.

 **}}We did not wish to alarm you. I and all who know about her kind have been worried enough, she didn't want you to carry that burden.{{** He replied instantly, giving the young prince his full attention.

Fíli scowled. **}}I have every right to know these things though. I would gladly take these burdens and…{{**

 **}}Calm Fíli.{{** Thorin soothed, placing his hand upon his nephews shoulder. "That is not what Glorfindel meant."

Shrugging the hand from his shoulder Fíli turned his scowl onto his uncle. "She's been through too much and she kept this from me? What if something was wrong?"

"This is why she didn't tell you." Kíli stated firmly. "We've been hovering around her since she told us she was pregnant Nadad. You especially since she rose from her tomb, she understands and no one is saying that it isn't but you keep working yourself up into a panic and that hurts her more than anything. You still think that this is all a dream."

"Nothing is wrong Fíli, the babe is healthy and she is as well. You forget that she carried the babe in her womb like a Dam or a decedent of Men instead of laying eggs." The words came off Glorfindel's tongue odd.

He could never get over the fact that they were egg laid and born.

Fíli sighed harshly and thought over the words, his shoulders slumping as he realised that their words were true. He had been pulling her into his dreams every night and has practically been smelted to her side in worry that he was going to wake up and she would be gone again.

They were right.

**XX**

The room was quiet beyond the scrape of Dwalin sharpening his weapons, the rasp of Bifur whittling in the corner and the odd huff above the crackling fire as Kíli created something with the metals at his feet.

Every now and then everyone would glance at the door in hopes as they hear the footsteps or the soft murmurs hoping that someone will come out to collect Fíli to tell him the good news but no, that wasn't to be.

It was the rise of the morning sun that heralds a sharp cry, drawing all eyes to the door once more. Fíli jumped to his feet the second cry filled the air and moved closer to the door, waiting for someone to come out and let him in the room so he could see his Wife and child.

He could hear everyone shift and stand behind him in the room, they too waiting for what was to come.

When the door opened it was to an unknown face, the woman was tall like Kisenth, hair the colour of Mithril and gold was pulled back from a graceful face and allowed to flow down to her hips. She was clad in grey and Fíli felt himself relax the longer he stood in her presence, letting the strange sense of peace settle over him.

"You may come in to see them young one." Her voice was barely above a whisper, heavy with the sense of sleep and yet oh so beautiful.

Fíli cast a look over his shoulder before stepping past the woman and into the room. His eyes were instantly drawn to his wife who looked utterly exhausted but smiling happily down at the bundle in her arms. A sound must have left his throat for her eyes shot to his frame instantly, a flash of warning in them before she saw who it was.

He was faintly aware as the others left the room, the door clicking shut behind them.

 **}}Di Lokaal.{{** Kisenth crooned. "Come see your children."

"Children?" The words sounded as if they were uttered from behind layers of diamond, his feet heavy but led him to her side.

There was indeed two children in her arms, both wrapped tightly in the blankest that Dori and Ori had made for just their one. They were both made of Durin blue with violet stitching around the boarder and in swirls and runes of protection. The names they had decided that only Nori knew stitched at the bottom in both Khuzdul and Dovahzul.

"They're precious." He breathed out, his finger trailing gently down the smooth soft skin. "Are they?"

Bella cast her husband a quiet laugh. "They have little wings **vahzah hil.** Vílith has your colouring and the most beautiful pair of violet wings…"

His eyes snapped to the babe on her left, Vílith… a son. Indeed he had his golden colourings; he could see it in the soft tuft of nearly fine white hair that he knew would darken. His heart clenched as his son opened his eyes for the first time since he entered revealing his mother's dark eyes, his little mouth opening in a soft yawn.

"And the other? We do not have another name." He asked, his eyes snapping to the still sleeping babe in her right. He was the opposite of his brother and echoed his mother in colouring; Fíli felt a sense of pride and love that she was reflected back in their children and oh how he was curious to see if he gained his eyes and what his wing colour would be.

A laugh drew his eyes away from his children to his wife, a smile stretched across her tired face as she gazed at him in affection. "We do **Vahzah hil…** Meet Darlís your daughter."

"Daughter?" He whooshed out, his legs shaking and if it weren't for the strong grip he had on the bed his legs would have surely given out.

Bella nodded. "Yes, she was the first to be born into this world. They are the sun and the moon, a ying yang. She is our moon my love, with my colourings and your eyes, her wings shining gold and he our Sun… he burns bright in the light with your golden mane and dark eyes and wings."

" ** _Ghivashel, amrâlimê… Men lananubukhs me."_** He breathed out while taking his daughter from his wife's arms gently.

"I love you too my True-Heart but I believe you have names to give them." She chuckled out, that's what was decided. They had named their children together for their outer names but she knew it was the Father to give his daughter an inner name but she decided to let him name them both.

He breathed in and raised his daughter up higher while pressing his forehead to hers as gently as he was able, wincing when her little hand tugged on his moustache braid. " ** _I name you Matarradrukûnasulluikh-khazâd. She who continues to (Keep) watch over all the dwarves."_**

"And our son?" She asked with a fond smile.

 _"_ _ **I name you my son Ulkhudukurûdmâ… Light of Our Hearts."**_ He breathed out as he eyed his son, the voice whispering softly in his mind and oh how did it suit him, his own little sun.

"The names have been chosen, now we need to let Thorin in and announce them." She whispered, her eyes flickering to the door and back. She could move with only slight discomfort but she really didn't want to. "Kíli as well."

Fíli nodded and walked over to the door and positioned himself in a way that the babe in his arms was hidden from view while he opened the door. Thankfully Thorin was already waiting, a soft smile on his face while the others waited anxiously in the background but they knew their traditions.

The parents name the children or spend time with them before announcing them to the head of their family to be recognised; in this case it was Thorin and he who had to announce his heir. Royalty was always different.

"Kíli as well, she asked… Glorfindel too." He explained before stepping back towards his wife while his uncle and brother stepped in with Glorfindel closing the door.

Thorin and Kíli felt their breath hitch as they took in the scene before them, a babe in Fíli's arms while another rested in Kisenth's. Two? Mahal has blessed them so to give them such treasures. Fíli chuckled as he turned to face them, holding his daughter in a way for them to see, he would announce Vílith first just to see their reactions when he announced his daughter.

"Thorin son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King Under the Mountain. I would like to announce Vílith, son of Fíli, son of Dís our second born." Kisenth stated first, a wide smile on her lips as she held her son up for the king to take.

With gentleness and ease from long practise Thorin lifted the babe from her arms and held him close, pressing a kiss to the babe's crown. " ** _I name you nûrayad (Second heir)_** _,_ _ **Vílith son of Fíli."**_

Kisenth took her son back with a smile before passing him to Glorfindel and waited for what was to come. She knew that Thorin and Kíli would be shocked, much like her husband so she knew that placing Vílith in Glorfindel's arms was the best bet.

"I had expected one treasure, not two. Mahal has blessed our line." Thorin explained while turning to his sister-son.

"I too expected only one; Vílith was a surprise as he was born second." Fíli chuckled before sobering and facing his king. "Thorin son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King Under the Mountain. I would like to announce Darlís, daughter of Kisenth Protector of the Weak our first born."

"What!" Kíli blurted out, his eyes widening in shock while Thorin stood with complete awe.

Bella laughed softly, her kin did not disappoint.

" _Mahal!_ " Thorin breathed while he reverently took her from his sister-son and held her close. **"** ** _I name you rayad(heir), Darlís daughter of Kisenth Protector of the Weak."_**

"Lady Yavanna has laid her blessing down on you both." Glorfindel whispered as he rocked the babe in his arms, a sense of warmth and fierce protectiveness washing over him. He would protect them both for the rest of his life just like all that will love them.

Kíli wiped the tear that spilled down his cheek as he cast a look down at his **_Nadadnathith._** "They're perfect Fee, she will be the most beloved and treasured. A daughter."

"I know Kee, they'll both be loved and cherished." Fíli replied smiling softly at his One, her hand resting gently in his own.

He will need to create another set of beads for her, one that showed all her battle she went through carrying his babes. One bead that would reflect his daughter completely as he had only made a set for his son, she will need to add it to her Mother Braid.

But for now he would enjoy this moment with his family.

They had all the time in the world.

* * *

**Author Note: Well this is it, the end. I will post all the outtakes or well chunks of story I had written but never finished that was originally going to go in the story but either A) It didn't fit in the story or B) I went a completely different direction.**


	32. Outtake One - Seven Fathers

**Title:** Dragon Heart  
 **Pairing** : Fili/Bella  
 **Summary:** Not all dragons were bad, not all were simply just dragons either and those who held a dragon's heart was a blessed indeed.

**BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the Elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.**

**_Bold Italics_ ** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

**}}…{{ anything starting with that is Dovahzul – Dragon Language or regular bold in usual sentences.**

**))…(( anything between them is the black speech.  
]]…[[ Will be hobbitish or green speech, language of hobbits.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

**Author Note: Yeah, this is so going to be a short chapter my loves!**

* * *

**Third POV**

When Bella was well enough to walk the company found herself wandering the halls, her eyes glazed in thought. Sometimes it was others who followed her; curious to know about her, sometimes it was one of the Company… but always it was Fíli who was with her. He after all was unable to let her out of his sight and many understood and respected him for it, for they all would do the same as the Prince if their One would rise from the dead, the sigil of Mahal in her hair.

They respected him for being there for her; they would have respected him less if he wasn't.

No one knew what was going through her head as she trailed through the halls with a sad smile, her fingers trailing the carvings along the wall and a faraway look in her eyes… until one night when they all were up still talking in the couple's sitting room as Bella had retired for the evening.

"Durin." The name had all the company snapping their heads up only to blink as they turned towards the dwarf she was greeting as Durin, blinking more when it was Thorin. "Virfín."

Fíli blinked and frowned at his wife. "Virfín?"

No one liked how her brows pulled in confusion. "It no... You are not Virfín, no matter the colourings… Fíli?"

Thorin stood as he saw his nephews hurt face at being called another name. "Isabella, you called for me?"

Brown eyes full of confusion and pain settled to the haze once more and Thorin made note to apologise to his nephew for causing his One to dismiss him, but they needed to get down to why Isabella was sleepwalking and if he had to – Mahal forgive him – pretend to Durin then so be it.

"My name is not Isabella." The words were sharp and to some it came as a surprise. Thorin looked towards Fíli for aid, as the voice he had heard softly now and then, remained quiet on the matter.

"Kisenth," Fíli called, the name pouring softly from his lips with reverence.

"Why do you say my name in such a way Virfín? Where is Loivissa?" She asked and then stumbled back and away with a look of horror upon her face and then clarity was once again in her eyes. "Fíli? Thorin? H–how did I get in the sitting room? What happened… no… no this room did not exist when Erebor was…"

"Isabe… Kisenth… Who is Virfín and why did you mistake Fíli for him?" Thorin asked slowly as he kneeled down before her, ignoring the others behind him at the sounds that escaped their mouths, be it shock or protest that he was kneeling before her.

Bella frowned at Thorin. "I thought you knew Durin's brothers."

"Lass are you telling me that… that Virfín was one of the Seven Fathers? To what line?" Balin asked slowly while looking at Ori who was eagerly ready to write down the tale that she was about to tell or write any information on the seven fathers. They of course remembered Durin as it is his blood that rules and outweighs many clans and he being the eldest but the names of the others had fallen to memory and then forgotten.

"Virfín was the father of the Firebeards." She explained slowly, the frown still upon her face as her eyes scanned their bewildered features. "Are you telling me you do not know the names of the Seven Fathers beyond Durin?"

"They faded from memory lass, forgotten with time and the history of the names washed away by sea." Balin explained when he saw no other volunteering to explain. "We only remembered Durin because the **_Sigin-tarâg_** were the largest clans and Durin was reborn twice."

Bella frowned and then stood once more, "okay then follow me… don't… don't interrupt because this will be painful for me and if I… it hurts to see ghosts walk the halls and know I will never see them again until I leave the living. I've been dreaming of Erebor since it was being rebuilt since I woke in my tomb, the thrum of life in the mountain is once again what it used to be since I returned the ashes of stone back to its core."

"Then you don't need to show us lass." Dwalin replied gruffly, concern written all over his face.

Kisenth just simply shook her head. "No, you need to do this and if I willingly allow the memories to come maybe I can lay the ghosts to rest. Thorin, you'll need to be by my side for this and be Durin. I will probably speak with you as we wander and I need you to do your best to reply to it… in Khuzdul."

Fíli didn't like this one bit but knew it was necessary so he took up his spot behind his wife with Kíli at his side and his mother on the other. The others silently took their places behind them as they followed Kisenth out into a familiar spot before pausing, it took seconds a mere blink of an eye to see the haze settle over Kisenth once more and her form to shift.

 ** _"There you are Kisenth."_** Thorin spoke, his eyes glancing to his kin. _"_ _ **I have been waiting."**_

The laugh was light and full of mirth. " ** _Lies Uzbadê."_**

Thorin came to a complete halt, his brows going high at that. " ** _Your king?"_**

 ** _"I apologise Bâhaê, I forget."(My friend)_** Bella replied with a wide fond smile. **_"But one day you will accept that I have sworn my alliance to you Durin, you have earned it and if I were to give my fealty to anyone beside my Lady it would be you."_**

 ** _"Why?"_** Thorin blurted out before the others could.

Kisenth frowned and looked down at her friend. **_"Are you well Durin? But if you should must know it is because I watched my Lady's husband create you, watched as he chipped away your very being with the tenderest of care and love. You were the first and the one he cherished above others, a mirror image of him. You remind me of my Lady's Chosen."_**

This took the others by surprise and Thorin nodded, he would deal with that information later. ** _"Can you take me to the Hall of my Brothers? My memory isn't as good as it used to be."_**

 ** _"Hmm."_** Kisenth's eyes were slitted as she stared at Thorin and he honestly felt like she was about to attack before a smirk tugged at her lips. **_"Fine, I will lead you to the Hall, but if you are only asking this to stare at my wings again and step on my tail, I'll throw you into the river."_**

 ** _"I promise not to this time."_** Thorin replied, stilling the endearment he wished to call her with a snap of his jaw. He knew deep down that Durin would call her something but he did not know and he would not risk her wrath.

Kisenth hummed and slowly made her way down the hall, her fingers trailing the grooves and ridges of the walls. They followed her deep into the heart of the mountain and were surprised to come to a stop in the Throne room. No one uttered a word as she took a sharp turn before coming to a stop at a spot in the middle of the hall, Thorin cast Dís, Balin and Dwalin a look as they watched Isabella press her hands on separate stones and pushed.

It was always wondered why the stones here were different compared to the rest of the hall, a darker shade that always seemed to be a scattered arch but really was a door.

The company gasped as Isabella breathed out, her flames catching the old oil bowls and letting the fire light up the room. They eyed the statues around them in awe but their eyes locked on the one in the centre, Thorin stared back at them from stone.

But it was not Thorin, it was Durin. They could see some differences but not much.

It was Bilbo who could not tear his eyes away from the smaller statue next to the taller; he could see the familiar features of his kin. He blinked and then nudged Thorin with wide eyes, pointing to the figure.

 **"** ** _I remember when you first carved these halls with your brothers upon your awakening."_** She stopped then and cast a look down at him, sadness etched deeply in her features. Thorin held back his surprise as she pressed her forehead to his in comfort before. " ** _I am sorry Shuktusulûkh for the loss of Lavinia; I know my Lady will protect her in her Gardens while she waits for you to return to stone."_**

 ** _"I did…"_** Thorin hissed, his throat tight while stepping back closer to his own One. He shot a look to Fíli telling him with his eyes to bring his wife back into the time they lived in now.

"Kisenth?" Fíli whispered, taking his wife's hand in his own. " ** _Uslukhuêkurdu."_**

His call seemed to work, her head shaking sharply and eyes clearing. It took only a beat of silence for Kisenth to shake the memories free and turn her attentions to the statues before her. "Oh... I had forgotten that they had made a statue for Lavinia."

"She's a hobbit… do you know what family?" Bilbo breathed out in awe, his eyes tearing away from the statue to Kisenth.

"No I'm sorry Bilbo, I cannot recall." Kisenth replied ashamed. "The names of your clans have changed much since the wandering years."

"Mahal, we never knew who Durin's wife was. We knew she was not dwarf because our stories tell he was the only one awoken alone." Balin exclaimed causing Kisenth to laugh.

"Your king was not alone when he woke. I had come to care for the Nadanu'aban while Mahal carved him." she explained fondly, her eyes far away. "He knew I was not his, he knew I was a friend the instant his eyes laid upon me."

"We will need to show the kingdom this room." Thorin announced abruptly, his eyes taking in all the Seven Fathers. "They all need to know."

"I can see why you called Fíli Virfín." Kíli announced amused as he stared at the firebeard clan. Bella chuckled as she made her way to her brothers side and smiled fondly.

Fíli cocked his head to the side and squinted, his hand still curled around his wife's. "I can see the similarity."

"Virfín had hair spun of gold or as close as one could get. He was a wild Dwarrow with the love for hunting and his kin. Of course he was envied as more and more Dwarrow were born and though their hair was golden they could not achieve the beauty of Virfín." Bella explained with a laugh. "Of course Virfín hated the colour, he was a humble Dwarrow who cared not for gold or pretty gems but meats and leathers, a safe home above his head. I have to remind myself sometimes that you are not him."

"Did you…?" Fíli trailed off, he really did not want to know the answer.

Kisenth shook her head. "Virfín was madly in love with Sólka, she was his One and they woke together. But he and I were friends, we went on many hunts together but my duty took me away for many years and my loyalty was to Durin."

"If this was the case why were you so angry when you saw us at your gate?" Dwalin asked with a raised brow, it was a question that had bothered him for some time now.

"Tell me Dwalin if you had thirteen Dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard show up at your door unannounced when all you wanted was to be left in peace would _you_ be happy?" She asked sharply. "I saw Thorin and I saw Durin, when Durin has been reborn there is always, _always_ something dangerous to be done."

A wave of exhaustion settled over her, causing her to stumble slightly into Kíli's form.

"She needs to be back in bed, she's still exhausted. Hopefully now that she has laid this memory to rest she can sleep." Fíli stated while leading his wife from the chambers, his brother on the other side supporting her.

"Come Namad, let's get some sleep. Fíli and I are with you." Kíli whispered softly to his sister while sharing a look with his brother. Worry easing slightly in both their hearts.

* * *

**Author Note: Well this is it, the end. I will post all the outtakes or well chunks of story I had written but never finished that was originally going to go in the story but either A) It didn't fit in the story or B) I went a completely different direction.**

**_Shuktusulûkh – Kin of Dragons  
_ ** **Uslukhuêkurdu – Dragon of my heart or My dragon of heart**

**EDIT: I re read this and decided to actually finish the chapter. So this is based… before Bella flies to Mordor but after the breakfast where she tells the others about how her kind had babies.**


End file.
